Learn to crawl II : Le Livre du Voyage
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Suite du premier tome A peine réunis, les membres de Ceux qui doivent ramper doivent se séparer pour rechercher et détruire les 4 premiers Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Suivez les en France, en Italie, au Japon, en Afrique et aux Philippines.
1. Le feu et la glace

**Attention, cette fic raconte 4 histoires parallèles : lisez les notes au début des chapitres si vous perdez le fil.**

**Pour finir, j'avais l'intention de dédier cette histoire à Julie Winchester en disant qu'elle était peut-être la plus grande fan de "Learn to crawl". Je rectifie :**_** A Julie Winchester, qui a **_**prouvé**_** qu'elle était la plus grande fan de "Learn to crawl".**__  
_

_« Nan et Charles comprirent alors que cette journée serait décidément la pire de leur vie. Mis Cadwallader, qui présidait la table d'honneur, y invitait tous les visiteurs de quelque importance. Et elle avait l'habitude de convier, chaque jour, trois élèves de l'école à s'asseoir à ses côtés. (…) Cette invitation était en général considéré comme une terrible épreuve. (…)_

_- Il faudra vous coiffer et brosser votre blaser, dit-il [Nirupam. En outre, vous devrez manger avec les même couverts que Miss Cadwallader. Il vous faudra surveiller tout le temps ses geste. »_

Extrait de La chasse aux sorciers, par Diane Wynne Jones

**1 :** Le feu et la glace

Les choses allaient rarement aussi vite à Poudlard, mais pourtant Eméra était bien sur le sol français. Sitôt de retour de Londres, sitôt partie encore plus loin. Elle ne savait pas quelle idée Voldemort avait derrière la tête en les faisant partir immédiatement sur le continent mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le savait pas, mais sa décision servait les intérêts de Ti'lan et d'Eméra, de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper.

Après le Serment du Sang, tous les membres du groupe, à l'exception de Kévin et Rosemary, étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Ti'lan et Eméra devaient bien sûr s'arranger avec Voldemort sur leur futur voyage en France mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des affaires à mener au château. Pour Deimos, il s'agissait de récupérer son bateau et ses hommes et pour tout le monde, d'une tonne de paperasse à signer : les papiers qui mettraient Dalila au service de Deimos, ceux qui autoriseraient le départ de Lucy et Stanislas en (faux) séminaire…

Les problèmes des uns et des autres réglés, le temps de la séparation vint. Eméra dut d'abord dire au revoir à Dalila, alors qu'elles avaient toujours été ensemble depuis trois ans, et Ti'lan à Deimos, son meilleur ami. Puis Stanislas et Lucy partirent pour Londres retrouver Kévin et Rosemary pour s'embarquer ensemble pour l'Asie. Avant son départ, Stanislas confia un objet à Ti'lan et Eméra :

« J'en avais fait plusieurs par précaution, leur expliqua Stanislas. Je vais en distribuer un à chaque groupe. Dalila et Deimos ont déjà le leur et j'en donnerai un à Kévin et Rosemary à Londres. »

« C'est quoi ? », demanda Eméra.

« C'est un détecteur de magie noir classique. Les Horcruxes sont le fruit de la magie noire la plus pure et ils en sont en quelque sorte _imbibés_. Pour vous dire, un Horcruxe laissera une faible trace de magie noire partout où on l'entreposera, un peu comme un escargot laisse une traînée de bave quand il se déplace. Bref, le détecteur vibrera quand vous serez proches de l'Horcruxe, de plus en plus fort à mesure que vous approcherez. »

L'outil avait l'apparence très insignifiante d'un petit rectangle couleur ébène. Le genre de chose qu'on peut glisser partout.

« Je me demande parfois ce qu'on ferait sans Stanislas, avait dit Ti'lan après avoir pris le détecteur. Sans ça, on aurait eu beaucoup de mal à deviner ce qu'était l'Horcruxe. »

Ti'lan et Eméra se mirent d'accord pour porter le précieux objet chacun à leur tour durant leur long voyage. Car Voldemort avait décidé qu'ils feraient le tour des grandes villes d'Europe. Par chance, ils commençaient par Sang-Pur, la capitale de la France, et la ville où l'Horcruxe était très probablement caché. Jamais Eméra ne s'était autant éloignée de Poudlard. Cependant, le voyage jusqu'à Sang-Pur lui paraissait désormais très court, peut-être parce qu'il touchait à sa fin.

Eméra était assise sur la banquette de la voiture à cheval pour les derniers kilomètres jusqu'à la cité qui les attendait. Elle avait déjà revêtu la tenue qu'elle porterait pour sa première présentation à la cour de France. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement car la cérémonie officielle commencerait dès leur sortie du carrosse. Mais il fallait avouer que ce qu'elle portait n'était vraiment pas pratique dans la situation : son corsage trop serré comprimait son estomac et l'empêchait de bien respirer et sa jupe, faite de superbes plumes bien bouffantes, envahissait l'espace déjà exigu de la cabine. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ti'lan était assis à côté d'elle.

En y réfléchissant, Eméra avait une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle Voldemort les avait envoyés, Ti'lan et elle en Europe si rapidement et facilement. Pas une fois durant le voyage, elle n'avait été séparée de Ti'lan. Tout avait été fait pour qu'on les envisage en tant que couple. Voldemort voulait montrer à ses alliés européens que son fils était définitivement casé et que le petit-fils prodige arrivait bientôt. Et comme ce voyage ne devait pas interférer avec la date du mariage, il avait dû presser les choses. Cela arrangeait parfaitement les affaires de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper mais la seule pensée de se voir mariée avec Ti'lan et enceinte dans si peu de temps donnait la nausée à Eméra.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Ti'lan bien sûr. Au cours du voyage, Eméra s'était habituée à la présence discrète du garçon. Il avait dû aussi deviner le propos de Voldemort derrière ce voyage, à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le lui ait dit directement, mais il n'en avait pas parlé à Eméra (il ne se sentait peut-être pas aussi concerné qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait se retrouver enceinte à dix-sept ans !). Dans un autre registre, il n'avait pas non plus évoqué leur projet d'entraînement ensemble. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas dit grand chose. Son regard restait généralement perdu dans le vague et Eméra avait l'impression qu'il se repliait sur lui-même. C'était peut-être un peu inquiétant mais, d'un autre côté, elle était particulièrement ravie qu'il ne montre aucun intérêt particulier pour elle. La manière dont il l'avait regardée lors du dîner la veille du Serment du Sang l'avait particulièrement indisposée parce qu'elle lui avait plu d'une certaine façon, et cela l'obligeait à se poser certaines questions qu'elle ne voulait pas se poser. Ti'lan, aussi séduisant soit-il, était toujours Ti'lan, un garçon au caractère opposé au sien, parfois horripilant, et avec lequel elle n'avait pas fini d'avoir des accrochages alors autant ne pas compliquer encore les choses avec une histoire de cœur. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait être ennemie avec Ti'lan, bien sûr. La haine compliquerait autant les choses que l'amour.

En fait, ce qu'Eméra souhaitait vraiment était qu'il n'y eût rien entre eux, aucun sentiment intense. Pour l'instant, c'était réussi car Ti'lan n'était pas vraiment là ; il était présent mais son esprit était ailleurs. Et Eméra ne pouvait ressentir de sentiment particulier pour un corps physique. Mais elle était consciente que cela ne durerait pas éternellement et que, tôt ou tard, Ti'lan redescendrait sur terre et les ennuis recommenceraient.

Ils recommenceraient très bientôt. Car ils arrivaient à Sang-Pur.

Eméra se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre autant que le lui permettait sa robe.

On disait que Sang-Pur était une ville-musée et on avait raison. La cité, bien que construite il y a moins de vingt ans, avait le charme des vieilles villes. En réalité, les Angorianne avaient fait déplacer d'anciens bâtiments ou copier leur style pour construire leur capitale. A chaque quartier correspondait une époque. En ce moment, la procession des voitures traversait le Moyen-Âge et ce n'étaient que murs de pierres taillées très médiévaux et autres remparts, beffrois, tours rondes aux étroites meurtrières... Dans les rues, il n'y avait pas un chat.

Sang-Pur était une ville relativement peu peuplée. En réalité, ce n'était pas véritablement une ville mais plutôt une demeure royale aux dimensions d'une ville. La moitié des superbes habitations qu'ils voyaient par la fenêtre n'étaient pas habitées. Il y avait aussi une énorme quantité de musées.

Les roues de la voiture à cheval heurtèrent le pavé inégal d'une route de la fin du faux-Moyen-Âge. Les cahots semblèrent sortir Ti'lan de sa torpeur. Juste à temps. Eméra aurait bientôt très besoin de lui, ils étaient désormais en pleine Renaissance française et le palais des Angorianne se trouvait au XVIIème siècle, le temps où l'aura de leur plus grand roi avait fait de la France le centre du monde. Les Angorianne fantasmaient encore sur l'absolutisme de droit divin de Louis XIV et ils aspiraient à un retour au « Grand Siècle ». Ils ne pouvaient pas ouvertement déclamer leur admiration pour un souverain Moldu mais même leur symbole, un paon pourpre aux cent yeux d'or qui faisait la roue, évoquait, par la multitude de ses plumes disposées en arc de cercle, un autre emblème, le soleil et ses multiples rayons. Pour leur demeure royale, ils auraient donc pu construire un « petit Versailles » mais ils n'avaient pu se tenir aux exigences de l'art classique et de son style épuré. Ils avaient cédé à la tentation d'être plus impressionnant et théâtral. Ils avaient cédé à la tentation du baroque.

La cour du château, énorme et ronde, permettait d'apprécier la vue des bâtiments royaux. Lorsque que l'on arrivait, on faisait face à la partie la plus importante du château, la partie centrale, qui était flanquée de deux ailes. Le tout formait un carré auquel il manquerait une arête. On pouvait apercevoir le château de loin et Eméra commença par le détailler. La partie centrale, au vu de son importance, était la plus belle. Les étages inférieurs étaient agrémentés d'arcades et de colonnes qui soutenaient le toit, décoré de fresques représentant le paon pourpre aux cent yeux d'or et surmontés de statues. Les ailes de droite et de gauche étaient symétriques et un peu plus sobres, autant qu'Eméra pouvait le voir. Elles étaient rattachées à la partie centrale par des tourelles aux toits en forme de dôme.

La voiture de Ti'lan et d'Eméra passa devant le portail couvert de dorures et elle décida d'abandonner la contemplation des bâtiments pour s'intéresser à la foule massée dans la cour et qui, d'une tache de couleur floue, devenait de plus en plus nette. Elle voyait chaque personne distinctement désormais. Ils étaient très nombreux et… la couleur dominante de leurs vêtements était le bleu roi. Eméra croyait se souvenir que la noblesse non-royale de France portait des fleurs de lys blanches ou dorées sur fond bleu, le nombre de fleur de lys dorées correspondant à la noblesse de leur lignage. Ainsi les nobles de France étaient venus les accueillir… Le trac, qu'Eméra avait un peu oublié en regardant le château, revint au galop. Les cérémonies à Poudlard, elle en avait connu beaucoup, ses habitants la connaissaient et elle les connaissait, mais là, elle était en terre inconnue et le moindre faux pas seraient doublement plus grave.

Soudain, le véhicule opéra un virage, coupant la vue à Eméra. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi : c'était Ti'lan qui devait sortir en premier de la voiture et faire directement face à la famille royale. Elle-même n'avait aucun titre, elle n'était importante à leurs yeux qu'en tant que fiancée de Ti'lan, qui semblait d'ailleurs parfaitement calme dans une telle situation, tout le contraire d'elle, comme d'habitude. Pour une fois, elle se réjouit de passer après lui.

Eméra entendit le claquement sec du marchepied qui se dépliait puis la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et la lumière du soleil à son zénith envahit l'intérieur du véhicule, éblouissant Eméra. Ti'lan commença à descendre les marches mais avant de poser le pied à terre, il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Eméra lui lança un regard d'incompréhension : il était censé passer le premier.

« Histoire de montrer que tu ne comptes pas pour des prunes. », lui chuchota t-il.

Comme offrir un vêtement identique au sien, marcher côte à côte avec quelqu'un était un signe que l'on considérait la personne comme son égal. En effet, dans la vie courante, les personnes les plus nobles marchent devant et ceux qui leur sont inférieurs en rang se contentent de les suivre. Eméra pensa que c'était délicat de la part de Ti'lan de ménager son orgueil mais qu'un tel affront au protocole risquait peut-être de compliquer certaines choses. Le Prince choisissait bien son moment pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Cependant, ces arguments raisonnables ne suffirent pas à lui faire repousser la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle la prit, avec une certaine gratitude même. Ne pas se sentir seule dans un moment pareil était bien agréable.

Elle descendit à son tour le marchepied en prenant garde à ne pas s'empêtrer dans sa robe trop belle et trop large. Puis elle releva la tête et fit face aux nobles de France qui les attendaient.

A mesure qu'elle et Ti'lan passaient, ils inclinaient légèrement la tête. Ce salut respectueux devait plus être destiné au garçon qu'à elle mais Ti'lan, qui lui tenait toujours la main, leur avait clairement indiqué qu'à ses yeux, sa fiancée comptait autant que lui-même. Même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, ils devraient bien se faire à sa présence !

Quand ils furent à mi-chemin des portes du palais, Eméra se rendit compte qu'aucun membre de la famille royale n'était présent. Pourtant, la bienséance exigeait qu'au moins une personne de rang équivalent à l'invité l'accueille : Ti'lan était un Prince de sang, il était évident que le Dauphin se déplace pour l'accueillir, voire même toute la famille royale en signe de bienvenue.

Soudain, un bruit de trompettes retentit. Eméra comprit que leur épreuve n'était pas finie. Une voix artificiellement amplifiée par un Sonorus gargouilla une phrase en français. Son français était un peu rouillé mais Eméra comprit qu'on les annonçait. La voix mal sonorisée continua en disant que des membres de la famille souveraine allaient paraître. Tous les nobles de la foule levèrent aussitôt les yeux en l'air. Eméra trouva la scène assez comique avant de se demander si elle devait les imiter. Finalement, elle décida de continuer de regarder droit devant elle.

La porte de chêne monumentale du château s'ouvrit toute seule et la voix annonça : « Leurs Altesses Royales, les Princesses Elisabeth Jeanne Françoise Anne de France et Caroline-Marie Thérèse Louise de France »

Deux enfants habillées de robes de velours pourpre identiques pénétrèrent dans la cour d'un pas légèrement trébuchant ; l'aînée tenait la main de la plus petite. Elles avaient toutes les deux cinq ans ou moins et cet âge si jeune les rendait assez déplacées dans une cérémonie officielle, pour la cadette surtout. Cette dernière ressemblait à une fragile figurine de porcelaine avec un délicat visage de poupée et des cheveux d'une blondeur scandinave. On avait sans doute défendu à Elisabeth de pleurer mais Eméra pensait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle et avait sans doute très envie d'éclater en sanglots. Son aînée était bien sûr plus lucide et ce fut elle qui guida sa petite sœur jusqu'à l'emplacement à droite de la porte où elles avaient probablement l'ordre de se tenir toutes les deux. Elle était sans doute plus volontaire à force de devoir être responsable d'une autre personne en plus d'elle-même. Caroline-Marie était brune, moins jolie que sa jeune sœur avec son visage déjà renfrogné et sa taille trop grande pour son âge. Sa robe lui seyait moins qu'à sa cadette et elle était visiblement très crispée. Imperturbable, la voix continua :

« Leurs Altesses Royales, les Princes Charles Jules Jean Henri de France et Philippe Louis Pierre François, Dauphin de France »

Cette fois, ce furent deux adolescents qui émergèrent de l'intérieur du château. Ils se rangèrent rapidement à gauche de la porte. Eméra commença par observer le prince héritier, qui éveillait le plus sa curiosité. C'était un adolescent d'environ quinze ans, trop grand comme sa sœur cadette. Il était trop dégingandé pour que sa grande taille lui donne de l'allure. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, comme ceux de son autre sœur, Elisabeth, mais moins clairs, d'un blond qui tirait sur le roux. Eméra prit un moment avant de retrouver le nom exact, _blond vénitien_. Cela aurait été assez joli comme teinte s'il ne portait pas une livrée pourpre. Il ne fallait pas être camériste pour voir que le violet n'était pas sa couleur. A part cela, ses traits étaient plutôt beaux mais trop fades. Il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un roi. Son frère, son cadet de quelques années, ferait peut-être mieux l'affaire. Il était plus petit et râblé et encore plus brun que Caroline-Marie. Il était le moins beau de la famille mais semblait aussi le plus impressionnant. Autre détail : il était le seul de toute la fratrie à ne pas avoir les yeux bleus.

Le bruit de trompette se fit à nouveau entendre et l'invisible héraut, de sa voix la plus solennelle et la moins crachouillante, entonna :

« Sa Majesté la Reine Inlandsis, reine de France, princesse de Norvège et fille d'Islande et Sa Majesté le Roi, Louis François Charles Etienne de France »

La porte s'ouvrit pour la première fois totalement, laissant apercevoir un hall avec un gigantesque escalier. Mais l'attention d'Eméra fut rapidement captée par les souverains eux-mêmes.

Le roi de France, Louis Angorianne, devenu Louis de France, était un homme au visage assez étrange. En ce moment, il ne paraissait pas beau mais Eméra pariait qu'il aurait pu l'être l'instant suivant. Les traits de son visage semblaient incroyablement souples et mobiles, capables de prendre toutes les expressions du monde en quelques secondes. Pour l'instant, le roi les jaugeait sévèrement, comme le voulait la situation, mais elle n'aurait pas été surprise de le voir soudain rieur. Il respirait le grand acteur. A part peut-être Charles, avec lequel il partageait ses yeux et ses cheveux très sombres et un peu de sa prestance, ses enfants ne lui ressemblaient guère. Quant à sa femme, Inlandsis, c'était tout simplement son antithèse. En la regardant, il devenait évident de l'identité de qui Elisabeth avait hérité. La mère et la fille avaient la même beauté fragile, ce qui agaça légèrement Eméra. Il était évident que la charmante poupée qu'était la reine n'était qu'un faire-valoir pour son mari et que celui-ci ne l'appréciait pas pour des choses futiles comme son intelligence ou son caractère mais pour sa beauté et ses titres de noblesse, s'il l'appréciait tout court. Eméra se permettait d'en douter. Enfin, elle avait bien rempli son rôle en mettant au monde deux héritiers mâles en bonne santé et même deux autres filles, pour faire bonne mesure.

Inlandsis avait une expression neutre qui donnait à sa beauté quelque chose de glacial. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tellement de raisons de se réjouir. Pourtant, quand elle remarqua qu'Eméra l'observait, elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Eméra faillit en rester bouche bée. Un sourire aimable en cérémonie officielle était plus que peu courant ! La reine n'avait pas de raison de se forcer à sourire, ce n'était pas l'usage, elle était donc sincère. Elle avait sans doute de la sympathie pour Eméra et celle-ci se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir pensé autant de mal d'Inlandsis sans la connaître. C'était assurément quelqu'un de gentil malgré qu'elle semblait froide de prime abord.

Ti'lan et le roi échangèrent les formules d'usage puis Louis Angorianne annonça qu'il était largement temps de déjeuner et qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre ses invités plus longtemps. Eméra se mit à paniquer. Ti'lan, à force de manger à côté de Voldemort, devait être rompu à l'exercice du déjeuner mondain et avoir les manières les plus exquises à table. Mais elle avait toujours mangé à la table des Serpentard ou dans les cuisines, bref mangé normalement avec un couteau et une fourchette et pas douze couverts différents. En théorie, elle était censée savoir lesquels utiliser, c'était vrai, mais de la théorie à la pratique, il y avait plus qu'un pas. Eméra, qui se considérait comme brave et prête à affronter pas mal de sorciers chevronnés en combat singulier, découvrit que son courage s'arrêtait avec l'utilisation des fourchettes à escargot et autres instruments de torture du genre.

La vue du buffet confirma ses pires cauchemars. La table faisait au moins vingt mètres de long et elle était totalement recouverte de plats aussi délicieux et sophistiqués que compliqués à manger. Si encore elle avait eu des couverts ordinaires comme à Poudlard… Mais il y avait bel et bien la demi-douzaine de fourchettes et de couteaux différents qu'elle redoutait et, le pire, elle n'avait à sa disposition qu'une superbe serviette brodée, le genre de serviette avec laquelle il n'est pas question de s'essuyer les doigts mais qui est là pour être admirée. Ses mains devaient donc rester complètement propres…

Cette réflexion intense fut soudain interrompue par le roi qui commença à placer les convives. Eméra se dépêcha de se mettre aux côtés de Ti'lan pour qu'ils soient placés côte à côte ; ainsi, elle pourrait savoir quels couverts utiliser en copiant sur lui. Cependant, ses espoirs furent rapidement déçus quand Louis Angorianne demanda à Ti'lan de s'asseoir entre lui et le Dauphin. Peu importait où elle serait assise désormais. Elle sursauta donc quand la reine s'adressa à elle :

« J'aimerais que vous soyez assise à côté de moi. Je m'ennuie tellement durant les repas mondains où ces messieurs parlent politique. »

Sa voix était douce, trop douce, si bien qu'Eméra devait tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle fit un signe à son mari, qui sembla consentir, et, peu après, Eméra se glissa sur la chaise à côté de la reine en essayant de cacher son air désespéré.

Le banquet commença. Eméra s'était servie mais elle n'osait pas essayer d'utiliser un couvert. Ti'lan, devant elle, légèrement à sa gauche, mangeait un plat différent, elle ne pouvait donc pas l'imiter. Elle essaya d'attirer discrètement son attention pour qu'il lui indique quoi faire mais il ne perçut pas ses signaux de détresse. En fait, il ne la regardait même pas. Il semblait avoir une discussion polie avec le roi. Eméra poussa un large soupir. Ti'lan lui prêtait attention quand il ne fallait pas et l'ignorait maintenant qu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Quand elle pensait à tous ces gens qui disaient qu'ils s'accordaient parfaitement tous les deux… Comme ils avaient tort !

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? », demanda une voix douce à sa gauche.

Si Ti'lan n'avait pas remarqué la détresse d'Eméra, ce n'était pas le cas d'Inlandsis. Eméra rougit légèrement, ne sachant que répondre. La reine comprit son trouble.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'étais comme vous quand je suis arrivée en France. », dit-elle dans un anglais mâtiné d'un très léger accent.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Eméra.

« Tout à fait. J'étais encore plus déroutée que vous. J'avais seize ans et je ne parlais pas français couramment. Je ne comprenais que la moitié de ce qu'on me disait. Quant aux règles et au protocole, j'en connaissais une partie car on m'avait éduquée comme une fille de la noblesse mais l'étiquette de la cour de France est la plus stricte de tous les royaumes européens et mes lacunes étaient nombreuses.

Tenez, cette fourchette, c'est la fourchette à escargot… »

La reine Inlandsis lui décrit avec patience l'utilisation de chaque couvert. Au fur et à mesure de ses éclaircissements, Eméra pouvait utiliser le couvert en question et elle réalisa alors qu'elle mourait de faim. Son stress avait dû couvrir son appétit pour qu'elle reste aussi longtemps sans rien avaler. Elle fit cependant très attention à manger lentement et de manière élégante. Vu la durée des repas, elle avait largement le temps de se sustenter, tout en discutant en plus avec Inlandsis.

« Merci beaucoup, dit-elle à la reine. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis réellement ravie que vous soyez là. Mon mari est très accaparé par les affaires royales et ma vie est parfois un peu… monotone. »

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant mais Eméra sentit bien qu'elle avait pensé à un mot plus péjoratif que « monotone » et s'était reprise. Eméra adressa la prière instantanée et muette de ne jamais devenir reine de quoi que ce soit. Être désespérée au point d'accueillir tous les étrangers comme des hommes providentiels, c'était vraiment très triste.

« Vous devez bien recevoir d'autres visiteurs, non ? », hasarda t-elle, sa pitié pour la reine s'amplifiant à chaque mot.

« Certes oui, répondit-elle. Mais cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas accueilli en nos murs un jeune couple aussi charmant. »

En entendant « jeune couple », Eméra faillit s'étrangler avec le morceau de langoustine qu'elle était en train de mâcher consciencieusement. Mais Inlandsis ne s'arrêta pas là et en rajouta même un couche :

« Vous allez tellement bien ensemble, le Prince et vous. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Je l'ai senti dès que je vous ai vus. »

Eméra, qui était occupée à recracher le plus élégamment possible le morceau de langoustine qui encombrait sa trachée, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle réussit finalement à bredouiller :

« Je crois que vous faites erreur. Moi et Ti'lan ne sommes pas du tout… »

« Ah, c'est vrai que vous ne devez pas beaucoup le connaître ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je connais très bien Ti'lan mais je… »

« Vous le connaissez bien ? Vous l'appelez par son prénom ? C'est tellement formidable ! », s'exclama Inlandsis.

Eméra s'apprêtait à essayer de répliquer une fois de plus mais elle vit les yeux d'Inlandsis, et ils étaient remplis d'étoiles. Quand quelqu'un a des étoiles dans les yeux comme cela, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de lui démontrer qu'il a tort. Il ne vous écouterait même pas. Eméra décida donc de changer de tactique. Elle lança la conversation sur un autre sujet avec une petite phrase d'une banalité absolue :

« Il paraît que Sang-Pur est une ville charmante. »

Aussitôt, Inlandsis se renfrogna légèrement.

« Sang-Pur est certainement une très belle ville pour un amateur de musée. »

« Ce n'est pas votre cas ? »

« J'avoue m'intéresser plutôt aux êtres vivants que morts. Mais la plupart des gens ne sont pas de cet avis. Certains vouent même une passion aux reliques de temps désormais révolus. »

Mine de rien, l'opinion d'Inlandsis avait donné une idée à Eméra. Voldemort était un de ces gens dont parlait la reine, un passionné d'objets anciens au lourd passé. Il était venu quelques fois à Sang-Pur pour d'importantes occasions et il était fort possible qu'un des innombrables objets précieux des musées de Sang-Pur lui ait en quelque sorte tapé dans l'œil. Il était aussi possible qu'il ait pris comme Horcruxe un objet d'art puis décidé de le cacher à Sang-Pur, un parmi la multitude. Oui, ces hypothèses étaient vraiment justes. Mais alors, il lui faudrait visiter, détecteur en poche, tous les musées qu'abritaient Sang-Pur, celle qu'on appelait justement la ville-musée ! Cela prendrait un peu de temps... Bien sûr, elle aurait Ti'lan pour l'aider. Mais était-ce bien sûr justement ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon. Il était toujours en pleine discussion avec le roi et un œil moins exercé se serait arrêté à cette observation sommaire. Mais Eméra sentait bien que Ti'lan, aussi bavard qu'il soit, n'était absolument pas intéressé par la conversation. Il répondait sans doute mécaniquement aux propos du roi, son esprit étant à mille lieux de cela. Il pensait à autre chose… à quoi ? Eméra avait eu bien tort en pensant que le Prince avait livré tous ses mystères.

Inlandsis remarqua qu'Eméra fixait Ti'lan et sourit.

« Le Prince d'Angleterre est vraiment très beau, fit-elle remarquer. Malgré mon amour maternel, je dois avouer que mon petit Philippe n'a pas autant d'allure. »

« La beauté est la seule chose qui soit simple et visible chez Ti'lan. », murmura lentement Eméra.

Elle était en train de réfléchir intensément aux secrets de Ti'lan mais Inlandsis confondit la réaction de son esprit occupé par la réflexion avec un éblouissement amoureux.

« Vous avez bien de la chance. », dit-elle à Eméra en lui posant affectueusement une main sur l'épaule.

Avec un sourire mutin, elle croqua un morceau de tarte aux fraises. Le petit fruit rouge, par sa couleur et sa forme, lui rappelait de plus en plus un cœur. Eméra, elle, délaissait son dessert ; elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, que le repas se termine. Elle devait dire deux mots à Ti'lan.

Le roi déclara enfin le festin terminé et annonça la suite du programme : ils devaient visiter les jardins du château. Eméra s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise mais cette visite avait au moins l'avantage de lui donner l'occasion de parler à Ti'lan. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse : elle n'avait pas parlé de l'absence du garçon durant le voyage parce que ça l'arrangeait bien mais, désormais, ils étaient dans la place et elle avait besoin que Ti'lan lui donne des explications sur son étrange comportement.

Au détour d'un buisson, elle réussit à se glisser aux côtés de Ti'lan et à lui chuchoter à toute vitesse :

« Mais, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« De quoi parles tu ? », répondit-il d'un ton plat.

Il continuait sa marche et elle devait se presser pour rester à son niveau

« Tu me prends pour une imbécile ou quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu es ailleurs ? »

« Je ne suis nulle part d'autre qu'ici. »

« Menteur. Tu penses à autre chose. »

Elle lui lança un regard si noir que ce n'était même pas la peine de nier.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Ti'lan resta silencieux et accéléra.

« Pourquoi agis tu comme ça ? », continua t-elle.

Il se retourna alors vers elle et dit en prenant soin à détacher chacune des syllabes :

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Ce n'étaient que cinq mots mais Eméra avait l'impression qu'il venait de la gifler. Il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il la méprisait, elle et toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser. Elle resta un moment hébétée puis elle sentit grandir en elle la plus grande colère contre Ti'lan qu'elle n'ait jamais eue.

« Puisque c'est comme ça… », murmura t-elle.

Durant cette courte ellipse de temps, Ti'lan en avait profité pour s'en aller. Il avait rejoint la famille royale au bord du lac. Elle approcha à son tour à grands pas.

« Je crois que vous avez aussi un lac à Poudlard… », disait la reine à Ti'lan.

Elle sourit à Eméra en la voyant apparaître au côté du Prince et celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire un peu trop grand avant de dire sur le ton de la conversation :

« Il me semble que votre lac est plus grand que le nôtre. Pouvons nous nous approcher des berges ? »

Le petit groupe de nobles se rapprocha de l'eau et Eméra en profita pour se glisser le plus près possible de Ti'lan. Tout en continuant à débiter des banalités sur les lacs de Poudlard et de Sang-Pur, elle leva très discrètement son pied, caché par les bas de sa robe à froufrous, et l'écrasa, tout aussi discrètement mais mortellement, sur le pied de Ti'lan.

Plus à cause de la surprise que de la douleur, Ti'lan fit plusieurs bonds en arrière dont un qui le fit s'orienter dos au lac. Sous les exclamations choquées des nobles, il allait tomber dans le lac !

Mais Eméra n'eut pas le plaisir de voir Ti'lan tomber le cul par terre dans l'eau. En effet, Ti'lan n'avait pas oublié la présence du lac derrière lui. En quelques fractions de seconde, une partie du lac se couvrit de glace et, au lieu de s'enfoncer dans l'eau, il tomba assis sur la glace et glissa de quelques mètres avec une certaine élégance. Puis, tout aussi gracieux, il se releva. La foule sembla hésiter un instant sur l'attitude à adopter : le regarder de travers parce qu'il était tombé ou l'acclamer pour l'exploit magique qu'il venait d'accomplir en changeant aussi vite de l'eau en glace. Quelques applaudissements timides retentirent puis, quand le roi s'y joignit, tous les nobles ovationnèrent Ti'lan.

« Vraiment étonnant ! C'est ce talent que vous possédez, l'élémentarisme, c'est cela ? »

Ti'lan commença à expliquer en quelques mots son contrôle sur les éléments. Eméra elle, était défaite et encore plus furieuse. Elle voulait voir Ti'lan humilié, et devant tout le monde. Elle voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et avec les intérêts, car sa honte ne serait pas privée mais étalée aux yeux de tous. En lieu et place de cela, on l'acclamait comme un héros ! Et cela grâce à l'élémentarisme…

L'élémentarisme… Ce talent qu'elle partageait avec Ti'lan. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait à l'utiliser en une telle situation et aussi vite. Mais il fallait reconnaître que Ti'lan maîtrisait très bien ses deux éléments : l'eau et le vent. Pour sa part, Eméra possédait la terre et le feu, les deux éléments complémentaires, ou opposés comme elle préférait les appeler. Elle aurait bien aimé glisser un peu de son « feu » dans sa « glace » et on verrait bien ce que ça donnerait…

Eméra eut soudain une idée qui aurait sans doute des conséquences fort déplaisantes mais qu'elle mettrait en oeuvre, rien que par curiosité. Cette idée, elle la ferait accepter à Ti'lan, de gré ou de force. Satisfaite par cette idée, elle n'essaya pas de parler tout de suite au garçon et préféra attendre un moment où ils pourraient avoir une longue, beaucoup plus longue discussion…

La suite de l'après-midi se passa sans incident.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucille. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements. », leur dit une servante du palais le soir venu.

Elle faisait partie de la bourgeoisie respectable qui administrait le château, accompagnait les nobles et encadrait les invités.

Le palais des Angorianne était construit comme n'importe quel château baroque : dans le hall, un escalier, comme à Poudlard, mais tellement monumental que celui de Poudlard paraissait ridicule en comparaison, qui mène à une rangée d'appartements privés dont les pièces augmentent graduellement en richesse à mesure qu'on traverse l'appartement. Lucille tira une porte coulissante et leur montra laquelle de ces suites serait désormais la leur.

Eméra eut du mal à dissimuler son horreur en voyant la décoration de la pièce qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Tout était vert, parfois tendre, mais souvent émeraude. L'argent régnait et des serpents peints, brodés ou gravés se pavanaient à chaque espace laissé libre d'autres fioritures.

« Les souverains ont pensé que ça vous plairait. », sourit Lucille.

Les souverains s'étaient trompés. Eméra avait dormi toutes ses nuits dans le rouge chaud de l'ancien dortoir des Gryffondor et elle se sentait noyée dans… tout ce vert ! A mesure qu'ils avancèrent, bien sûr, la décoration devint de plus en plus lourde, les tentures vertes et argent de plus en plus étouffantes. Eméra détesta irrémédiablement cette « suite verte », comme elle la surnomma. Même Ti'lan, qui baignait dans une ambiance verdâtre et serpentine depuis ses quatre ans, ne semblait pas apprécier cette réutilisation à l'outrance et jusqu'au mauvais goût des symboles de sa famille.

La dernière pièce, et la plus somptueuse et déplaisante, était une chambre à coucher avec un lit double à baldaquin.

« Je sais que vous devez être épuisés après un tel voyage, aussi je m'excuse que la chambre soit la pièce la plus éloignée… », dit Lucille en s'inclinant.

Eméra s'aperçut qu'il semblait évident pour elle que Ti'lan et elle dormaient dans le même lit comme un couple marié. Avec mauvaise humeur, elle se demanda pourquoi Voldemort avait pris la peine de les faire voyager ensemble. Le fait que Ti'lan et elle soient un couple allait déjà de soi pour tout Sang-Pur alors qu'ils étaient à peine arrivés !

Heureusement, il y avait d'autres chambres dans leur luxueuse suite et elle n'aurait pas à dormir avec Ti'lan.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Vous pouvez sonner si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Lucille s'inclina une dernière fois et disparut.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as poussé ? », demanda Ti'lan.

Un léger énervement pointait dans sa voix.

« Tu le méritais, répondit Eméra. Et je suis d'ailleurs déçue que tu n'aies pas fini au fond du lac devant tout le monde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai encore fait ? »

Eméra se contenta de le regarder d'un air effaré : il n'avait rien compris du tout !

« Ah oui, j'ai refusé de satisfaire ta curiosité ! Ecoute, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« Oh que si, ça a à voir avec moi !, explosa Eméra. Tu peux avoir tes petites préoccupations personnelles si ça t'amuse mais que ça n'interfère pas avec notre mission ! »

« En quoi mon attitude interfère sur notre mission ? »

« On a été envoyé ici pour trouver l'Horcruxe _en équipe_ ! Nous sommes des coéquipiers ! Nous devons agir de concert, pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais j'avais besoin de toi lors du repas et tu étais tellement ailleurs que tu ne l'as même pas vu ! Si tes pensées te détournent de notre mission, alors, oui, ce sont mes affaires ! Mon Dieu, Ti'lan, réveille toi ! »

Elle le prit par les épaules et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier. Il se dégagea brutalement et recula de plusieurs pas.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi rechercher l'Horcruxe ensemble signifie devoir être toujours derrière toi. Tu es une grande fille, tu peux te débrouiller toute seule, non ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que nous soyons ensemble tout le temps… »

Eméra regardait ses mains. Ti'lan avait réagi comme si elle l'avait brûlé en le touchant… Elle se rendit alors compte que même si elle s'était sans cesse répétée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais bien s'entendre avec Ti'lan, une partie d'elle-même avait espéré, avec l'arrivée de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper dans leur vie et les événements qui en avait découlé, que Ti'lan et elle puissent avoir un jour de bonnes relations. Mais elle s'était trompée : Ti'lan n'était qu'un petit salopard qui agissait uniquement pour son propre intérêt et ne se souciait absolument pas des pensées et des sentiments des autres.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, tu me détestes… », commença t-elle.

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Tu as alors une drôle de façon de me montrer ton… _amitié_. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas devenir ton ami. Restons loin l'un de l'autre. Cela vaut mieux comme ça. »

« Cela vaut mieux comme ça ?, répéta Eméra en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Mais peu importe ce que tu veux, ce que tu estimes juste, ou même ce que tu ressens pour moi. Ça n'a strictement aucune importance. Je crois que tu n'as pas compris certaines choses. Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, ce n'est pas ta petite vendetta personnelle contre ton père. Tu n'es pas le chef, tu n'agis pas selon ton bon plaisir. Même si pour l'instant, nous pouvons rester chacun de notre côté, vois plus loin que le bout de ton nez, et pense à l'avenir. Pense au Continent Interdit, pense à la bataille finale contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si nous nous entraînons ensemble, nous serons bien plus fort pour affronter cette épreuve avec les autres. Après tu peux dire que tu ne veux pas t'entraîner avec moi, que tu n'en as pas envie, mais ton envie ne fait pas loi ici. C'est l'intérêt de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper qui prime. Moi je le sais. Même si rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ne plus voir ta sale face de rat, je vais quand même me forcer à la voir, tous les jours, pour s'entraîner et pour rechercher l'Horcruxe dans toute cette foutue ville. Parce que les membres d'une même équipe doivent travailler ensemble quels que soient leurs sentiments les uns envers les autres. Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. Je ne pense pas qu'à moi. Car sur les raisons de tes actes étranges, je n'ai qu'une seule certitude, tu fais ça pour ton propre intérêt, juste pour toi. »

Ti'lan avala sa salive mais il ne pouvait pas nier.

La voix d'Eméra n'avait jamais été aussi dure et froide. Elle s'était énervée de nombreuses fois contre lui mais c'était toujours la fureur brûlante de quelqu'un de soupe au lait. Jamais cette colère froide et haineuse. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

« Tu as intérêt à être là demain après-midi pour t'entraîner avec moi, conclut-elle. Si tu n'y es pas… je te jure que je rendrai ma vengeance la plus douloureuse et humiliante possible. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Ti'lan dit :

« Je te demande pardon, Eméra. »

Elle s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas.

« Donne moi une seule raison pour que je te pardonne. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu souffrirais tellement que je te rejette. Je suis flatté que tu m'accordes tant d'importance mais, un conseil, tu ne devrais pas. »

Eméra devait reconnaître que Ti'lan n'avait perdu ni sa finesse, ni son intelligence durant leur altercation.

« Ce que tu dis m'énerve encore plus. Raison invalide. Et pendant que j'y suis, un conseil, n'essaie pas de deviner mes sentiments et je n'essaierai pas de deviner les tiens. Je dois bien avoir une place importante dans ta petite « psyché secrète » pour que tu m'évites à ce point et finisses par te comporter comme un tel rustre. », cracha t-elle.

« Puisque tu es prête à tant de sacrifices pour Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, pense que si tu m'envoies sans cesse des ondes de haine, nous ne pourrons travailler correctement ensemble. », tempéra Ti'lan.

« C'est juste. J'essaierai de faire des efforts, même si mon pardon ne vient pas sur commande. Mais je ne savais pas que tu te souciais autant de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, Ti'lan. Après tout, tu as ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Si je te déteste, nous ne serons jamais amis. »

« Ne dis pas de choses pareilles. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me haïsses. »

« Pourtant, tu agis exactement comme si c'était ce que tu voulais !, s'écria Eméra avec rage. Donne moi une raison, une seule... », continua t-elle éperdue.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte…

« Je t'ai tendu la main lors de la cérémonie. »

Eméra trembla légèrement. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cet argument.

« Et tu attends quelque chose en retour de ce geste ? », murmura t-elle finalement.

« Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que c'était juste parce que je te respectais ? »

Elle eut un petit rire :

« C'est la moindre des choses, non ? »

La porte claqua avec une bruit sourd.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Honeymoon_ ****et publié le 25 août. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	2. Honeymoon

_« La pleine lune brillait, parfois cachée derrière de lourds nuages noirs, rapides. L'endroit baignait parfois en pleine lumière, parfois dans une obscurité totale. Pendant quelques instants justement, je ne pus rien distinguer, car les nuages obscurcissaient l'église Sainte-Marie et ses environs. Puis, lentement, les ruines de l'abbaye parurent s'arracher des ténèbres. [… Le nuage suivant arriva trop vite pour que je pusse voir tout ce que je désirais −l'obscurité revint presque tout de suite. Pourtant, il me sembla qu'une sombre silhouette se tenait derrière Lucy et se penchait sur elle. Quoi que ce fût, homme ou animal, je ne sais rien de plus. »_

Extrait du chapitre 8 de Dracula, par Bram Stoker

**2 : **Honeymoon

Dalila vivait la même chose que Lucy sur la _Griffe d'Acier,_ mais elles n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de voir les choses.

Deimos et elle avaient quitté Poudlard les premiers. Certes, les papiers l'attachant au service de Deimos avaient été vite signés, les bagages rapidement pliés et le moyen de transport et son équipage étaient déjà prêts depuis longtemps et ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'attarder à Poudlard. Mais il y avait une autre raison de leur départ précipité de Poudlard et il avait suffi à Dalila de consulter un bon calendrier pour le savoir...

Dans quelques jours, ce serait la pleine lune.

Face à la pleine lune toute proche, Deimos avait eu deux solutions : rester à Poudlard quelques jours de plus et partir après la pleine lune ou armer son bateau à toute vitesse et s'arranger pour être à terre pour le grand soir.

Dalila n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi la seconde solution. En effet, à Poudlard, si les loups-garous étaient libres de presque toutes les règles, il y en avait au moins une qu'ils étaient tenus de respecter. Cette règle était la suivante : si des loups-garous, quels qu'ils soient, étaient les hôtes du Seigneur des Ténèbres en son château, ils devaient passer les nuits de pleine lune dans la Forêt Interdite et ne tuer, ni ne blesser aucun habitant de Poudlard, même le plus misérable des Sang-de-Bourbe, ainsi que ne commettre aucun saccage des terres ou des biens propriétés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était sous-entendu que quiconque enfreindrait cette loi serait soumis à de terribles représailles mais on ne savait pas quel serait au juste le châtiment car aucun loup-garou, même le plus jeune et le plus fou d'entre eux, qui était Deimos, n'avait osé enfreindre la règle.

La pleine lune qu'il avait passée à Poudlard avait donc dû être pour Deimos quelque chose d'ennuyeux et de profondément insatisfaisant et il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaître cette épreuve une seconde fois.

La _Griffe d'Acier_, comme tous les BPM (_Bateaux à Propulsion Magique_), était un navire extrêmement rapide et en embarquant rapidement, comme ils l'avaient fait, et en allant à la vitesse maximale sans escales, comme ils le faisaient, il n'y avait pas de doute que Dalila, Deimos et l'équipage de loups-garous arriveraient au port de Begin, dans les terres du domaine des loups-garous en Afrique avant le soir fatidique. La seule difficulté pour eux tous était de supporter le voyage…

Lucy avait brièvement raconté à ses amies Dalila et Eméra la désagréable expérience qu'elle avait vécue sur la Griffe d'Acier entre Kaliningrad et Copenhague. Elle leur avait décrit le comportement de Deimos : mutique, renfermé, essayant de contenir l'animal qui était en lui et qui se déchaînerait très bientôt, mais aussi excité par cette « libération » toute proche. Dalila n'avait pas remarqué cette excitation avant la pleine lune de Poudlard et elle avait une petite idée du pourquoi : Deimos savait depuis le début que cette pleine lune n'aurait rien d'amusant, il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être émoustillé. Et il avait dû particulièrement réprimer les instincts du loup car il savait que ses désirs sanguinaires ne seraient pas concrétisés. Il s'était efforcé d'agir comme en période « normale » et il avait plutôt bien réussi car à part son sens de l'ironie accru, Dalila n'avait rien remarqué.

Cette pleine lune infructueuse avait des conséquences sur leur voyage actuel. Comme il n'avait pas goûté le sang depuis deux mois au lieu d'un, Deimos avait du mal à se contenir jusqu'au grand soir. Il était aussi tellement impatient qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Un véritable feu follet !

Dalila sourit avec indulgence. Elle se trouvait sur le pont de la Griffe d'Acier et la brise maritime jouait avec ses cheveux roux. Le jour finissait.

Dalila ressentait de la curiosité envers Deimos et elle aimait observer son attitude, surtout dans les instants si particuliers qui précédaient la pleine lune. Jusque là, elle avait dû se contenter des récits de Lucy et d'une « fausse » pleine lune mais désormais elle était au premier rang pour observer le garçon tout son saoul.

Deimos avait plusieurs comportements : de temps en temps, lorsqu'il avait accumulé trop d'agressivité, il piquait de terribles colères, qui pour l'instant n'avaient pas eu de conséquences fatidiques car Deimos n'avait personne contre qui déverser sa colère et qu'il pût tailler en tranches, les seules personnes à bord étant d'autres loups-garous et Dalila. Or, les loups-garous ne tuent pas leurs semblables (exception faite des traîtres) et il n'était pas non plus question pour Deimos de tuer sa camarade de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Peut-être que dans un coup de folie, en dernière extrémité, il s'attaquerait à elle mais Dalila n'avait pas peur pour sa vie. Elle considérait la menace comme quasi nulle et n'avait de toute façon pas grande peur de la mort.

Pour Deimos et les autres loups-garous, il fallait trouver un exutoire pour la rage issue de leur soif de sang. Certes, les loups-garous ne s'entretuent pas mais il ne leur est nullement interdit de se battre !

Avez-vous déjà vu un combat de loups-garous ? C'est un spectacle pour le moins inoubliable. Aucune arme n'est autorisée. Les deux adversaires ne disposent que de leur propre corps et ils en usent à fond. Les combats que Dalila avait pus apercevoir lui avaient fait l'effet d'un tourbillon de griffes, de poings et de crocs.

On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que ces féroces batailles finissent parfois sur la mort, non-voulue, de l'un des combattants. Mais les loups-garous se révélaient étonnamment raisonnables : dans la plupart des combats, le perdant déclare forfait après avoir été sérieusement mis en difficulté ou s'être rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait gagner. Et si l'un des adversaires tombe à terre ou est trop faible pour continuer l'affrontement alors l'autre cesse automatiquement de le frapper. Lorsqu'ils affrontaient l'un des leurs, les loups-garous semblaient souhaiter un vrai combat entre deux personnes valides et non pas voir quelqu'un se faire frapper à terre. Étrange quand on pensait qu'ils massacraient une fois par mois des humains sans défense. Mais, comme se le disait toujours Dalila, aux yeux des loups-garous, les humains étaient une autre race. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces êtres faibles, à l'odorat digne d'un pamplemousse et aux réflexes d'escargot, qui tuaient leurs propres frères ? Cependant, malgré cette opinion péjorative, les loups-garous ne faisaient pas preuve d'un mépris écrasant envers les humains et étaient même capables de se lier d'amitié avec eux. Les loups-garous possédant des « amis » humains les respectaient plutôt et avaient tendance à les considérer comme l'élite d'une race décadente.

Deimos pensait parfaitement comme cela : il pouvait tailler dans la masse grouillante des humains sans aucun problème de conscience mais il n'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal à Ti'lan. C'était étrange de se dire que les seuls à respecter l'amitié et la fraternité dans son monde étaient des meurtriers sanguinaires.

Car Dalila ne pouvait pas mettre en doute le fait que les loups-garous soient sanguinaires. Elle s'en apercevait rien qu'en regardant leurs combats. Absolument tous les coups étaient permis. On s'empoignait pas les cheveux, des os craquaient, des dizaines de coupures s'ouvraient, le sang giclait. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de sombre et de sinistre dans ces combats et si l'on n'était pas indisposé par l'excès d'hémoglobine, ils étaient même drôles à regarder. Deimos était un maître en la matière : à la fois pour battre ses adversaires et pour faire comprendre à ses spectateurs que c'était ça pour lui, s'amuser.

Ah, Deimos, un loup-garou cent pour cent loup-garou, au corps de loup-garou, à l'esprit de loup-garou, à l'âme de loup-garou...

Dalila était bien sûr consciente qu'il n'était pas à son maximum : il ne pouvait pas être un véritable loup avant la pleine lune. Péniblement, il se contraignait à agir comme un homme. Dalila l'imaginait chuchotant au loup en lui que, bientôt, l'heure viendrait.

Pour se calmer, Deimos se rendait en général sur le pont, il appuyait son front contre la rambarde froide et restait longtemps ainsi, dans un silence seulement brisé par de profondes et régulières respirations. Après ces séances de méditation, il était dangereusement calme pendant un moment. Mais ici, « calme » ne signifiait pas « apaisé », loin de là. Durant ces périodes, il y avait au contraire au fond de ses iris ambrées une envie de violence latente, qui grandissait de jour en jour, justement parce qu'elle était refoulée, et qui était bien plus effrayante que ses accès de colère. La rage, c'est prévisible. Mais quand Deimos avait ce calme là, bien malin qui aurait pu dire ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Allait-il craquer à cause d'une broutille et se mettre en colère ? Peut-être, mais il était aussi possible que, se rappelant du terme de ses souffrances tout proche, il entre dans un accès de gaieté incontrôlable.

Si le comportement de Deimos paraissait si divers et décousu, c'était sans doute parce que ses désirs étaient pleins de contradictions. Il voulait tuer, mais il n'en avait pas la possibilité, et même s'il l'avait, cela serait moins agréable que lors de la pleine lune. Car ce qui rendait les nuits de pleine lune si magnifiques résidait dans le fait qu'elles étaient l'accomplissement d'une envie longtemps enfouie, et qui était donc devenue de plus en plus forte. Pour préserver ces instants, il fallait donc supporter de refouler les pulsions qui montaient en soi quelques temps avant la pleine lune. Dalila connaissait déjà les méthodes de Deimos en la matière.

Les choses les plus simples en apparence sont en réalité les plus compliquées. Dalila savait très bien cela, elle qui faisait apparaître de nulle part toutes sortes de choses. Au yeux de tous, son travail semblait facile et naturel, simplement parce qu'un mouvement de la baguette suffisait à conjurer un objet. La réalité était toute autre. L'entraînement qu'elle avait effectué et continuait à effectuer pour parvenir à des résultats était lourd et, à chaque conjuration, elle avait besoin de se concentrer de manière optimale à nouveau. Sans oublier que plus l'objet ou l'être vivant conjuré était complexe, plus elle s'affaiblissait pour le faire apparaître et pour l'empêcher de s'évaporer trop vite.

De même, Dalila était persuadée que Deimos, qui paraissait être « simple » à première vue, avait une personnalité bien plus complexe qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Et elle avait encore trois jours pour l'observer…

Dalila avait perdu la notion du temps. Il faisait nuit noire désormais. Avec un léger pas de danse, elle quitta le pont avant du bateau pour rentrer dans sa cabine.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla toute seule tôt dans la matinée. Après une toilette et un habillage rapide, elle monta sur le pont pour que l'air frais achève de la réveiller. Mais à peine mit-elle le pied dehors que ce fut une impression bien désagréable qui remit tous ses sens en éveil. L'impression ô combien désagréable d'être observée.

Dalila s'arrêta de marcher et tourna entièrement sur elle-même. Bien évidemment, elle n'aperçut personne. Celui qui l'observait était forcément un loup-garou vu qu'elle était la seule humaine à bord. Or, il était de notoriété publique que les loups-garous étaient non seulement plus agiles et plus résistants que les humains mais possédaient aussi des sens plus développés et de meilleurs réflexes. Considérant cela, le loup-garou avait sans doute eu le temps de se cacher avant d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le débusquer en cherchant à le prendre par surprise. Qui qu'il soit, il serait toujours bien plus fort qu'elle à ce petit jeu là.

À la place de scruter les environs d'un air soupçonneux, Dalila décida donc de hausser les épaules comme si elle croyait que son esprit lui avait joué des tours et, après son tour habituel du bateau, de se rendre comme si de rien n'était au mess pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Dalila mangeait généralement dans son coin et personne ne la remarquait jamais. Se rendre « invisible » de cette manière était l'un de ses petits talents. Il fallait juste réussir à donner l'impression que sa présence était parfaitement anodine et sans intérêt : ne surtout pas se faire remarquer mais ne pas non plus montrer qu'on essaie de se faire tout petit. Être juste un figurant en somme, ou mieux encore, faire partie du décor. Dalila avait de l'entraînement à ce sujet : elle avait passé une partie de son enfance à répandre des idées anti-Voldemort, et quand on fait ce genre de choses, il vaut mieux être discret, très discret. Le fait de n'avoir aucune beauté, pas plus que de laideur, l'avantageait mais elle avait toujours un éternel handicap : sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, un signe particulier très voyant qui la rendait aisément repérable. Pourtant, malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, elle réussissait désormais si bien à jouer la fille sans intérêt que, quand le regard des loups-garous qui grignotaient leur petit-déjeuner dans le mess tombait sur elle, il glissait rapidement vers une autre personne ou un objet.

Pourtant, Dalila le savait, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à elle sur ce bateau, quelqu'un qui l'épiait. Elle en était sûre ; elle connaissait trop la sensation d'être observée, d'être celle dont on guettait même le moindre de ses faits et gestes ! Il ne s'agissait pas de prendre les choses à la légère, la personne s'était tout de même mise à la suivre dès qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre, presque dès son réveil !

Le fait d'être observée donnait à Dalila une impression d'oppression, et c'était une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle était en quelque sorte rassurée de ne pas être seule, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que les gens autour d'elle étaient innocents. Il était impossible qu'ils l'aient suivie tout au long de son chemin et aient réussi à rentrer dans le mess avant qu'elle n'y fasse elle-même son entrée. De plus, elle ne sentait aucun regard sur elle. Mais celui qui la guettait ne la laisserait sans doute pas seule longtemps et il ne tarderait sans doute pas à faire son entrée…

« Salut les gens ! », hurla Deimos en poussant la porte à battants du mess.

Le loup-garou semblait être dans sa période « accès de gaieté incontrôlable et loufoque ». Il était accompagné d'un petit groupe de loups-garous qu'il avait visiblement traîné du lit « parce que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ». Dalila le voyait à leur mine fatiguée et à leur air maussade. Avant la pleine lune, les loups-garous aimaient dormir beaucoup, pour que les jours semblent passer plus vite, quand leurs tâches sur le bateau le leur permettaient bien sûr. Mais être réveillé sans raison à sept heures et demie du matin était une chose à laquelle chacun devait se préparer quand on était, littéralement et au sens figuré, dans le même bateau que Deimos Greyback, un jeune loup, toujours littéralement et au sens figuré.

Deimos et ses compagnons s'assirent à une table et commencèrent à manger. L'attitude du garçon avait momentanément diverti Dalila mais elle perdit son sourire dès qu'elle sentit à nouveau la sensation qu'on la contemplait. Cela devait forcément être un des nouveaux arrivants ! Régulièrement, elle leur jetait de petits coups d'œil mais, bien évidemment, ne croisait que quelques regards vides de personnes qui la regardaient sans intérêt particulier. Cela lui donna une idée… Dalila resta longtemps, fixant interminablement chacun des suspects. Enfin, quand elle sut ce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle quitta le mess, souriant de sa conclusion.

Dalila passa le reste de la matinée en ballade sur le pont pour profiter de l'air marin qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ressentait toujours une présence invisible mais cela ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

Enfin, alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, Dalila sentit qu'elle s'était suffisamment amusée toute seule. Il était temps de faire savoir à son observateur qu'elle savait qui il était...

C'était à ces moments que Dalila détestait le plus le fait d'être incapable de parler. Comment attirer l'attention de quelqu'un quand on ne peut pas émettre le moindre son ? _Il _devait sans doute guetter un mouvement de ses lèvres mais sa réplique serait quand même moins impressionnante. Dalila se retourna brutalement et s'adressa au vide :

« Deimos, je présume ? Cesse donc de te cacher et reviens dans le spectre du visible. »

« Je suis là. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière et se heurta à Deimos, qui, elle ne savait comment, avait réussi à se glisser dans son dos.

« Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? », murmura t-il.

Elle se tourna brutalement vers lui pour lui faire face et commença :

« _Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue fourchue._ Pile au moment où je pensais à celui qui m'épiait, tu es entré en criant ton « Salut les gens ! » »

« Mais je n'étais pas tout seul. »

« Certes, mais ceux qui étaient avec toi avaient tous la tête de personnes qui viennent de se réveiller. Alors que toi, tu étais frais comme un gardon. C'est toi qui a tiré ces pauvres hères du lit pour ne pas être le seul suspect. En fait, tu veux parfois nous faire croire que tu agis de manière insensée et loufoque, mais tu sers un but. Et les gens se disent, encore un coup de l'humour de Deimos, et ils ne voient pas plus loin. Mais il y a une autre chose que tout le monde sait, c'est que tu n'es pas du matin et que tu ne te lèverais pas à 7h s'il n'y avait pas une raison.

J'ai eu la confirmation de ce que je pensais lors du repas : j'ai regardé fixement tous ceux qui étaient entrés en même temps que toi. Et tous ont fini par s'en apercevoir et me renvoyer un regard vague. Pas d'intérêt particulier, ils me regardaient juste parce qu'ils avaient l'impression que je les observais : leur comportement était normal. Mais toi, peu importe combien de temps je t'ai fixé, tu ne t'es jamais tourné vers moi. Parce que tu penserais que ça serait te trahir… alors qu'en fait, c'était le contraire. », acheva t-elle en souriant.

« Hyû… Tu es une fine observatrice. »

« Merci. Maintenant, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu me suivais ? »

Deimos mima un air très étonné.

« Tu viens de prouver à quel point tu étais intelligente et tu n'as même pas deviné ? »

« Je ne saisis pas. »

« Toi qui a été si prompte à te rendre compte que quelqu'un t'observait, tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais aussi m'apercevoir que tu me fixes depuis deux jours ? Tu me prends pour un sourd et un aveugle ou pour un imbécile intégral au juste ? »

L'humeur de Deimos subissait des changements rapides en ces temps d'avant pleine lune et sa voix se teintait déjà d'énervement. Mais Dalila était trop atterrée pour en prendre note. Elle ne remarquait qu'une chose : elle était encore tombée dans son plus grand travers. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire observer Deimos, sans penser un instant aux conséquences. Pourtant, elle savait bien que le loup-garou n'était ni sourd, ni aveugle, ni stupide et elle aurait dû en conclure qu'il finirait par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et n'avait donc pas réfléchi à la réaction du garçon et aux explications qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Elle décida donc de dire la pure vérité :

« Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. »

« Et pourquoi as tu décidé de m'étudier comme un animal de laboratoire ? »

« Parce que j'avais envie. »

« C'est tout ? »

« En fait, généralement, je fais ce que je veux, je ne réfléchis pas trop aux causes ou aux conséquences. »

« Et des gens ne sont jamais blessés par cette attitude ? »

« Tu as été blessé ? Pardonne moi, mais j'en doute. »

« Je ne parlais pas de moi. »

« C'est sûr que tu es quelqu'un de profondément altruiste qui pleure tous les jours sur le destin des pauvres gens qui souffrent. Alors que tu fais sans doute plus de mal en une seule nuit de pleine lune que moi toute ma vie ? », répliqua Dalila, qui commençait aussi à s'énerver de l'insistance de Deimos.

« Mais moi, je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de gens que j'aime. Oui, Dalila, j'ai lu ton dossier. En tant que ton acquéreur, j'en avais le droit et je ne m'en suis pas privé, car il est bon de savoir avec qui on voyage. »

« Alors on va dire que je t'ai épié « parce qu'il est bon de savoir avec qui on voyage ». Comme ça on sera quitte. »

Deimos ne dit rien ; la surprise sur son visage était cette fois authentique. Dalila comprit rapidement la raison de son étonnement :

« Quoi ? Ah oui, tu t'attendais sans doute à une réaction de ma part sur le fait que tu as ressenti l'ignoble histoire de la mort de mes frères. Allez, dis moi tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que j'éclate en sanglots quand tu les évoquerais ? Que je m'effondre à cause d'un horrible sentiment de culpabilité ? Bien sûr que je me sens coupable de les avoir entraînés dans cette histoire tous les deux mais je ne suis pas la vraie responsable. Les responsables, ce sont ceux qui ont aboli toute liberté de ce monde et condamné John et Will à mort, aka Voldemort et ses sbires. Alors, comment je serais plus utile à mes frères, en pleurnichant éternellement sur mon implication dans leur mort comme le font les gens dans les livres, ou en me battant pour tuer Voldemort ? Je te le demande. Quant à pleurer… Pas devant toi. »

Dalila tourna les talons et rentra droit à sa cabine, où elle s'enferma. Elle venait d'agir exactement comme l'aurait fait sa cousine Eméra. Mais elle n'était pas Eméra. Elle se rendait bien compte que Deimos ne faisait que la provoquer et, au lieu de s'en tenir à sa réplique élégante, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui montrer qu'elle était furieuse qu'il lui ait rappelé la triste fin de John et Will. Elle avait avoué qu'elle se sentait coupable et révélé l'une de ses motivations. Bref, elle avait enfreint la règle numéro un de Poudlard : ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Dalila se laissa tomber sur sa couchette en se massant les tempes. Deimos s'était montré très habile et elle devait avouer qu'il l'avait bien eue. Et le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir : elle aurait agi comme lui si leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Pour découvrir des choses sur Deimos, elle l'avait observé sans relâche pendant deux jours sans même penser à ce que _lui_ en penserait ; de même, Deimos, pour la jauger, lui avait rappelé un douloureux événement sans se soucier de la faire souffrir. Un combat s'était engagé, un combat de loups-garous, où tous les coups sont permis. Elle était désavantagée car son adversaire savait où appuyer pour lui faire mal.

Dalila avait étudié le comportement de Deimos mais elle ignorait tout de ses faiblesses. En vérité, il semblait ne pas en avoir. Il ne ressentait jamais de la culpabilité pour ses crimes, de regret pour ses actes, il n'avait aucun complexe, rien qui le chagrinait, aucun mauvais souvenir. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'envier…

Ce qui différenciait un loup-garou d'un être humain, ce n'était finalement ni les crocs, ni l'adresse, ni la métamorphose. Les loups-garous à part entière comme Deimos semblaient affranchis des désagréments des humains ; ils n'avaient pas leurs faiblesses. Pour un animal, que signifient les remords, les chagrins d'amour, les dépressions passagères ? À peine avaient-ils le temps d'être tristes que, déjà, ils passaient à autre chose. Leur seul véritable souffrance devait être cette attente avant la pleine lune mais à part cela, ils ne devaient pas avoir un problème au monde.

C'était de la théorie, bien sûr. Les loups-garous avaient un jour été humains et un fond d'humanité subsistait en eux. Mais pas en Deimos. Il était bien un loup-garou cent pour cent loup-garou… Dalila eut un rire amer. Elle commençait sérieusement à envier Deimos. Peut-être qu'être lycanthrope serait une solution à tous ses problèmes, présents ou à venir ?

En y réfléchissait, Dalila trouva tout de même un inconvénient inhérent à la nature même de Deimos. Le loup-garou avait tout pour être une véritable machine de guerre, le goût du sang, les aptitudes physiques, la malignité. Mais, en tant de paix, ce genre d'aptitudes était tout à fait inutile. Deimos le savait bien, lui qui se racornissait tellement dans son pays unifié et bien organisé, au point qu'il était prêt à tout pour déclencher un bain de sang. Mais même si le domaine des loups-garous était relativement paisible, c'était tout de même une terre qui lui permettait de massacrer des gens une fois par mois. Si des choses comme la démocratie, les droits de l'homme étaient rétablis, si la vraie paix revenait, les loups-garous devraient à nouveau se fondre dans la masse humaine pour vivre, sous peine de n'être que des meurtriers et des parias. Deimos ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre.

Dalila n'avait pas de raison de l'envier ni de lui en vouloir. Deimos n'était qu'un éphémère. Son envol serait certes magnifique mais court, si court. Dalila ne voulait pas d'une vie qui ne soit qu'un instant, aussi superbe soit-il, elle voulait une vie longue, riche et bien remplie.

À force de rester dans ses réflexions, Dalila avait laissé passer l'heure du déjeuner et, comme elle n'avait rien envie de faire en particulier, elle resta allongée sur son lit jusqu'au dîner. Comme elle avait cette fois sérieusement faim, elle se força à se lever.

Deimos ne s'adressa pas à elle, ni ce soir-là au dîner, ni le lendemain. Mais elle devinait sa présence invisible, non loin d'elle. Il avait apparemment décidé de continuer à l'observer. Sans doute pour l'énerver. Deimos adorait faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Alors, pour le contrarier, Dalila décida de ne pas s'irriter de son comportement. Elle lui montrerait qu'elle savait garder ses nerfs. La chose qui l'effrayait avant dans le fait d'être observée était de ne pas savoir qui l'épiait et pourquoi. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ces appréhensions, elle pouvait accepter le regard de Deimos sans se sentir trop accablée.

En réalité, Dalila se trompait, elle ne savait pas la vraie raison de l'attention de Deimos. Et elle n'allait se rendre compte de son erreur que la nuit venue.

C'était la quatrième nuit de leur voyage et la dernière nuit avant la pleine lune. Dalila s'était couchée trop tôt après un repas trop lourd et elle se réveilla en pleine nuit. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sut que c'était fichu. Son sommeil était généralement profond et réparateur mais lent à venir et elle ne pouvait pas espérer se rendormir avant des heures. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la minuscule fenêtre de sa chambre. La nuit était claire à cause du ciel piqueté d'étoiles et de la lune presque pleine. Le temps idéal pour une ballade au clair de lune. Sauf que ce ne fut pas cela qui donna à Dalila envie de sauter du lit…

Elle avait cru apercevoir une silhouette s'éloigner du hublot à toute vitesse. Quelqu'un était en train de la regarder il y avait quelques secondes à peine.

Dalila se leva en toute hâte et enfila une robe de chambre sur sa chemise de nuit immaculée. Si c'était bien Deimos qui l'observait à deux heures du matin alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir, alors ce n'était plus une blague et il y avait un sérieux problème.

Elle n'eut pas à essayer de l'appeler. Il ne s'était même pas caché et se tenait bien en évidence sur le pont, face à la mer. Il devait déjà s'être rendu compte de sa présence alors elle se contenta d'aller s'appuyer sur la rambarde, à côté de lui.

« Que fais tu ici si tard ? », demanda t-elle, et même s'il ne fit pas un mouvement, elle pouvait voir que ses yeux jaunes suivaient le mouvement de ses lèvres.

« Le sommeil m'a fui. », répondit-il laconiquement.

« Pourquoi tu me regardais ? Je pensais que tu voulais juste m'embêter… »

« Si c'était mon but, alors j'ai réussi. », fit remarquer Deimos. Le dur regard de Dalila ne lui avait pas échappé.

« C'est vrai que je suis irritée mais ta réussite est totalement fortuite. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je me réveillerais soudain en plein milieu de la nuit ! Alors, pourquoi ? »

Pour la première fois, Deimos se tourna vers elle :

« Hier, enfin plutôt avant-hier, quand on s'est disputé, commença t-il d'une voix rauque, tu m'as rappelé de manière éclatante… ton existence. Quelque chose s'est réveillé en moi et toute mon attention a été prise par toi. »

Durant tout ce discours, il la fixait mais elle ne lui rendait pas son regard. Doucement, il lui saisit le menton, et, de son pouce effleura ses lèvres. Elle gardait les yeux baissés vers le sol, ses bras ballant, ses mains inutilement jointes.

La réaction de Deimos n'avait rien d'illogique en soit mais elle était pourtant surprise. Où était son erreur ? Lentement, elle analysa, d'une voix qui aurait été blanche si elle avait pu véritablement parler :

« L'approche de la pleine lune te remplit de pulsions de violence qui ne peuvent être que partiellement remplies. Parce que cela te cause beaucoup d'insatisfactions et de souffrances, tu cherches à te concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quoi. Et la meilleure façon pour te distraire de tes pulsions de Thanatos est une pulsion d'Éros. »

« Cela te plaît, hein, d'analyser les choses froidement comme si ce n'était pas en train de t'arriver ? », dit Deimos d'une voix grinçante.

« Analyser la situation me rend les idées claires. »

En effet, Dalila se sentait déjà beaucoup moins désorientée. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi elle n'avait envisagé l'hypothèse que Deimos lui fasse des avances. Elle avait jusque là toujours vécu à Poudlard, le monde où quand on est de sang impur, il n'était surtout pas la peine de compter sur une histoire d'amour épique, ou même sur une banale relation amoureuse. Tout était fait pour mettre une distance entre les gens, si bien que durant les quatorze années qu'elle avait passées avec les autres Sangs-mêlés, elle n'avait jamais été proche d'autres personnes que ses frères. Après la Cérémonie de l'Attribution, les Sangs-mêlés étaient dispersés à différents postes, où la solidarité n'était de toute façon jamais encouragée, et Dalila pensait que, si son destin n'avait pas pris un tour atypique, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu un seul ami, ni même envisagé d'en avoir un. Alors imaginer avoir un jour un amant, c'était carrément penser à sabrer le champagne à une réunion d'alcooliques repentis.

De même, tous les mariages entre les Sangs-impurs étaient des mariages de circonstances, entre deux personnes qui n'avaient pas de sentiments particuliers l'une pour l'autre mais qui se trouvaient dans une situation favorable à une union. C'était des mariages sans joie, exactement comme les hymens arrangés entre les familles de Sang-Pur. Voldemort faisait tout pour annihiler l'amour de Poudlard et il avait plutôt réussi en bétonnant le cœur de gens de toute classe sociale. Dalila avait plutôt échappé à cela en ayant dans son enfance deux frères à aimer, puis une amie précieuse en la personne d'Eméra. Il n'empêchait qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchi sérieusement à sa vie amoureuse. Récemment, il y avait bien eu Deimos, mais Deimos était ce qu'on appelle un coureur et draguait toutes les jeunes filles rousses se trouvant dans le périmètre. Deimos justement…

« Encore en train de réfléchir ? J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à vivre la situation alors que tu ne fais que calculer. »

Il prit ses deux mains et l'attira vers lui. Elle fit un pas en avant.

« Regarde moi, Dalila. »

Dalila avait toujours reconnu que Deimos était séduisant, et cela parce qu'« on » lui trouvait du charme, « on » étant une vague expression de la _vox populi_. Mais _quid_ de sa propre opinion ? Deimos avait raison, ces événements étaient bien en train de lui arriver à elle ; elle était une protagoniste, non plus une simple observatrice.

Alors, docile pour une fois, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Dalila remarqua alors… il était différent. L'influence de la lune se lisait désormais sur son visage. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans son attente bientôt terminée de la pleine lune, sa posture, fière et farouche, n'avait rien de misérable. Au contraire, son charme paraissait amplifié par la situation : l'avidité dans son regard lui donnait une profondeur qu'il n'avait pas quand il faisait l'imbécile. Et il y avait toujours ces traits, ces traits ordinairement réguliers que ses nombreuses cicatrices venaient briser en leur insufflant une sorte de beauté morbide. Il avait même l'avantage du terrain : la lueur mêlée de la lune presque pleine et des étoiles le rendait sublime… et non, elle n'avait pas à se trouver des excuses pour céder si facilement au cliché _bad boy_. C'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures soupes, et même si le charme de Deimos correspondait parfaitement à celui d'un _bad boy_, Dalila ne pouvait nier la séduction qu'il, lui seul, exerçait sur elle.

Le coin droit de la lèvre de Deimos s'étira en un des rictus dont il avait le secret et qui lui donnait toujours un air particulièrement moqueur. Il avait bien remarqué la façon dont le regardait Dalila et, doucement, il lui caressa la joue pour la sortir de sa fascination. Un instant, elle ferma les yeux, comme en signe d'acceptation.

Elle était si petite et semblait si fragile à côté de lui et, quand il prit son visage entre ses mains, ses mains qui étaient capables de griffer, d'étrangler, de rompre, il fut délicat. Comme il s'approchait d'elle, elle fut envahi par son parfum, un parfum fort agréable, tout en étant une odeur puissante, musquée… Animale.

Il y a des vérités dans le parfum que les mots ne peuvent démentir. Ce parfum délicieux qui l'enveloppait, ce n'était pas l'odeur d'un être humain. Il y avait un loup en Deimos et un seul coup d'œil à la lune suffit à rappeler à Dalila que jamais il n'avait autant d'influence sur Deimos qu'en cet instant.

Rapidement, elle se déroba.

« Tu agis comme cela à cause de la pleine lune. », murmura t-elle.

« Tu recommences à calculer. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que je risquais de blesser des gens avec ma conduite impétueuse ? Hé bien, tu vois, maintenant, je réfléchis. », répliqua t-elle vertement.

« Tu m'as toujours plu, Dalila, et ça depuis le début. », dit Deimos avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix.

« Ce n'était qu'une banale attirance ! Ce désir soudain est né de la nécessité pour toi d'échapper à tes autres envies, tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais le loup qui t'inspirait jusqu'ici des envies de violences, comme elles ne pouvaient pas être réalisées, a décidé de donner d'autres pulsions d'un genre différent. Mais dès que la pleine lune sera passée, cet attrait disparaîtra comme neige au soleil !

Je ne sais pas si tu peux parler à ta partie animale, mais si tu le peux, dis au loup que je ne serai… jamais… une distraction ! »

Dalila avait l'impression de crier et ses lèvres accusaient chacune des syllabes comme pour donner plus d'impact aux mots qu'elle crachait.

Exactement comme la dernière fois, elle partit furieuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait été… aveuglée.

Mais elle n'avait pas été la seule. Deimos aussi n'avait pas été totalement maître de lui. Le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou le rendait plus fort et plus vif mais il était aussi l'esclave des pulsions que lui imposait l'animal en lui.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas si cool d'être un loup-garou finalement.

Le lendemain matin, une véritable effervescence régnait sur la _Griffe d'Acier_. Leur voyage touchait à sa fin. Ils avaient pris un léger retard par rapport aux prévisions de Deimos mais il ne faisait aucun doute que tout le monde serait à terre au plus tard dans la soirée.

Alors que tous s'agitaient autour d'elle, Dalila passa la matinée dans une brume ensommeillée. Après sa conversation avec Deimos, elle n'avait bien évidemment pas pu se rendormir immédiatement et s'était mise à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé. Encore une fois, elle s'était mise en colère contre le loup-garou et encore une fois, elle le regrettait après coup. Elle avait dit à Deimos qu'elle ne serait jamais une distraction, c'était vrai, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle désirait uniquement des relations stables et durables ou un amour brûlant et éternel. Elle n'avait rien contre une relation éphémère, même. Non, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte, si elle s'était mise en colère contre Deimos, c'était devant la facilité qu'il avait eu à la charmer et à lui faire oublier les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Il avait réussi à la rendre confuse, et s'il y avait une chose que Dalila détestait, c'était la confusion. Par exemple, si Deimos se plantait là, maintenant, devant elle, elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire.

Par chance, il ne se confronta pas directement à elle. Deimos, en tant que capitaine de la Griffe d'Acier, avait bien sûr quelques affaires à régler en vue de leur arrivée toute proche à Begin mais parfois, au cours de la journée, Dalila eut l'impression de sentir sa présence non loin d'elle. Elle n'en éprouva aucune gêne : le désir de Deimos à son égard ne lui faisait pas peur, si quelque chose devait plutôt l'effrayer, il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments.

L'après-midi s'étirait en longueur et l'équipage devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Ils longeaient désormais la côte mais, même si la terre était bien en vue, leur destination était encore lointaine.

Le soir venu, Deimos prit une décision :

« Accostez. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés au port… »

« Il est tout proche et nous pouvons l'atteindre à pied une fois transformés. La réputation d'endurance des loups-garous en matière de course n'est plus à faire. »

Il était vrai que les loups-garous étaient capables de courir sur plusieurs kilomètres sans se fatiguer.

« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Est-ce que la côte est à peu près praticable ? Pas de rochers mortellement acérés, de choses comme ça ? »

Alors que son adjuvant faisait non de la tête, Deimos lui prit le poignet pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Il reste encore trois quarts d'heure avant le coucher du soleil. Juste le temps pour que j'échoue convenablement ce bateau. Dis à tout le monde de s'accrocher. »

Quelques minutes après, on sentait que Deimos avait pris la barre. La _Griffe d'Acier_ fit un demi-tour sur elle même assez spectaculaire pour un bateau de cette envergure. Dalila ne savait pas exactement ce que Deimos faisait, ni même s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais tout tanguait autour d'elle. Finalement, le loup-garou réussit à leur faire jeter l'ancre dans une petite crique. Au loin, la ville portuaire de Begin était bien visible.

« On y serait peut-être arriver à temps. », dit un membre de l'équipage.

Il était vrai que Deimos leur avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps avec ses manœuvres, temps qu'ils auraient pu employer pour atteindre le port et y accoster sans problèmes.

« On n'est jamais sûr de rien. », répliqua Deimos.

Il se tenait au milieu de la crique, le soleil couchant éclairant son dos.

Mais Dalila ne voyait pas tout cela. Elle avait disparu dans sa cabine dès que les autres avaient posé le pied à terre. Elle savait que bientôt la transformation des loups-garous commencerait et elle ne tenait pas à leur servir de proie potentielle. Alors elle s'était soigneusement enfermée dans sa cabine et regardait par le hublot le coucher de soleil.

La nuit du cinquième jour était tombée et, désormais, cela commençait.

« Ils doivent être en train de se transformer. », murmura t-elle.

Même si elle savait qu'elle courrait un grand danger en faisant cela, Dalila ressentait l'irrépressible envie de sortir. Elle voulait voir Deimos sous sa véritable forme.

Dalila suivait toujours ses envies, sans concessions possibles, mais cela ne lui ôtait pas toute notion de prudence. Avant de se « jeter dans la gueule du loup », elle allait prendre des mesures pour que les loups-garous ne perçoivent pas sa présence et donc, ne s'attaquent pas à elle.

Pour ne pas être vue, elle ne pouvait pas grand chose, mais elle espérait que la meute se tournerait directement vers la ville et n'aurait pas de regard en arrière vers ce qu'elle venait de quitter. Pourquoi en aurait-elle ? Mais Dalila ne devait pas oublier de masquer son odeur, le nez des loups-garous leur permettant de détecter un humain aussi facilement que leurs yeux. Pour cela, elle avait une idée. Il fallait juste que, dans son empressement, Deimos n'ait pas pensé à verrouiller sa cabine.

Par chance, il avait oublié. Dalila put donc pénétrer dans sa chambre et y prendre ce qu'elle voulait, une chemise imprégnée de l'odeur du loup-garou. L'odeur à la fois si agréable et si peu humaine qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Si sa chance continuait, les loups-garous seraient tellement concentrés sur une proie humaine qu'ils ignoreraient toute odeur émanant de l'un de leurs congénères.

Dalila s'enveloppa dans la chemise, ce qui était facile vu que les dimensions de Deimos étaient largement supérieures aux siennes, pensa même à coincer ses cheveux à l'intérieur du col pour les empêcher de s'envoler et de semer son odeur à tout vent, et monta sur le pont.

La métamorphose s'était bien achevée. En lieu et place des hommes, la crique était envahie de loups au pelage gris et aux membres puissants. Dalila chercha Deimos du regard et le trouva rapidement. Sa forme animale lui ressemblait : un loup assez imposant mais encore jeune, qui se tenait à la position dévolue au chef, c'est-à-dire en tête pour guider le reste de la meute. Mais au lieu de s'engager immédiatement dans le chemin vers Begin, le loup se retourna et regarda Dalila droit dans les yeux, comme s'il savait exactement qu'elle était là. Même si ses prunelles étaient celles d'un animal, ce regard brillait d'une intelligence toute humaine.

Dalila fixa le loup d'un air hébété, oubliant toute prudence, mais celui-ci ne se dirigea pas vers elle. Il brisa le contact visuel puis comme si de rien n'était, battit le rappel de ses troupes, grondantes et trépignantes, en hurlant à la lune. Deimos-loup savait que Dalila l'observait toujours et ce fut à petites foulées gracieuses et ironiques qu'il commença la marche vers la ville lointaine.

Les loups-garous revinrent au petit main, fourbus, mais l'air plus ravis que jamais. Ils manœuvrèrent en douceur la _Griffe d'Acier_ jusqu'à l'emplacement qu'elle aurait dû occuper au port de Begin.

Alors qu'ils étaient enfin tous sur le quai, Dalila n'y tint plus et dit à Deimos, qui était appuyé négligemment contre une caisse qui venait d'être déchargée des cales de la _Griffe d'Acier_ :

« Tu m'as vue l'autre soir. »

« Disons que j'ai senti ma propre odeur sur le pont du bateau et ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Malin, le stratagème au passage. »

« Ce n'était pas supposé être toi ! »

« Qui voulais tu que ce soit d'autre que moi ? Les loups désirent le sang parce que c'est dans leur nature mais qui aime faire souffrir, qui apprécie de faire le mal ? Les humains. Les humains ont toujours apprécié la vision de la violence. Jamais les loups-garous ne sont aussi humains que durant la pleine lune.

Tu sembles penser qu'il y a un loup en moi qui m'inspire des choses comme un mauvais génie et prend le contrôle de moi une fois par mois. Mais il n'y a pas de « loup ». Les pulsions que tu qualifies d' « animales » m'appartiennent totalement. »

« Ne dis pas que la pleine lune n'a pas d'influence sur toi, tu mentirais. »

« La pleine lune ne fait qu'amplifier ce qui existe déjà.

Alors ne va pas sous-entendre que mon désir ne m'appartient pas. »

Il lui déposa un baiser au coin de front.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? », demanda Dalila en baissant la tête,

« Dans l'endroit où nous avons le plus de chance de trouver l'Horcruxe !, s'exclama Deimos. Dans la seule ville cent pour cent Voldemort d'Afrique ! Dans la ville qui répond au doux nom… d'Emmy ! »

« Alors on abandonne l'équipage ici et on voyage tous les deux ? »

« Hé oui ! Je sais que tu adores voyager en ma compagnie et tu vas avoir droit à une deuxième ration ! »

Si elle avait appris quelque chose de ces cinq jours d'observation, c'était que les voyages avec Deimos recelaient d'épreuves inattendues qui vous prenaient toujours au dépourvu. Et Dalila se réjouit que la prochaine pleine lune soit dans très, très longtemps !

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Arrivée à Honshû_ ****et publié le 8 septembre. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	3. Arrivée à Honshû

_« - C'est la fille la plus connue de cette prépa… Elle est arrivée première au dernier examen blanc national._

_- Quoi ! Elle a eu la première place ? Sur toutes les écoles préparatoires du pays ?! Ça existe ce genre de personne ?_

_- Ben oui, ça existe […_

_- Dis-moi…Ça fait 19 ans que tu n'as pas eu de petite amie… Que penserais-tu d'elle ?_

_- Mmm… « Le petit couple de binoclard », vous iriez bien ensemble…_

_- Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ! Je sortirais pas plus avec une méchante jolie fille qu'avec une bosseuse salope !_

_- Hein ? C'est qui la méchante jolie fille ? »_

Extrait du chapitre 2 de Love Hina, par Ken Akamatsu

**3 :** Arrivée à Honshû

Trouver le bureau de quelqu'un quand son nom est marqué sur la porte est facile, sauf quand ce nom est écrit en japonais et que vous-même ne parlez pas un mot de japonais.

Tel était le problème auquel Kévin Whitebird était douloureusement confronté.

C'était la première fois que Kévin se promenait seul dans les couloirs d'Honshû, l'école de sorcellerie du Japon. Cette école se trouvait sur la plus grande île de l'archipel, ce qui lui avait donné son nom, par commodité ou peut-être par léger mépris envers les « provinciaux » qui habitaient les îles plus petites d'Hokkaido, de Shikoku et de Kyushu. Il fallait dire que la modestie n'était pas la qualité principale des gens qui dirigeaient l'école, et ils avaient bien des sujets sur lesquels se vanter. Honshû était un établissement de classe, cela se voyait autant dans ses bâtiments d'une blancheur immaculée que dans le niveau excellent des élèves. Et, depuis la veille, Kévin était l'un d'entre eux.

Le voyage jusqu'au Japon s'était plutôt bien déroulé, Rosemary et lui avaient avalé énormément de kilomètres en un temps très court. Vu que leur objectif était plus éloigné que celui de Ti'lan et d'Eméra ou de Dalila et Deimos, ils auraient obligatoirement moins de temps qu'eux pour détruire l'Horcruxe, il n'était donc pas en plus question de perdre quelques jours à ne rien faire. Ainsi, dès leur arrivée à Honshû, Kévin avait passé le concours qui permettait d'entrer à Honshû.

Pour étudier à Honshû, comme dans toutes les écoles japonaises, l'examen d'entrée était un passage obligé. Ce concours déterminait non seulement l'admission mais aussi, dans le cas de la réussite, le niveau dans lequel l'étudiant serait réparti. Il y avait trois niveaux, appelés, du plus faible au plus fort, _san_, _ni_ et _ichi_ (trois, deux et un en japonais). L'âge de l'élève n'était absolument pas pris en compte dans l'attribution d'un niveau, le pouvoir était le seul critère. Il n'était aussi pas obligatoire de commencer par le niveau _san_. Mais l'usage au Japon était que les parents enseignent à leurs enfants les bases de la magie avant de les envoyer à Honshû ; ils commençaient alors au niveau le plus bas et montaient progressivement les échelons. En revanche, pour les élèves étrangers comme Kévin, il était plus logique que, déjà expérimentés et ayant souvent suivis les cours d'une autre école, ils entrent directement aux niveaux _ni_ ou _ichi_. C'était le cas des Kévin qui s'était vu attribué le niveau un.

Son examen s'était plutôt bien passé. Il avait toujours été un excellent sorcier et même s'il ne pouvait utiliser directement l'antimagie ou le talent héréditaire des Kria sans dévoiler son identité, il avait tout de même réussi à se servir de ce dernier discrètement en se gorgeant de l'énergie magique qui fourmillait à Honshû comme dans tous les lieux de magie. De cette façon, aussi fatigantes que soient les épreuves imposées par les examinateurs, il n'avait jamais failli physiquement une seule fois, pas plus qu'été à court de sorts, bien que l'examen ait duré toute la journée. Le soir venu, les juges, qui avaient volontairement étiré l'examen en longueur pour tester son incroyable endurance, lui avaient annoncé qu'il était admis au niveau un. Dès qu'il fut hors-compétition, Kévin se rendit compte à quel point il était épuisé. Même s'il avait usé de la magie présente dans l'atmosphère pour ses sorts, il avait tout même dû utiliser son propre pouvoir pour la rassembler, et, au niveau physique, ce n'était pas rien. Si les examinateurs avaient décidé de le torturer une minute de plus, il aurait sans doute fini par s'effondrer. C'est ce qu'il fit, quelques minutes plus tard, sur le lit d'une chambre d'ami préparée à son intention pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, une note élégante posée à côté de son oreiller l'informait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur d'Honshû, qui lui donnerait « quelques informations nécessaires au bon déroulement de sa scolarité ». Une heure et le numéro du couloir où se trouvait le bureau étaient indiqués, mais le message omettait de préciser quelle porte choisir. Pour un Japonais, il suffisait sans doute de lire ce qu'il y avait marqué sur les portes mais la personne qui avait écrit la note avait oublié que Kévin n'était rien moins que nippon.

Kévin avait quitté sa chambre à l'avance mais s'il ne se dépêchait pas de trouver le bureau du directeur, il serait en retard pour son rendez-vous avec celui-ci, ce qui ferait sans doute très mauvaise impression. Il ne pouvait qu'errer dans les environs, espérant trouver quelqu'un auquel il pourrait demander son chemin.

Enfin, une fille traversa le couloir à pas pressés, son visage recouvert par sa chevelure noire. Kévin essaya de l'arrêter :

« Hé attends ! Tu pourrais m'indiquer le bureau du directeur, s'il te plaît ? »

La fille s'arrêta et le regarda derrière les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front.

« Pourrais tu m'indiquer le bureau du directeur, s'il te plaît ? », dit Kévin plus doucement.

L'apparence et l'attitude de la jeune fille lui évoquaient celles d'un petit animal effrayé. Instinctivement, il se montrait gentil dans l'espoir de l'amadouer. Mais la jeune fille ne s'en émut pas, au contraire ; elle bouscula violemment Kévin et continua son chemin en courant presque. Celui-ci sut tout de suite que ce n'était même pas la peine de la rattraper. Il ne savait comment, mais il lui avait fait peur, et elle refuserait de lui répondre.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution à son problème : la solution radicale, ce qui signifiait « essayer d'entrer dans toutes les pièces du couloir jusqu'à trouver la bonne ». Kévin élimina d'emblée quelques portes à l'air trop misérable pour être celle du bureau du directeur puis tenta d'ouvrir toutes les autres. Les deux premières étaient verrouillées. La troisième était un bureau, mais trop modeste pour être celui d'un directeur, dont l'occupant était absent. La quatrième porte fut la bonne. Un homme âgé siégeait derrière un imposant bureau de bois massif.

« Vous devez être Kévin Addams, dit-il. Excusez moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper. »

Il lui désigna un fauteuil. Kévin s'assit, soulagé. Il avait fini par se sortir de cette fâcheuse situation.

« Félicitations pour votre entrée au niveau un ! En tant qu'élève de notre école, vous êtes désormais interne. Vous mangerez, dormirez, et assisterez à vos cours dans le bâtiment réservé aux élèves du niveau _ichi_. Les cours ne sont pas obligatoires, c'est à vous de juger s'ils vous sont nécessaires ou pas. Mais sachez que vous aurez très régulièrement des examens blancs qui vous permettront d'évaluer votre niveau dans le classement. Le classement est l'une des choses les plus primordiales à Honshû : il permet de savoir qui est le plus fort. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a jamais de disputes ou de bagarres entre nos élèves. L'opinion de celui qui est le plus côté au classement prime. Si l'on pense sincèrement qu'on a raison, hé bien, il faut travailler encore plus et battre la personne avec laquelle on est en litige. »

Le directeur le gratifia d'un énorme sourire qui semblait vouloir dire « Ne sentez vous pas cette merveilleuse odeur de saine rivalité qui règne dans notre école ? ». Kévin baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien contre la notion de rivalité mais ce classement le mettait mal à l'aise, tant il semblait prendre une importance démesurée. À quel point envahissait-il la vie estudiantine à Honshû ?

« Et quand entrerai-je dans ce classement ? », demanda Kévin.

« Vous y êtes déjà ! Les concours d'entrée comptent comme des examens blancs ! Mais à propos des examens qui comptent… En tant qu'étudiant de niveau _ichi_, votre but sera de réussir votre diplôme de fin d'étude. Pour ce faire, vous aurez trois ans. Les examens nécessaires sont organisés tous les trois mois. Si vous échouez la première fois, vous pourrez repasser à la prochaine session, ce qui vous donne en trois ans, douze possibilités de réussir. Mais si à l'issue des trois ans, vous n'avez pas votre diplôme, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. »

Kévin avait un peu relâché son attention car il n'avait aucune intention d'obtenir un quelconque diplôme à Honshû. Il partirait dès qu'il aurait trouvé l'Horcruxe. Mais il valait mieux que le directeur parle de ça plutôt qu'il lui pose des questions personnelles. Kévin avait été agréablement surpris sur ce point : il s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui pose beaucoup de questions sur sa famille, ses motivations, ce qui l'avait amené de l'Angleterre à Honshû mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Les seules choses qu'on lui avait demandé étaient son nom (il en avait donné un faux) et son âge.

« Mais bon, je vais vous laisser aux bons soins d'un de nos élèves pour vous faire découvrir votre vie pratique, dit le directeur en voyant que Kévin ne disait rien. Je lui ai dit de venir. Watanabe-kun ! »

Un garçon, qui se tenait visiblement derrière la porte, entra et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança, s'inclina légèrement et dit en anglais :

« M. le directeur »

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nationalité de l'élève. Il avait les yeux bridés et les cheveux sombres des Japonais. Kévin se dit qu'il devait déjà être au courant de la mission que voulait lui confier le directeur et qu'il parlait anglais par respect envers lui. À bien y réfléchir, en voyant les joues rondes et le sourire jovial du garçon, qui lui donnaient d'emblée l'air avenant, ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'on lui donnait ce genre de travail.

Ils prirent tous deux congé du directeur et le garçon lui dit :

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Watanabe Shoto et je vais te présenter notre école. On va d'abord passer au dortoir des garçons pour que tu puisses enfin enfiler ton uniforme. »

Kévin avait oublié qu'il portait encore ses propres vêtements !

Honshû était composé de quatre grands bâtiments : un bâtiment pour chaque niveau plus un bâtiment qui rassemblait tout ce qui n'avait pas sa place dans les trois autres. Il y avait aussi l'okiya, mais elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de l'école.

Sans surprise, Shoto emmena Kévin au bâtiment dont la plaque de cuivre indiquait le chiffre 1, et qui était aussi le plus beau. Les dortoirs étaient tout aussi luxueux : on sentait que ceux qui les occupaient étaient les élèves les plus respectés, car les plus puissants, d'Honshû. Certes, ils dormaient dans la même pièce, mais un large espace était réservé à chacun et des bureaux un peu à l'écart étaient même disponibles pour ceux qui désiraient travailler la nuit sans gêner les autres. Shoto montra à Kévin son lit, sur lequel quelqu'un avait déposé son nouvel uniforme. Comme celui de Shoto, il était constitué d'un pantalon de coupe droite, d'une chemise et d'une cravate. Tous les vêtements étaient noirs avec un liseré blanc. Kévin les enfila rapidement.

« C'est déjà l'heure de manger, dit Shoto. À Honshû le midi, nous n'avons pas vraiment de déjeuner car comme certains cours sont tard dans la matinée et tôt dans l'après-midi, la pause est trop courte pour que nous puissions savourer un repas à table. Après notre petit-déjeuner au réfectoire, on nous distribue un bentô. Mais tu n'as pas pu prendre le tien vu que tu n'as pas mangé avec nous ce matin. Allons aux cuisines, il doit bien rester quelques bentôs. »

Kévin ne savait pas au juste ce qu'était un bentô ; cela devait être une sorte de pique-nique ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas petit-déjeuné et avait tellement faim qu'il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Le réfectoire d'Honshû était une pièce monumentale étrangement dotée d'une estrade et meublée de plusieurs centaines de tables et de chaises, ce qui se comprenait vu que les élèves des trois niveaux ainsi que le directeur, les professeurs et tout le personnel y prenaient deux repas par jour, tous les jours de l'année ou presque. Des cours étaient en tout cas assurés sept jours sur sept et la liberté de prendre quelques jours de repos était laissée aux élèves, qui choisissaient d'assister aux cours ou non. Kévin aurait pu penser que ceux-ci en profitaient pour prendre des vacances à tout bout de champ ou sécher la matière qu'ils aimaient le moins s'il n'avait vu le gigantesque tableau sur lequel était inscrit le classement. Il était accroché juste à côté du réfectoire, comme pour s'assurer que les élèves le regardent au moins deux fois par jour, et alors que Shoto était parti aux cuisines lui chercher un bentô, Kévin se surprit à passer le temps en le regardant aussi.

Pour chaque niveau, les élèves étaient classés du meilleur au plus mauvais. À côté de chaque numéro était marqué le nom de l'élève en caractères japonais et en rômaji (retranscription phonétique du japonais en utilisant l'alphabet latin). Les noms des étudiants étrangers étaient d'abord écrits avec l'alphabet latin puis retranscrits en katakana. Kévin trouvait cette retranscription un peu inutile vu la faible probabilité que les élèves japonais d'Honshû ne comprennent pas l'alphabet latin. La mesure de Voldemort qui forçait les pays étrangers à prendre l'anglais comme seconde langue officielle et les écoles de sorcellerie à dispenser des cours dans cette langue montrait ses marques : tous les sorciers étrangers qu'il avait croisés parlaient très bien anglais. Mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour Voldemort pour que les élèves anglais de Poudlard ne soient pas également bilingues voire plus. Kévin semblait se souvenir que Ti'lan, dont le job était d'être la perfection incarnée, parlait couramment trois langues et devait se débrouiller dans deux autres.

Comme Shoto n'était toujours pas revenu, Kévin chercha son propre nom sur la liste des élèves. Il était très bien placé et en fut un instant surpris vu le grand nombre d'élèves du niveau. Mais si les dirigeants d'Honshû n'acceptaient que des génies comme lui, ils n'auraient qu'une poignée d'élèves. Ils devaient moduler la difficulté de l'examen d'entrée et prendre également de bons petits sorciers sans talent particulier mais bien travailleurs, qui formaient le milieu du classement. C'était ensuite à qui se crèverait le plus à la tâche pour dépasser les autres. La queue du peloton était finalement formée par ceux qui mangeaient et dormaient un peu durant l'année scolaire. Kévin se demandait comment le premier du classement vivait pour se maintenir à un tel niveau. Il déchiffra son nom : _Hyriû Tetsuzan_…

« Tu es où ? », demanda Shoto, qui venait de surgir derrière le dos de Kévin.

Il lui indiqua sa place.

« _Addams, Kévin_… Tu es entré directement à cette place ? C'est impressionnant ! »

Kévin remarqua alors une petite flèche à côté de son nom, indiquant sans doute qu'il venait d'entrer dans le classement. Même si Shoto n'avait pas su qu'il était nouveau, il lui aurait suffi de regarder le tableau pour le savoir.

D'ailleurs, Shoto tenait à la main une petite boîte carrée enveloppée dans un linge.

« Voici ton déjeuner. », dit-il en la lui tendant.

« Merci, Watanabe-san. », répondit Kévin, qui avait encore en tête la leçon de Rosemary à propos des suffixes japonais.

« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« Merci, Shoto-san. »

Shoto ne l'aurait sans doute pas autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom s'il n'avait vu son bon classement. Kévin sentait désormais chez le garçon un désir de lui plaire, voire de lui complaire. Il semblait utile à Honshû d'avoir des amitiés bien placées.

« Viens, allons manger. »

Kévin suivit Shoto, mais à peine avaient-ils commencé à marcher qu'il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être poursuivi. Incapable de se raisonner, il se retourna pour voir qui arrivait : il s'agissait d'une fille vêtue d'une jupe plissée, d'un sage chemisier et de socquettes, ce que Kévin supposa comme étant l'uniforme féminin d'Honshû. Les bords de la jupe et le col du chemisier portaient un liseré blanc. Niveau _ichi_, donc.

La fille continuait à courir, et Kévin avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Il cessa donc de marcher et Shoto, voyant qu'il s'était arrêté, l'imita.

Kévin pouvait désormais voir son visage, et c'était une fille vraiment jolie. Elle avait le teint velouté, à la fois blanc et mat, des plus belles Japonaises. Son visage était un petit minois aux traits délicats et au nez tout rond. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mi-longs et relevés en un chignon fait à la diable dont s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches. Mais ses yeux étaient trop sombres pour qu'on la trouve attendrissante.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant le tableau du classement. Son regard le parcourut rapidement, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Kévin pensa qu'elle devait sans doute être venue voir sa propre place. En tout cas, elle trouva rapidement. Puis son regard tomba sur Kévin.

Aussitôt, elle se précipita à sa rencontre :

« Tu es Kévin Addams ? », s'écria t-elle, toute rouge et le souffle court.

« Oui. », s'entendit-il répondre.

« Il faut que tu partes ! Il faut que tu quittes Honshû sur le champ ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? », balbutia t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis elle pointa le classement d'un air accusateur.

« Lis le nom qui est juste en dessous du tien.

« _Ôkami Nezumi_… », déchiffra Kévin.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette fille le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait ressenti la même impression que pour une seule autre personne, Ti'lan.

« Serais tu Ôkami Nezumi ? », demanda t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

« Tout juste. »

« Alors c'est parce que je t'ai… »

« … parce que tu m'as volé ma place, oui ! »

Nezumi criait presque.

« Je ne savais pas…, commença Kévin. Enfin, je ne voulais pas… »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre endroit qu'Honshû pour faire tes études ! », s'écria Nezumi.

Elle s'égosillait vraiment cette fois et avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Son visage rouge et congestionné n'avait plus rien de mignon. Kévin avait l'impression qu'on lui passait un savon, ce que personne hormis sa mère ne lui avait jamais fait. Son orgueil étant piqué, il se rebella donc :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ! »

Nezumi était tellement furieuse qu'elle en perdait ses mots :

« Tu ne payes rien pour attendre… Je vais te faire payer… »

Brutalement, elle tourna les talons et partit sans un mot de plus. Kévin attendit de ne plus entendre le bruit de ses pas.

« Qui était-ce ? », demanda t-il à Shoto.

« Ôkami Nezumi-san. », répondit celui-ci d'un ton surpris. Kévin ne savait-il pas déjà le nom de la jeune fille ?

« Je veux dire : quelle personne est-ce ? »

« Oh, c'est une fille assez spéciale. Particulièrement brillante. Mais comment dire… Je ne devrais pas dire de mal d'elle… Elle est meilleure que moi. »

« Mais je suis meilleur qu'elle. Dis moi tout, Shoto-san. »

« Très bien. Hé bien, Ôkami-san est très caractérielle. »

« J'avais vu, merci. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Ôkami-san n'est pas la seule fille du niveau _ichi_ mais les autres sont plutôt vers le bas de l'échelle que vers le haut. Comme tu l'as vu, le rang d'Ôkami-san au classement est excellent… »

« Insinuerais tu que les filles sont moins douées que les garçons et qu'elle fait exception à la règle ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Mais les filles ont… comment dire… d'autres choses en tête. Nos traditions exigent qu'une fille se marie entre ses dix-huit en vingt-cinq ans. Donc, avant leur dix-huit ans, elles doivent apprendre à tenir une maison, à s'occuper des enfants… C'est un apprentissage à part entière qui fait qu'elles sont moins nombreuses et moins brillantes à Honshû que les garçons. »

Une mère particulièrement belle, intelligente et puissante qui surpassait son père en tous points avait donné à Kévin une haute image de la femme et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, c'était d'être misogyne. Les traditions que Shoto lui énonçait, en semblant les approuver à fond, le dégoûtaient.

« Et dans le cas de Ôkami-san ? », demanda t-il pour couper court à sa légère nausée.

« Je sais qu'elle a tout quitté pour rejoindre Honshû. Elle vit ici 365 jours par an depuis qu'elle a onze ans et elle ne fait rien d'autre que travailler. Je ne me doutais juste pas que son obsession pour le classement aille jusqu'à agresser un nouvel élève.

Comme tu vois, elle se débrouille très bien mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vue lever les yeux vers un garçon. À mon avis, elle ne se mariera pas… »

Shoto avait un air désapprobateur.

« Je trouve ça drôlement courageux de quitter sa famille si jeune pour aller étudier ici. », dit Kévin, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre Nezumi face aux idées nauséabondes de Shoto.

« Elle n'avait pas à faire ça. Une fille ne doit pas quitter sa famille comme ça sans l'autorisation de son père… »

Il se lança dans un prêchi-prêcha traditionaliste que Kévin décida de ne pas écouter pour ne pas se mettre en colère contre Shoto. Le garçon était visiblement débonnaire, mais aussi très étroit d'esprit. Si le père de Nezumi était ainsi, Kévin l'approuvait totalement d'avoir claquée la porte de chez elle ! Le discours de Shoto, loin de lui faire détester la jeune fille, rendait meilleure son opinion sur elle.

Tout en avalant son riz et ses prunes vinaigrées en compagnie de Shoto, Kévin repensa au bizarre malaise que lui prodiguait la présence de Nezumi. Il ressentait exactement la même chose pour Ti'lan. Il avait cru jusqu'alors que c'était parce que Ti'lan lui faisait peur mais il savait désormais que ce n'était pas la seule raison, même s'il avait toutes les raisons de craindre Nezumi, qui était puissante et avait une dent contre lui… Une dent contre lui… Kévin comprit soudain : s'ils se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Ti'lan et de Nezumi, c'était parce que tous les deux le détestaient.

Kévin soupira : il était à peine arrivé à Honshû qu'il s'était déjà fait une ennemie. Nezumi ne pouvait tout de même pas le détester simplement pour cette histoire de classement : qu'elle veuille rivaliser avec lui, ok, mais cette haine… Quoique, Ti'lan, qui était aussi son rival, avait fini par le haïr aussi. Kévin se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait aux gens…

« À quoi penses tu ? », demanda Shoto en voyant son air songeur.

Kévin dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

« Ôkami-san est plutôt belle. »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Même si ce n'est pas marqué dans le règlement, notre école désapprouve les relations amoureuses ou amicales trop profondes entre les élèves. Cela ne ferait que nous détourner de notre travail. Mais si tu veux te distraire, il y a les geisha... »

Kévin, qui avait finit de manger, s'allongea sur la pelouse. Il regarda l'okiya Kisuisen, qui se tenait derrière lui, et se demanda comment se débrouillait Rosemary.

§§§

Si l'accueil que Kévin connut pour sa première journée à Honshû se révélait plutôt froid, celui que Rosemary reçut à l'okiya Kisuisen fut plus que glacial.

La geisha qui la réceptionna s'appelait Sayuko. Elle était belle mais avait la raideur et les manières guindées d'une personne issue d'une famille aristocratique à laquelle on avait appris à marcher en ligne droite avec une encyclopédie sur la tête. Il y avait sans cesse dans ses yeux une lueur arrogante, comme si elle s'estimait supérieure au commun des mortels. Quand Rosemary lui avait dit ce qu'elle venait faire à l'okiya, Sayuko avait failli lui rire au nez, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de la renvoyer. Cette décision appartenait à la mère de l'okiya. Elle lui avait donc fourni de mauvaise grâce une couchette pour dormir le premier soir à l'écart des autres filles.

Comme le disait Mrs Tanaka, les geisha avaient perdu de leur splendeur passée. Les gens ne s'intéressaient plus à celles qui les avaient autrefois éblouis. Les hommes influents avaient désormais des épouses et des maîtresses. Alors pourquoi devenir un danna, le protecteur d'une geisha ? Les geishas étaient certes des artistes, mais ils délaissaient l'art et la culture.

Pourtant, les affaires de l'okiya Kisuisen étaient florissantes. Ils devaient leur succès à leur manière de rompre avec les traditions. Les geisha ne pouvaient être formées à l'ancienne manière, parce que l'ancienne manière ne fonctionnait plus. Si les clients ne venaient plus à elles, les geishas devaient venir aux clients. Et quel était le haut lieu où étaient formées toutes les futures têtes pensantes du Japon dans le nouveau régime totalitaire qui avait mis les sorciers à la tête du Japon ? L'école de sorcellerie d'Honshû !

L'installation de l'okiya en face de l'école avait été le début d'une longue et fructueuse collaboration. En effet, l'école ne souhaitait pas que des histoires d'amour ou d'amitié lient trop profondément les élèves ou les distraient dans leur travail. Ils devaient être des rivaux avant tout. Mais les dirigeants d'Honshû ne se faisaient pas d'illusions : leurs élèves étaient des adolescents, et ils avaient besoin de… distractions. Les maiko, les apprenties geisha, avaient à peu près le même âge que les élèves et, avec leurs arts, étaient un divertissement de classe. Les étudiants pouvaient acheter leur mizuage et avoir des relations sexuelles avec elles sans enfreindre la sacro-sainte « morale » et le règlement, les directeurs d'Honshû ne mettant pas sur le même plan une relation amoureuse et une relation entre un homme et une geisha. Quant à l'okiya, leur bénéfice était encore plus évident : les élèves d'Honshû apprenaient à apprécier le charme des geisha et celles-ci se formaient à leur contact. Leur mizuage se vendait très cher et elles avaient parfois un danna influent avant même de quitter le statut de maiko.

Évidemment, si elles devaient divertir un grand nombre d'élèves, les maiko devaient être tout aussi nombreuses. La tradition insistait sur le fait qu'une maiko devait être la « petite sœur » d'une geisha, qui lui enseignerait tout, mais dans une telle situation, un professeur pour un élève devenait invivable. Chaque geisha, au lieu de suivre une seule maiko, se mit à s'occuper de tout un groupe d'apprenties. L'okiya Kisuisen ressemblait de plus en plus, avec ses classes et ses professeurs, à un miroir de l'école qui se trouvait en face.

Les filles qui souhaitaient devenir geisha entraient à l'okiya en tant que shikomi, de toutes jeunes servantes corvéables à merci qui effectuaient l'entretien de toute l'okiya, avant de devenir des maiko. Il était possible de sauter le stade de shikomi, mais un examen pour prouver que son niveau était égal à celui des maiko de la maison était obligatoire, et comme les autres okiya étaient en pleine décadence, peu de filles venant de l'extérieur réussissaient à intégrer l'okiya Kisuisen. Et aucune fille n'avait tenté l'aventure sans être Japonaise.

Mais Rosemary aimait les défis.

Celle qui lui avait enseigné était un produit de l'époque où les geisha avaient encore quelque puissance. L'enseignement que lui avait dispensé Mrs Tanaka était de qualité. Et Rosemary, qui voulait gagner son pari, n'avait pas ménagé sa peine pour être excellente dans tous les arts des geisha. La seule chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher était d'être blanche. Mais elle espérait que l'influence de Kévin, qui avait dû être admis à Honshû, lui profiterait. Elle avait d'ores et déjà un sorcier prometteur pour danna, un homme tellement fou d'elle qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser en Angleterre alors qu'il partait étudier au Japon. Voilà qui devrait les impressionner.

Rosemary se rendit avec confiance aux examens. Le jury chargé de l'évaluer était composé de la mère de l'okiya, de Sayuko, qui semblait avoir un poste important dans l'okiya, et d'une maiko à l'air doux, sans doute là pour représenter les élèves. Cette dernière semblait la seule à avoir les grâces de l'acariâtre Sayuko-san. Rosemary ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se trouvait devant une directrice d'école, une professeur revêche et sa chouchoute, la déléguée de classe. Il n'y avait rien qui lui faisait peur chez ces gens. Hormis Sayuko-san, aucun membre du comité ne semblait avoir des prédisposions racistes. La maiko lui avait même dit « Bonne chance. » très gentiment.

Devant elles, Rosemary dansa, chanta, joua du shamisen très bien. Le seul obstacle qui lui restait à franchir était double : la cérémonie du thé et l'art de la conversation. Cette épreuve se déroulerait en tête à tête avec la mère de l'okiya.

Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne celle-ci dans ses appartements privés, la maiko qui l'avait évaluée tout à l'heure s'adressa à elle :

« Si je peux te donner un conseil pour ton entretien avec Oka-san, sois franche. Oka-san a le don de savoir quand on lui ment. Un jour, l'une d'entre nous lui a menti et elle a été renvoyée. Oka-san dit qu'on peut mentir à ses clients, à ses sœurs, mais jamais à la mère de l'okiya. »

« Merci beaucoup… heu… »

« Midori ! C'est mon nom… Tu as été très bonne ! J'espère que tu seras prise ! »

Midori lui fit un grand signe de la main en criant une dernière fois un encouragement.

Rosemary se dit que c'était en des moments pareils que les gens vraiment gentils étaient utiles. Rien n'avait obligé Midori à donner ce conseil à Rosemary. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Rosemary aurait sans doute été perdue, car elle avait l'intention de mentir effrontément à la mère de l'okiya.

Mais si elle disait la vérité, ne serait-elle pas compromise ? La mère de l'okiya lui poserait sans doute de nombreuses questions, et si elle répondait la vérité, son caractère fourbe et hypocrite serait mis en lumière. Quoique…

Le « don » dont parlait si ingénument Midori ressemblait fortement à quelque chose dont Kévin lui avait parlé, la Leggilimancie. C'était un art qui s'apprenait, non un don naturel, et qui s'utilisait délibérément. Rosemary savait que les maiko de l'okiya Kisuisen étaient des sorcières, parce qu'il n'était pas imaginable selon Voldemort que des sorciers fréquentent des Moldues, mais on ne leur avait jamais appris à se servir de leur don. Elles n'avaient donc aucun moyen de se protéger, ni même de se rendre compte, d'éventuelles intrusions dans leur esprit.

Rosemary sourit : quelqu'un qui profitait de l'ignorance de jeunes filles pour lire dans leur esprit n'était pas quelqu'un qui possédait grand scrupule. Les maiko, loin de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient abusées, étaient encore plus respectueuses envers leur Oka-san à cause de son « don ». Tu parlais d'un don ! Si la mère de l'okiya avait un seul don, c'était celui de la fourberie ! Mais, au moins, Rosemary était sûre de ne pas être renvoyée par excès de vertu de sa part.

Rosemary était à nouveau confiante face à l'entretien ; la mère de l'okiya saurait peut-être la vérité sur elle mais elle savait également la vérité à son sujet. Rassurée, elle pénétra dans les appartements privés de la mère de l'okiya. Celle-ci débuta classiquement la conversation alors que Rosemary commençait à servir, le plus gracieusement possible, le thé.

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

« Pour devenir une maiko de votre okiya. », répondit habilement Rosemary.

Si elle ne pouvait réellement mentir, le mensonge par omission et le laconisme lui étaient permis.

« Et pourquoi de cette okiya ? »

En temps normal, Rosemary aurait répondu par un compliment sur la qualité des geisha qui sortaient de l'okiya Kisuisen. Mais même si l'okiya Kisuisen avait été la pire du monde, Rosemary y serait tout de même allée car…

« Elle est située juste à côté de l'école d'Honshû. »

Heureusement, cette ruse grossière réussit à entraîner la mère de l'okiya dans le domaine de la supposition :

« Votre danna étudie à Honshû, c'est cela ? »

« Il a dû s'y faire admettre. », confirma Rosemary.

« Comment avez vous fait pour avoir un danna à un âge si jeune ? »

« Faire tomber Kévin amoureux de moi n'a guère été difficile. »

« Alors il est amoureux de vous… Et vous, que ressentez vous pour lui ? »

« Depuis tout ce temps, je dois ressentir une forme d'affection pour lui. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas de l'amour. Je l'abandonnerais s'il ne m'était pas utile. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir suivi si loin de chez vous ? »

Rosemary but une gorgée de thé : cette question était plus difficile. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer qu'elle et Kévin avaient une mission à mener à bien à Honshû. Elle choisit de répondre par des généralités :

« Chez moi, on dit _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. _Si je m'éloigne trop de Kévin, j'ai peur qu'il m'oublie. Il a été aisé pour moi de provoquer son amour, mais cette versatilité pourrait aussi se retourner contre moi et son affection se reporter sur une autre. Si je veux garder la mainmise sur lui, je dois toujours être auprès de lui. »

« Alors, sourit la mère de l'okiya, il n'est rien de plus que votre poupée ? »

« Oui. »

« Cela ne vous émeut pas ? »

« Il ne souffre pas. Il pense sans doute que je suis amoureuse de lui. », esquiva Rosemary.

« Mais si un jour vous changez de protecteur ? Il souffrira sûrement. »

« Je ne suis pas sadique, je ne fais pas du mal aux gens sans raison. Mais si, pour servir mes intérêts, je dois faire du mal à quelqu'un, je le fais. Je passe toujours avant les autres. »

« Vous les manipulez ? »

« Oui. »

Un ange passa. La mère de l'okiya regardait Rosemary derrière les derniers volutes s'échappant de sa tasse de thé, presque remplie du liquide aux reflets ambrés tant elle avait négligé de le boire. Elle finit par briser le silence :

« Et vous trouvez ça prudent d'avouer une telle chose ouvertement ? »

« Vous l'auriez su de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Midori m'a dit pour votre « don ». Oh, bien sûr, cette idiote ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait mais cela m'a tout de même permis de deviner de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

Vous attirez le respect des gens de l'okiya, vous maintenez votre autorité sur eux et vous les contrôlez en leur mentant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me refuseriez parce que je suis fourbe. »

Rosemary offrit à son interlocutrice son plus charmant sourire. Elle adorait ces moments-là, quand la personne en face d'elle s'était faite totalement berner et qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Le rideau tomba alors, au sens propre comme au figuré. En effet, parmi les riches tentures de velours, l'une dissimulait, non pas un mur, mais un espace vide où se tenaient la geisha Sayuko et la maiko Midori. Rosemary devait avouer que quand on lui avait annoncé que l'épreuve de la cérémonie du thé serait un tête à tête avec la mère de l'okiya, elle n'avait pas envisagé le fait que les deux autres jurés seraient dissimulés quelque part pour examiner sa performance. C'était une erreur.

Mais, pour l'instant, l'attention de Sayuko et Midori n'était pas dirigée sur elle mais sur la mère de l'okiya :

« Est-ce que cela est vrai, Oka-san ? », demanda la geisha, pâle comme la mort, visiblement très éprouvée par la découverte du secret de celle qu'elle idolâtrait sans doute.

La mère de l'okiya n'osait pas répondre, et son silence parlait pour elle. Finalement, elle s'écria :

« Sortez ! Sortez toutes ! Sauf toi, Midori. J'ai à te parler. »

Tête baissée et les joues rougissantes, elle resta en arrière.

Rosemary était sur le point de partir quand la mère de l'okiya s'adressa à elle :

« Vous êtes admise en tant que maiko. Mais sachez que personne n'a jamais commencé comme vous venez de le faire ! »

Rosemary ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait en retournant magnifiquement une situation qui lui était défavorable. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'aimait, et c'était ce qu'elle adorait faire. Mais d'un autre côté, sa victoire avait un prix lourd. La mère de l'okiya l'avait admise dans l'espoir qu'elle garde son secret et ne pouvait donc pas lui nuire directement mais elle ne l'aiderait pas non plus. Sayuko la détesterait simplement parce qu'elle avait fait vaciller l'image sans tâche de la mère de l'okiya. Quant à Midori, à cause de Rosemary, la colère de la mère de l'okiya retombait sur elle. Midori, idiote comme elle l'était, se sentirait sans doute coupable du « crime » dont on l'accusait. Un « crime » qui n'avait rendu service qu'à une seule personne, Rosemary. Mais Midori ne pouvait se tourner vers Rosemary car celle-ci avait clairement dit qu'elle pensait que la maiko était idiote. Bref, la plus haute autorité de l'okiya, une geisha sans doute très influente et une maiko très populaire parmi ses pairs la détestaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un bon début. Elle espérait que Kévin avait fait mieux.

Chaque soir, après avoir passé la journée à se préparer, les apprenties geisha allaient divertir les élèves d'Honshû lors du dîner. Rosemary se glisserait parmi elles et s'arrangerait pour parler avec son coéquipier.

§§§

« Kévin-san, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! Il ne reste plus que le temple shinto. »

Kévin en avait assez de l'air satisfait de Shoto. Celui-ci lui avait fait visiter presque toute l'école, et bon Dieu, que c'était grand ! L'heure du dîner approchait, Kévin était fatigué et il avait faim.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que la visite se termine. Elle ne lui avait rien révélé d'intéressant : le détecteur de magie noire qu'il serrait dans sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche n'avait pas émis la moindre vibration. D'ailleurs, l'Horcruxe ne se trouvait certainement pas dans un endroit où les élèves avaient l'habitude d'aller. Il n'était pas à Honshû pour étudier, que diable, mais pour trouver cet objet et le détruire !

« Shoto-san, est-ce qu'on pourrait simplement sauter le temple shinto ? »

Shoto le regarda d'un air horrifié :

« Sauter le temple shinto ? Mais c'est la partie la plus importante de notre école ! Tu ne crois pas en un dieu ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

En réalité, Kévin croyait bel et bien en un Dieu, le Chaos, mais il n'était sûrement pas vénéré au temple shinto d'Honshû.

« Écoute, je suis vraiment fatigué maintenant, mais je te promets que j'irai au temple. », mentit Kévin.

« D'accord, dit Shoto d'un ton réticent. Allons dîner. »

Le réfectoire d'Honshû était transformé : il y régnait une bonne odeur de nourriture et des jeux de lumière donnaient un peu plus de charme à la pièce nue. Mais surtout, celle-ci était remplie de filles et garçons de tout âge (la majorité étant tout de même largement masculine) vêtus de l'uniforme et de silhouettes féminines habillées de kimonos qui devaient être les geishas. Des petits groupes s'organisaient autour des plus populaires d'entre elles. Kévin remarqua que les élèves filles d'Honshû bavardaient joyeusement avec les geishas ; il ne semblait y avoir aucune rivalité entre elles.

En pensant aux élèves féminins d'Honshû, les pensées de Kévin retombèrent soudain sur Ôkami Nezumi, sa nouvelle Némésis. Il se demanda pourquoi Nezumi n'avait pas encore fondu sur lui comme une chauve-souris géante. Il la chercha du regard dans le répertoire bondé, et constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas là.

« C'est Ôkami-san que tu cherches ?, demanda Shoto. Sache qu'elle ne vient jamais aux dîners. Elle ne supporte pas les geishas. »

« Et toi ? »

« Elles font partie de notre culture. », répondit-il.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il les appréciait.

« Justement, j'ai amené une geisha avec moi. », dit Kévin.

« Une Blanche ? », s'exclama Shoto, visiblement choqué.

« Quoi ? Si Honshû accueille des élèves étrangers, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'okiya Kisuisen ne pourrait pas faire pareil. Et je t'assure que Rosemary est vraiment douée. »

« Je suppose. »

Shoto n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais Kévin était plus puissant que lui, et il ne pouvait lui donner tort.

« Ah ! »

Kévin avait finalement aperçu Rosemary. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono brodé de coquelicots avec un _obi_ bordeau.

« Tu es aussi ravissante qu'à ton habitude. »

« Et toi toujours aussi galant. »

Shoto s'était approché pour écouter leur conversation et Kévin le présenta :

« Rosemary, je te présente Watanabe Shoto-san, qui m'a fait visiter ma nouvelle école. »

Ils s'inclinèrent, puis Rosemary dit :

« C'est vraiment gentil. Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont envoyé une servante pour me montrer mon lit et m'habiller ! »

Kévin pouffa légèrement, ignorant l'air à nouveau réprobateur de Shoto. Il glissa à Rosemary :

« Je suis tellement content de te voir. À vrai dire, quelqu'un me déteste déjà ici. »

« Pour moi, c'est pire. Je… »

Soudain, les lumières désertèrent la salle et un éclairage puissant fut braqué sur l'estrade. Une geisha s'avança sur scène et commença une danse lente, usant d'éventails.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Kévin.

Rosemary et Shoto répondirent en même temps :

« Midori-chan. »

Cette « Midori-chan » semblait un peu plus jeune que Kévin, plus petite et plus frêle. Chose rare pour une Japonaise, elle avait les yeux clairs. Comme Nezumi, elle avait un petit visage et des traits harmonieux. Mais, contrairement à Nezumi, bien trop dure pour être mignonne, Midori remplissait tout à fait le canon de beauté de la « petite chose adorable ». Une forme de beauté qui semblait marcher, pensa Kévin, car Shoto ne la quitta pas du regard pendant toute sa représentation.

« Ahhhhh, Midori-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan, s'exclama t-il une fois qu'elle eût fini de danser. Voilà l'idéal de la geisha japonaise ! Belle, talentueuse pour les arts, et surtout pure et innocente. Regardez qui l'accueille ! »

Shoto désigna discrètement un garçon de leur âge, vêtu de l'uniforme du niveau _ichi_. Il aidait Midori à descendre de l'estrade.

« Je vous présente Hyriû Tetsuzan-san, habituellement surnommé Ryû à cause de son signe du zodiaque et de son nom de famille _(ndla : Hyriû signifie « dragon ailé » et Ryû est justement du signe du dragon)_. Ryû-san est le premier du classement du niveau _ichi_ ! Le major de notre promotion ! »

Kévin le regarda plus attentivement. Ryû était un garçon au physique assez ordinaire, au sourire calme. Il dégageait de lui une impression de sérénité. Il bavardait avec Midori, d'une façon qui paraissait innocente et galante.

« Voilà à quoi une geisha et son danna devraient ressembler ! », martela Shoto.

Et Rosemary et Kévin pensèrent tous les deux et au même moment que jamais ils ne pourraient moins ressembler à quelqu'un qu'à Ryû et Midori

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Carpe Diem_ ****et publié le 29 septembre. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	4. Carpe diem

**Si vous avez du mal à vous souvenir des aventures de Deimos et Dalila, vous pouvez vous reporter au chapitre 2 "Honeymoon".**_  
_

_« Sois sage, clarifie le vin, et coupe court  
Aux longs espoirs de vie ; nous parlons, le temps fuit,  
Jaloux ; cueille le jour sans croire au lendemain. »_

Extrait du poème numéro 11 du Premier livre des Odes, par Horace

**4 :** Carpe diem

Dalila n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à y penser. Elle se cherchait sans cesse des excuses, trouvant n'importe quoi pour occuper ses mains et son esprit. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait faire face à la situation, prendre une décision, mais elle y rechignait. Elle savait aussi que ça serait difficile et elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

Mais replaçons les choses dans leur contexte. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle voyageait avec Deimos à travers les terres africaines du domaine des loups-garous pour atteindre leur destination finale, la ville d'Emmy. Un voyage paisible. Il n'y avait strictement rien à faire à part observer la beauté des paysages africains, alanguis par la chaleur.

Dalila était très surprise que Deimos n'ait pas profité de ces journées passées seuls tous les deux pour essayer de la séduire. Cela n'aurait pas été difficile pourtant ; il n'aurait fait que continuer ce qu'il avait commencé sur la _Griffe d'Acier_. Dans tous les cas, Dalila se réjouissait de ne pas avoir à affronter les avances de Deimos. Elle n'aurait pas su comment y répondre.

Dalila se sentait… embrouillée dans ses sentiments et dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Dieu savait que cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent et qu'elle détestait ça ! Mais elle devait prendre une décision et, même si elle était obligée de peser le pour et le contre, elle le ferait.

Dalila se retourna pour la énième fois dans son sac de couchage pour se mettre sur le dos. Elle et Deimos dormaient à la belle étoile et elle pouvait voir toutes les étoiles du ciel. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin. Dalila cligna des paupières pour chasser la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Ils arriveraient probablement à Emmy dans la journée du lendemain et elle devrait consacrer toute son attention à la quête du Horcruxe. Il fallait donc qu'elle prenne une décision à propos de Deimos, et maintenant.

Dalila se remit sur le côté et se força à réfléchir.

Il y avait d'abord les « plus », les choses en faveur de Deimos, le premier étant que Dalila était visiblement attirée par lui. Il le savait, elle le savait. Et puis…

« Toujours éveillée à une heure pareille ? On pense à quelque chose ? »

Dalila eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant un instant sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde respiration et tâcha d'analyser la situation. Deimos venait de lui parler, et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure tout près de son oreille. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du loup-garou dans son cou, et aussi son bras autour de sa taille...

Il n'y avait que Deimos pour s'approcher d'aussi près de quelqu'un et rester parfaitement silencieux. Il s'était allongé juste derrière elle et l'avait attirée contre lui tandis qu'il lui parlait... Dalila se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi car elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres et il était tourné vers sa nuque.

Pourquoi Deimos agissait-il ainsi ? Il la laissait tranquille pendant tout le voyage et le dernier soir, il faisait quelque chose comme ça ! Elle avait beaucoup observé Deimos mais elle était toujours piètre en ce qui concernait prévoir ses actions…

Dalila sourit. Il n'y avait que Deimos pour la prendre dans ses bras en pleine nuit après six jours de paix. Ce côté imprévisible n'était pas si gênant que ça ; en fait, il faisait partie de son charme... Elle se rembrunit aussitôt à cette pensée. Il n'y avait pas que le physique de Deimos qui lui plaisait, mais aussi sa façon d'être, d'agir. C'était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Si elle prenait la décision de le rejeter, cela serait plus difficile que prévu.

Elle se promit en soupirant de réfléchir à son problème. Mais d'abord, elle devait savoir.

Engoncée dans son sac de couchage, elle se retourna péniblement vers Deimos. Dès qu'elle fut tournée vers lui, il la serra encore plus contre lui et Dalila se retrouva le front appuyé contre son torse. Elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule ! Dalila savait qu'elle était du genre petite et maigrichonne mais elle maudit tout de même Deimos pour être un géant. La grande différence de taille et de force entre eux deux semblait favoriser le fait qu'elle se retrouve toujours dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas du tout désagréable, loin de là, mais avoir les narines emplies de l'odeur de Deimos n'aidait pas à la réflexion. Le contact avec le garçon l'incitait à se laisser aller et à savourer la situation, ce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire. À regret, elle leva la tête vers le loup-garou et articula plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Deimos la regarde :

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? »

« En fait, répondit Deimos, les yeux à nouveau tournés vers les étoiles, je me suis dit que ce n'aurait vraiment pas été du jeu d'entamer des travaux d'approche pendant que tu étais encore confuse à cause de ce qui s'est passé sur la _Griffe d'Acier_. Alors je me suis juré de ne pas t'approcher pendant six jours. Mais comme nous sommes déjà le septième jour et que tu étais réveillée, allongée à côté de moi, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Dalila ferma les yeux. Elle avait repoussé Deimos sur la _Griffe d'Acier_ parce qu'elle voulait qu'il la désire réellement, pas seulement à cause de la pleine lune, et elle n'avait apparemment pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté. Mais une expression de Deimos la faisait tiquer. « Pas du jeu » ? Deimos considérait apparemment que ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment était une sorte de « match » où il devait la séduire et elle résister et, comme pour les combats de loups-garous, il trouvait déloyal de frapper son adversaire alors qu'il était affaibli.

Dalila ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Deimos avait désiré de nombreuses femmes, les avait séduites puis quittées peu après, sa réputation de coureur n'était pas construite sur du vide. Elle avait attiré son attention en montrant qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur et s'il était toujours autant intéressé par elle, c'était qu'elle avait montré une résistance inattendue face à ses tentatives de la séduire. Mais dès qu'elle y céderait, elle retomberait dans la banalité et Deimos finirait par se lasser d'elle comme les autres. Dalila ne voulait simplement pas que ça arrive !

Le credo de Dalila avait toujours été de faire ce qu'elle voulait, de suivre son instinct, peu importe les conséquences. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point elle souhaitait garder ces bras autour d'elle mais si elle voulait que Deimos la regarde par-dessus toutes les autres femmes, elle devait les repousser. Il n'y avait pas de décision possible qui soit satisfaisante. À part peut-être…

Dalila s'enfouit dans les bras de Deimos et décida de profiter de l'instant présent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla sous la chaleur brûlante du désert. Son sac de couchage, qui était ensorcelé pour maintenir une température idéale, rafraîchissait son corps mais sa tête était exposée au soleil. Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce ; évidemment, Deimos était déjà debout.

Ils touchaient au but. La cité d'Emmy se profilait à l'horizon. Une ville à la position très étrange, plantée en plein milieu du désert à proximité du volcan Emi Koussi, qui lui avait donné son nom.

« Qu'est-ce que cette ville exactement ? Pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici ? », demanda Dalila à Deimos.

Elle n'avait pu lui poser ces questions les jours précédents vu qu'elle l'évitait soigneusement, mais, à présent, les choses étaient différentes. Elle ne devait pas se laisser séduire par Deimos mais elle ne le fuirait pas non plus comme la peste si elle voulait pouvoir profiter de sa présence à ses côtés.

« Tu ne sais pas ?, dit Deimos. Hé bien, laisse moi te raconter la jolie petite histoire de la conquête de l'Afrique et de la création de cette ville assez… unique.

Durant la Seconde Guerre, Voldemort a conquis l'Afrique avec assez de facilité. Mais il n'a trouvé aucun sorcier au Sang-Pur pour en faire des dirigeants. En effet, les sorciers africains ont toujours vécus plus proches des Moldus que les autres et ils étaient tous des Sangs-mêlés. Ça a répugné Voldemort qui les a tous massacrés et a décidé que les bons vieux colons étaient les seuls habilités à gérer ce continent aux mœurs douteuses. Il a coupé l'Afrique en « parts » comme un gigantesque gâteau et en a donné une à chacun des pays dirigés par ses alliés. Cela semble juste vu Voldemort n'aurait jamais été aussi loin s'il n'avait été aidé de nombreux sorciers de différents pays et de nous, les loups-garous, et qu'il avait l'intention de s'octroyer les Amériques comme possession personnelle.

En réalité, ce « cadeau », comme tous ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, est empoisonné. Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu gérer un continent comme l'Afrique à lui tout seul. Il a délégué à chaque pays un morceau du continent non pas pour nous remercier mais pour se servir de nous comme ses « gestionnaires ». Car les « gouverneurs » censés diriger chacune des colonies ne « gouvernent » rien du tout. Ils ne font vraiment que de la gestion : ils s'occupent de l'économie, des importations et des exportations de thé, s'assurent qu'il n'y ait pas de révolte qui couve... Pff ! Le véritable pouvoir est détenu par les _missi dominici_.

Voldemort a créé les _missi dominici_ sous prétexte de surveiller les gouverneurs pour qu'ils ne se séparent pas de leur métropole en fondant un pays indépendant. Mais, en réalité, ils peuvent démettre les gouverneurs d'un claquement de doigt et sans raison ! Ceux-ci sont donc forcés de leur obéir. On peut dire que Voldemort a été malin sur ce coup-là : il contrôle ceux qui contrôlent l'Afrique et en est donc le maître sans en avoir l'air et les inconvénients.

Voldemort ne délègue à ses alliés que les pouvoirs qui l'avantagent. C'est aussi pour ça que je le combat. Il ne peut y avoir de véritable puissance qu'en étant son ennemi. Emmy en est un autre exemple flagrant. Voldemort avait besoin d'une ville pour être le siège de ses chers _missi dominici_ et il a décidé de la construire ici. Ces terres sont censées être celles du domaine des loups-garous ; il n'empêche que je n'ai aucun droit sur Emmy ou ses habitants. Je ne suis qu'un invité dans ma propre maison ! Alors que Voldemort avait fait une grande cérémonie pour dire qu'il abandonnait tout pouvoir sur l'Afrique, que ces terres nous revenaient de plein droit !

Avec Voldemort, il ne peut y avoir que des pouvoirs illusoires et de fausses promesses. »

« Tu n'aimes pas cette cité, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Dalila.

« Bien sûr que non, tout comme je n'aime pas Voldemort. Et si j'y mets les pieds, c'est uniquement pour le détruire. »

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Mais ce n'est pas parce que je me consacrerai à notre mission que je vais t'oublier… »

Dalila ferma les yeux en souriant un instant puis secoua la tête.

« Ce ne sera pas aussi facile. »

« Ce n'est pas amusant quand c'est trop facile. »

Dalila coupa court à la conversation :

« Allons-y. »

La cité d'Emmy, à l'image de ceux qui la dirigeaient, était toute dévouée à Voldemort. Paradoxalement, le moyen le plus aisé de s'y rendre était les quatre-quatre Moldus et l'essence de contrebande. Les _missi dominici_ auraient normalement dû forcer leurs hôtes de marque à traverser le désert à dos de chameau mais ils fermaient les yeux sur le sujet : voyager en voiture n'était pas seulement plus pratique pour leurs invités mais cela leur permettait aussi d'admirer la ville à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, et Emmy, comme tout ce que Voldemort avait bâti, avait vocation à impressionner. Les briques qui avaient été utilisées pour la construction étaient d'une couleur très proche de celle du désert, ce qui donnait l'impression que des bâtiments entiers se fondaient dans les dunes. Mais Emmy était aussi une oasis et Voldemort avait tenu à ce que de nombreuses plantes y soient cultivées. Dernière excentricité de sa part, la position de la ville à côté du volcan de l'Emi Koussi, point culminant du Sahara. C'était peut-être un peu dangereux mais la masse du volcan formait un excellent point de repère. Dalila pouvait l'apercevoir depuis plusieurs jours. À présent, elle était toute proche de la ville et il l'écrasait de toute sa hauteur.

Deimos abandonna la voiture avant les murs de la ville et ils firent leur entrée dans Emmy avec un moyen de transport auquel les nobles goûtaient peu, leurs propres jambes.

« Où on va exactement ? », demanda Dalila.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas le maître de maison chez moi, mais je suis toujours invité ! La politesse élémentaire force les _missi dominici_ à bien m'accueillir en leur palais. »

« Et comment on fait pour trouver le palais ? »

« Hé toi !, cria Deimos à un enfant en guenilles qui passait dans la rue. Conduis moi aux _missi dominici_ ! »

Il lui jeta une Mornille. Aussitôt, leur petit guide les entraîna avec enthousiasme dans une direction.

« Les _missi dominici_ sont payés, et bien payés, pour leur travail. Ils ont besoin de nombreux serviteurs pour maintenir leur train de vie et cette ville s'est rapidement remplie. Mais il n'y a tout de même pas assez de richesses pour tout le monde. », expliqua Deimos.

En effet, quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur des maisons de briques qui semblaient si proprettes de loin, Dalila se rendit compte qu'elles étaient plutôt étroites et surpeuplées. Tout le contraire du palais des _missi dominici_, qui serait sûrement grand et vide. De tels constats la déprimaient toujours. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut un drapeau, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Mais à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle en repéra d'autres, plus proches. Ils représentaient tous la même chose : au fond, le volcan de l'Emi Koussi et au premier plan, un gigantesque joyau dans lequel dansaient des flammes.

Deimos avait aussi remarqué les drapeaux :

« Voldemort a fait don à Emmy du plus gros diamant du monde. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais sa réputation a depuis longtemps quitté la ville. On dirait qu'ils en sont fiers comme Artaban ! », rajouta t-il avec mépris.

Deimos, en bon loup-garou, ne voyait pas l'intérêt des ornements splendides dont se paraient sans cesse les nobles. Mais Dalila ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un léger intérêt pour le diamant. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de cette taille !

Sa curiosité fut rapidement satisfaite. Dès que le palais des _missi dominici_ fut à portée de vue, elle put également voir le diamant. Pour mieux mettre en valeur leur « trésor », les serviteurs de Voldemort avaient en effet cru bon de le faire sertir dans l'arche par laquelle tous devaient passer pour entrer dans la cour du palais. Exposée aux yeux de tous, la pierre, dans les tons orange-bruns, brillait de milles feux.

« Joli petit bijou clinquant. », observa Deimos en passant sous l'arche.

Il se dirigeait d'un pas décontracté vers les portes du palais.

« Reste en arrière, demanda t-il à Dalila. Mieux vaut qu'on ignore ton identité. Je te ferai entrer par la petite porte plus tard. »

Mais Dalila ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fouillait frénétiquement les poches de son habit.

« Il vibre !, articula t-elle en sortant le petit détecteur de magie noire que leur avait confié Stanislas. Et tellement fort que je l'ai senti à travers tous mes vêtements ! »

Deimos prit l'objet et le déposa dans sa paume ouverte. Il pulsait tellement qu'il avançait tout seul de quelques millimètres. L'Horcruxe était tout proche et le seul objet susceptible d'être un Horcruxe autour d'eux était…

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'un bijou clinquant finalement, murmura Deimos. Le diamant est un symbole de l'éternité et ce diamant-là est le plus gros du monde, ce qui colle avec le côté mégalomaniaque de Voldemort. Il a confié ce Horcruxe aux _missi dominici_, qui représentent son pouvoir en Afrique. Son diamant est à la fois exposé aux yeux du monde et sans doute très bien surveillé. Si son Horcruxe disparaissait ou était détruit, Voldemort l'apprendrait immédiatement. »

« Ça va être d'autant plus difficile de l'enlever de là. », dit Dalila.

« On réfléchira à ça plus tard. Je dois faire mon entrée dans la patrie des hypocrites. Comme j'ai dit précédemment, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes discrète. Si je t'annonce comme ma servante, ils considéreront bizarre que tu ne sois pas cantonnée dans mes appartements et tu ne pourras aller nulle part, sans oublier qu'ils te traiteront comme une moins que rien. Si je t'annonce comme une noble, ils auront peut-être la mauvaise idée de vérifier. Bon, j'y vais. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Dalila se dit que ce que les gens risquaient de penser était plutôt qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Deimos, en tout cas, semblait déjà la considérer comme sa petite amie. Dalila fut soulagée quand elle vit l'appartement que les _missi dominici_ avaient fourni à Deimos : il y avait de la place pour cinq personnes, elle aurait donc l'espace pour résister.

Alors qu'elle visitait les différentes pièces, Deimos s'effondra sur le siège le plus proche en s'éventant :

« Tu aurais dû voir ça, Dalila ! Comment ils m'ont accueilli ! En disant « _Ah, mais c'est le jeune monsieur Greyback_ » et en me saluant comme si on avait joué ensemble au tennis hier. Au moins ici, perdus au milieu de leur désert, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de snober les étrangers en leur donnant des appartements trop petits comme à Poudlard. Surtout quand c'est le fils du dirigeant du pays. Ça te plaît ? »

« C'est chic. », répondit Dalila.

Elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie dans deux endroits : la partie des cachots de Poudlard réservée aux Sangs-mêlés et l'ancienne Salle commune des Gryffondors, et tous les deux étaient singulièrement moins cossus que leur nouvel appartement.

« Prépare toi à vivre comme une princesse, chère Dalila. Pour que tu ressembles à n'importe quelle fille noble digne de ce nom, je vais devoir te couvrir de cadeaux. »

« Et pourquoi je devrais ressembler à une fille noble ? »

« Il ne se passe rien d'intéressant à Emmy. Les seuls événements sont les bals. Ils se déroulent tous les neufs jours. Tout le beau monde d'Afrique y va pour lécher les pieds des _missi dominici _et tu y passeras inaperçue parmi eux du moment que tu portes une robe hyper chère. »

« Et pourquoi je devrais y aller à ce bal ? »

« Mais c'est évident bien sûr !, dit Deimos qui se redressa d'un bond et se planta devant elle. Si tu n'y vas pas, je serai tout seul ! Seul et abandonné… »

Il fit une moue faussement désespérée. Dalila ne put s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible.

« D'accord, j'irai... »

Devant son sourire réjoui, elle rajouta d'un air vicieux :

« …mais n'oublie pas l'Horcruxe, Deimos. »

« L'Horcruxe ? J'ai déjà un plan pour lui. », rétorqua t-il.

« Je t'écoute. », dit Dalila en s'asseyant bien droit dans le fauteuil que Deimos avait quitté.

« Il faut absolument acquérir une copie du diamant. Si nous nous contentons de le voler, il est évident que tout le monde remarquera son absence. Mais si nous le volons et le replaçons par une copie très rapidement, la substitution peut passer inaperçue. »

« J'avais la même idée. Mais comment obtenir une copie d'un diamant fantaisie aussi énorme ? »

« Il n'y a aucun autre diamant de cette taille. Mais je peux commander une copie en zirconia. L'illusion sera parfaite aux yeux du néophyte. »

« Combien de temps pour recevoir le faux-Horcruxe ? »

« Il faudra quelques jours pour que la commande arrive au bijoutier, une bonne semaine pour qu'il l'exécute et encore un peu de temps pour que la pierre nous soit livrée. »

Dalila sourit d'un air blasé :

« Ça t'arrange bien, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons passer des jours ici, à ne rien faire, à part attendre ! »

« Il y a aussi le bal. », rajouta Deimos, pince-sans-rire.

« Si des filles sont capables d'attendre des jours et des jours en ne pensant qu'à un _bal_, je ne suis pas de celles-là ! »

Dalila était sûre qu'elle n'était pas futile. Elle fréquentait le monde des nobles depuis des années en tant que simple suivante et jamais elle n'avait envié leurs robes, leurs bijoux et leurs réceptions. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'elle avait toujours été proche d'Eméra, qui vivait sa condition comme un fardeau… Enfin, Deimos ne l'aurait jamais juste avec cadeaux et bal de princesse, ça ne suffisait pas.

Cependant, malgré les grimaces et les piques de l'intéressée, Deimos agit selon ses plans : en deux jours, le lit de Dalila était recouvert de tenues de toutes les couleurs et de tous les tissus. Et Deimos s'attendait à ce qu'elle les porte.

Dalila avait beau être peu enthousiaste, elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire. Ses seules distractions étaient celles que lui prodiguait Deimos : il était toujours avec elle, lui parlant de tout et de rien et la faisant rire. Même s'il ne la touchait pas vraiment, ses mains étaient toujours là, à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Parfois, il la prenait dans ses bras ou entourait ses épaules quand il lui parlait. Elle n'essayait pas de l'en empêcher. À vrai dire, être aussi proche de Deimos, autant par le corps que par l'esprit, lui procurait plus de plaisir que la petite fortune en vêtements qui s'amassait dans sa chambre et le comportement de Deimos était la meilleure publicité qu'il pouvait lui faire pour l'encourager à les porter.

Un jour, au cours de leur discussion, et alors qu'il la suppliait encore une fois d'essayer une des robes, Dalila lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu veux tant me vêtir comme une noble ? Je croyais que tu te moquais de leurs tenues hors de prix et de leurs bijoux « clinquants. » »

« Je n'ai rien contre les gens qui se vêtissent de soie et portent des pierres précieuses. Mais les nobles le font avec un tel… mauvais goût. Leurs habits si beaux sont souvent là pour cacher leur propre laideur et l'éclat de leurs bijoux leur manque d'intelligence. Ils se couvrent d'ornements pour avoir l'air riches et importants et pour surpasser leurs rivaux, mais ils ne font que se rendre ridicules. À fréquenter des gens pareils, pas étonnant que je sois dégoûté du moindre diamant. »

« Alors, à moins que je ne sois laide ou stupide, je n'ai pas besoin de tes cadeaux. »

« Les belles choses ne sont pas destinées qu'à cacher des défauts. Ces robes vont suivre un noble dessein : te rendre encore plus ravissante que tu ne l'es déjà. »

« Je ne suis pas ravissante. »

« Si. »

« Tu ne m'auras pas par la flatterie, Deimos… Et tiens, vu que des habits précieux peuvent prétendument embellir, pourquoi tu n'en portes pas toi-même ? »

« Tu m'as déjà vu en costume une fois non ? J'étais… »

« Bon d'accord, j'avoue, tu étais totalement ridicule. », coupa Dalila.

« Je suis un loup-garou, j'ai été élevé dans un monde de glace, de roc et de fer. Les jolies choses, c'est pour les humains ou les humaines, comme toi. »

Dalila se contenta de faire une moue peu convaincue.

« Tu devras forcément porter une de ces robes le jour du bal. Autant t'habituer tout de suite. »

« J'ai encore trois jours devant moi. »

« Tu es trop prévoyante pour porter une robe de bal pour la première fois le grand soir. Tu feras forcément des essayages, tôt ou tard. Tu pourrais les faire maintenant ? »

Deimos prit la main de Dalila et l'amena délicatement à ses lèvres avant d'ajouter d'un ton suppliant :

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Très bien. Je le fais. »

« J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas accepté à cause du « s'il te plaît » mais envoûtée par mon charme naturel. », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Deimos.

Dalila lui reprit sa main d'un geste sec et tourna les talons. En fait, elle avait sélectionné depuis longtemps quelles robes avaient le plus chance de lui aller. Elle attrapa sa favorite et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Dalila savait ce qu'elle devait faire. À vrai dire, elle connaissait assez bien le métier de camériste. Elle avait aidé tant de fois Eméra à enfiler ses robes trop serrées et à retenir ses longs cheveux en différents chignons. Il fallait juste qu'elle applique ces techniques sur elle-même.

Une fois habillée de la robe bleu nuit et coiffée, Dalila ne se trouva pas tellement différente. Elle n'était certes pas habituée à avoir la nuque dégagée et à s'habiller de cette manière, mais elle n'était pas méconnaissable. Deimos allait être déçu s'il s'attendait à la voir transformée en sex-symbol… Oh, il y avait bien un petit changement : elle ressemblait à une fille noble.

Dalila connaissait trop les nobles pour croire la propagande stupide qui faisait d'eux des gens plus beaux, plus intelligents et plus puissants que les Sangs-mêlés. La seule différence qu'il y avait entre eux était la pureté du sang, une pureté toute relative car Dalila doutait que les nobles n'aient pas une petite goutte de sang impure dans les veines. En fait, les seuls moyens de reconnaître les nobles étaient leur attitude prétentieuse… et leurs vêtements. On pouvait dire que, dans ce cas, l'habit faisait vraiment le moine. Vêtue ainsi, Dalila était aussi légitime qu'eux. Il fallait juste qu'elle prenne un air plus arrogant. Pour s'entraîner, elle adressa un sourire confiant à son reflet…

« Tu as fini de te changer, Dalila ? », l'interrompit la voix de Deimos derrière la porte.

Comme elle ne pouvait lui répondre à haute voix, Dalila déverrouilla machinalement la porte. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir, essayant de retrouver le sourire assuré qu'elle avait perdu. Quand elle l'eut à nouveau aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers Deimos. Elle était étonnée qu'il n'ait pas encore fait de commentaire.

Deimos avait un air… surpris. C'était assez étrange. Dalila se corrigea : ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit surpris qui était étrange mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne se soit pas rapidement repris au lieu de la fixer avec cette expression.

« Alors ? », demanda t-elle pour mettre fin au silence oppressant.

Il lui leva délicatement le menton, se pencha sur elle et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Dalila rougit mais le contact ne dura que quelques instants. Deimos la lâcha presque aussitôt.

« Ce n'était pas prémédité si tu veux savoir, grommela t-il. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu me ferais autant d'effet. Je serai plus prudent la prochaine fois. »

Dalila était toujours rouge. Elle effleura légèrement ses lèvres avant de les frotter vigoureusement. Ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser, un petit événement de rien du tout. Il révélait certes que Deimos la désirait plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé mais cela n'aurait pas de conséquence directe sur elle. Deimos se modérerait, jusqu'au jour où, lassé de son incertitude, il finirait par la mettre au pied du mur. Mais elle savait déjà cela. Non, ce baiser n'était rien, il ne signifiait rien et, même si elle se le répéta cent fois, elle resta éveillée tard dans la nuit, bouleversée pour un rien.

Le lendemain, Dalila fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Deimos n'évoqua pas non plus l'incident. Mais Dalila ressentait désormais un enthousiasme inexplicable à essayer les « cadeaux » de Deimos. À chaque fois, elle demandait l'avis du garçon et recherchait dans son regard une trace du trouble qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser. Mais rien.

Après tout, Deimos était habitué à maîtriser des pulsions d'un genre différent tous les mois avant la pleine lune. Il avait un excellent self-contrôle. L'« incident » n'allait sûrement pas se reproduire.

Et il ne se reproduisit pas. Le soir du bal arriva sans autre surprise. Dalila avait décidé de porter la robe bleu nuit, qui était décidément sa préférée. Peut-être que si Deimos la revoyait dans cette robe, il l'embrasserait à nouveau ou montrerait qu'il était sous le charme…

Dalila lâcha la pince dans laquelle elle allait emprisonner ses cheveux et s'effondra au pied du miroir. Si elle surveillait le moindre regard ou geste de Deimos, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ses sentiments, ou parce qu'elle aimait observer son comportement. Elle _souhaitait_ voir une lueur de désir dans son regard. Essayer différentes tenues pendant ces trois jours avait été une tentative assez maladroite de le séduire…

« Prête pour le bal ? », demanda Deimos, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

« Je n'y vais pas. », répliqua t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu avais accepté il y a longtemps… »

« Je me suis rendue compte que, d'une certaine manière, je t'ai encouragé ces derniers jours… »

« …parce que tu comptes répondre positivement à mes avances ? »

« Non. Justement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. J'avais pris la décision de ne pas t'encourager, ni te repousser, de juste profiter de l'instant présent. Je ne m'y suis pas tenue alors ce n'est pas bien. »

« Il n'y a pas que pour ça que ce n'est pas bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« C'est bien joli de vouloir profiter de l'instant présent mais tu ne penses pas au garçon que tu fais languir. Je n'ai pas pressé les choses avec toi parce que je sais que tu aimes prendre des décisions et t'y tenir, justement. Mais si ta décision est de ne pas prendre de décision… Je vais devoir te forcer à en prendre une vraie. Je pense que je t'ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour savoir si tu veux de moi ou pas. Lève toi. »

Il se releva et tendit la main à Dalila pour qu'elle fasse de même.

« Je vais t'embrasser, Dalila. Un vrai baiser. C'est à toi de voir si tu le désires ou pas. »

Cette question était stupide, binaire. Dalila en savait depuis longtemps la réponse : bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'être embrassée par Deimos, il suffisait de voir l'état dans lequel il l'avait mise en effleurant à peine ses lèvres. Mais elle voyait plus loin que ça. Deimos non.

Les loups-garous n'avaient pas de crainte pour l'avenir. Les loups-garous n'avaient pas de regrets. Ils ne vivaient que dans l'instant présent. Deimos lui reprochait d'avoir voulu en profiter sans penser à ses sentiments à lui. Mais lui se montrait trois fois plus égoïste quand il envisageait le fait d'entamer une relation avec elle alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il se lasserait d'elle. Il n'avait pas pensé une minute à la souffrance qu'elle aurait d'être ainsi délaissée après avoir été l'objet de tant d'attentions et d'estime de sa part.

Deimos méritait bien d'être rejeté une fois dans sa vie. Et elle ne se ferait pas jeter par lui, jamais.

Dalila posa sa main contre les lèvres de Deimos pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser. Mais comment expliquer…

Soudain, une cloche émit un bruit cristallin dans tout le palais.

« C'est l'heure du bal, dit Dalila. Vas-y. Je t'expliquerai… plus tard. »

Deimos s'en alla, et il avait l'air triste. Dalila s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir rejeté comme ça, sans des éclaircissements. Mais comment lui dire qu'elle voulait autant son estime que son amour et qu'elle ne supporterait jamais d'adhérer au « club » de ses ex-petites amies. Deimos ne comprendrait pas. Pour lui, ce qu'on voulait, on le prenait et si cela avait des fâcheuses conséquences, on passait à autre chose sans regrets.

Plus Dalila réfléchissait, plus la décision qu'elle avait prise lui semblait raisonnable. Mais cela ne la rendait pas moins douloureuse.

Si elle avait accepté… Elle serait dans les bras de Deimos en train de l'embrasser. Quoi que… Tout comme elle avait perdu le goût des aliments, il n'y aurait jamais de baiser _à la française_ pour elle.

Dalila eut un rictus amer. Deimos n'avait pas de handicap, lui. Il n'était pas hanté par des mauvais souvenirs ; il ne connaissait pas les tourments du regret. Il n'avait pas de sale manie, comme elle qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre des décisions arbitraires. Il n'avait pas de défaut qui lui empoisonnait la vie, comme Eméra, prisonnière de son éternelle impulsivité. Les seules failles que Deimos avait résultaient de sa condition de loup-garou. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas de faiblesse humaine.

Dalila savait une chose : quand on commençait à vraiment connaître quelqu'un, on s'apercevait de ses défauts, de ses faiblesses, de ses sales manies. Au début de sa relation avec sa cousine, Dalila avait pensé qu'elle ne pourrait trouver meilleure amie qu'Eméra. Mais après quelques semaines passées ensemble, elle avait commencé à voir les côtés agaçants de sa personnalité. Par exemple, Dalila savait qu'Eméra était soupe au lait et avait l'orgueil sensible alors elle savait supporter ses sautes d'humeur et la rassurer quand elle doutait d'elle. De son côté, Eméra savait que Dalila prenait la plupart de ses décisions en suivant son instinct alors elle ne perdait pas son temps à lui faire la morale. De même, elle se doutait que le passé de Dalila n'était pas facile et ne demandait pas à son amie de l'évoquer. Savoir les problèmes de l'autre et comment y faire face, ça avait été le secret de leur amitié.

Mais comment accepter que Deimos, exempt de faiblesses humaines, connaisse toutes les siennes ? S'ils étaient sortis ensemble, ils seraient devenus très proches et il aurait fini par les savoir. Dalila n'aurait alors pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir inférieure à lui. Or, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, elle voulait se sentir d'égal à égal à la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Rejeter Deimos… avait été une bonne décision.

Pourtant, Dalila se sentait malheureuse à en pleurer. Deimos était quelqu'un de très spécial, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient (dans une ville au milieu du désert s'apprêtant à voler un diamant dans le cadre d'une mission secrète pour un groupe dont le but était de détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps) était loin d'être ordinaire. Dalila sentait que la relation qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui aurait été aussi étrange et extraordinaire. Certaines personne passaient sans doute leur vie à rêver d'une histoire pareille. Et elle venait de tout foutre en l'air.

Pour se consoler, Dalila se dit que les romances épiques paraissaient sans doute formidables d'un point de vue extérieur mais que les protagonistes eux-même n'en étaient pas forcément enchantés. L'histoire de Roméo et Juliette avait créé un mythe immortel mais eux-mêmes avaient péri tragiquement. Ils auraient sans doute préféré ne jamais tomber amoureux !

Pour ne pas être amoureuse de Deimos, c'était un peu tard. Mais elle pouvait toujours tuer dans l'œuf sa romance épique d'une manière plus élégante. Dehors, le bal battait son plein. Elle irait trouver Deimos et lui sortirait un beau discours. Quelque chose du genre : « Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous… »

Dalila revint dans sa chambre, attrapa le sac à main assorti à la robe dans lequel elle fourra sa baguette magique, par habitude, et enfila les chaussures bleues aux talons les plus plats possibles. Elle n'était pas habituée aux talons hauts et il ne fallait pas qu'elle trébuche.

Le « bal » n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était plutôt une sorte de réception. Les invités se promenaient dans la cour du palais, discutaient un verre à la main. Dalila se mit aussitôt à la recherche de Deimos. Elle l'aperçut enfin, au loin : il avait passé le portail et se dirigeait vers les rues d'Emmy. Le « bal » avait dû tellement le lasser qu'il avait demandé à sortir pour faire un tour dans la ville. Elle se mit à courir et passa le portail à son tour.

Averti par les bruits de pas derrière lui, Deimos se retourna.

« Je voudrais te dire… », commença Dalila.

Mais il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait un point largement au dessus d'elle. Elle fit volte-face…

Il y avait une ombre qui dansait sur la grille du palais. Ou plutôt un homme vêtu de noir qui marchait sur les piques de fer forgées qui constituaient la grille pour atteindre l'arche de pierre. Elle et Deimos n'étaient plus les seuls à avoir remarqué sa présence. Quelques courtisans l'avaient aperçu et prévenu les autres. Mais déjà l'homme était juché sur le portail.

« Arrêtez le ! », cria une voix dans la foule.

Les gardes qui se tenaient près des portes de chêne étaient déjà en route. Mais quand ils essayèrent de jeter un sort à l'inopportun, des détonations retentirent et leurs baguettes se transformèrent en poulets en plastique !

« Je savais que ces Baguettes Farceuses me serviraient un jour. », dit l'homme avec un accent étranger prononcé.

Il s'adressait à la foule des nobles massés dans la cour. Et, tout en leur parlant, il posa la main sur le diamant scellé dans l'arche juste en dessous de lui. Sa paume s'illumina un instant et la pierre tomba dans sa main. Les nobles, du mauvais côté du portail, n'avaient pu le voir mais cette manipulation n'avait échappée ni à Dalila, ni à Deimos.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va l'arrêter ? », voulut crier Dalila.

Soudain, la vérité se fit dans son esprit : aucun des cols-blancs présents ne prenait la peine d'emporter sa baguette avec lui. Le voleur devait bien rire !

Sauf qu'elle l'avait elle, sa baguette !

En un éclair, elle la sortit de son sac. Le sortilège informulé lui vint immédiatement.

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette mais l'homme vacilla et réussit à l'éviter. Il se retourna.

« Je vois qu'il y a ici une demoiselle plus débrouillarde que vous. Je ferais mieux de filer. »

Avant que Dalila n'ait le temps de lui jeter un autre sort, il transplana, ne laissant derrière lui que des dizaines de petits papiers marqués de sa signature : un renard esquissé à l'encre orange sur fond blanc..

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Amitiés bien placées _****et publié le 13 octobre. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	5. Amitiés bien placées

_« Amis ? Y avait-il une place dans sa vie pour l'amitié ? Mais peut-être, cette fois encore, n'avait-il pas le choix ?_

_- Oui, répondit-il. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, il faudra que j'étudie la question._

_Holly leva les yeux d'un air effaré. _

_- L'amitié n'est pas une science, Bonhomme de Boue. Oubliez donc un peu votre gros cerveau pendant une minute et faites ce que vous sentez. »_

Extrait du chapitre 7 d'Artemis Fowl : Opération Opale, par Eoin Colfer

**5 :** Amitiés bien placées

Little-Paradise portait bien son nom. Tout à fait l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un paradis sur terre. Les maisons étaient d'un blanc étincelant au soleil et on avait l'impression qu'elles étaient construites en plein milieu d'un jardin tropical. Cela rappelait à Lucy le Pavillon d'Été de Poudlard mais à ciel ouvert, et en beaucoup plus grand bien sûr.

Le palais de Mauricio Edmonton était tout aussi blanc et étincelant que les autres maisons mais les plantes se trouvaient à l'intérieur de lui. Les bâtiments qui le composaient formaient un cercle parfait et à l'intérieur du cercle, se trouvait un gigantesque jardin en forme de labyrinthe. Mais Lucy ne l'avait pas encore vu. Pour l'instant, les seules plantes qu'elle voyait étaient celles qui décoraient abondamment les terrasses extérieures du palais.

Ils venaient d'arriver à Little-Paradise. Stanislas était allé dire un mot à l'administration du palais et il l'avait laissée attendre à l'extérieur. Lucy en était ravie. Le soleil, la douceur de l'air et les arômes des fleurs lui faisaient du bien après un très, très long voyage à travers l'Europe et l'Asie pour rejoindre les Philippines.

Lucy ne voyait vraiment pas ce que la ville avait de sinistre ou de mystérieux. Deimos avait dû les charrier, comme il charriait tout le monde. S'ils ne devaient pas rechercher l'Horcruxe, cela aurait presque pu être des vacances… oui, des vacances.

« Lucy ! »

Stanislas était de retour, papillonnant des yeux sous le soleil. Qui lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien, pensa Lucy. Il perdrait sans doute son teint pâle de vampire et cesserait de ne porter que ses éternelles robes noires…

« Lucy…, commença t-il, essoufflé. Ça y est, ils nous ont donné un logement… Par contre, il y a un petit problème. »

« Un problème ? », répéta t-elle d'un ton surpris et légèrement ennuyé.

« Je t'expliquerai… plus tard… quand on sera dans notre appartement. »

Il prit Lucy par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle eut juste le temps de remarquer que le hall était une pièce ronde pavée de carreaux de marbre noir et blanc avant que Stanislas ne la pousse dans un escalier blanc en colimaçon. Ils logeaient au dernier étage.

L'appartement était tout à fait charmant. Spacieux et très lumineux. Il y avait même une terrasse envahie de fleurs tropicales. Lucy s'apprêtait à aller les respirer quand Stanislas l'arrêta :

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Elle remarqua qu'il avait fermé la porte à double tour.

« Voilà… On ne va pas pouvoir te faire passer pour une noble. »

Lucy s'exclama, très surprise :

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais, j'ai pris des cours de maintien quand j'étais avec Deimos à Wolf, je peux très bien faire semblant d'être noble. »

« J'en doute pas, Lucy, mais… »

« Tu as peur qu'ils vérifient mes titres de noblesse ? Tu sais, Stanislas, je ne crois pas. J'ai vu en rêve Dalila en Afrique, habillée comme une grande dame, au milieu des nobles et ils ne lui demandaient rien, sans doute parce qu'elle était avec Deimos, et moi, je suis avec toi, donc… »

« Ce n'est pas ça, dit Stanislas pour interrompre le flot de paroles de Lucy. Si tu leur dis que tu es noble, tu vas devoir faire ce qu'ils attendent d'un noble ! »

Il poussa un soupir rageur :

« Comment t'expliquer… À Poudlard, ou à Emmy, ou dans tout autre endroit qui partage la philosophie de Voldemort, on ne demande rien aux nobles. Du moment qu'ils _sont_ nobles, ils peuvent avoir un logement temporaire ou constant, parce qu'ils forment la _cour_. Ils doivent juste être là, avoir de jolies robes, entourer le souverain…Et une fois que tu es entrée au château, avec le sponsor d'un haut-noble par exemple, si tu sais rester discret et imiter les manières d'un noble, tu peux te faire passer pour un d'entre eux.

Mais ici, ce n'est pas pareil. Mauricio Edmonton n'est pas « roi », il n'est appelé comme ça que par défaut. Et même s'il était vraiment roi, il n'a pas ce sens des mondanités qu'ont Voldemort et ses disciples. Il est plus… pragmatique. Même si tu es un haut-noble de Poudlard, il faut que tu aies une raison pour venir et que tu fasses vraiment ce que tu étais venu faire. Sur nos visas, il y avait marqué que nous étions venus pour un séminaire sur la magie noire. Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi, je peux y participer, j'en connais un rayon sur le sujet. Mais toi… tu ne peux évidemment pas y aller. Alors, j'ai dû leur raconter que tu venais pour _m'accompagner_ à un séminaire sur la magie noire.

J'ai dû leur dire que tu étais ma servante. », conclut-il en baissant la tête.

Lucy le regarda d'un air surpris puis sourit :

« C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété pour ça. »

« Tu t'en fiches ? »

« Je ne m'en ficherais peut-être pas si j'étais vraiment une noble. Mais, Stanislas, j'ai été élevée dans une _ferme_, je n'ai pas le sang pur, et le changement a plutôt été d'être assimilée à une noble quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Revenir du côté de ceux qui servent ne me gêne pas. D'autant plus que tu seras sans doute envers moi un maître aussi magnanime qu'Eméra l'a été envers Dalila. »

« Mais l'opinion des autres… »

« Peu importe. De toute façon, à Poudlard aussi, en tant qu'étudiante étrangère, j'étais méprisée. Je me suis habituée. »

Stanislas ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction : il avait toujours été salué de loin pour ses talents intellectuels mais cela uniquement parce qu'il était également un noble. S'il avait eu une vie confortable qui lui avait permis d'étudier, c'était également parce qu'il était de haut rang. Une dégringolade dans l'échelle sociale n'était pas pour lui quelque chose de dérisoire. Mais Lucy ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle avait quitté l'endroit où elle était l'égale de tout le monde pour Poudlard, où on avait dû la prendre de haut parce qu'elle était étrangère, et là, elle était encore plus bas aux yeux de tous.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes parfois d'avoir quitté la Finlande pour ce panier de crabes qu'est le monde extérieur ? », demanda Stanislas.

« Oh, je ne pense pas, répondit Lucy d'un ton léger. C'est vrai que certaines personnes ont été assez horribles avec moi mais si je n'étais pas partie, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, je n'aurais pas rencontré Eméra et Dalila, Deimos, Ti'lan et tous les autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Je n'aurais pas connu toutes les choses que j'ai vécues avec vous dans mon petit village de Finlande. Non, je ne regrette pas d'être partie.

Mais, Stanislas, pourquoi tu me prends dans tes bras ? »

« Tu es adorable, Lucy, vraiment adorable. »

« Tu es toujours si gentil avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

En fait, il n'avait pas toujours été « gentil » avec Lucy. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait même carrément rejetée. Mais il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle, peut-être même trop…

« Bon, j'y vais. », soupira t-il en lâchant Lucy à regret.

« Où ça ? »

« Au séminaire. Il commence aujourd'hui. »

Stanislas y assista la journée entière. C'était, à son avis, tout à fait passionnant mais fréquenter les cercles d'intellectuels férus de magie noire théorique ne l'aiderait probablement pas à trouver l'Horcruxe.

Little-Paradise, comme tant de nouvelles villes sorcières, avait été construite de toutes pièces. C'était une ville sans passé, sans localisations mystérieuses ou endroits mystiques inconnus de tous. Pas de bonnes cachettes qu'on puisse barder de protections. Si l'Horcruxe était bien à Little-Paradise, ce que la carte et l'instinct de Stanislas tendaient à lui faire croire, Voldemort avait dû le confier à quelqu'un, une personne assez puissante pour protéger l'objet et assez prestigieuse pour en être digne. Un membre de l'élite du pays, peut-être même le roi lui-même.

Mauricio Edmonton, dont il avait soigneusement étudié la personnalité, était l'un des souverains les moins intéressés par les biens matériels, auxquels il préférait la richesse de la faune et de la flore de son « royaume ». Little-Paradise, sa capitale, était à son image. La richesse était là mais elle n'était pas exhibée de façon ostentatoire comme à Poudlard. Le Horcruxe, objet d'une importance symbolique, matérielle ou morale, avait peu de chances d'être montré aux yeux de tous par la ou les personnes auxquelles Voldemort l'avait confié. Il ne pouvait donc se contenter de se promener parmi les nobles, le détecteur de magie noire en poche. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche d'eux, entre dans leur « cercle ».

« On » prenait un brunch tous les jours à la cour. Enfin, toutes les personnes qui en avaient le privilège. C'était l'une des habitudes personnelles du souverain. En tant que haut-noble, il pouvait faire partie des heureux convives. Autant profiter de cette occasion inespérée pour essayer de repérer de qui il devait devenir l'ami.

Il y avait bien sûr, le roi en personne. C'était un homme d'origine indéfinissable, grand, gros, le cheveu noir et dru, avec un visage rubicond à la bouche large et aux traits mobiles. Stanislas lui trouvait une certaine ressemblance avec un ogre. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne se risquerait pas à l'aborder. Stanislas savait surtout qu'Edmonton désapprouvait la flagornerie et l'excès de confiance en soi. Or, aborder directement le roi était un acte qui ne manquait pas de prétention. Il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un de proche du roi mais d'accessible pour lui.

Il observa les alentours directs du souverain. À sa gauche était assise une jeune fille dont Stanislas aurait été prêt à jurer qu'elle était la princesse Elisabeth. Sa réputation de beauté n'était pas usurpée. C'était même la fille la plus belle qu'il eût jamais vue et il avait dû se forcer pour ne pas fixer son attention sur elle en premier lieu. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle avait un visage de dryade et un teint de porcelaine malgré le soleil. Ses yeux étaient d'une ravissante couleur outremer.

Une telle beauté devait rendre plus d'un homme fou. Beaucoup devaient l'approcher. Si Stanislas s'y essayait à son tour, il ne paraîtrait pas prétentieux, juste amoureux transi. Mais, bon, il n'avait pas très envie que les gens le croient amoureux transi de qui que ce soit. Surtout Lucy.

Lucy ! Lucy était la solution ! C'était une fille amicale, qui pouvait s'entendre avec n'importe qui. Quelle que soit la personnalité de la princesse, Lucy arriverait à nouer des liens avec elle. Il fallait juste s'arranger pour qu'elles se rencontrent… Il verrait ça plus tard.

À la droite du roi, était assis un garçon peut-être aussi laid qu'Elisabeth était belle. C'était le genre de laideur qui vous fait même douter du sexe de la personne. Le garçon portait une livrée brune presque militaire. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs attachés en catogan. Une mise bien étrange pour un noble. Mais il était impossible qu'il soit autre chose qu'un noble ; sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'asseoir à côté du roi. Qui semblait d'ailleurs en grande conversation avec lui.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce « détail ». Ses voisins de table aussi et ils n'hésitaient pas à faire des commentaires à ce sujet :

« Le roi parle encore avec ce métèque de Magtanggol. »

« Je me demande de quelle poubelle il a eu la miséricorde de le tirer ! »

Stanislas savait bien sûr que la « loi suprême de la pureté du sang » était quelque peu à deux vitesses. Il y avait toujours des « points obscurs » dans la lignée des hauts-nobles, des ancêtres au sang douteux sur lesquels on fermait les yeux. Mais il n'avait vu qu'une seule entorse aussi flagrante que celle de Magtanggol aux Règles du Sang : Eméra Potter, une Sang-mêlée qui possédait les privilèges d'une noble. Mais Eméra était un cas particulier à cause de sa lignée et de ses pouvoirs…

Stanislas s'adressa à ceux qu'il avait entendus jaser tout à l'heure :

« Pourquoi ce Magtanggol est-il assis à la droite du roi s'il n'est pas de haute naissance ? »

« Il a l'amitié du roi. »

« Il a l'amitié du roi, répéta amèrement l'interlocuteur du premier. Mais vous venez de Poudlard, je suis sûr que là-bas les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça... »

Stanislas était interloqué : Magtanggol avait _l'amitié_ du roi ! Était-il en train de rêver ? Même si le roi avait vraiment de la sympathie pour le garçon (il n'aurait pas dû en avoir en premier lieu), il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire siéger parmi les nobles pour cette raison ! Pourquoi le souverain n'en faisait-il qu'à sa tête, quitte à provoquer la colère de sa cour ? Soit il adorait réellement Magtanggol, soit il y avait des raisons inconnues du grand public à son comportement.

Dans tous les cas, Magtanggol était intéressant, et proche du roi. S'il trouvait un moyen de lui parler, et qu'il s'arrangeait pour que Lucy rencontre Elisabeth, la quête du Horcruxe ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça.

§§§

Lucy se promenait dans les couloirs du palais de Little-Paradise. Elle était un peu déçue : par rapport à Poudlard, la construction et le décor étaient assez simples et on retrouvait rapidement son chemin. Mais enfin, elle avait une mission : Stanislas lui avait demandé d'approcher la princesse Elisabeth tandis que lui essaierait de devenir ami avec le valet personnel du roi, un garçon au prénom qui lui échappait. Ce ne serait pas facile, elle n'était qu'une servante et Elisabeth devait avoir des servantes en veux tu en voilà.

Lucy trouva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru une piste pour atteindre la princesse. Mauricio Edmonton prévoyait de la marier à un quelconque Sang-Pur local pour faire oublier le fait qu'il était lui-même un Sang-mêlé (quelque chose qu'on savait ne pas dire mais qu'on savait tout de même). À l'image de la mariée, la robe de mariée devait être une splendeur. Le roi avait exigé qu'elle soit entièrement brodée à la main. Et on recrutait des personnes sachant coudre et broder pour le travail de titan que représentait la robe et ses interminables traînes.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure opportunité du monde : Lucy aurait de la chance si elle croisait Elisabeth, pour quelques essayages peut-être. Mais elle aimait coudre et, comme il ne fallait pas espérer commencer par le haut de l'échelle, autant y accéder par le bas. La broderie étant une activité qui demande beaucoup de temps mais peu d'énergie, les journées de travail étaient longues mais peu fatigantes et les filles bavardaient en plusieurs langues en travaillant. Cette atmosphère convenait parfaitement à Lucy et elle s'intégra rapidement au groupe mais, bizarrement, ce fut avec sa chef d'équipe qu'elle s'entendit le mieux. Elle s'appelait Imee et avait dix-sept ans.

Imee était une fille d'une laideur étonnante : son nez était trop camus, sa bouche trop large. Elle avait un teint basané, des yeux petits, noirs et chassieux. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient d'un brun filasse. Mais Imee était surtout à la fois ferme et bienveillante, comme savent être les bons professeurs. Malgré son jeune âge, personne ne contestait son autorité, qui, semblait-il, était naturelle. Lucy l'avait d'abord considérée comme un bon chef avant de devenir son amie. En tant que telle, c'était quelqu'un de sympathique qui avait les pieds sur terre.

« Tu es anglaise, Lucy ? », lui demanda t-elle un jour.

« Mi-anglaise, mi-finlandaise. »

« Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas un accent anglais. Tu viens de très loin, dis donc. Comment tu t'es retrouvée ici ? »

« Un ami m'a emmenée avec lui… »

Lucy se reprit à temps :

« Je veux dire, je suis censée être sa servante mais il m'a toujours traitée avec tant d'amitié... », bredouilla t-elle.

« Tu as bien de la chance de considérer ton maître comme un ami. », dit Imee, les yeux baissés sur son ouvrage. Elle releva la tête pour demander :

« Comment est-il ? »

« Stanislas ? Hé bien, il est… gentil. Très intelligent, dans le genre intellectuel. Il adore passer du temps plongé dans ses livres… »

Et de fil en aiguille, Lucy se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de Stanislas : qu'il pouvait se nourrir uniquement de sandwiches, que ses cheveux devenaient gras quand il oubliait de les laver, comment il était parfois grognon de manière si mignonne, comment il la consolait quand elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, les ruses qu'il employait pour doubler ses ennemis et bien d'autres anecdotes. Elle modifiait uniquement le cadre pour ne pas évoquer Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et les Horcruxes mais, même sorties de leur contexte, toutes ces choses avaient du sens pour elle et elle pouvait en parler pendant des heures, comme le fit remarquer Imee :

« Tu ne te lasses pas de ce garçon, on dirait. »

« Désolée, dit Lucy en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ; après tout, c'est moi qui ai demandé. Ton Stanislas a l'air de quelqu'un d'intéressant. Stanislas comment déjà ? »

En réalité, Lucy n'avait pas dit son nom. Mais elle avait tant parlé qu'elle n'en était pas sûre elle-même.

« Stanislas Rogue. », dit-elle ingénument.

§§§

Le lendemain de cette conversation, à la même heure ou presque, Stanislas était assis sur un banc du jardin-labyrinthe du palais, non loin de l'entrée pour ne pas se perdre.

Rencontrer Magtanggol s'était avéré plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. En tant que valet personnel du roi, il était presque toujours auprès du souverain, assis à côté de lui au repas, à ses côtés lors des audiences. Le roi semblait toujours prendre compte de son avis et le pouvoir de Magtanggol était non négligeable. Ce qui confortait Stanislas dans son choix de devenir son ami.

Mais cette proximité avec les hautes-sphères du pouvoir était aussi un désavantage : il ne faisait pas partie du cercle du roi et ne pouvait aller directement vers Magtanggol quand il était avec celui-ci. Il devait « l'avoir » lors des rares moments où il était seul. Stanislas étant toujours obligé d'assister au séminaire, le nombre de ces moments était considérablement réduit. Sa meilleure chance était là, au parc, où la plupart des nobles venaient se promener lors de leur temps libre.

Soudain, du beau monde passa devant lui, mais ce n'était pas Magtanggol. Elisabeth Edmonton traversait le jardin d'un pas tranquille, accompagnée de ses suivantes. Les codes couleurs ne s'appliquant pas pour elle, elle était vêtue d'une robe de taffetas blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Un ombrelle couleur crème protégeait sa peau délicate des rayons du soleil. Les suivantes, en robes abricot vaporeuses, formaient un petit groupe jacassant derrière elle. Mais la princesse restait silencieuse, fidèle à sa réputation.

Stanislas les suivit du regard, se demandant s'il devait profiter de cette occasion pour parler à Elisabeth. Mais la garde rapprochée des suivantes le dissuada. Il n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de sociable comme Lucy. Mieux valait lui laisser ce travail. Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire…

« Vous n'êtes pas envoûté ? », demanda une voix à l'opposé d'Elisabeth.

Stanislas sursauta et tourna précipitamment la tête vers celui qui venait de lui parler. C'était Magtanggol.

« Quoi ? », dit-il, autant par surprise de le voir soudain surgir que parce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je vous ai vu regarder Elisabeth comme si vous pensiez à autre chose qu'à sa beauté. D'habitude, tous les hommes la fixent d'un regard un peu hébété. »

« Vous parlez des hommes comme si vous n'en étiez pas un. »

« Je suis insensible aux charmes d'Elisabeth. Je la connais trop. »

Il marqua une pause avant de dire :

« Elisabeth est une dinde. »

« Pardon ? », dit Stanislas, bien qu'il avait parfaitement entendu.

« C'est une dinde. Elle est stupide. On lui a appris à être laconique pour ne pas qu'elle dise des bêtises. Comme elle est belle, les gens pensent que c'est pour lui donner une aura de mystère ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils seraient d'ailleurs bien plus curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a dans la tête si elle n'avait pas ce visage. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était stupide. », dit Stanislas d'une voix blanche.

Dire qu'il avait demandé à Lucy de devenir amie avec une idiote ! Ce n'était pas un cadeau qu'il lui faisait mais Lucy devrait souffrir la princesse. C'était peut-être elle qui possédait l'Horcruxe et, même si elle était sotte, elle avait sans doute une influence inconsciente mais réelle sur son père. Avoir une fille aussi belle suffisait souvent à un homme pour qu'il idolâtre son enfant.

« C'est presque un secret d'État. », révéla Magtanggol.

« Alors pourquoi vous me le révélez ? », répliqua Stanislas

« Un homme qui peut regarder Elisabeth sans avoir l'air stupide est assez sage pour savoir quand il doit tenir sa langue. »

« Je suis assez sage pour savoir quand tenir ma langue. Mais j'avoue qu'il m'arrive de la regarder bêtement. Même si j'essaie de m'en empêcher. »

« Vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si vous vous contraignez à ne pas regarder Elisabeth, c'est parce que vous avez une autre demoiselle en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je pense ça !, dit Magtanggol quand il vit Stanislas ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Simple question d'instinct… »

Stanislas n'était pas enchanté de voir la conversation tourner autour de sa vie amoureuse. Mais il avait tant attendu une occasion de parler avec Magtanggol qu'il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Il ne savait pas non plus comment changer de sujet. Il acquiesça donc de mauvaise grâce.

« Un jeune fille dont vous êtes peut-être un peu amoureux ? »

« Peut-être. », avoua t-il

« Une jeune personne qui ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Stanislas Rogue, c'est ça ? »

Il lui serra la main.

« Je connais déjà tout de vous, votre vie, votre œuvre. Je vais vous montrer. »

Il se leva d'un bond du banc où il s'était assis à côté de Stanislas. Celui-ci le suivit. Il comprit rapidement où ils allaient : Magtanggol l'emmenait au quartier des brodeuses, là où travaillait Lucy.

« Soeurette ? », héla t-il une fois arrivé.

Un escabeau glissa soudain dans le champ de vision de Stanislas. La fille qui était juchée dessus descendit lentement les quelques marches, non sans lancer quelques ordres à des subordonnés inconnus. Quand elle fit face aux deux garçons, Stanislas ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise : hormis l'habillement, elle et Magtanggol étaient parfaitement identiques, des traits jusqu'à la taille, au moindre détail près. La fille, elle, ne semblait pas surprise de les voir arriver.

« Je te présente Imee, ma sœur jumelle… », commença t-il.

Soudain, Lucy déboula dans le sillage d'Imee et aperçut Stanislas :

« Stanislas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« À vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Elle avisa Magtanggol et continua sur sa lancée :

« Vous êtes le frère jumeau d'Imee ? Bonjour. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Magtanggol lui fit un baise-main.

« Je vous connais un peu, dit-il en s'adressant autant à Lucy qu'à Stanislas. Ma sœur et moi n'avons pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre. »

Stanislas comprit soudain : ce que Magtanggol savait sur lui venait d'Imee, qui le tenait elle-même de Lucy. Stanislas ne savait pas s'il devait blâmer Lucy pour avoir raconté « sa vie, son œuvre » à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelques jours plus tôt ou la remercier d'avoir éveillé l'intérêt de Magtanggol et provoqué leur rencontre. En tout cas, c'était désormais à lui de jouer…

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous mais je dois retrouver le roi. », dit tout d'un coup Magtanggol alors qu'il était encore en pleine réflexion.

Il prit congé et Stanislas se retrouva tout bête : c'était à lui de jouer, encore fallait-il savoir quoi faire.

§§§

C'était l'après-midi de congé de Lucy et elle faisait un petit somme en pensant à son amie Eméra.

Un visage…Celui d'une femme blonde aux yeux bleus à la beauté slave…De longues rangées d'objets… De la frustration… Et puis soudain, une flamme blanche qui passe devant son champ de vision accompagnée d'un sentiment… d'accomplissement ? 

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut. Eméra ne semblait pas avoir plus de succès dans sa recherche du Horcruxe qu'eux. Seule la dernière image était bizarre. Mais le Horcruxe ne pouvait pas être une flamme ! C'était absurde et d'ailleurs, le feu n'était pas blanc. Elle avait dû être trompée par une illusion d'optique.

« Lucy, tu es réveillée ? », lui demanda Stanislas.

« Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. J'ai utilisé le pouvoir du Serment du Sang mais Eméra n'est pas plus avancée que nous dans la recher... »

« Je vais aux jardins pour essayer de croiser Magtanggol, comme hier. », coupa t-il.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'y es pas déjà ? »

« Je vais y aller… mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui dire si je le rencontre effectivement. Je voulais te demander… »

Il avait l'air réticent à parler, comme si sa question avait quelque chose de gênant.

« … comment tu arrives à te faire autant d'amis. »

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas. », dit Lucy en se grattant la tête.

« Donne moi au moins un conseil. »

« Sois sincère. »

Stanislas eut un petit rire amer :

« Mais je ne peux justement pas être sincère ! Je dois au contraire être extrêmement prudent dans mes faits et gestes. Si je froisse Magtanggol, ou que je lui déplais, notre plan serait gravement compromis... »

« Mais si tu deviens ami avec Magtanggol en trichant sur ta personnalité, ce ne sera pas une véritable amitié ! », se récria Lucy.

Stanislas savait que ce sujet était sensible pour elle : après tout, elle s'était faite avoir par Rosemary et n'accepterait sans doute pas sans protester qu'il trompe Magtanggol de la même façon.

« Et ton truc de « véritable amitié », comment on l'obtient ? »

« Je crois, dit Lucy d'un ton pensif, qu'on ne peut pas se forcer à être l'ami de quelqu'un. On peut essayer de devenir ami avec n'importe qui mais si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, on ne s'entend pas avec la personne, on ne peut pas se contraindre à l'apprécier. »

« Où tu veux en venir ? »

« L'amitié n'est pas une chose qui se gagne à tous les coups. Si Magtanggol a un caractère qui te déplaît, tu ne pourras pas devenir ami avec lui, et si ton caractère déplaît à Magtanggol, vous ne serez pas non plus amis. L'un de vous peut, bien sûr, dissimuler son véritable caractère à l'autre pour lui complaire mais alors ce n'est pas une _véritable _amitié. »

« Est-ce que cette amitié a véritablement besoin d'être véritable ? »

Lucy fronça les sourcils :

« Stan, je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille ! C'est cruel de faire croire à quelqu'un qu'on est son ami alors que c'est faux ! »

« Je ne suis pas cruel, je suis juste dénué de scrupules. », objecta t-il.

« Magtanggol est le frère jumeau d'Imee, qui est une amie ; ce ne serait vraiment pas correct de lui faire une telle chose. D'ailleurs, même s'il était un parfait inconnu, je ne lui jouerais pas un tour pareil, tu le sais très bien…

Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de devenir l'ami de Magtanggol en étant sincère comme je te l'ai suggéré ? Je pense que vous avez _positivement _des chances de vous entendre tous les deux sans avoir besoin de jouer la comédie ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Et si j'échoue ? »

« Si tu ne réussis pas à devenir _véritablement_ l'ami de Magtanggol, c'est que ça ne devait pas être et on cherchera un autre moyen pour trouver l'Horcruxe. »

Lucy le regardait droit dans les yeux et sa détermination était inébranlable. Même pas la peine d'essayer de la convaincre des mérites d'une amitié pas-si-véritable-que-ça. Elle n'en démordrait pas. Et gare à lui s'il essayait de tromper Magtanggol.

« Bon, j'y vais alors. », dit-il la mort dans l'âme.

Lucy essaya de lui mettre du baume au cœur :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tu réussiras. », murmura t-elle d'une voix radoucie en lui étreignant les mains.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc, Stanislas se rendit compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à Magtanggol. _Être sincère_, _être sincère_, avait dit Lucy. Très bien ! Il allait essayer de suivre cette piste !

Comment se sentait-il vraiment à propos de Magtanggol ?

Tout d'abord, il éprouvait du ressentiment envers le garçon pour l'avoir abordé et lui avoir posé des questions personnelles sans lui dire qu'il savait qui il était. S'il avait su que Magtanggol connaissait tant de lui et de sa relation avec Lucy, il n'aurait jamais avoué l'existence d'une fille dont il était « peut-être un peu amoureux »…

Stanislas se prit la tête dans les mains : Magtanggol avait déjà dû faire le rapprochement et comprendre que la fille dont il parlait était Lucy. Il en savait décidément beaucoup trop, ce Magtanggol. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Stanislas ne lui aurait sans doute plus jamais parlé !

Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir Magtanggol… Au contraire, il allait par-devant lui.

Si seulement Lucy n'avait pas raconté toutes ces choses à Imee ! Une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui avait évidemment tout répété à son frère ! Cela aussi, ça l'énervait ! Lucy faisait vraiment confiance à n'importe qui !

Stanislas s'arrêta soudain de marcher en plein milieu du chemin. Et si c'était cela, la solution ? La _confiance_…

Faire confiance à Magtanggol… Non seulement accepter le cœur léger qu'il connaisse ses secrets mais aussi en parler avec lui et peut-être lui en révéler d'autres… En était-il capable ?

Lucy accordait sa confiance, elle. Immédiatement et entièrement. C'était peut-être par naïveté et inconscience, ce n'était parfois pas très sage, son expérience avec Rosemary l'avait prouvé, mais cela avait aussi des bienfaits. Les gens _aimaient _qu'on les juge dignes de confiance ; c'était une marque d'affection et de respect.

Le conseil que Lucy lui avait donné n'était finalement pas si stupide. Si Lucy était tellement attachante, c'était parce que la confiance qu'elle vous accordait était authentique, que l'affection qu'elle éprouvait à votre égard était vraie. Comment, en retour, ne pas lui faire confiance et ne pas l'aimer ? Quelqu'un de sympathique, quelqu'un qui vous apprécie et vous respecte, quelqu'un sur lequel on peut compter, c'est tout ce qu'on attend d'un ami.

Pour que Magtanggol le considère un jour comme tel, il devait faire le premier pas et lui accorder sa confiance en premier lieu, comme Lucy l'avait fait avec Imee. Vu qu'Imee et Magtanggol partageaient tout, on pouvait considérer que Lucy avait placé sa confiance dans les deux jumeaux. Il lui suffisait donc de se remettre au jugement de Lucy… pour une fois.

Il ne perdrait ni son intelligence, ni son sens critique. Bien au contraire. Vu que Lucy n'était pas capable de repérer les gens malhonnêtes, il devait le faire pour elle. Mais Lucy avait déjà confié de nombreuses choses à Imee et Magtanggol et ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Stanislas ne pensait pas que les jumeaux étaient aussi malintentionnés que Rosemary mais il ne savait pas grand chose d'eux. Il lui fallait croire, _espérer_, que Lucy avait eu raison de sympathiser avec Imee et la suivre sur la même voie.

Faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine en ayant comme une unique assurance le jugement d'une fille qui avait déjà été mise en défaut… 

Stanislas se dit juste qu'il avait eu raison, pendant des années, de n'avoir fait confiance qu'à lui-même. Mais même les temps les plus paisibles étaient parfois révolus…

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit. Sa décision était prise.

D'un point de vue extérieur, on ne voyait qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui marchait d'un pas résolu vers les jardins mais, en réalité, Stanislas Rogue plongeait dans le grand inconnu.

§§§

Quelques temps plus tard, au détour d'un chemin du labyrinthe, une scène bien différente se déroulait :

« Tu es vraiment un type bizarre, Stanislas. », dit sans préambule un garçon laid à faire peur qui répondait au nom de Magtanggol.

« Pourquoi tu me trouves soudainement si bizarre ? Tu connais mon caractère depuis plus longtemps que je connais le tien. », rappela le dénommé Stanislas.

« Justement. Je pensais qu'après que je t'aie un peu « arnaqué » lors de notre première rencontre pour te soutirer des informations personnelles, tu ne me parlerais plus jamais. »

« J'ai fait le choix de Lucy. « Faire confiance » au lieu de me méfier. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai jamais à Lucy _ce que tu ressens pour elle_. », dit Magtanggol en accentuant très fortement ces derniers mots.

« Tu es un _véritable_ ami, Magtanggol, dit Stanislas avec plus d'une pointe d'ironie. Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien que je me fatigue à te répéter que ma relation avec Lucy est bien plus complexe que cela et que… »

Sans prêter attention à son palabre, Magtanggol murmura :

« Je ne lui dirai rien car ce sera toi qui lui dira. »

Stanislas, qui avait l'ouïe fine, s'interrompit pour lui jeter un regard suspicieux. Mais il savait que Magtanggol ne répéterait pas ce qu'il avait dit s'il lui demandait. Il décida de changer de tactique :

« Au fait, pourquoi t'es tu tant intéressé à moi et à Lucy au point de me « soutirer des informations » ? »

« Bah, tu sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose à Little-Paradise. », soupira Magtanggol.

Assise sur un banc non loin de là, Elisabeth Edmonton les fixait de ses charmants yeux vides

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Les envoyés de Voldemort_ ****et publié le 27 octobre. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	6. Les envoyés de Voldemort

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Deimos et Dalila, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 2 "Honeymoon" et le chapitre 4 "Carpe diem".**

_« « Peut-être que le vieux Gogue a chopé un cancer de la baguette », déclara Manuel Rodriguez, un étudiant de troisième année qu'on ne reverra plus mais qui sert à montrer que tout le monde dans cette histoire n'est pas forcément blanc, de classe moyenne et britannique. »_

Extrait du premier chapitre de Barry Trotter et la Parodie Ehontée, par Michael Gerber

**6 : **Les envoyés de Voldemort

« Comment vous appelez vous ? »

Dalila ne pensait pas qu'un jour cette question lui poserait tant de problèmes. Mais ce jour était bel et bien arrivé.

Que répondre ? Prononcer son véritable nom reviendrait à avouer qu'elle était de Sang-mêlé et les _missi dominici_ seraient en droit de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait habillée comme une noble en plein milieu de leur réception. Mais si elle usurpait l'identité d'une personne au sang pur de sa connaissance, son mensonge ne résisterait pas à une vérification un peu plus poussée, et vérification, il y aurait. Après tout, elle avait été témoin d'un vol, et pas des moindres, celui du plus gros diamant du monde et du symbole de la ville d'Emmy.

Le fait qu'elle était muette attirerait encore plus l'attention sur elle. Aucune infirmité physique n'était toléré chez les Sang-mêlés et les Sang-de-Bourbe. Dalila ignorait si cette règle s'appliquait aussi aux nobles mais elle supposa que, pour une famille suivant les credo de Voldemort, avoir en son sein un enfant ayant un problème physique ou mental était une grande honte. A bien y réfléchir, avec la consanguinité, les nobles devaient cacher pas mal de vieux oncles fous et d'enfants difformes dans leur caves.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? », répéta le noble en goguette. Il avait l'air assez inoffensif mais Dalila était bien placée pour savoir que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Elle le soupçonna aussitôt d'être un_missi dominici_.

Pourtant, l'homme n'insista pas. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne réponde pas. Il devait penser qu'elle était « sous le choc ». Les femmes de la noblesse étaient connues pour leurs nerfs fragiles. Dalila n'avait pas du tout les nerfs fragiles mais elle se trouvait tout de même des raisons de piquer une crise : elle avait dû rejeter Deimos et avait souffert, mais ce n'était que les débuts des ennuis… Ensuite, l'Horcruxe, dont il prévoyait de s'emparer très bientôt, avait été volé juste sous leur nez ! Et les choses ne feraient qu'empirer : les _missi dominici_ allaient former une cellule d'urgence pour recueillir les preuves et interroger les témoins sur le vif, elle allait mentir sur son identité, être reconnue comme Dalila Weasley, la Sang-mêlée fille d'opposants à Voldemort, et elle-même, Deimos et Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper par extension seraient plongés dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou ! Un véritable désastre !

Peut-être que s'évanouir serait une bonne solution. Cela laisserait à Deimos le temps de concocter une fable pour les _missi dominici_…

Mais déjà un groupe d'hommes et de femmes s'approchaient d'elle. Ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. En fait, leur seul point commun était leur expression, un visage fermé et sérieux, un air très _professionnel_ qui confirma toutes les craintes de Dalila. Il était trop tard pour s'évanouir maintenant. L'homme à la tête du groupe la prit par le bras et lui annonça qu'il allait l'emmener à l'intérieur…

Dalila ne bougea pas. La poigne de l'homme se resserra sur son bras, à tel point qu'elle laisserait des traces sur sa peau blanche. Le_missi dominici_ était prêt à l'entraîner de force. Heureusement, il n'en eut pas le temps. Une autre main se posa sur le bras de Dalila et détacha un à un les doigts qui l'agrippaient.

« Laissez moi escorter Lady Heatherington-Smith, s'il vous plaît, dit une voix familière. Elle est de santé très fragile. »

Le ton parfaitement posé et l'exquise politesse de Deimos semblèrent effrayés les _missi dominici_ bien plus que si le loup-garou leur avait bondi au visage. De plus, Dalila eut l'impression que le nom de Heatherington-Smith leur était connu ; elle avait la même impression que quand elle assistait à une conversation entre deux personnes qui échangeaient des allusions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. « Lady Heatherington-Smith » devait être quelqu'un de bien réel, et quelqu'un d'important.

Alors que les _missi dominici_ ouvraient la marche vers le palais et qu'elle se laissait visiblement soutenir par Deimos, Dalila se rendit compte que ce dernier avait tout prévu. Il avait une identité d'emprunt toute prête pour elle, sans doute depuis le début, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait si les choses se corsaient. A quoi avait-elle pu bien penser ? Parce que l'Horcruxe se trouvait juste sous leur nez, qu'ils avaient un plan bien réglé pour s'en emparer, elle s'était reposée sur ses lauriers et avait pensé que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait ! Mais quelle imbécile elle avait été !

Dalila revint sur son comportement des dernières semaines et son impression se confirma : elle avait agi comme une idiote. Elle avait pensé beaucoup trop à Deimos et pas assez à sa mission. Résultat, sans l'intervention du loup-garou, sa situation aurait été désastreuse. Une chance que Deimos n'ait pas perdu le Nord lui aussi. Mais il avait dragué des dizaines de filles dans sa vie et ne s'en émouvait sans doute plus depuis des lustres, s'il avait jamais été vraiment en émoi, ce dont Dalila doutait. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle avait repoussé Deimos, son esprit pourrait cesser de tergiverser sur quelle décision prendre à son sujet et se concentrer sur sa mission. L'Horcruxe avait bel et bien disparu et ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour le retrouver.

Les _missi dominici _s'arrêtèrent dans une pièce très reculée du palais et leur indiquèrent des sièges où s'asseoir sans prononcer un mot. Dalila avait feint de se sentir de plus en plus mal tout au long du chemin et offrait à présent un spectacle assez convaincant d'une personne au bord de l'évanouissement. Cela devrait suffire pour que Deimos réponde aux questions concernant son identité à sa place.

L'un des_missi dominici_ les plus jeunes, aux cheveux couleur paille, brisa le silence en premier pour dire d'un ton soupçonneux :

« Lady Heatherington-Smith n'est-elle pas épouse et mère ? »

Dalila réussit tout juste à ne pas montrer qu'elle était interloquée : Deimos n'avait pas été assez stupide pour lui donner l'identité d'une matrone ? Heureusement, le loup-garou répondit immédiatement :

« Bien sûr que non. C'est l'une des jeunes Lady Heatherington-Smith. Miss Viola. »

« Viola Heatherington-Smith…, dit l'une des femmes, en fronçant les sourcils comme pour se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle est souffrante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le problème de Lady Viola est d'un autre genre. »

Les regards des _missi dominici_ se tournèrent presque tous vers Dalila et ils la scrutèrent comme s'ils cherchaient un point noir sur son visage.

« La pauvre enfant est muette. », lâcha Deimos d'un ton tragique.

Les yeux se baissèrent aussitôt. Deimos commença à parler d'une manière légèrement décousue pour paraître plus authentiquement coupable :

« Vous comprenez… Elle est comme ça depuis sa naissance. Archie… Je veux dire, Lord Heatherington-Smith, a inventé cette histoire de santé fragile pour qu'elle puisse rester à la maison sans que sa tare fasse une tâche à son honneur et à celui de sa famille… »

« Je vois. », dit la femme d'un ton très froid. Dalila sentit aussitôt qu'elle et ses compagnons la mépriseraient jusqu'à la fin des temps. « Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée chez elle ? »

« Viola a développée une pathologie mentale. Elle souffre d'une peur chronique du monde extérieur. Le médecin des Heatherington-Smith a assuré que si elle ne se débarrassait pas de cette phobie, elle deviendrait réellement névrosée. Il a prescrit un voyage à l'extérieur, loin du cadre familial, pour voir de nouvelles personnes, d'autres décors… Lord Heatherington-Smith ne veut pas que sa fille cumule en plus de son infirmité physique un défaut mental. Comme il était absolument exclu qu'elle y aille seule, ou qu'une personne qu'elle connaisse déjà l'accompagne, il m'a demandé de le faire. Je devais justement aller à Emmy et Archie et moi sommes de très bons amis… »

« Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé ce soir. », le coupa t-on.

« Hé bien, j'essayais depuis notre arrivée de convaincre Viola d'aller au Bal des 9 jours. Si elle se contentait de rester cloîtrée dans un appartement sans voir personne, sa thérapie ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle pourrait aller au bal avec moi et ne parler avec personne… Mais rien à faire, je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre ! Alors, j'ai commencé par aller à la réception seul. Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas très friand des fêtes dans ce genre là, surtout quand je suis seul alors je suis sorti pour faire un tour. Mais à peine avais-je fait quelques pas dehors que j'ai entendu Viola courir vers moi. Elle avait probablement changé d'avis. Enfin, j'ai aperçu par dessus son épaule quelque chose bouger sur la grille, elle s'est retourné elle aussi et nous avons tous deux vu le voleur à l'œuvre. Il s'est déplacé jusqu'à l'arche où était le diamant. Pendant qu'ils vous parlaient, il a mis sa main juste au-dessus du diamant, elle s'est illuminée d'une lueur rougeâtre puis la pierre est tombée à l'intérieur. Viola a essayé de le stupéfixer mais il a réussi à éviter le sort et à transplaner. »

« Comment a t-il fait ? », articula Dalila.

Les _missi dominici_ furent très surpris de voir ses lèvres remuer mais ils réussirent à ne pas le montrer. Deimos se contenta de lui demander :

« Fait quoi ? Esquivé ton sort ? »

« Non. Pour dessertir le diamant. Il n'avait pas de baguette magique. »

« Il l'avait, contredit l'un des_ missi dominici_. Probablement attachée à son bras, la pointe au niveau du creux du poignet. C'est une pratique courante. Les voleurs aiment avoir les deux mains libres. »

« Il n'a tout de même pas réussi à arracher le diamant à son arche avec un seul sortilège informulé ! », s'obstina Dalila.

« Les sortilèges qui maintenaient ce diamant devaient être très puissants, Viola, dit Deimos d'un ton infantilisant. Le voleur a du venir plusieurs fois auparavant pour les affaiblir avant ce soir. Sans compte qu'il a également du remplacer les baguettes des gardes. »

Maintenant que le danger était passé, Dalila se sentait de mauvaise humeur : de mauvaise humeur car le Horcruxe avait été volé juste sous leur nez et qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire, de mauvaise humeur parce que Deimos ne lui avait pas choisi un bon rôle et la traitait comme une idiote d'une manière aussi convaincante qu'agaçante, ce qui n'était pas du tout agréable même si c'était pour leurrer les _missi dominici_.

« Il me semble que nous ne vous avons rien appris d'utile pour démasquer le voleur. », dit Deimos en s'adressant à l'ensemble des _missi dominici_.

« De toute façon, il a lui-même signé son crime. », laissa échapper le jeune _missi dominici_ aux cheveux blonds.

Une femme, sa supérieure sans doute, le fusilla du regard.

« Il a laissé sa signature. Il doit bien avoir au moins une ou deux personnes à Emmy qui le connaissent, qui répandront la nouvelle et, dans une semaine, tout le monde sera au courant. »

« C'est vrai. », reconnut un autre.

« Sa signature ?, interrompit Deimos. Vous voulez dire ces petits papiers avec des renards dessinés à l'encre orange dessus ? »

« Oui. Il les laisse derrière lui après chacun de ses vols. C'est pour cela qu'on le surnomme The White Fox. Sa véritable identité… ne nous est pas encore connue. »

« Ce vol lui correspond à la perfection. Il choisit toujours pour cible des bijoux de grande valeur et de grand renom. Ses vols sont toujours spectaculaires et effectués devant de nombreux témoins. Il disparaît toujours en laissant ces papiers derrière lui. Mais il reste dans les environs… Il aime narguer les enquêteurs. »

« Cette fois, l'arrogance de The White Fox lui coûtera sa peau. Quant on l'aura attrapé, il sera probablement envoyé sur le Continent Interdit. »

« Vous n'aurez sans doute plus besoin de témoigner à nouveau, Mr Greyback, Lady Heatherington-Smith. Nous allons nous concentrer sur la traque de The White Fox. »

La soirée était désormais avancée et les _missi dominici_libérèrent rapidement Dalila et Deimos.

« J'ai mal à la tête. », dit Dalila dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans leur appartement.

Elle remplit un verre d'eau et la changea en glace. Puis elle tenta de la démouler délicatement.

« Qui sont les Heatherington-Smith ? », demanda t-elle à Deimos.

« C'est une famille de Sang-Purs écossais. Riches, respectables… mais pas vraiment racistes. Ils avaient l'habitude d'« absorber » un Sang-mêlé de temps en temps sans que ça se voie vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort arrive au pouvoir. Or, la dernière « absorption » était trop récente : il s'agissait de Lady Heatherington-Smith mère elle-même. Toute la famille aurait du être relégué au rang de Sang-mêlés. »

« Mais ? »

« Mon père est intervenu. Il s'est porté garant du sang de Lady Heatherington-Smith et il a sauvé leurs têtes. Il savait qu'en faisant cela, toute la famille aurait une immense dette envers lui. Les Heatherington-Smith ont un grand sens de l'honneur. »

« Je suppose que ton père n'a pas fait ça par pur gentillesse. »

« Non, en effet. Il avait besoin d'un gouverneur pour sa colonie africaine et il savait parfaitement une chose : les _missi dominici_ sont racistes. Ils sortent tous de Poudlard, ils sont presque tous anglais et ils n'aiment pas ce qui n'est pas blanc, britannique et de Sang-Pur. Les Heatherington-Smith apportaient une touche « folklore britannique » au poste, tout en nous étant parfaitement dévoués... »

« Laisse moi faire. », dit-il en désignant le bloc de glace en forme de verre qui fondait sur la table. D'un seul coup de poing, il le brisa en milles morceaux, qu'il emballa rapidement dans une serviette.

« Viola Heatherington-Smith est la cinquième fille de Lord Heatherington-Smith, continua Deimos tout en tapotant délicatement le front de Dalila avec la glace. Elle est véritablement souffrante et, dans le cas présent, ça nous arrange bien parce que très peu de gens connaissent son visage et que tous ceux qui le connaissent sont dévoués aux Heatherington-Smith. J'ai dit à Archie ce qu'il devait répondre aux _missi dominici_ s'ils l'interrogeaient et toute sa famille et ses serviteurs mentiront également en prétendant que « Viola » est avec moi. C'est beau la dévotion. », conclut-il avec un sourire vaguement machiavélique.

Le froid faisait du bien au mal de tête de Dalila. Des gouttes d'eau glacées en provenance des glaçons qui fondaient coulaient le long de son visage, l'obligeant à garder les yeux fermés. Désormais, elle se sentait un peu ensommeillée. Et Deimos continuait à parler tout seul.

« Archie a les cheveux roux et avec ton teint pâle, tu fais une Viola assez crédible. », dit-il en caressant le menton de Dalila du bout du doigt.

Le contact la sortit tout de suite de sa torpeur. Elle arracha la poche de glace des mains de Deimos.

« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

Tout en l'appuyant contre son front, Dalila se dit qu'elle devait se débrouiller pour éviter tout rapport à connotation « romantique » avec Deimos. Elle savait très bien depuis le début comment le loup-garou réagirait au fait d'avoir été « jeté » : il allait être déçu et triste pendant une demi-seconde avant de revenir à nouveau à la charge. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être tentée de revenir sur sa décision. Elle travaillait sans problèmes avec Deimos, ils formaient une bonne équipe. D'excellents rapports de travail avec lui, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait désormais.

« Respecte un peu ma décision et tiens-toi éloigné de moi. », dit Dalila.

Nul besoin d'être plus précise. Deimos savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

« A t'entendre, on dirait que je ne suis pas un gentleman. », soupira t-il.

Dalila éclata de rire :

« Toi, un gentleman ? »

« Je prends en compte l'avis des autres, tu sais. »

« Et tous ceux que tu as tués, tu leur a demandé leur avis ? »

« Je prends en compte l'avis de ceux qui _comptent_. »

Sous-entendu, « pour moi ». Dalila décida de profiter de la veine de sentimentalité de Deimos :

« Vu que je _compte_, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un immense service en restant à 50 cm de moi ? »

« Je promets de rester à 50 cm de toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sauf cas d'extrême urgence. », dit Deimos d'un ton solennel.

Les loups-garou avaient un certain sens de l'honneur ; leurs promesses n'étaient pas sans valeur. Dalila pensa qu'elle pouvait raisonnablement faire confiance à Deimos pour tenir celle-là. En revanche, elle nota le « jusqu'à nouvel ordre » qui sous-entendait que Deimos pensait qu'elle le délierait elle-même de sa promesse.

Il ne manquait pas d'aplomb, ce loup-garou. Ça lui avait toujours plutôt réussi mais les choses peuvent changer.

Le mal de la tête de Dalila s'était soudain dissipé. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait dormir tranquille.

Le lendemain, l'excitation était à son comble. Pas celle de Dalila et de Deimos mais d'une multitude de nobles qui, au lieu de repartir après le bal, avait décidé de rester séjourner à Sang-Pur. Le vol qui venait d'être commis les exaltait.

« Les pauvres, leur existence n'est pas très intéressante. », dit Deimos.

« Oui, ils sont vraiment très à plaindre, fit remarquer Dalila d'un ton sarcastique. Ils passent leurs journées à manger des repas fins, à acheter des choses hors de prix, à se pomponner et à assister à des soirées. Mais je suppose que tu ne les envies pas ? »

« Si j'étais obligé de vivre comme eux, je mourrais. »

Les nobles qui avaient travaillés ou travaillaient pour Voldemort étaient durs et cruels. Mais tous les nobles n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, des _missi dominici_ ou même des hauts-nobles. La plupart étaient des sorciers de bonnes familles qui avaient soudain vu leurs richesses triplées avec l'avènement de Voldemort et avaient également gagnés une nouvelle notoriété. Eux qui n'avaient jamais vraiment travaillés s'étaient d'autant plus amollis dans leur nouveau luxe. Le pire était les jeunes qui n'avaient jamais connus l'avant-Voldemort, terriblement futiles et… Dalila chercha un instant le mot : nunuches. Pas étonnant que des personnes pareilles considèrent un vol comme un événement terriblement excitant.

« Ces nobles en mal de sensations fortes vont nous servir. Les hôtes des _missi dominici_ ont normalement le droit de manger avec eux. Personnellement, tu sais que je n'apprécie pas du tout leur compagnie mais ces idiots vont tous aller à leur table pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous glisser parmi cette foule pour observer les _missi dominici _et rechercher de véritables informations. », dit Deimos.

En effet, le terme de « foule » était approprié. La majorité des nobles présents étaient jeunes et faisaient visiblement partie de la catégorie « nunuche ». Mais aussi stupides que soient ces invités, ils avaient un pouvoir sur leurs hôtes. Ils avaient assistés au vol du symbole de la ville d'Emmy ce qui était, si on y réfléchissait, un véritable affront aux _missi dominici_. Leur réputation était déjà en danger. S'ils ne retrouvaient pas le diamant vite et bien, il y aurait de nombreux témoins pour raconter leur débâcle.

Le déjeuner du premier laissa Deimos et Dalila sur leur faim, au sens figuré du terme. Les missi dominici n'avaient pas commencés leur enquête, ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas le droit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris en compte la gravité de l'affaire et convaincu l'un de ses serviteurs les plus fidèles et les plus expérimentés de reprendre du service pour résoudre l'affaire. La personne en question n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain.

Les autres_missi dominici_ devaient être soulagés d'avoir coupé à une telle tâche, pensa Dalila alors qu'elle se rafraîchissait le visage dans la salle de bain après le déjeuner, qui avait été en somme plus éprouvant qu'instructif. Il leur aurait suffi d'écouter les rumeurs pour apprendre ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui.

Il fallait qu'ils arrachent l'Horcruxe à The White Fox, donc qu'ils doublent l'envoyé de Voldemort. Mais ils devaient aussi…

Dalila voulut appeler Deimos mais elle ne pouvait pas crier, ni parler d'ailleurs. Elle dut donc sortir de la salle de bain pour aller à sa rencontre.

Le loup-garou se tenait en plein milieu du salon. Il tenait à la main une pierre précieuse grande comme sa paume. La gemme était brune avec de nombreux reflets oranges et or.

« Le diamant ! », s'exclama Dalila, très surprise.

Deimos se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard désabusé.

« Ce n'est que la copie, c'est ça ? », comprit-elle après quelques secondes.

« Elle vient d'arriver. »

« Peut-être que nous pourrions utiliser cette copie… Je veux dire, on ne peut pas se contenter de prendre l'Horcruxe au nez et à la barbe de The White Fox et des _missi dominici_. Si Voldemort ne retrouve pas son Horcruxe, il risque d'en faire un autre ou pire, de vérifier ses autres Horcruxes et de se rendre compte que des gens sont en train de les détruire. Mais si nous prenons le vrai diamant et que nous nous arrangeons pour que cette copie soit retrouvée… »

« Cette copie est en zirconia, Dalila. Ca nous semble hyper ressemblant mais ils suffiraient aux _missi dominici_ de l'amener chez un bon bijoutier pour découvrir la supercherie. Et je pense qu'ils vérifieront que c'est bien du diamant avant de crier victoire. »

Dalila pinça les lèvres. Ce que Deimos disait était vrai mais ils devaient absolument trouver quelque chose…

« Garde la copie. Juste au cas où. », dit-elle.

« Je ne vais pas jeter immédiatement quelque chose qui m'a coûté aussi cher. Attendons de voir à qui nous allons être confrontés pour prendre une décision. »

Le lendemain, au dîner, une femme d'une soixante d'années était assise à la place d'honneur. Mais Dalila n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme assis à sa gauche. Il était noir.

Les sorciers africains avaient été décimés par Voldemort pour leurs affinités avec les Moldus et Dalila ne pensait pas qu'un sorcier à la peau noire ait grâce à leurs yeux, même si ladite personne n'avait mis les pieds en Afrique de sa vie. Et pourtant, cet homme était bien assis là, à côté de la femme que Voldemort avait envoyée. Il l'accompagnait probablement. Dalila semblait se souvenir que Deimos lui avait dit une fois que les _missi dominici_ fonctionnaient par binômes : une personne expérimentée avec un novice.

Les nobles présents observaient les envoyés de Voldemort et leurs regards exprimaient une curiosité avide. Dalila n'attendait rien de moins d'eux. En revanche, ce qui était bien plus étrange était les regards des _missi dominici _: ils fixaient le jeune homme noir et semblaient aussi surpris de sa présence que Dalila. Celle-ci pensa aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

Son impression fut confirmée quand l'un des _missi dominici_ voulut présenter les nouveaux arrivants. Tout le monde s'attendait apparemment à ce qu'ils fassent un petit discours mais, comme l'un et l'autre se contentaient de manger en silence, quelqu'un dut bien les présenter à leur place.

« Voici Blythe Spirit, autrefois l'une des nôtres, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi pour retrouver son diamant et confondre le voleur. »

L'intéressée se contenta de saluer d'un simple signe de tête. C'était une femme vieillissante, mais encore robuste, de corps comme d'esprit. Dalila la soupçonna d'avoir l'esprit bien plus vif que ses collègues de vingt ans de moins.

« Et voici… »

Le _missi dominici_ hésita, montrant qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom du compagnon de Blythe. Celle-ci le tira de l'embarras :

« Il s'appelle Mungo. Juste Mungo. »

Elle avait une voix assez désagréable, comme une crécelle. Dalila se demanda ce que ça devait être si elle montait dans les aigus quand elle criait.

Personne n'osa demander de précisions, comme s'ils avaient eux aussi été impressionnés. Finalement, les convives commencèrent à s'intéresser à leurs assiettes, leur appétit devant être rassasié même si leur curiosité ne l'était pas tout à fait.

Entre le plat principal et le dessert, un _missi dominici_ eut enfin l'audace de ramener le sujet sur le tapis :

« Alors Blythe, tu as ramené une curiosité à notre table… »

Il parlait visiblement de Mungo, et il en parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal exotique. Blythe eut un mince sourire, que Dalila trouva cruel.

« Il travaille pour moi depuis son enfance et je me suis habituée à l'emmener partout. »

« Depuis son enfance ? »

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans un des ces orphelinats qui ressemblent à des poubelles. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des gens de son espèce en Angleterre… Enfin, ce n'était qu'une petite larve, il n'avait même pas encore de nom. Alors je l'ai appelé Mungo à cause du fondateur de Sainte-Mangouste. J'y suis allée une fois, quand il existait encore. Fonder un hôpital, c'est sans doute la seule bonne chose qu'ont faite les gens de son espèce… »

Cette diatribe venimeuse était débitée très rapidement par Blythe Spirit, comme si ses mots emplissaient sa bouche, brûlants, et qu'elle devait les prononcer le plus vite possible pour s'en débarrasser. Mais d'autres mots venaient, les phrases s'enchaînaient et elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Non, ses mots ne lui brûlaient pas la langue. Si elle parlait si vite, c'était pour parler encore plus, pour humilier davantage Mungo. Elle y prenait plaisir, ça se voyait.

C'était assez indécent, de voir cette femme d'âge mure vomir des vipères. C'était même parfaitement vulgaire. Dalila connaissait cette tendance à la vulgarité à beaucoup de nobles. Ils étaient tous racistes bien sûr mais certains l'étaient de manière snob, et ils étaient encore les moins pires. Hélas, la plupart des nobles, pourtant tout aussi empêtrés dans les robes, les bijoux et le protocole que les membres de la première catégorie, se montraient souvent orduriers. On leur avait appris de bonnes manières mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient tout de même rustres et grossiers. Leurs âmes étaient vulgaires.

Blythe Spirit était de ces gens-là. Et elle avait en plus le fond de cruauté qui était la marque des bons serviteurs de Voldemort parmi les nobles. En fait, chez elle, c'était sans doute plus qu'un fond. Elle devait même être franchement sadique pour avoir à ce point besoin d'humilier son serviteur.

Sur le fond, Blythe Spirit disait des insanités racistes et sur la forme, elle manquait totalement de classe, même de simple décence. C'était stupide, c'était ridicule… Est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait compte ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en rendait compte ? Non, ils étaient tous raciste dans le public, sauf elle et Deimos et, comme tous les racistes, ils étaient aveugles comme des chauves-souris, incapables de voir au-delà de leurs préjugés. Ils devaient au contraire se délecter de ce discours et, s'il était peu élégant, ils s'en fichaient, qu'importe comment est faite la mise à mort du moment que la victime souffre.

Le racisme… La cruauté… La vulgarité… La stupidité… L'obstination… Dalila eut un haut-le-cœur tellement cette combinaison était écœurante.

Belle noblesse, monsieur Voldemort.

Personne ou presque ne la remarqua quand elle quitta la table. Elle n'aurait pu rester une minute de plus. Blythe lui avait rappelé tout ce qui la répugnait dans le pouvoir en place. Elle les détestait. Elle les détestait vraiment.

« Dalila ? »

Elle eut juste le temps de sécher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et de se retourner. Deimos venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Tu es bouleversée ? »

Dalila hésita un instant à répondre avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'éclipser en plein milieu du dessert. »

« Le dessert, le dessert ! C'est justement à cause de gens comme Blythe Spirit que je ne peux pas faire la différence entre le sucré et salé ! »

Deimos fit alors une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas : il la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne t'approcherais pas… »

« Sauf cas d'extrême urgence. »

« C'en est un ? »

« Tu es amère et haineuse. »

« Disons plutôt que tu as envie de me coller de près, voire de très près, et que tu profites simplement de la situation. Mais je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui agit en dépit du bon sens dans des moments de faiblesse… »

Deimos fixa un instant le visage de Dalila levé vers lui et lâcha :

« Tu as raison, Dalila, tu ne peux pas sentir le sucré. »

Elle le fixa, incrédule. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'il essayait, au moins en partie, d'être gentil ?

« Gentil », ça semblait bizarre pour qualifier le comportement de Deimos. Pourtant, quand on y réfléchissait, il se montrait souvent bienveillant envers ses amis. Ses visites avaient éclairé le quotidien assez sombre de Ti'lan, il avait convenablement chaperonné Lucy avant de l'amener avec lui à Poudlard et l'avait guidée vers Stanislas, l'homme parfait pour elle, le même Stanislas qu'il adorait agacer et traiter d'intello mais dont il avait été l'unique ami et confident pendant des années. Oui, Deimos était « gentil » même s'il réussissait à ne jamais en avoir l'air.

« J'accepte ton épaule réconfortante… mais il y a un problème, je ne t'arrive même pas à l'épaule. »

Dalila eut un petit rire qui lui sembla très bête.

« Je suis désolée, avoua t-elle. Je ne voulais pas être hargneuse, dire toutes ces choses… »

« Oh, mais tu as parfaitement raison ! Je profite de la situation. Comment pourrais-je ne pas en profiter… et en vouloir plus ?

Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je ne te plaque tout simplement pas contre un mur et que je t'embrasse, tu serais bien forcée de… faire face à tes sentiments. Mais ça ne serait pas être un gentleman. »

« Si tu faisais ça, ça serait mon corps qui prendrait une décision et pas mon esprit. Je t'en voudrais sans doute jusqu'à la fin des temps.»

« Je sais bien. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Pour quelque chose que je veux vraiment, je suis capable d'attendre. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'un peu de temps suffira à me faire tomber dans tes bras ?, dit Dalila d'un air posé. Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de plaquer contre un mur et de m'embrasser, parce que tu ne peux compter que sur mes hormones. »

« Ca se voit bien que ta décision ne te rend pas pleinement heureuse. Tu finiras pas avoir des regrets, sans que j'ai à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Je n'ai pas de regrets ! », s'exclama Dalila d'un air buté.

« Tout de suite à nier ! Ca prouve que tu crois que c'est possible que tu en aies. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. »

Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec Deimos. Il était absolument convaincu qu'elle regretterait sa décision… et le pire était qu'il avait peut-être raison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y penser.

« Je vais me coucher. », signala-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air sévère qui semblait vouloir dire « N'ayons plus jamais ce genre de conversation. »

Une fois qu'elle se fut jetée sur son lit, Dalila se rendit compte que, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était profondément dégoûtée et en colère contre Voldemort et tous ses serviteurs. Mais Deimos était intervenue et leur conversation les avait chassés de son esprit. A chaque fois que Deimos intervenait, elle avait tendance à occulter tout le reste. Et ses mots qui tournaient dans sa tête : _« Tu finiras pas avoir des regrets, sans que j'aie à faire quoi que ce soit. »_ Dalila était prête à parier qu'il avait orienté la conversation pour pouvoir lui dire cette phrase. Dans son « sans que j'ai à faire quoi que ce soit », il excluait sans doute les discrètes magouilles.

Dalila s'efforça d'oublier ce que Deimos avait voulu lui mettre à l'esprit pour essayer de s'endormir. Quant elle y parvint enfin, ce ne fut que pour se réveiller à six heures du matin. Mais elle n'avait plus sommeil, donc plus d'espoir de se rendormir. Elle décida à la place de se concentrer sur un moyen de tromper Blythe Spirit et les _missi dominici_ dans l'affaire du diamant. Une idée lumineuse lui vint très rapidement. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Elle avait hâte de la partager avec Deimos mais elle devait d'abord attendre une heure convenable.

A sept heures du matin, n'y tenant plus, Dalila alla finalement secouer le loup-garou dans son lit. Il mit dix bonnes minutes pour émerger du sommeil. Deimos au réveil était un certain spectacle. C'était le genre de personnes qui devait se plonger la tête dans un baquet d'eau froide le matin pour être tout à fait réveillé. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se rendormir, Dalila lui demanda :

« A ton avis, quels tests les _missi dominici_ feront-ils passés au diamant s'il le retrouve ? Pour vérifier que c'est bien le vrai ? »

« Le moyen le plus sûr serait de passer la pierre dans un détecteur de magie noire pour voir si c'est bien un Horcruxe. Mais… »

« …Voldemort n'a sûrement pas dit à Blythe que le diamant était un Horcruxe ? »

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, dit Deimos d'une voix pâteuse. Alors, comme je te l'ai dit, ils vont vérifier que le diamant est bien un diamant, car il n'y aucun autre diamant de cette taille au monde. »

« Pas encore, rétorqua Dalila. Est-ce que ces tests durent plus de vingt-quatre heures ? »

« Non, sûrement pas. Il y a de bons sorts pour ça qui ne prennent pas toute une journée. »

Deimos attrapa à tâtons sa montre et lut l'heure dans la pénombre :

« Bonté divine, il n'est que sept heures un quart ! J'avais prévu de me lever à huit heures aujourd'hui ! Désolée Dalila, mais le reste de ton brillant plan devra attendre huit heures et quart ! »

Et il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt.

Dalila poussa un soupir. Elle ne savait pas que Deimos était à ce point dépendant de ses heures de sommeil... Ca pouvait être considéré comme une faiblesse mais ce n'était pas le genre de faiblesse qui vous handicapait ou vous rendait repoussant mais une faiblesse « mignonne », ce qui ne comptait pas. Mais peut-être que Deimos avaient d'autres faiblesses non-« mignonnes ». En réalité, elle le connaissait assez peu. Deimos était tout à fait le genre de personne qui semblaient assez facile à cerner au premier abord mais dont de nombreux aspects de la personnalité restaient dans l'ombre.

Dalila fixa Deimos et essaya de l'imaginer sans ses cicatrices. Ca lui semblait plus aisé maintenant que son visage était paisible et détendu. Un visage assez banal en fait, à la beauté toute simple. Mais il y avait les cicatrices, et l'attitude de Deimos, qui le changeait du tout au tout. Cependant, le garçon ordinaire s'était-il totalement dissous dans le loup-garou exceptionnel ? Dalila ne pouvait pas le savoir. Si seulement elle connaissait un peu mieux Deimos…

Elle secoua aussitôt la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche. Si elle commençait à avoir ce genre de pensée si vite, les prédictions de Deimos à son sujet ne tarderaient pas à se réaliser. Pour plus de sécurité, Dalila décida de ne pas réveiller Deimos une seconde fois et d'attendre le petit-déjeuner pour lui parler.

A huit heures et demi, Deimos, frais comme un gardon, était en train de boire une tasse de café comme si de rien n'était. Dalila lui expliqua son plan

« Je vais conjurer un diamant exactement identique au Horcruxe et s'arranger pour que les _missi dominici_ le retrouvent à la place du vrai diamant. Ils feront des tests et il en résultera que la pierre est bien en diamant, donc ils penseront que c'est le Horcruxe, préviendront Voldemort de leur succès et remettront le « diamant » dans son arche. Le diamant conjuré finit par disparaître mais sa place vide ne le restera pas longtemps. Nous mettrons la copie en zircon à la place. Aux yeux du néophyte, l'illusion sera totale. Il faudra juste prier pour qu'un bijoutier ne passe pas le lendemain à Emmy. »

« C'est un bon plan mais il faudra attendre d'avoir retrouvé le vrai diamant en notre possession pour le mettre à exécution. Si les _missi dominici_ clament avoir récupéré le diamant alors que The White Fox l'a encore, il s'arrangera pour le faire savoir et accusera les _missi dominici_ d'utiliser un faux. Ils vérifieront et se rendront compte de la supercherie. »

Deimos but une autre gorgée de café et glissa :

« Sur un tout autre sujet, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'observais quand j'étais endormi. »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Comme c'est romantique ! Comme c'est émouvant ! », s'exclama t-il d'un ton ironique.

Dalila eut un petit sourire avant de répondre :

« Disons plutôt que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un s'endormir aussi vite. Tu dois avoir des gènes de marmottes. »

Deimos, enfin, se tut.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Trouble personnalité_ ****et publié le 24 novembre. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	7. Trouble personnalité

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Kévin et Rosemary, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 3 "Arrivée à Honshû".**_  
_

_« - C'est vous qui nous avez fait orphelins, pour commencer, dit-il [Klaus, énonçant tout haut pour la première fois ce que les trois enfants avaient gardé enfoui en eux si longtemps._

_Olaf ferma les paupières un moment avec une grimace de douleur, puis les rouvrit et, lentement, considéra tour à tour les jeunes Baudelaire._

_- Vous le croyez vraiment ?, dit-il pour finir._

_- Savons, dit Prunille._

_- Vous ne savez rien du tout, reprit-il sans hausser le ton. [… Vous vous imaginez que pour triompher en ce monde il suffit d'un esprit ingénieux, d'une pile de bouquins et d'un repas de temps en temps. [… Vous êtes bien comme vos parents, allez ! »_

Extrait du chapitre XIII des Désastreuses aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire : La Fin, par Lemony Snicket

**7 :** Trouble personnalité

Kévin Whitebird était assis dans une grande salle d'étude avec de nombreux autres élèves en train de faire leurs devoirs. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment travailler, ou du moins, il n'était guère concentré. Il avait l'air nerveux et regardait toutes les cinq minutes par dessus son épaule comme quelqu'un qui a la très désagréable sensation d'être épié.

Il n'y avait pas de professeur pour surveiller la classe et un témoin non averti aurait trouvé l'ambiance étonnamment calme. Il se serait trompé : à la prestigieuse et élitiste école d'Honshû, le calme dans les études n'avait absolument rien de surprenant. Tous les élèves se vouaient eux-même au travail et la simple idée de troubler celui des autres leur aurait paru grotesque. Ils travaillaient paisiblement, collés à leurs livres ou à leurs feuilles, ignorant tous des événements bien plus intéressants qui se déroulaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

En effet, et _cela_ était surprenant, quelques élèves parmi la masse n'avaient guère l'esprit au travail. Kévin, bien sûr, mais également un autre garçon assis à quelques places de lui et une fille située plusieurs rangées derrière eux.

Kévin cessa soudain son petit manège nerveux et se pencha pour ramasser le petit mot que Watanabe Shoto venait de laisser tomber à côté de sa table. Il connaissait très peu Shoto, qui lui avait juste fait visiter l'école, et il était plutôt surpris que celui-ci lui envoie un message ce qui le rendait encore plus curieux vis à vis du contenu dudit message, qui était le suivant :

_« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et Ôkami-san ? »_

Comme un automatisme, Kévin se retourna pour regarder la fille en question, la même à qui il jetait de fréquents coup d'œil depuis une heure. Puis il rédigea rapidement une réponse :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes et pourquoi me le demandes-tu maintenant ? Ce n'est pas très réglementaire de s'envoyer des petits mots comme ça. »

_« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment _(Kévin pouvait presque imaginer l'air contrit de Shoto en le lisant) _mais à chaque fois que je te vois, tu es avec Ôkami-san et ce ne serait pas poli de t'interroger devant elle. Ôkami-san et toi semblez être devenu inséparable en quelques jours et je voulais juste te rappeler que les liens trop forts entre les élèves sont fortement déconseillés dans notre école. »_

Kévin poussa un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'avait Shoto à soudain faire du zèle et s'intéresser à sa relation avec Nezumi ? Il lui écrivit rapidement qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire et, quand Shoto lui demanda plus de précisions, il se mit enfin à lui raconter toute l'affaire.

_« Nezumi m'a tout simplement pris en grippe. Tu étais bien là quand elle m'a hurlé dessus le jour de mon arrivée ! Apparemment, elle veut que je quitte Honshû mais comme je n'en ai pas la moindre intention, elle a décidé de me… »_

L'expression _« taper sur les nerfs »_ vint naturellement à l'esprit de Kévin mais se rappelant de la légendaire politesse japonaise, il se reprit et écrivit :

_« … de m'agacer en me suivant partout dès qu'elle a un moment de libre. Elle est toujours derrière moi, à me fixer d'un regard glaçant, sans dire un mot. C'est pour le moins stressant... »_

Kévin s'interrompit à nouveau : Shoto allait-il comprendre son malaise ? N'étant pas un spécialiste du genre épistolaire, il voyait mal comment il pourrait l'exprimer par des mots. Et même si Shoto avait pu être directement à sa place, Kévin ne l'imaginait pas ressentir une quelconque gêne. Calme et débonnaire, il n'aurait pas perçu la malveillance qui couvait sous le regard noir de Nezumi et se serait contenté de se retourner pour lui dire quelque chose comme « Bonjour, Ôkami-san. Comment allez-vous ? » d'un ton poli avant de l'oublier pour le reste de la journée.

Devant cette constatation déprimante, Kévin se résigna à écrire :

_« Regarde comment elle me fixe sans arrêt ! »_

Dès qu'il reçut le message, Shoto jeta un coup d'œil à Nezumi mais son regard était sagement tourné vers un livre de cours. Il se dit que soit Kévin se faisait des idées, soit il était bel et bien comme les deux doigts de la main avec Ôkami Nezumi et lui avait menti. Ah, ces Occidentaux et leurs mœurs dissolues !

Certain en son cœur de l'infini supériorité japonaise, Shoto écrivit ce bref message en souriant :

_« Je suis désolé, Kévin-san, mais elle ne te regarde pas du tout. »_

Kévin froissa le mot immédiatement après l'avoir lu. Il décida également de quitter la pièce, excédé que Shoto ne comprenne rien à la situation. Justement, comme pour contredire le point de vue de ce dernier, Nezumi rassembla ses affaires et sortit à sa suite.

Kévin aurait préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Mais Nezumi le suivait tout le temps… enfin presque tout le temps. Elle restait une élève de Honshû et devait donc se sacrifier au Dieu Travail en allant à certains cours ; enfin, c'était ce que supposait Kévin car lui-même n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il n'était pas venu à Honshû pour étudier mais pour rechercher le Horcruxe. Les précieux moments durant lesquelles Nezumi était absente furent donc dûment employés à fouiller l'école.

Hélas, Kévin avait constaté rapidement et à son grand déplaisir qu'Honshû ne cachait aucun secret. Les salles se suivaient et se ressemblaient toutes, ordinaires et dénués d'intérêts. Kévin se doutait bien qu'un endroit secret était un endroit secret parce qu'il n'était pas très facile à trouver. Mais si une cache pouvait échapper à sa vue par la magie, le détecteur de magie noire aurait détecté la présence du Horcruxe à proximité. Or, il n'avait pas tinté une seule fois, même faiblement.

Kévin avait rapidement cessé de consacrer tout son temps libre à rechercher un Horcruxe introuvable. Quand il était débarrassé de Nezumi, il évacuait un peu la pression qu'elle faisait peser sur lui par sa présence constante. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter de se reposer : Honshû était un endroit où il était impossible de rester oisif tant la façon dont on vous traitait était purement déterminée par vos résultats scolaires. S'il dégringolait de plusieurs places parce qu'il ne travaillait pas, Kévin perdrait l'estime qu'il avait gagné par sa très bonne entrée au classement. Comme il n'avait pas envie de devenir un paria, il s'était rapidement retrouvé à travailler.

Il y avait également une autre chose qui occupait l'esprit et le temps de Kévin : il réfléchissait de plus en plus à un plan pour faire cesser le harcèlement de Nezumi.

Au début, il lui avait semblé inutile d'essayer de calmer l'animosité de Nezumi à son égard car il pensait n'avoir à la supporter que pendant une courte période. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Mais depuis, il avait compris que l'Horcruxe était très bien caché et il avait donc considérablement revu à la hausse le temps qu'il devrait passer à Honshû. Se débarrasser de Nezumi devenait intéressant : son quotidien lors des longues semaines à venir serait bien plus agréable.

Kévin avait déjà une petite idée pour améliorer ses relations avec Nezumi. Celle-ci semblait considérer que c'était sa « mission » de faire que Kévin quitte Honshû mais, quand elle était en train d'étudier, cette « mission » passait au second plan. Kévin l'avait croisé de nombreuses fois à la bibliothèque et il était sûr qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence mais elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre signe d'hostilité envers lui. Pas même un petit regard assassin.

Cela avait convaincu Kévin que, si Nezumi le détestait, elle serait capable de surmonter cette antipathie pour le bien de ses études. Il fallait juste que _lui_ se montre convaincant et la persuade de travailler avec lui.

Il décida d'aborder le sujet au dîner, auquel Nezumi assistait désormais à cause d'une énième réprimande du directeur. D'habitude, Kévin ne s'en réjouissait guère (recevoir des ondes de haine pendant qu'il mangeait lui donnait des maux d'estomac) mais cette fois, c'était une occasion idéale pour parler à Nezumi.

« Je pense que nous devrions travailler ensemble. », dit-il sans balbutier ni murmurer, mais sans réussir à regarder Nezumi dans les yeux.

Elle se contenta d'abord de le fixer d'un air surpris, un sourcil légèrement levé, avant de demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

Kévin récita d'une traite :

« Vu que nous avons un peu près le même niveau, je pense que nous pourrions faire de grands progrès en travaillant en équipe. »

« Ca ressemble plutôt à un prétexte boiteux pour que nous fassions la paix. », trancha Nezumi avant de s'intéresser à nouveau au contenu de son assiette comme si la discussion était close.

Mais Kévin n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa proposition être rejeté si vite. Il était fermement décidé à persévérer jusqu'à ce que Nezumi l'accepte. Mais comme il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il décida de jouer la carte de la franchise :

« Bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'avais dans l'idée que ce partenariat nous rapproche un peu. Je suis sûr que si tu me connais mieux, tu cesseras de me… heu… détester. », acheva t-il, hésitant devant le regard noir de Nezumi.

« Quelle attitude arrogante !, siffla t-elle. Du type _« Je suis une personne tellement merveilleuse que me connaître signifie m'aimer. »_ »

« Vu que tu me hais pour absolument aucune raison, me connaître ne peut qu'améliorer les choses ! », s'exclama Kévin, piqué au vif.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu pouvais avoir une personnalité déplaisante ? Cette fille, cette geisha qui est ta petite amie et que j'ai vu une ou deux fois, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle t'aime ? Je parie que non. Si tu ne sais même pas pourquoi les gens t'apprécient, si ça se trouve, ils ne t'aiment pas et tu te fais des illusions sur eux... »

« Supposer que mon entourage ne m'aime pas… Comment peux-tu être si dure ? »

Le visage de Kévin était devenu très triste et il s'était légèrement affaissé sur lui-même. Nezumi se rembrunit également, sans doute à cause de la culpabilité, et répondit :

« Peut-être parce que je suis une personne odieuse. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu en sois une. », dit Kévin qui avait récupéré en instant son ton et son allure habituels.

« Tu es toujours tellement cassante…, s'expliqua t-il. On dirait que tu cherches à te faire haïr. Mais, comme tu as très peu de talents d'actrice, ça échoue lamentablement. Une personne « odieuse » ne dirait jamais qu'elle est odieuse et, si tu me harcelais par pure méchanceté, tu serais bien plus cruelle et vicieuse et tu ne montrerais pas le moindre signe de culpabilité devant une de mes moues attristés. »

« Tu n'étais pas vraiment triste ? », l'interrogea Nezumi.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'était tellement ridicule ce que tu m'as dit ! »

« Tu es malin… mais bien trop sûr de toi. Les vérités qu'on tient pour absolues nous dévastent quand on apprend que ce ne sont que des mensonges... »

Mais Kévin ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'agitait légèrement sur sa chaise, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir à nouveau plaider pour son idée.

§§§

« Est-ce que tu aimes les cookies, Midori-chan ?, demanda Rosemary d'un ton joyeux. Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à en trouver quelques-uns. Tu veux les goûter ? »

Midori déclina une fois de plus la proposition de Rosemary avec la plus extrême politesse avant de s'esquiver en entrant dans la pièce où ses amies l'attendaient. Laissée seule dans le couloir, Rosemary appuya un instant son front contre le mur dans un mouvement de lassitude. Se faisant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la cloison. Vive comme l'éclair, elle colla son oreille au mur.

« Ses cookies avaient l'air bon. Tu aurais du accepter, Midori-chan. », dit une voix qui devait appartenir à l'une des amies de Midori.

Rosemary perçut faiblement un murmure d'approbation dans la pièce.

« Et même, pourquoi est-ce que tu envoies toujours promener cette fille ?, poursuivit une autre maiko. Je la trouve plus qu'amicale. »

« Elle n'a pas toujours été si gentille. », répondit simplement Midori.

Rosemary fit la grimace. La réplique de Midori lui rappelait que c'était à cause de sa propre imprudence qu'elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation.

Pour pouvoir devenir une maiko de l'okiya Kisuisen, Rosemary avait du faire chanter la mère de la okiya. Le chantage n'est de toute façon jamais une activité sans risques mais, au lieu de redoubler de prudence, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire à sa victime que c'était grâce à une confidence (certes bien innocente) de « cette idiote » de Midori qu'elle avait découvert le pot aux roses. Cela que Rosemary ignorait au moment où elle parlait était que ladite Midori ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation : elle était donc au courant de la piètre opinion que Rosemary avait d'elle ainsi que de son côté hypocrite et manipulateur.

Mais Rosemary n'eut guère plus le temps de ressasser ses erreurs. De l'autre côté du mur, le débat se poursuivait, demandant toute son attention.

« Tu es plutôt du genre à oublier et à pardonner, non ? », dit l'une des maiko à Midori.

Mais Midori n'avait pas oublié et, malgré la bonne volonté apparente de Rosemary, ne lui avait pas pardonné non plus. Elle avait du flairer la manipulation, et elle se méfiait.

Rosemary se dit que, mine de rien, Midori était moins naïve et idéaliste qu'elle en avait l'air. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle et la suite de la conversation en apporta une plus mauvaise encore :

« Même si je lui pardonne, nous ne pourrions pas être amies, dit Midori. J'ai besoin d'amis en qui je puisse avoir confiance et je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à Rosemary. Quand elle me parle, je ne sais pas si elle est sincère ou non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que Rosemary est actuellement dans une très mauvaise position. Sayuko-sensei est toujours en train de la harceler pendant les cours et, durant les temps libres, elle la surveille sans cesse. Et je ne peux pas dire qu'elle a notre soutien indéfectible non plus. Si nous devenions amies, sa situation s'améliorerait considérablement. »

De diverses réaction de surprise et d'indignation fusèrent. Midori proférait une sérieuse accusation, auxquelles aucune autre maiko n'aurait même songé. Mais celle qui était la plus choquée était Rosemary. Midori avait réussi à entrevoir tout son plan !

Son but était sérieusement compromis mais Rosemary ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle devait absolument prendre la suite de Kévin, qui semblait s'être lassé de la quête de l'Horcruxe, mais ne le pouvait pas tant que Sayuko serait sans arrêt en train de l'épier dans l'espoir de la prendre en faute. Une fois qu'elle serait amie avec Midori, elle serait considérée comme une personne de bonne foi et ses problèmes seraient réglés.

Pour réussir, elle devait radicalement changée de tactique. Plus de manifestations excessives de gentillesse ; Rosemary savait désormais qu'elles étaient trop grossières pour que Midori s'y laisse prendre. Non pas qu'elle ait l'intention de renoncer aux mensonges et manipulations mais elle allait être la plus franche possible.

Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle parle seule à seule avec Midori.

Pour avoir inconsciemment aidée Rosemary, Midori avait reçu une punition originale (ou plutôt une mise à l'épreuve) de la part de la mère de la okiya : elle devrait exécuter la _Danse des Larmes et de la Pluie_ lors d'un dîner à Honshû. Midori s'était produite de nombreuses fois mais elle n'avait jamais dansé aussi longtemps sur scène et le délai pour apprendre la _Danse_ était plutôt court. Elle avait la permission de sauter les dîners pour répéter mais c'était un cadeau empoisonné : si on ne revoyait plus Midori jusqu'au soir de la représentation, celle-ci avait un côté plus « sensationnelle », qui rendrait son échec – ou sa réussite – plus retentissante. Elle jouerait donc son honneur sur scène.

Sachant tout cela, il était aisé de deviner pourquoi Midori s'entraînait sans cesse et pourquoi tout le monde mettait un point d'honneur à la laisser tranquille pendant ces moments-là. Mais Rosemary n'allait pas se gêner et profiter de cette « paix » pour avoir sa petite discussion avec Midori.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu es loin d'être une « idiote », Midori. »

Rosemary l'avait interrompue en pleine répétition et Midori était fatiguée, en sueurs et d'assez mauvaise humeur. Elle répondit donc sans douceur :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Tu sais surveiller tes arrières. »

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Midori puis elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait intensément. Un instant plus tard, elle dit :

« Ce matin, après que tu m'aies proposés ces cookies, je ne t'ai pas vu repartir. Alors, tu es restée pour espionner… »

« Je suis contente de savoir que tu te méfies de moi. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir te convaincre de ma bonne foi. Je t'en donnerais une preuve incontestable. »

« Tu me rappelles vraiment une certaine personne. Elle s'appelait Tsubaki. C'était une maiko, une condisciple de ma mère, sa rivale même. Avant qu'elles deviennent des geishas à part entière, ma mère a eu un accident qui la laissa boiteuse, l'empêchant de réaliser son rêve. Comme elle était d'origine modeste, elle se retrouva seule, sans ressource et Tsubaki l'accueillit dans sa propre maison, lui offrit le gîte et le couvert « comme à sa propre sœur ».

Ma mère crut que Tsubaki était une véritable amie et une personne généreuse. Mais, en fait, Tsubaki la traita comme rien de moins qu'une servante. Si elle l'avait aidé, ce n'était pas par gentillesse ou par amitié mais simplement parce qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à exploiter. Ma mère n'ayant nulle part où aller, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la maison et elle ne pouvait non plus se plaindre à quiconque car, d'un point de vue extérieur, Tsubaki passait pour sa bienfaitrice. Elle était donc totalement prisonnière de cette femme fourbe, hypocrite et totalement égocentrique.

Bien des années plus tard, ma mère a découvert que Tsubaki était probablement la responsable de la blessure qui l'avait invalidé. Alors, je peux te dire que des personnes comme toi ou Tsubaki, je ne crois en aucune preuve absolue de confiance ! Je sais que votre esprit est suffisamment tortueux pour engendrer des plans inimaginables dans le but de vous faire passer pour des gens biens ! »

Rosemary sourit :

« Tu as dit que Tsubaki était « probablement » la responsable de l'accident. « Probablement », ça veut dire que tu n'es pas sûre. »

« C'était tout à son intérêt : elle perdait une rivale et gagnait une servante. », répondit Midori un peu décontenancée.

« Maintenant que tu m'as racontée ta jolie petite histoire, je crois que c'est à mon tour de parler, dit Rosemary d'un ton tranchant.

Voici ma vision des choses : toi ou ta mère ou n'importe qui n'avez aucune preuve que Tsubaki a réellement provoqué la blessure de ta mère. Si ça se trouve, c'était bel et bien un accident. Bien sûr, Tsubaki en a profité et s'est conduit suffisamment mal envers vous pour que vous la haïssiez. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui mettre sur le dos tout ce qui vous est arrivé de mal. Pas plus Tsubaki que moi ne sommes le Mal en personne.

Tu fais confiance à tes amies, n'est-ce pas Midori ? Pourtant, que connais-tu concrètement d'elles ? Tu pourrais très bien découvrir un jour quelles ne sont pas ce qu'elles prétendent être. Alors tu les classerais avec moi et Tsubaki dans le rayon des « incarnations du Malin » ?

La vérité, c'est que les gens ne rentrent pas si facilement dans des catégories aussi étriquées. Tes chères amies pourraient bien se révéler moins sympathiques et dignes de confiance que tu le crois et Tsubaki pourrait être moins un monstre que tu ne le penses. »

Midori était parfaitement immobile, comme plantée sur place par le discours de Rosemary, son visage baissée et sans expression. Rosemary supposait qu'elle était sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais du envisager les choses de cette manière auparavant.

Jugeant bon de laisser Midori seule à ses réflexions, Rosemary traversa la pièce d'un pas tranquille, se retournant juste pour dire d'un ton aimable où pointait une touche d'ironie :

« Bonne chance pour la _Danse des Larmes et de la Pluie_. Ce serait fâcheux que tu gâches tout. »

§§§

« Kévin-san, pourrais-je te parler un instant ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shoto-san ? », dit Kévin, tout en frottant vigoureusement son front et ses joues avec une serviette pour chasser la sueur qui les recouvrait.

« Je voudrais encore te parler de toi et d'Ôkami-san. », répondit Shoto à voix basse.

Kévin sourit et haussa volontairement le ton pour dire :

« Si tu murmures parce que tu veux dire du mal de Nezumi et qu'elle est dans la pièce d'à côté, ce n'est pas la peine parce que je lui raconterais tout une fois que tu seras parti. »

Les yeux de Shoto se plissèrent et il répondit d'un ton qui laissait enfin percer son énervement :

« Il n'y a pas que de Nezumi dont je pourrais dire du mal. Tu m'as menti, Kévin-san. »

« Quand ça ? », demanda Kévin d'un ton provocateur.

« Quand tu m'as dit que Ôkami-san et toi ne pouviez pas vous supporter. »

« Au moment où je te l'ai dit, c'était vrai. Mais depuis, Nezumi et moi nous entendons beaucoup mieux. »

« Ôkami-san est une personne solitaire. Nous sommes arrivés à Honshû à peu près au même moment et je ne l'ai jamais vu parler avec quelqu'un si elle n'en était pas obligée. Alors, je la vois mal se faire un grand ami en quelques jours, d'autant plus si c'était une personne avec laquelle elle s'entendait mal en premier lieu. »

« Nezumi ne semble pas du tout commode au premier abord mais une fois la glace brisée, je trouve que c'est une fille plutôt sympathique. Il fallait juste prendre l'initiative pour devenir ami avec elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on me blâmerait d'avoir été le premier à le faire. »

Shoto ne répondit rien mais Kévin pouvait voir que son visage était plus sombre que d'habitude. Cette air grave qu'il arborait lui enlevait totalement son côté débonnaire. Kévin se sentit soudain légèrement inquiet et interrogea d'un ton pressant :

« Hé bien, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que Nezumi et moi nous entendions bien ou pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça a de grave ? »

« Je crois qu'il est mon devoir de t'informer de la rumeur, Kévin-san. Le bruit court à Honshû qu'Ôkami-san est amoureuse de toi. »

Cette idée était tellement ridicule, tellement incongrue et Shoto l'avait énoncé d'un ton tellement sérieux (le même ton que pour annoncer un enterrement) que Kévin éclata de rire.

Il répondit, des larmes d'hilarités aux yeux :

« Nezumi… amoureuse de moi ? C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie ! Au début, elle me détestait et j'ai du plaider plusieurs fois pour qu'elle accepte de bien vouloir travailler avec moi. Maintenant, on commence juste à s'entendre. Et elle serait amoureuse de moi ! Qu'est-ce que les gens peuvent bien imaginer ! »

« Je veux bien te croire. Cependant, je te conseille de t'éloigner d'elle pour faire cesser ces commérages. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Nezumi de travailler avec moi. Il n'est pas question que je ruine mes efforts parce qu'une bande d'idiots pensent que nous vivons une folle histoire d'amour. »

« Je dois mettre fin aux infractions au règlement. », dit Shoto d'un ton dur.

« L'infraction est, dans ce cas, inexistante. Si tu croises des gens qui répandent des rumeurs sur Nezumi et moi, tu n'as qu'à leur répondre que nous ne faisons que pratiquer la magie ensemble. »

Kévin ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement et entra à moitié dans la pièce, pour faire comprendre à Shoto qu'il devait prendre congé. Quand le garçon fut parti, il rejoignit Nezumi.

« Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu as réussi à mettre Watanabe-san plutôt en colère. Ton attitude immature et vantarde était plutôt irritante mais c'est tout de même bizarre qu'il se soit énervé si vite. »

« Je ne relèverais pas ce que tu as dit sur mon attitude. Mais pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de Shoto ? La question est : pourquoi lui se préoccupe t-il de nous ? »

« C'est assez clair, répliqua Nezumi. Watanabe Shoto-san fait partie des quelques élèves qui font respecter le règlement dans leur niveau. Et même si nous n'avons rien fait, le fait que les autres le croient est suffisant pour qu'il… »

Elle se massa le front :

« Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter cette entraînement. Les choses deviennent de pire en pire… »

« Tu ne vas pas me planter là maintenant, Nezumi ! Ca serait faire ce que Shoto veut. Tu aimes bien Shoto ? »

Nezumi eut un petit rire :

« Non. Il est misogyne. Et je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas non plus parce que je suis plus haut placée que lui dans le classement et que je suis une fille. »

« Hé bien, grâce à mon aide, tu gagneras encore quelques places et tu achèveras de l'humilier ! »

Encore une fois, Nezumi pouffa. Kévin lui demanda ce qui la faisait rire.

« Tu te jettes tellement de fleurs, expliqua t-elle. Je pense que tu pourras écrire de petites nouvelles _Les Exploits du Grand Kévin_ avec _Kévin devient ami avec la solitaire de l'école_,_Kévin combat l'intolérance_ et _Les Merveilleux Talents de Professeur du Grand Kévin_. »

Ledit Kévin se renfrogna.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait. Mais, si je l'étais, tu ne te sentirais pas mal à l'aise ? »

« C'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu as dit de la journée ! », s'exclama Nezumi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Arrête d'essayer de te faire haïr et dis moi la vérité ! »

Nezumi poussa un soupir et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

« C'est vrai que si tu étais quelqu'un de parfait, comme Hyriû Tetsuzan-san, je me sentirais… »

« … tellement pas à la hauteur, acheva Kévin. Je connais ce sentiment car je connais quelqu'un de parfait. Et je le déteste. Juste pour ça. »

« Je ne déteste pas Ryû-san. Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais avoir une autre relation avec lui qu'un simple échange de politesse. D'ailleurs, même si je voulais devenir amie avec lui, je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable. Je ne suis pas très douée pour me lier d'amitié. »

« J'avais raison !, s'exclama Kévin. En fait, tu n'es pas tellement solitaire mais comme tu n'oses pas parler aux autres, ils n'osent pas non plus t'aborder de peur que tu sois hostile envers eux. »

« En fait, rectifia Nezumi, même si je n'avais pas cette réputation de solitaire, je ne pense pas que je voudrais me faire des amis. Je gâcherais tout. »

Kévin haussa un sourcil et Nezumi précisa sa pensée :

« Par exemple, ma famille… Tu dois penser que ce sont des gens comme Shoto, misogyne ou traditionaliste ou les deux, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ils étaient très gentils… tous. C'est moi qui me suis mal comporté envers et qui ait claqué la porte de la maison. »

« Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser et te réconcilier avec eux. », dit Kévin.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais au moment de l'incident, j'étais beaucoup plus jeune et stupide. J'avais un motif de désaccord avec ma famille, j'étais très en colère contre eux et je considérais qu'il y avait là une raison suffisante pour quitter définitivement la maison. Je n'ai réalisé que bien plus tard que je leur avais causé plus de préjudice qu'ils ne m'en avaient causé à moi. Et il était trop tard pour que je m'excuse. »

Kévin allait insister mais, à la dernière minute, il préféra se taire. Il avait l'impression que Nezumi avait décidé de ne pas chercher à renouer des liens avec sa famille. Elle était très bien, avec son travail et ses livres.

Kévin se dit qu'il se montrait peut-être un peu cruel mais il voulait se dérober à la tâche d'aider Nezumi. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de l'aider car ils n'étaient pas encore de véritables amis. Ce n'était que les débuts d'une amitié, et ces débuts furent proprement gâchés lors d'une soirée qui eut lieu quelques temps plus tard.

Lors des dîners, Kévin retrouvait naturellement Rosemary, qu'il ne pouvait voir à aucun autre moment de la journée. Mais ce soir-là, Rosemary avait l'esprit ailleurs et Kévin préféra trouver une excuse pour ne pas dîner en sa compagnie. Elle ne révéla même pas à quelle point l'excuse était mauvaise, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était bel et bien trop concentrée sur autre chose.

Bien que mangeant seule dans son coin, comme à son habitude, Nezumi n'avait pas quitté des yeux la petite scène et ne fut donc pas surprise quand un Kévin boudeur vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. A sa demande, il lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé.

« Elle mijote quelque chose… », murmura Nezumi, les yeux toujours fixés sur Rosemary, qui se tenait tout près de la scène et lui tournait le dos.

« Tu crois ? », releva à peine Kévin.

« Ca ne t'intéresse pas de savoir à quoi elle est train de penser ? »

« Tout ce que je sais est qu'elle n'a pas de temps à me consacrer. Après, le reste… »

« Donc, tu t'en fiches de ce que pensent les gens sauf si ça te concerne ? Très égocentrique. »

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à m'embêter avant même que j'ai commencé de manger ! », protesta Kévin.

Nezumi poussa un soupir :

« Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter. J'essaie de te mettre en garde. Ton attitude n'est pas seulement égotiste, elle est dangereuse ! Rosemary est ta petite amie, tu es censé avoir une relation intime avec elle et tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui la préoccupe, pire, tu ne t'en soucies pas. Alors que je parie qu'_elle_ t'a parfaitement cerné. »

« Hé bien, Rosemary me connaît mieux que je ne la connais, et alors ? »

« Alors, cela lui donne un pouvoir sur toi. Elle te connaît, donc elle peut deviner tes pensées, anticiper tes réactions, ce que tu es incapable de faire avec elle. »

« Je ne te savais pas experte en relations humaines. »

Nezumi rougit de colère et répliqua :

« Ce que je t'explique n'est rien que la plus simple et la plus froide logique. Tu comprendrais parfaitement si tu te préoccupais un peu plus des autres et de l'impact qu'ils peuvent avoir sur toi. Si seulement tu écoutais mes mises en gardes… »

« Et qu'a fait Rosemary pour que tu me mettes en garde à son sujet ? », l'interrompit Kévin.

Il commençait à être sérieusement irrité de se voir ainsi obligé à mener une conversation désagréable durant le dîner. Nezumi lui reprochait trop de choses et elle le faisait cette fois de manière sérieuse. Comme si elle pouvait se permettre de lui faire la leçon ! Kévin était prêt à faire bloc pour se défendre lui-même et Rosemary contre Nezumi.

Celle-ci se rembrunit et avoua :

« J'ai toujours eu une mauvaise impression au sujet de Rosemary. »

Cette phrase était exactement ce qu'attendait Kévin pour attaquer :

« Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Tu n'aimes pas Rosemary, sans doute parce qu'elle est une geisha d'ailleurs, alors tu ne cesses de me harceler à son sujet. Tu essaies de… m'inciter à m'éloigner d'elle simplement parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

« Je n'ai sans doute pas le droit de faire ce que je fais mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai tort ! Ecoute moi au moins ! »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu dis que tu n'es pas faite pour l'amitié. », poursuivit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Nezumi ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Kévin venait de dire une phrase qui, non contente d'être un manque suprême de tact, était la plus blessante qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Incapable de répliquer, elle préféra partir sans un regard en arrière. Kévin, au contraire, parcourut la pièce du regard et se demanda où avait bien pu passer Rosemary.

Rosemary était sur scène, mais derrière le rideau, hors de la vue de Kévin qui n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée des raisons de cette disparition. Alors qu'il se disputait avec Nezumi, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et n'avait donc pas été témoin d'événements d'importances considérables qui s'étaient déroulés sur scène.

Midori devait exécuter la _Danse des Larmes et de la Pluie_ ce soir-là même. La popularité de Midori étant la sienne dans le futur, Rosemary avait l'intention de surveiller attentivement sa performance. Elle avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose allait mal tourné, ce qui ne ferait qu'augmenter l'intensité de son observation.

La suite de la soirée donna raison à son appréhension : à peine entrée sur scène, Midori s'immobilisa comme frappée par la foudre, chancela légèrement et, alourdie par son costume de scène, perdit l'équilibre.

C'était le pire scénario imaginable, d'ailleurs, Rosemary ne l'avait même pas envisagé. Il était même inutile que Midori se révèle et commence à danser, elle avait subi un trop lourd déshonneur. Mais comment se retirer élégamment quand on était face contre terre et que tout le monde vous regardait ? Rosemary se dit que Midori devait être en train de subir le pire moment de honte de sa vie. Et elle devait le traverser seule étant donné que personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide sans voir le déshonneur rejaillir sur lui.

Rosemary se leva et monta sur scène. Elle rejoignit ensuite la coulisse en portant à moitié Midori car elle s'était foulé la cheville en tombant. Personne ne s'était approchés d'elles depuis, comme si elles véhiculaient une étrange maladie contagieuse. Rosemary n'était pas pressé de bouger non plus ; elle laissait Midori, qui était apparemment choquée, récupérer.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Rosemary se tourna vers Midori et répondit :

« Je t'avais dit que je t'apporterais une preuve absolue que j'étais digne de confiance. »

« A présent, tout le monde va m'éviter. Je ne suis plus une amie utile à avoir. Et en m'aidant, tu as considérément empiré ta situation. Alors je te demande : pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« La question est plutôt : pourquoi j'ai eu à faire ça ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas des tas d'amis pour te venir en aide quand tu es en difficulté ? »

« Je ne peux pas les blâmer. Ils respectaient juste le règlement. »

« On peut bien enfreindre un peu le règlement pour aider une amie dans le besoin. Je parie que si un de tes amis avait été à ta place, tu te serais précipité stupidement pour l'aider sans même penser aux conséquences. Mais tes amis n'ont pas eu un tel comportement : ils t'ont tout simplement abandonné pour ne pas mettre en péril leur réputation. Ils ne sont pas près à supporter un peu de déshonneur pour te soutenir dans une épreuve. Ce qui donne raison à ce que j'avais dit : tes amis ne méritent pas la confiance aveugle que tu places en eux. »

Midori resta un moment silencieuse, comme si elle digérait les paroles de Rosemary. Puis elle dit d'un ton étonnamment ferme :

« Ca ne répond toujours pas à la question que je t'ai posé. »

Rosemary sourit :

« J'y répondrais si tu y tiens. Mais en échange, tu devras me dire pourquoi tu es tombée. Je ne te vois pas faire un telle erreur simplement parce que tu avais le trac. »

Midori ne répondit rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, ironisa Rosemary. Tu me soupçonnes d'avoir imaginé cette machination pour t'humilier ? »

« Je sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir… Non, si j'hésite, c'est parce que c'est quelque chose d'important. »

« Alors je vais également te confier quelque d'important : pour moi, s'il y a une seule personne envers qui l'on doit être franc, c'est soi-même. Mais les dirigeants d'Honshû et de la okiya ne cessent de nous rabattre les oreilles avec leur notion « d'honneur ». Tu trouves cela honorable d'abandonner ses amis ? Ce pour quoi ils plaident, c'est l'individualisme, la préoccupation constante de l'image que les autres ont de nous, le respect absolu d'un code social rigide. Pourtant, ils continuent à appeler ça de l'honneur et croient eux-même en leurs mensonges. Je n'aime pas les gens mauvais qui se gorgent de leur importante et croient représenter le Bien. C'est pour ça que je t'ai aidé, juste pour briser leurs règles.

Je vois que tu es étonnée. Tu sais, j'ai quelque valeurs morales moi aussi. Et maintenant, si tu me racontais les raisons de ta chute ? »

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Le renoncement _****et publié le 8 décembre. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	8. Le renoncement

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Ti'lan et d'Eméra, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 1 "Le feu et la glace".**_  
_

_« Tout d'abord, je vous aime. Hmmm, ça, voilà, même quand vous me tapez sur le système, je constate que... non ça change pas ça. Le fait est que... je n'ai pas de place pour une histoire comme la nôtre. J'avoue, j'ai un peu profité de nous pour me soutirer à une condition pas toujours facile. Mais les Dieux n'aiment pas ça. Les Dieux n'aiment pas notre histoire. Ils le prouvent tous les jours. Alors, on va arrêter le tir. Je renonce. A vous. Je suis désolé, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »_

Extrait de l'épisode « Le renoncement » de Kaamelott : Livre IV, par Alexandre Astier

**8 :** Le renoncement

« Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais me pardonner maintenant ? », dit Ti'lan.

Eméra fit une grimace obstinée assez laide.

« Je sais que je ne me suis pas bien comporté avec toi. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs jours déjà et tu n'es plus aussi en colère qu'avant... D'accord, tu m'en veux encore, admit-il en voyant son regard noir. Mais, vu que tu n'es plus complètement furieuse, pourrais-tu mettre le reste de ton ressentiment de côté pour le bien général ? »

« Tu dis ça comme si on arrivait à rien par ma faute. Mais je te _jure_ que quand j'entre dans cette pièce, je n'éprouve plus d'animosité à ton égard et que je me concentre exclusivement sur notre travail. »

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle du château de Sang-Pur que la famille royale leur avait dévolue pour leur entraînement. Eméra s'était assise en tailleur sur le sol pour faire une pause. Ti'lan préférait rester debout. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et plutôt de mauvais poil.

Comme Eméra l'avait si bien dit, ils « n'arrivaient à rien ». Bien sûr, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils avaient commencé ce nouveau genre d'entraînement mais ils avaient travaillé d'arrache pied et Ti'lan s'attendait à un léger signe favorable qui leur prouverait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il n'y avait rien eu. Absolument rien. Alors Ti'lan s'était mis dans la tête que s'ils échouaient, c'était parce qu'_elle_, Eméra, était en colère contre lui.

Elle se souvenait de lui qui disait :

« Quand tu me combattais en étant furieuse contre moi, cela t'aidait sûrement mais cette fois, nous devons créer quelque chose ensemble. Comment le faire en étant à couteaux tirés ? »

Eméra soupira. Ti'lan avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, elle était sûre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas la cause de leurs problèmes. Elle se concentrait à l'extrême sur les flammes qu'elle produisait, pensait uniquement à elles et, alors que son esprit se vidait, il n'y subsistait plus aucune colère. Pourtant, l'expérience échouait à chaque fois.

« Faire fusionner le feu et la glace, c'est assez stupide comme idée en fait. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est la tienne. », répondit Ti'lan.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai…, dit Eméra d'un ton aigre. Et toi, tu n'es là que parce que, en bonne mégère, je t'y ai forcé. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu fais tant d'efforts pour obtenir mon pardon. Tu devrais simplement attendre que j'abandonne le projet pour récupérer ta liberté. Ou alors tu dois faire le contraire de tout ce que je fais, par esprit de contradiction ? »

« À l'origine, c'était mon idée de travailler ensemble et pas l'un contre l'autre. Ça m'intéresse toujours. »

« Tu n'étais pas de cet avis là l'autre jour. »

Ils savaient très bien tous les deux à quel jour Eméra faisait référence. Le jour où elle lui avait demandé quelle était la raison de son comportement étrange et absent et où il l'avait envoyée promener de manière peu élégante. Eméra l'avait remis à sa place et lui avait ordonné de travailler avec elle, pour le bien de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Depuis, le comportement de Ti'lan était complètement revenu à la normale mais c'était Eméra qui agissait étrangement. Il le lui fit remarquer :

« D'ordinaire, tu t'énerves rapidement mais ta colère retombe aussi vite. D'ordinaire, tu n'abandonnes pas facilement. Mais là, tu es encore remontée contre moi, tu parles d'un ton sarcastique et tu baisses bien trop vite les bras. »

« Tu vois, les changements soudains et inexplicables de personnalité ne te sont pas réservés ! », siffla Eméra.

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui te préoccupe. »

« Non. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais y faire. Et, comme ça, tu sauras également combien c'est désagréable de voir ses proches agir bizarrement pour une raison mystérieuse. »

« Dire que tu m'avais reproché de ne me soucier que de moi ! Tu fais des caprices, Eméra. »

« Quoi ? », dit-elle d'un ton outré.

« Je me suis comporté parfaitement comme il fallait récemment et tu as beaucoup moins de raisons de m'en vouloir. Tu en as en revanche une très bonne pour vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre avec moi. Alors, je ne vois qu'une explication à ton hostilité : tu fais preuve de mauvaise volonté. »

Eméra croisa les bras d'un air assez mécontent avant de grommeler :

« La semaine dernière, tu m'as rejetée froidement. Sans doute une partie d'un de tes plans tordus. Alors que moi… ce sont mes sentiments. Et je ne peux pas les contrôler si facilement que ça… »

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre sur le ton que Ti'lan avait qualifié de « sarcastique » :

« Mais pour montrer que je serai toujours plus intelligente que toi, je vais essayer. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps. »

Ti'lan lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Ce ne sera pas du temps perdu, l'assura Eméra. Nous l'utiliserons pour rechercher un peu plus le Horcruxe. Je te rappelle que c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus en premier lieu. »

Il acquiesça sobrement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna pour la regarder d'un air peu avenant et lui dit :

« Si j'ai agi comme un idiot la semaine dernière, cette fois c'est ton tour. Essaie de revenir à la raison, Eméra. »

Dès qu'il fut parti, Eméra se laissa aller à s'allonger sur les tatamis qui recouvraient le sol du dojo, fort mécontente. Ti'lan était très intelligent dans certains domaines mais sa logique froide échouait complètement à la comprendre. Ses raisonnements étaient toujours « Tu agis comme ça parce que tu as telle ou telle raison parfaitement logique de le faire » mais jamais « Tu agis comme ça parce tu ressens telle ou telle chose ».

Eméra pensait en tout honnêteté que ses sentiments n'étaient pourtant pas très difficiles à comprendre. Il y avait quelques jours, elle avait été très en colère contre Ti'lan. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait blessée. Et pourquoi avait-elle été blessée ? Parce qu'elle avait eu l'impression qu'il la rejetait. Encore une fois, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait que Ti'lan l'ait rejetée l'avait souffrir ?

Arrivée à ce point de son raisonnement, Eméra faisait invariablement une grimace. Elle ne voyait qu'une réponse à ce dernier « Pourquoi ? » : Ti'lan avait pris une certaine importance pour elle. Et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Ti'lan était un être mystérieux, traître et à tendance égoïste. Pas exactement le genre de personne dont vous voudriez qu'elle compte pour vous.

Eméra ne voulait pas d'un monde où elle pleurnicherait quand Ti'lan ne serait pas gentil avec elle. Ils étaient toujours des « rivaux » d'une certaine façon et elle considérerait ça comme une humiliation. Une terrible humiliation.

Elle ne savait pas ce que Ti'lan lui avait fait, rien de sa propre volonté sûrement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Juste pour avoir été « là » et continuer à l'être.

Cependant, il y avait également une autre raison à son comportement étrange. Depuis quelques jours, elle faisait le même rêve. Son esprit en avait été troublé car elle n'avait jamais eu de rêve récurrent auparavant. Aucun cauchemar ne l'avait hantée. Ses rêves étaient toujours flous, stupides et considérablement sans importance.

Le Serment du Sang avait bien apporté un peu de nouveauté dans sa « vie » onirique. Elle était désormais une rêveuse lucide : consciente dans chacun de ses rêves. Elle avait donc pu constater que, dans les rêves, les choses ne « restaient » pas. Si elle regardait un objet, détournait les yeux et le regardait à nouveau, l'objet pouvait avoir changé de forme ou carrément disparu. L'univers des rêves pouvait sembler très réaliste à première vue mais les décors n'étaient en fait qu'ombres et brouillard, les odeurs étaient inexistantes et les sons discordants.

Ce rêve là était tout le contraire. Tout y semblait « réel » : le décor, les sons, les odeurs, les… sensations.

Dans le rêve, Eméra pouvait dire qu'elle était épuisée. Les muscles de ses jambes la picotaient exactement comme après un effort dans la vraie vie. Elle sentait également qu'elle avait les paupières lourdes.

Si Eméra « ressentait » son corps, elle était incapable de s'en servir. Elle bougeait mais elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses mouvements. Exactement comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête qui agissait et qu'elle n'était qu'une spectatrice. C'était assez frustrant car elle aurait voulu regarder autour d'elle : la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les vêtements qu'elle portait… Mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ait un indice sur l'endroit où elle était. Son regard était rivé sur une seule chose.

Il s'agissait du visage de Ti'lan et il était plutôt paisible, comme s'il dormait. Mais Eméra savait qu'il n'était pas endormi : s'il avait les yeux fermés, c'était parce qu'il était mort. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où venait ce savoir ; pourtant, il était incontestable.

Le fait de voir continuellement le visage mort de Ti'lan en songe était en soi troublant mais Eméra était bien plus déconcertée par les sentiments qui l'étreignaient dans le rêve.

Elle connaissait Ti'lan depuis désormais quelques années et il lui aurait paru normal, s'il venait à mourir, qu'elle se sente triste d'une certaine façon. Mais, dans le rêve, ce qu'elle ressentait dépassait complètement la « simple » tristesse. Tout comme elle ne pouvait contrôler ses gestes, une terrible douleur l'envahissait soudain, elle tombait à genoux, elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle était également horrifiée mais surtout désespérée, au bord du gouffre.

Comme elle ne savait pas d'où venait ce malheur, et qu'il ne lui appartenait en quelque sorte pas, Eméra n'en ressentait que l'écho mais il suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer des sentiments aussi terribles, d'autant plus qu'ils éveillaient en elle d'importantes interrogations. Si tous les rêves avaient une signification, que voulait dire celui-là ? Est-ce que découvrir le sens caché du rêve l'aiderait à s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute ? Eméra ne voulait plus se réveiller une fois de plus avec un poids sur le cœur et elle comptait également sur la disparition du cauchemar pour apaiser sa mauvaise humeur et son ressentiment envers Ti'lan.

Eméra réalisa soudain que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait laissé le temps filer et qu'il y avait désormais de nombreuses minutes que Ti'lan l'avait quittée. Se sentant un peu stupide, elle se releva précipitamment et retourna à sa chambre pour changer de vêtements. Comme elle avait le reste de la journée de libre, elle se demanda ensuite que faire avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait promis à Ti'lan de rechercher l'Horcruxe.

Alors qu'elle quittait le château pour aller fouiller l'un des nombreux musées de la ville de Sang-Pur, elle croisa la reine Inlandsis dans les jardins. Elle était en train de soigner un rosier.

Eméra ne doutait pas que la famille royale avait une pléiade de jardiniers pour faire ce genre de travail mais Inlandsis effectuait toujours de menus travaux manuels par elle-même. Eméra espérait qu'elle appréciait réellement le jardinage et qu'elle ne s'occupait pas des fleurs par manque d'occupations plus plaisantes ; il n'y avait en effet pas beaucoup de choses que pouvait faire décemment une reine.

Eméra ressentit une fois de plus une douloureuse pitié pour Inlandsis et quand celle-ci l'interpella, elle s'arrêta pour discuter avec elle au lieu de se contenter de lui rendre son salut en passant. Mais, au milieu de la conversation, Inlandsis l'interrogea :

« N'avez-vous pas un rendez-vous ? »

Eméra sursauta et répliqua :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« J'ai vu passer le Prince avant vous. Il allait aux musées et il m'a fait remarquer que vous l'y rejoindriez si vous teniez votre promesse. »

Inlandsis présentait cela comme un rendez-vous galant et Eméra en fut irritée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Inlandsis que Ti'lan voulait tout simplement rechercher l'Horcruxe mais qu'il ne pouvait le faire sans le détecteur de magie noire, qui était en la possession d'Eméra. Il avait tout de même décidé de partir devant en tablant sur le fait qu'elle le rejoindrait à cause de sa promesse.

« Ce rendez-vous n'a rien d'amusant, assura Eméra à Inlandsis. J'ai simplement promis à Ti'lan de l'aider à trouver une antiquité rare pour laquelle il a quelque intérêt. »

C'était le mensonge le plus proche de la vérité qu'Eméra avait pu imaginer. Elle avait cependant conscience qu'il était peu convaincant.

Inlandsis répondit :

« Je vous crois quand vous dites que l'ambiance ne sera pas joyeuse. Pour tout vous dire, le Prince s'est également plaint de vous lors de notre brève conversation. Il semblerait que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien ces derniers temps. »

Eméra resta un moment choquée et furieuse. Non content de la tenir responsable de leur échec, Ti'lan allait médire d'elle auprès de quasi inconnus !

« Ti'lan n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui me préoccupe ! », s'exclama t-elle à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ? », dit Inlandsis d'une voix douce qui incitait aux confidences.

Eméra hésita un moment : même si elle avait parlé à Inlandsis de nombreuses fois, elles ne s'étaient rencontrées que deux semaines auparavant. Leur amitié n'était donc pas de longue date, loin de là, et Eméra ne savait pas s'il était raisonnable de lui confier ainsi ses inquiétudes. Mais, si elle n'avait l'opinion de personne, comment pourrait-elle apprendre quelque chose de plus sur le rêve ? Elle en parla donc à Inlandsis mais avec de nombreux euphémismes.

La réaction de la reine fut des plus calmes :

« Ce rêve semble très sinistre mais je crois sa signification assez simple. Au fond de vous, vous savez que vous vous êtes attachée au Prince mais vous persistez à le nier. Votre subconscient essaie de vous faire changer d'attitude en vous montrant votre tristesse face à sa mort. »

Eméra aurait aimé pouvoir dire que cette théorie était complètement idiote mais force lui était de reconnaître qu'elle ne l'était pas. Cependant, elle avait une objection à formuler :

« Je suis déjà au courant que ma relation avec Ti'lan a évolué. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon subconscient me le rappelle. »

« Il y a une différence entre savoir quelque chose et l'accepter. », dit Inlandsis. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, poussa un long soupir puis reprit d'une voix changée : « Il y a longtemps, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme… dont je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureuse. Évidemment, je n'en étais pas du tout heureuse. J'étais même en colère. Et puis je l'ai accepté, comme quelque chose contre lequel je ne pouvais rien. Après tout, si la couleur du soleil vous déplaît, il ne sert à rien d'être en colère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eméra remercia Inlandsis pour son conseil et, en effet, dès qu'elle eut cessé de se torturer l'esprit sur sa relation avec Ti'lan, elle se sentit plus calme. Le cauchemar ne disparut pas pour autant mais Eméra tâchait de ne pas y penser.

Quand elle eut pris un peu plus de recul par rapport à la situation, Eméra se rendit compte que Ti'lan avait eu raison de se plaindre d'elle. Elle n'était certes pas coupable de « mauvaise volonté » à l'entraînement mais elle s'était comportée comme une teigne récemment.

Ti'lan n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait voulu. Eméra avait juste fini par vraiment s'attacher à lui après des années d'une relation plutôt houleuse. Maintenant, c'était « quelque chose contre lequel on ne pouvait rien », comme disait Inlandsis.

« Alors, tu as fini par reprendre tes esprits ? », dit une voix derrière elle en lui donnant une petite tape derrière le crâne.

Eméra se retourna et fit la grimace : Ti'lan venait d'arriver à son rendez-vous et c'était comme ça qu'il l'accueillait ! S'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit l'image même de la contrition, il se trompait lourdement.

« On peut reprendre le travail. », se contenta t-elle de grommeler.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

« J'en suis sûre. »

Eméra faillit ajouter qu'il se comportait juste de manière irritante, comme d'habitude, mais elle se retint à temps, sachant que cela réduirait considérablement la foi qu'avait Ti'lan en son affirmation.

Ils se remirent au travail et essayèrent de nombreuses fois, sans succès. Avant que Ti'lan ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire, Eméra prit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ce ne peut pas être de ma faute ! »

« Je n'allais pas dire une telle chose, dit Ti'lan qui semblait avoir recouvré un comportement un peu plus digne d'un gentleman. À vrai dire, pendant ces quelques temps d'arrêt, j'ai moi aussi réfléchi à notre situation et formulé une nouvelle hypothèse qui pourrait expliquer notre échec. »

« Vraiment ? », s'exclama Eméra.

Elle espérait une solution miracle après tant de vains efforts.

« Quand tu invoques le feu, tu utilises toute ta volonté pour le contraindre à se mélanger avec la glace, c'est ça ? », lui demanda Ti'lan.

« Bien sûr ! Tu ne fais pas la même chose ? »

« Si. Et je pense que cela pourrait être ça le problème. »

Eméra le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Il s'expliqua :

« Je veux dire qu'en temps normal, nous n'avons pas besoin de contraindre nos éléments à agir. Le feu que tu produis est comme une extension de ton corps ou de ton esprit : tu ne vas pas te concentrer sur ton bras et lui ordonner de bouger, tu vas simplement le bouger. Tout naturellement. Parfois, nos éléments réagissent même directement à nos pensées ou à nos émotions, sans être sollicités : quel meilleur exemple que quand tu m'as poussé dans ce lac. Avant même que je pense à stopper ma chute, la glace avait déjà figé l'eau sous moi. »

« Tu veux dire que nous devrions considérer une fusion entre deux éléments opposés comme un mouvement ordinaire ?, répliqua Eméra. Mais ce n'est en rien comparable avec ce que nous avons fait avant, ce n'est pas naturel ! Si nous ne contraignons pas nos éléments à se mêler, ils ne le feront jamais ! »

« Ce n'est ni du feu, ni de la glace ordinaire. Le feu ordinaire peut te brûler, Eméra, mais pas celui que tu crées parce que c'est ta création, une partie de toi-même. Tu n'as pas besoin de le forcer pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, tout comme tu n'as pas à contraindre tes membres de bouger, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Si j'ordonne à mon bras de soulever quelque chose de trop lourd pour lui, il ne pourra le faire ! Si le feu n'a pas la capacité naturelle de se mélanger avec la glace, il ne pourra réussir même si je lui demande _naturellement_ de le faire. »

« Je crois que nos éléments ont une plus grande capacité à exaucer nos désirs que tu ne le penses. », dit Ti'lan d'un ton pensif.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas le croire. »

Eméra faisait de son mieux mais ni son instinct, ni sa logique ne la poussaient à croire que Ti'lan avait raison. Lui-même avait déjà forgé sa conviction mais il ne put trouver d'autres arguments pour convaincre Eméra. Ils se quittèrent donc une fois de plus sur un désaccord.

Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Ti'lan, Eméra avait l'impression de ne plus avancer, voire même de reculer. Ti'lan ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses sentiments, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir ses idées… Il fallait croire que leurs personnalités étaient bel et bien incompatibles. Eméra pressentait que leur association n'allait pas tarder à couler par le fond.

Il y a des moments dans la vie où on a l'impression que tout autour de nous, et nous-même, est dans un état de stagnation profonde. Eméra avait le sentiment qu'elle était en plein dans une de ces périodes. L'entraînement était vain, la quête du Horcruxe équivalait à rechercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin et le lourd protocole de la cour de France la lassait. Elle se sentait ennuyée et un peu endormie, comme si son esprit était en hibernation.

Cette état de langueur totalement contre-productif devint rapidement insupportable pour Eméra. Elle se morigéna et prit la résolution de se battre contre son ennui. Elle allait se jeter dans la recherche du Horcruxe et y déployer deux fois plus de forces ! Elle allait faire tous les efforts du monde pour essayer de comprendre la théorie de Ti'lan et d'y croire !

Après qu'elle eût pris ces résolutions, Eméra se sentit un peu mieux. Elle se rendait tous les jours dans des musées, variant leurs sujets. Quand elle était avec Ti'lan, elle se montrait plus gentille qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, pour qu'il ne puisse douter qu'elle était sincèrement désolée de leurs échecs et qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour revenir sur cet état de fait.

Sur ce dernier point, Eméra n'était pas tout à fait sincère. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour reprendre leur entraînement et, quand elle se contraignait à y penser, son esprit finissait toujours par vagabonder.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle était dans un musée de l'armement, la théorie de Ti'lan lui revint soudain à l'esprit sans qu'elle l'ait cherchée.

Eméra commença par se demander ce qui avait pu lui évoquer l'entraînement. Elle était en train d'observer une lance qui datait du Moyen-Âge, qui était présentée encore fichée dans le bouclier qu'elle avait tenté de transpercer.

Des armes… C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait ses éléments. Juste comme des armes, aurait dit Ti'lan sur un des tons donneur de leçon dont il avait le secret. Sauf que dans ce cas, Eméra était forcée de reconnaître que les critiques de Ti'lan auraient été justifiées. Leur entraînement n'avait rien à voir avec l'art de la guerre ; il visait à la création et non à la destruction.

Eméra se demanda si elle n'envoyait pas le feu qu'elle créait se fracasser de toutes ses forces contre l'élément de Ti'lan, comme la lance contre le bouclier. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire mais deux armes ne pouvaient fusionner : elles ne pouvaient que s'annihiler.

Eméra ne savait pas si cette réflexion favorisait la théorie de Ti'lan ou pas. Elle avait conclu qu'en tant qu'armes, la fusion du feu et de la glace était impossible mais cela laissait entrevoir que si elle considérait ses éléments d'une manière radicalement différente, elle deviendrait peut-être possible.

Comment devait-elle voir ses éléments alors ? Ti'lan plaidait pour une simple extension de son corps et de son esprit. Cela semblait un peu trop simpliste à Eméra mais elle décida de tenter tout de même le coup : elle organisa une séance d'entraînement avec Ti'lan et obéit à chacune des instructions qu'il lui donnait. Elles se révélèrent semblables à celles qu'Eméra avait imaginé : se détendre, invoquer le feu et lui commander sans forcer, comme si l'ordre qu'on lui donnait était le plus naturel du monde. Une fois de plus, l'expérience se solda par un échec.

« Il te manque la foi, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Ti'lan.

« J'étais pourtant déterminée à essayer, l'assura Eméra. Je pense que tu peux avoir raison bien qu'une partie de moi n'en soit pas convaincue. »

Le visage de Ti'lan eut l'air un instant pensif puis il demanda :

« Dis moi, Eméra, si quelqu'un en qui tu avais vraiment confiance avait une certitude absolue en quelque chose, adopterais-tu son point de vue ? »

« Je vois où tu veux en venir mais je ne te fais pas confiance »

« Réponds moi. »

« Hé bien oui, je pense que je pourrais me fier à son avis. »

« Alors tu n'as qu'à me faire confiance. »

Devant une telle énormité, Eméra explosa :

« Comme si c'était aussi simple ! Je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement, vois-tu, et jusqu'à présent, tu ne t'es pas vraiment comporté comme une personne de confiance. D'ailleurs, toi-même, tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« C'est faux, dit Ti'lan d'une voix tranchante. J'ai confiance en toi, Eméra. »

Celle-ci croisa les bras et détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges, avant de répliquer d'un ton buté :

« Si tu avais confiance en moi, tu m'aurais dit ce qui te perturbait tellement l'esprit au lieu de m'envoyer balader. »

« Si je ne t'ai pas répondu, ce n'est pas par manque de confiance mais parce que je jugeais préférable que tu ne le saches pas. »

« Sil te plaît, épargne moi le « _Je l'ai fait pour ton bien_ ». C'est vraiment une excuse éculée et, même si c'est vrai, ça ne t'excuse pas car tu n'as pas à décider de ce qui est bien pour moi ou pas. »

Ti'lan poussa un soupir :

« Tu es aussi dure avec moi que d'habitude, Eméra. Tu ne me laisses vraiment rien passer. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler le proverbe : _Qui aime bien châtie bien_. Au fond, tu m'aimes beaucoup, Eméra, et si tu ne peux me faire confiance, crois en moi juste pour cette fois. »

« Je connais déjà tout tes arguments. Juste parce que tu as dit « Crois en moi », tu crois que les choses vont changer ? »

« Je ne te parle pas de te servir de ta tête, dit Ti'lan en donnant deux petits coups sur le crâne d'Eméra, mais de ton cœur. »

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Eméra s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'essayer de la séduire dans un moment pareil était indigne, même de lui, mais elle se sentit soudain prise à la gorge par une sensation qui fit qu'elle se tut.

Eméra avait connu de nombreuses fois l'étreinte de Ti'lan pour des raisons non romantiques et elle avait reconnu depuis longtemps le fond d'attirance qu'elle avait pour son coéquipier. Mais ce que provoquait en elle en ce moment là la proximité de Ti'lan, sa chaleur, son odeur ne pouvait plus être nommé « attirance », Eméra ne pouvait que lui donner le nom de « désir ».

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer à ce point sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ? À chaque expérience commune, à chaque accord ou désaccord depuis leur entrée dans Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, Ti'lan et elle s'étaient donc rapprochés ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Eméra était rouge, autant à cause de la chaleur qui envahissait son corps et son esprit que par honte de ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Elle se sentait incapable de bouger, mais pourtant ce qui lui restait de raison la pressait de faire n'importe quoi pour échapper à la proximité de Ti'lan. Alors, lorsqu'il lui dit « Tu me crois maintenant ? », elle balbutia « Oui, oui. » sans même penser aux conséquences.

Quand Ti'lan la lâcha, Eméra reprit sa posture habituelle, assise en tailleur sur le sol. Elle tournait délibérément le dos à Ti'lan mais même si elle ne le voyait pas, ses pensées étaient encore toutes tournées vers lui.

« Invoque le feu, Eméra. »

Elle le fit très distraitement, toute occupée qu'elle était à essayer de chasser la volupté que lui inspirait Ti'lan pour réfléchir à sa situation, qui s'annonçait difficile. Elle ne souciait absolument pas du résultat de l'expérience et il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée que si elle échouait, Ti'lan remettrait en cause ce qu'elle avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt.

Tout d'un coup, Eméra fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par une exclamation de surprise. Puis, Ti'lan lui demanda d'une voix chargée d'enthousiasme :

« Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? »

« Bien sûr. », mentit Eméra.

« C'était tellement furtif. Je pense que nous devrions le refaire pour être sûrs que ça ait bien marché. »

Il était évident en entendant Ti'lan qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient finalement réussi. Eméra en fut étonnée : elle n'avait donné aucune ordre au feu, elle n'était même pas concentrée sur lui durant l'expérience. Quant à sa foi en Ti'lan, elle n'en avait aucune. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour réussir.

Une phrase de Ti'lan revint soudain à l'esprit d'Eméra. Il avait dit quelque chose comme quoi les éléments réagissaient parfois directement aux pensées et aux émotions de leur possesseur, sans qu'on ne leur demande rien. Et, dans la situation présente, elle avait juste pensé à Ti'lan et, selon toute vraisemblance… le feu avait réagi sans même qu'elle n'y pense. Il lui suffisait donc de recommencer pour réussir une nouvelle fois.

Eméra était ravie d'avoir une raison d'autorité pour se laisser aller à penser à Ti'lan et elle se concentra si bien sur lui que la fusion fut considérablement prolongée.

Leur création commune était assez étrange. Ti'lan y voyait une boule de glace en combustion tandis qu'Eméra l'aurait simplement décrite comme un feu blanc, mais elle avait beaucoup moins d'intérêt pour l'expérience que son coéquipier. Ti'lan se mit d'ailleurs à procéder à divers tests pour connaître les propriétés de ce « feu blanc ».

Il commença par passer la main par dessus les flammes, constatant qu'elles dégageaient une grande froideur, mais quand il osa vraiment les toucher, il ne fut blessé en aucune façon. Ti'lan en conclut donc que, comme pour les autres éléments, la création ne pouvait blesser le créateur. Car le feu blanc possédait bel et bien un fort potentiel de destruction. Il « embrasait » les objets et les détruisait en les faisant geler de l'intérieur et se briser en milles morceaux. La « combustion » était lente, mais Ti'lan supposait qu'elle pouvait être accélérée comme Eméra pouvait contrôler la vitesse de propagation de ses flammes. Enfin, et c'était un gros avantage pour le feu blanc, Ti'lan ne voyait aucun moyen extérieur de l'éteindre, ce qui laissait toute autre personne qu'Eméra et lui vulnérable face à ces flammes.

« Quelle découverte… C'est une entière réussite. Tu vois Eméra, j'avais raison ! »

Ti'lan se tourna vers elle, un rictus de victoire sur le visage. Eméra fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de très déplaisant dans ce visage, quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'elle ne puisse l'ignorer.

Ti'lan avait dû défendre sa théorie bec et ongles devant une Eméra qui n'y croyait pas et il était normal qu'il conçoive de l'orgueil de sa réussite. Cependant, cette air un peu trop suffisant qu'il affichait faisait penser à Eméra qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop près à tout pour arriver à prouver qu'il avait raison.

Eméra commençait à imaginer un scénario qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout : Ti'lan, loin d'être idiot, s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait plus que de l'antagonisme entre Eméra et lui. Et il avait utilisé ces sentiments pour essayer de persuader Eméra de croire en lui. En d'autres termes, il l'avait manipulée.

_Je ne te parle pas de te servir de ta tête, mais de ton cœur. _C'était une phrase mignonne. Mais elle n'avait rien de spontané, ni de tendre.

Eméra ferma les yeux, essayant de se convaincre de ne pas céder à la paranoïa.

« Ti'lan…, appela t-elle doucement. Quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras, essayais-tu de me convaincre de quelque chose ? »

« La partie de toi qui ne me croyais pas ne pouvait pas être raisonnée. J'ai donc dû agir de manière à atteindre ta partie émotive et non celle qui raisonne logiquement. »

« Dis comme cela, ça paraît parfaitement honorable, murmura d'abord Eméra. Mais ça ne l'est pas ! », explosa t-elle.

« Il n'y avait aucune autre solution. »

« Alors, nous aurions dû tout abandonner. »

Ti'lan ouvrit la bouche, interloqué.

« Tout abandonner ? Réduire à néant tous nos efforts ? Tu es folle, Eméra ! »

Eméra savait que Ti'lan ne pouvait la comprendre. De son point de vue, sa faute était minime et aisément justifiable alors que pour Eméra, il l'avait manipulée et ce qui rendait la chose si grave, manipulée en utilisant des sentiments, ce qui la rendait furieuse et honteuse.

« Je suis une idiote, capricieuse, trop sensible et soupe au lait. Mais toi, Ti'lan, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi car tu sais très bien tout ça. Tu me connais. Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes émotions, tu sais que je déteste être manipulée, tu sais que la confiance n'est pas une notion que je prend à la légère. Et pourtant, quelques minutes après m'avoir demandé de te faire confiance, tu as essayé de me manipuler en usant de mes sentiments ! Et pour quelle raison ? Juste pour toi, pour ta réussite, pour que tu prouves que tu avais raison. Encore une fois, tu n'as pas pensé une seule minute à moi, à l'effet que ça me ferait. Et c'est pour ça que je ne te ferai jamais confiance ! »

Après cette diatribe, Eméra se tut. Comme Ti'lan ne répondit rien, il y eut un long moment de silence, qu'Eméra fut la première à briser.

« Cet entraînement est terminé. Je n'ai plus envie de travailler avec toi et, même si c'est mon devoir, je ne peux contraindre mes sentiments. Si tu es déçu, dis toi que toute autre tentative de coopération mènerait à un échec inexorable. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et soupira :

« Nous sommes trop différents, Ti'lan. Tu ne peux comprendre ma colère et je ne peux tolérer ton attitude. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour former une équipe. C'est comme ça. »

Eméra sortit de la pièce, et elle ressentait une très grande tristesse. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu faire un autre choix vu la situation.

Si elle avait su, Eméra aurait pu trouver encore une autre raison de se consoler. En effet, ni cette nuit, ni aucune autre, elle ne fut hantée par le visage de Ti'lan et par sa mort.

Le Cauchemar avait disparu.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Camélia sous pluie nocturne _****et publié le 29 décembre. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	9. Camélia sous pluie nocturne

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Kévin et Rosemary, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 3 "Arrivée à Honshû" et le chapitre 7 "Trouble personnalité".**_  
_

_« Plus l'offenseur est cher, et plus grande est l'offense. »_

Extrait de la scène 5 de l'Acte I du Cid, par Corneille

**9 :** Camélia sous pluie nocturne

Le peigne d'ivoire pénétra dans la masse de cheveux noirs d'encre et y glissa comme dans de l'eau. Amaya les rassembla en un chignon auquel elle ajouta l'habituel camélia.

« Vous êtes prête, Tsubaki-onee-san. »

« Tu fais une excellente camériste, tu le sais, Amaya ? », dit Tsubaki d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

La phrase en elle-même aurait pu passer pour un compliment mais Amaya savait pertinemment que ce n'en était pas un. Elle n'aurait jamais dû finir camériste, même d'une geisha aussi prestigieuse que l'était Tsubaki. Elle avait été destinée elle-même à devenir geisha, et, si un accident ne l'avait pas invalidée, elle en serait devenue une, et une brillante. Peut-être même aurait-elle surpassé celle qu'elle servait aujourd'hui.

Amaya et Tsubaki avaient été rivales en tant que maiko, leur beauté et leurs qualités s'égalant tout en étant de natures très différentes. Tsubaki était resplendissante : on ne pouvait la voir pour la première fois sans être étonné et charmé. Elle avait des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, un teint très blanc même sans maquillage et des traits exquis. Mais c'était surtout une femme d'esprit qui savait mettre en valeur sa beauté.

Amaya n'avait pas l'attrait ostentatoire de Tsubaki mais elle finissait par obtenir les mêmes résultats qu'elle. Elle avait un charme discret qui vous prenait à la gorge sans que vous vous en rendiez compte et ne vous lâchait plus. Son beau visage calme, ses yeux bleus faisaient fondre tous, et surtout ceux qui étaient déterminés à ne pas se laisser séduire.

Même si la séduction qu'exerçait Tsubaki était immédiate, Amaya savait que la sienne, bien que plus lente à venir, était plus durable. Elle ne méritait pas de finir ainsi, en n'étant rien de plus qu'une servante pour Tsubaki et elle en ressentait beaucoup de colère. On avait toujours dit à Amaya qu'elle était une fille plutôt placide et elle était troublée de se sentir aussi haineuse. Mais elle prenait soin de ne jamais montrer sa colère à Tsubaki, sachant très bien que cela ne ferait que la réjouir.

Tsubaki était une personne cruelle. Même quand elle et Amaya étaient encore maiko, Tsubaki se montrait cruelle envers elle, de manière si discrète et dissimulée qu'Amaya, qui était encore naïve et idéaliste à l'époque, ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ôkami Shinichi. Un homme bien placé dans la société, honnête, droit et intelligent. Amaya l'avait toujours désiré comme danna mais il était tombé amoureux de Tsubaki. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait pensé Amaya à l'époque. Mais elle était désormais convaincue que Tsubaki avait délibérément séduit Shinichi pour le voler à sa rivale. Et, désormais, elle pouvait narguer Amaya en lui parlant de Shinichi, de son amour fou pour elle et de ses constantes demandes en mariage.

Tsubaki refusait évidemment mais pas de manière définitive. Elle n'était pas si bête. Elle savait que, quand elle vieillirait, elle se retrouverait sans moyens de subsistance. Sauf si elle épousait avant d'être trop décrépite un homme aussi riche que Shinichi.

Tout ce que souhaitait Amaya était que la passion de Shinichi pour Tsubaki s'évapore avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se faire épouser.

« Avec qui avez-vous rendez-vous, Tsubaki-onee-san ? », demanda Amaya.

Elle, qui connaissait tout de l'emploi du temps de sa maîtresse, ignorait cette fois où elle allait.

« Je dois contacter une faiseuse d'ange. »

Amaya lâcha ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Pourquoi vous ne me le dites que maintenant ? Vous avez peur que j'essaie de vous en empêcher ? »

Tsubaki eut un sourire narquois :

« Je sais que tu es idéaliste, Amaya, mais pas à ce point là. Tomber enceinte est plus fréquent chez les geishas que les autres le pensent et nous ne pouvons être mère. Pour ma part, je n'éprouve pas de remords à me débarrasser de quelque chose pour l'instant plus proche du chaton ou du singe que de l'être humain. »

« Sauf qu'il y a un homme qui désire ardemment vous épouser et avoir un enfant de vous !, s'exclama Amaya en tremblant légèrement. Si Ôkami Shinichi-san savait que vous êtes enceinte, il ne vous laisserait jamais avorter ! »

« Oui, dit Tsubaki d'un ton faussement rêveur, et, comme la bienséance m'interdirait d'être une fille-mère, il m'épouserait et, avec notre enfant, nous formerions une vraie famille. Loin de disparaître, la passion que Shinichi a pour moi se transformerait en un tendre amour conjugal. Et nous serions heureux pendant de longues années.

Ah, mais attends, Amaya… Où es-tu dans ce charmant tableau ? Réponse : nulle part. Tu peux espérer que Shinichi se lasse de moi en tant que geisha mais il sera fidèle à sa femme et à la mère de son enfant. Donc, si je garde le bébé et que je l'épouse, tu peux être sûre de perdre à jamais ta chance d'avoir une place dans le cœur d'Ôkami Shinichi. Car tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas, Amaya ? »

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, la tête baissée et les bras ballants, un air de douleur sur le visage. Encore une fois, Tsubaki sourit.

« Tu ne vas rien m'empêcher de faire du tout. », conclut-elle en partant.

Dès qu'elle eût quitté la maison, Amaya s'effondra sur le sol, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

Tsubaki avait raison, tristement raison et elle ne supporterait pas de voir Shinichi, Tsubaki et leur enfant former une famille épanouie. Mais si Shinichi finissait par se détourner de Tsubaki et tomber amoureux d'elle, comment pourrait-elle le regarder en face alors qu'elle lui avait caché l'existence de son enfant ?

Amaya renifla et sécha péniblement ses larmes. Tsubaki l'avait elle-même dit : elle était amoureuse de Shinichi. Et elle devait faire preuve d'abnégation et agir de manière à le rendre le plus heureux possible. C'était à la fois son devoir et la seule solution qui lui permettrait d'être en paix avec sa conscience.

Amaya pouvait être plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait. Même si celui lui paraissait insurmontable, elle finit par réussir à dire la vérité à Shinichi. À son grand contentement (au début), la suite des événements n'eut quasiment rien à voir avec le tableau idyllique que lui avait brossé Tsubaki.

Celle-ci était furieuse. En effet, dès qu'une geisha devenait épouse, elle ne pouvait plus exercer son ancien métier. La carrière de Tsubaki avait donc été brutalement interrompue en pleine apogée.

Amaya ressentait à chaque fois un grand mal à l'aise quand elle voyait Tsubaki se disputer violemment avec Shinichi ou se lamenter sur son ancienne vie. Quand elle avait pris la décision de dire la vérité à Shinichi, elle avait pensé à ce qui lui arriverait à elle, au bonheur qu'aurait Shinichi d'être père mais pas au fait qu'elle imposait à Tsubaki une maternité dont elle ne voulait pas. Tsubaki s'était peut-être montrée horrible avec elle mais elle ne la détestait pas assez pour se réjouir d'avoir brisé sa vie. Tsubaki le savait d'ailleurs très bien et ne cessait de la culpabiliser à ce sujet :

« Tu es bien discrète, petite pluie nocturne. _(ndlr : Amaya signifie « pluie nocturne »)_ Mais tu as tiré toutes les ficelles pour te débarrasser de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je pensais sincèrement que vous seriez heureuse avec Shinichi et que je n'y aurais pas ma place. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que vous finirez par être heureuse. »

« J'ai pensé que tu étais soit une grande manipulatrice, soit une totale idiote, Amaya. Si tu penses ça, c'est que tu fais visiblement partie de la seconde catégorie.

Je ne pourrai jamais pardonner à Shinichi, notre enfant et à toi aussi, Amaya, d'avoir mis fin à mon rêve et brisé ma carrière. Ce rôle d'épouse et de mère, je le déteste et je ne le remplirai pas. »

« Vous allez vous enfuir ? », s'exclama Amaya, interloquée.

« Non. Ce serait contraire à la bienséance. Mais je vais me laisser mourir. Je veux être vraiment belle quand on m'enterrera. Je veux être entourée de camélias. Cette fleur n'a pas de parfum mais, de toute façon, on ne va pas sentir l'odeur des fleurs autour d'un cadavre donc ce n'est pas grave… »

Tsubaki tint sa promesse. Elle mourut en couche, une mort on ne peut plus honorable, et, à son enterrement, pâle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs allongée dans son cercueil comme une noyée sur son rivage, entourée de camélias écarlates, elle fut plus resplendissante encore que dans la vie.

Curieusement, ce fut Amaya qui pleura sans interruption à son enterrement. Tsubaki, aussi égoïste et mauvaise qu'elle avait été, avait aussi été une jeune femme intelligente, talentueuse dans de nombreux domaines, une vraie geisha. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça, si peu de temps après avoir exercé le métier dont elle rêvait. D'autant plus qu'Amaya avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette mort.

Depuis cet enterrement, Amaya chercha des années durant à haïr Tsubaki et à se convaincre qu'elle était la responsable de la blessure qui l'avait rendue boiteuse. Si Tsubaki avait brisé son rêve à elle, l'avait empêchée de devenir une geisha, alors elle méritait un peu plus sa fin et les remords que ressentait Amaya s'estomperaient un peu.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle devint Ôkami Amaya, ce qui accentua son trouble. Elle n'avait jamais voulu supplanter Tsubaki de cette manière mais le fait était que tout s'était passé exactement comme elle l'avait toujours désiré. Et si une partie d'elle-même avait tout manigancé pour se débarrasser de Tsubaki ?

Shinichi la rassurait quand elle se laissait aller à de tels délires. Il lui montrait à quel point elle maximisait sa faute : en lui avouant que Tsubaki allait avorter, elle avait juste fait ce qui lui semblait juste, en pensant certes uniquement au bonheur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle n'avait eu aucune intention malveillante envers Tsubaki, contrairement à celle-ci qui l'avait volontairement maltraitée.

Tant bien que mal, Amaya réussit à être un peu près en paix avec sa conscience. Elle essayait de se racheter envers la mémoire de Tsubaki en chérissant son enfant, Nezumi, mais elle ne pouvait la considérer comme sa propre fille. Sans doute parce que Nezumi lui rappelait trop Tsubaki. Ses yeux noirs, certains de ses traits étaient sans erreur possible ceux de Tsubaki et, même si Amaya se raisonnait en se disant que le caractère de Nezumi n'avait aucune raison d'être semblable à celui de sa mère, la fillette ne lui évoquait que de douloureux souvenirs.

Peu après son mariage, Amaya tomba enceinte et eut sa propre fille de Shinichi, qu'ils appelèrent Aiko.

§§§

« Onee-chan ! Onee-chan ! »

Aiko sauta au cou de Nezumi, qui poussa un soupir et se défit de sa jeune sœur.

« Pas maintenant, Aiko. Je travaille. »

La fillette jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la pile de livres que lisait sa sœur aînée.

« Des livres de magie ? Tu n'as pas à étudier tout ça, Nezumi-onee-chan. »

« Ça m'intéresse. », répondit pour la énième fois Nezumi en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs d'un geste familier.

« Tu ne vas pas devenir une geisha ? »

« Je sais bien ce que tu veux, Aiko, mais je te répète que je ne suis pas encore décidée. »

« En tout cas, moi, plus tard, je deviendrai une geisha, car elles sont belles, cool et fortes ! »

Nezumi éclata de rire.

« La vie est toujours tellement simple avec toi, Aiko. »

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas grande. Les grands compliquent toujours tout. »

« Nous n'avons que deux ans de différence d'âge. Je ne suis pas tellement plus âgée que toi. »

Aiko poussa un soupir.

« J'aimerais tellement être comme toi. Tu es suffisamment intelligente pour pouvoir aller dans une école de sorcellerie mais tu pourrais aussi très bien devenir une geisha si tu le voulais. »

« Je suis sûre que tu serais toi aussi douée pour la magie si seulement tu t'y intéressais. Et puis, rien ne dit que je ferais une bonne geisha. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu es la fille de la belle dame aux camélias dont le portrait est affiché dans le couloir. »

« Tsubaki-sama, Aiko. La meilleure et la plus belle geisha de son temps. », dit Nezumi avec orgueil.

« … et elle a abandonné sa carrière pour épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait mais elle est morte en donnant naissance à leur enfant. C'est tellement romantique… », continua Aiko d'un ton lyrique.

« Je te signale que si ma mère n'était pas morte, Otô-san n'aurait pas pu épouser Amaya-san et tu ne serais pas née. »

« Je sais. Mais ma mère est ma mère et mon modèle est mon modèle… »

Amaya écouta ce dialogue depuis le couloir avec un certain effroi. Ses craintes étaient confirmées ; cette fois, cela ne pouvait plus durer, elle devait parler à Shinichi. Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde et fit irruption dans le bureau de son mari en plein travail.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Amaya ? »

« Il se passe que nous ne pouvons plus mentir à Nezumi et Aiko. »

Les yeux de Shinichi quittèrent ceux de sa femme et se perdirent dans le vague.

« Es-tu aveugle pour ne pas voir que ta fille prie tous les soirs devant le portrait de sa mère ? Tu me dis qu'elle ne fait preuve que du respect dû à l'esprit d'un parent mais elle admire réellement sa mère. Et Aiko partage les même sentiments.

Nous avons donné un modèle à nos enfants, mais ce modèle est construit sur un mensonge. Comment pouvons-nous continuer à faire passer Tsubaki pour une héroïne vertueuse, mère et épouse dévouée, tout ce qu'elle n'était pas ? »

« Tu me demandes de briser leurs rêves ? »

« S'il le faut. Elles seront choquées mais elles comprendront plus tard que leurs parents ont été honnêtes envers elles et leur ont fait confiance. Alors que si elles le découvrent par elles-mêmes, elle se sentiront trahies… »

« Elles ne le découvriront pas. »

Amaya regarda son mari d'un air authentiquement choqué :

« Tu veux dire que Nezumi ne saura jamais quelle personne était sa mère ? »

« Elle ne pourra pas supporter une telle révélation. »

« Tu te voiles la face, Shinichi, répondit Amaya. Ton amour paternel altère ton jugement.

Nezumi est pourvue de grandes qualités, dont une maturité supérieure à tous les enfants de dix ans. Je pense que non seulement elle a assez de force pour savoir qui était sa mère mais qu'une telle révélation lui ferait le plus grand bien. Nezumi sait ce qu'elle vaut et elle conçoit trop d'orgueil de ses atouts, dont sa « prestigieuse » filiation. »

Shinichi sourit :

« Je vois bien ce que tu redoutes, Amaya. Mais l'ascendant qu'a Nezumi sur Aiko et son comportement envers elle sont tout simplement ceux d'une sœur aînée envers sa petite sœur. Au fond de son cœur, Nezumi adore Aiko alors que Tsubaki n'avait que haine et jalousie à ton égard. Vos relations ne peuvent être comparées. Tu n'as rien à redouter de Nezumi ou de son évolution. »

Amaya détourna les yeux et répondit :

« Le problème n'est pas ce que je redoute mais si nous allons continuer à mentir à nos enfants. Elles sont jeunes et elles ont été protégées mais tôt ou tard, un enfant doit apprendre que le mal existe en ce monde. Et je pense que leur raconter l'histoire de Tsubaki est le meilleur moyen de le leur enseigner. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais, vif comme l'éclair, Shinichi se leva et lui attrapa le bras.

« Promets moi que tu ne raconteras rien à Nezumi inconsidérément. »

« Je te le promets. », murmura Amaya avant de se dégager d'un geste sec.

Le soir-même, elle prit sa fille sur ses genoux et lui raconta toute l'histoire, en des termes appropriés à un enfant. Aiko fut choquée et horrifiée par la révélation, ce qu'Amaya avait prévu, mais elle eut une autre réaction bien plus surprenante :

« Il faut que je le dise à Nezumi ! »

Amaya la gronda gentiment, lui disant qu'elle avait promis à son père de ne rien dire à Nezumi. Mais Aiko s'entêta :

« Tu ne briseras pas ta promesse si c'est moi qui le lui dis ! »

Même si Amaya avait envie au fond d'elle-même que Nezumi apprenne tout, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit par la bouche d'Aiko car son mari croirait qu'elle avait manipulé sa fille afin que Nezumi apprenne la vérité d'elle. Elle se retrouva donc à plaider pour la thèse de Shinichi :

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation. Tu étais très attachée à Tsubaki mais pour Nezumi-chan, il s'agit de sa mère. Elle sera littéralement dévastée par la nouvelle. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Aiko quand elle répondit :

« Je sais… Mais je connais Nezumi… Elle préférerait savoir une vérité douloureuse plutôt que tous les membres de sa famille lui mentent… »

Amaya prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Moi aussi, je pense qu'on devrait tout dire à Nezumi mais ton père n'est pas de cet avis et je ne veux rien faire dans son dos à ce sujet, tu comprends, Aiko ? »

« Non. », répondit celle-ci en larmes.

« Mais rien ne sera fait dans son dos. », interrompit une voix.

Amaya sursauta et lâcha sa fille, qui se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur.

« J'aime bien écouter les histoires que tu racontes parfois à Aiko le soir, dit Nezumi. Celle-là était plutôt inhabituelle. »

Puis elle s'adressa à sa petite sœur, séchant ses larmes :

« Alors, tu étais la seule à me connaître, la seule à être digne de confiance... Cesse de pleurer, Aiko. Tu as bien agi, comme une vraie sœur, et je suis très fière de toi. »

Elle déposa la petite sur son lit et repartit. Le lendemain matin, une violente dispute fit trembler la maisonnée. Nezumi était allée faire face à son père, qu'elle tenait, avec justesse, pour responsable du mensonge.

Amaya n'en perçut que des bribes mais cette dispute lui rappela celles qu'avaient eu Shinichi et Tsubaki du vivant de cette dernière.

Quand l'orage fut passé, Amaya retrouva son mari et dit en souriant :

« Je ne te dirai pas _Je te l'avais bien dit._ »

Puis, en voyant l'air sombre de son époux, elle retrouva tout son sérieux et adopta un ton rassurant :

« Elle est malheureuse à cause de Tsubaki et elle reporte sa haine contre toi. Ce n'est qu'une colère d'enfant, violente mais qui va passer comme un orage d'été. »

« Tu te trompes, Amaya. Ce n'est pas une colère d'enfant, mais une crise d'adolescente. »

« Nezumi n'a que dix ans ! »

« Tu m'as dit toi-même que sa maturité était supérieure à celle de tous les enfants de son jeune âge. Son esprit est de trois années plus âgé que son corps et, comme toute adolescente, elle désire plus que tout qu'on la prenne au sérieux, qu'on la traite en adulte. Ce que je n'ai pas fait et elle m'en veut pour cela, d'autant plus qu'elle est en colère contre Tsubaki et qu'elle ne peut se déchaîner contre une morte. »

Shinichi avait raison : non seulement Nezumi lui garda rancune mais ce ne fut pas le seul aspect de sa personnalité qui changea.

« Onee-chan ! Tu es encore en train de travailler… »

Aiko regarda les livres qui entouraient sa sœur. Il y en avait deux fois plus qu'avant. Nezumi surprit son regard et dit gentiment :

« Je dois travailler très dur si je veux réussir le concours d'entrée à l'école d'Honshû. »

« Tu veux entrer à Honshû ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas devenir geisha ? »

À ce dernier mot, Nezumi lança un regard si noir à sa sœur qu'elle en fut glacée.

« Bon, je ferais mieux de te laisser alors. », dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Non, non, Aiko ! J'ai toujours un moment à accorder à ma petite sœur. »

Aiko fut surprise mais elle devait s'habituer à ces marques d'affection de la part de Nezumi. Durant les mois qui suivirent, son attitude resta la même, autant pour sa rancœur envers son père et les geishas que pour son assiduité à son travail et sa complicité avec sa petite sœur.

L'avenir des deux filles se dessinait : Nezumi allait entrer à Honshû à onze ans, Aiko n'en avait que neuf, mais c'était l'âge pour devenir une servante de la okiya Kisuisen, dans le but, bien sûr, de devenir maiko puis geisha.

« Tu sais que tu as la bénédiction de tes parents, Aiko, lui dit Shinichi à ce sujet, mais je crains qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour Nezumi. »

Au nom de sa sœur, Aiko jeta un regard apeuré à son père. Elle avait le teint pâle et le front moite.

« Je devrai lui dire moi-même, c'est ça ? »

« Nezumi te chérit plus que tout le reste et nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que cet amour sera suffisamment fort, et l'esprit de Nezumi suffisamment clair, pour qu'elle accepte ta décision. »

Un jour, alors que Nezumi évoquait leur séparation, Aiko osa aborder le sujet en la contredisant. En effet, les deux sœurs ne seraient pas séparées vu qu'Aiko se trouverait à l'okiya Kisuisen, à quelques pas de l'école de sa sœur.

« Tu veux te faire geisha ? Tu es complètement folle ! »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours voulu devenir une geisha. », dit Aiko d'un ton posé.

« Parce qu'elles sont belles, cool et fortes ?, rit Nezumi. Ce n'est pas la réalité, Aiko. Les geishas ne sont pas des artistes. Ce sont des courtisanes, des menteuses, des manipulatrices. Leur « métier » consiste à séduire un homme riche et à se faire entretenir. »

« Tu n'étais pas de cet avis il y a quelques mois. »

Le visage de Nezumi s'assombrit :

« Ce qui s'est passé m'a ouvert les yeux. », murmura t-elle.

« Au contraire. Tu es en train de commettre une gigantesque erreur. Les geishas ne sont pas responsables des actes de Tsubaki et pourtant, tu les considères comme telles. Je parie que tu t'es même détournée de cette possibilité d'avenir juste pour adopter le style de vie le plus radicalement différent de celui de ta mère. »

« Ne fais pas de leçons, Aiko, alors que tu es plus jeune que moi et naïve à en pleurer ! Tu crois que tu vis dans un petit monde rose et sucré où tout le monde est gentil mais je te parie que, parmi tes « amies » les geishas, tu rencontreras une personne telle que je l'ai décrite.

Quant à mon entrée, c'est mon choix, et je ne l'ai pas fait à cause de ma mère, mais parce que c'est la carrière qui convient le mieux à mon caractère. »

« Alors je dois aussi choisir une carrière qui convient à mon caractère. », répondit sèchement Aiko avant de s'en aller.

Le soir tombait. Le lendemain matin, Nezumi quitta la maison familiale pour ne plus y revenir. Elle passa le concours d'entrée à Honshû et le réussit brillamment. Les murs de l'école se refermèrent sur elle et la séparèrent définitivement des siens et de tout espoir de réconciliation.

Pourtant, sa jeune sœur n'était pas si éloignée, physiquement parlant. Aiko entra comme prévu à l'okiya Kisuisen comme servante puis obtint le grade de maiko. Selon la coutume, elle abandonna son ancien nom et devint Midori.

Midori redouta d'abord de croiser Nezumi aux dîners mais cela n'arriva pas. Au fil des années, sa crainte s'estompa, ce qui était un tort, car, six années après lui avoir parlé pour la dernière fois, Midori revit sa sœur. Cela lui fit un tel choc qu'elle s'effondra sur la scène avant d'entamer la_Danse des Larmes et de la Pluie_, contracta une dette envers Rosemary et fut forcée de lui raconter cette histoire...

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Une vie de princesse _****et publié le 12 janvier. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	10. Une vie de princesse

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Stanislas et Lucy, vous pouvez relire le chapitres 5 "Amitiés bien placées". Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Ti'lan et Eméra, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 1 "Le feu et la glace" et le chapitre 8 "Le renoncement". **

_« À peine avait-elle quinze ans quand je l'épousai. On l'avait jusque là soumise aux lois d'une austère surveillance : on voulait qu'elle ne vît rien, n'entendît presque rien, qu'elle ne fît que le moins possible de questions. […_

_- Il est du devoir d'un homme et d'une femme sensés de se comporter de manière qu'ils administrent le mieux possible les biens qu'ils possèdent. [… En donnant à l'homme un corps robuste et une âme forte qui le mettent en état de supporter le froid, le chaud, les voyages, la guerre, elle l'a chargé des travaux du dehors ; mais en donnant à la femme une plus faible complexion, la divinité ne paraît-elle pas l'avoir restreinte aux soins de l'intérieur ? »_

Extrait de L'Economique par Xénophon

**10 :** Une vie de princesse

Les gardes du palais de Little-Paradise n'avaient pas beaucoup de travail. Dans cet endroit où la fonction de chacun était connue et où tout était toujours à sa place, dans ces vastes bâtiments blancs dépourvus de recoins obscurs, rien de vilain ne semblait pouvoir se dérouler.

Les gardes n'étaient guère expérimentés. Sinon, ils auraient su que les secrets les plus honteux, les plans les plus machiavéliques se cachent derrière… la respectabilité. Et ils se seraient peut-être un peu méfiés du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui passa devant eux d'un pas tranquille.

Pour eux, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être méfiant. Stanislas Rogue était un habitué de l'aile royale. Il aurait été idiot de lui faire subir un long et ennuyeux contrôle à chaque fois qu'il venait voir son ami Magtanggol, même si c'était le règlement pour cette partie du château où demeuraient le roi et ses proches. Un haut-noble était au-dessus de tout soupçon.

Sauf que cette fois-là, pourtant tout aussi décontracté en apparence qu'à l'ordinaire, Stanislas n'allait pas voir Magtanggol. Ses intentions étaient très différentes, et beaucoup moins innocentes.

L'appartement de Magtanggol et celui du roi étaient tout proches. Dès que Stanislas l'avait su, il avait conçu l'idée de faire semblant de se rendre chez Magtanggol pour en fait s'introduire dans les appartements du roi. Si le Horcruxe était là, le détecteur de magie noire le signalerait immédiatement. Bien évidemment, Stanislas ne le récupérerait que plus tard, après avoir conçu un plan pour que sa disparition passe inaperçue. Dans l'un ou l'autre des cas, il ne passerait pas plus de dix minutes dans les appartements privés de Mauricio Edmonton et ne laisserait aucune trace de sa présence.

Avant d'entrer, Stanislas lança prudemment un sort de détection de présence. Il était sûr que le principal occupant des lieux n'était pas là mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait toujours pu être sur place. Il n'était pas question qu'on le surprenne.

Stanislas poussa un soupir de soulagement : selon le sort, l'appartement était désert. Il avait le champ libre.

Il entrebâilla la massive porte de chêne au bois luxueusement ciré et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être un vestibule. Puis il se mit à arpenter l'appartement, le détecteur de magie noire à la main, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui.

Stanislas fut surpris de constater la « sobriété » de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était certes luxueux mais de bon goût, pas de dorures ou d'autres ornements inutiles.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans un cabinet de travail, un objet attira son attention. C'était une photographie dans un cadre tout simple, qui n'avait même pas été développée correctement vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne semblait pas du tout à sa place sur un bureau royal.

Se morigénant pour perdre ainsi son temps, Stanislas prit tout de même la photo pour l'observer plus attentivement, poussé par la curiosité. C'était définitivement un amateur qui l'avait prise.

Elle représentait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt laide. Son visage était trop rond et son teint, blafard. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en un chignon impeccable et elle portait une robe grise sans grâce. Néanmoins, la photo ne donnait pas une impression de tristesse ou d'ennui, loin de là. La femme souriait et ses yeux noirs qui brillaient d'intelligence renvoyaient un regard complice à celui qui se cachait derrière l'objectif.

Stanislas fronça les sourcils : le visage de cette femme lui en rappelait un autre mais il était incapable de dire lequel. Possédant des capacités d'observation exceptionnelles en d'autres domaines, Stanislas n'était en revanche pas physionomiste. Il décida donc de rechercher d'autres indices plutôt que de fouiller sa mémoire.

En retournant le cadre, il découvrit quelque chose griffonné au dos de la photo : un nom _Sarah_ et une date. Cette fois, la lumière se fit immédiatement dans son esprit.

Il n'y avait qu'une _Sarah_ que Mauricio Edmonton aurait pu chérir au point de garder sa photo sur son bureau. Il s'agissait de Sarah Edmonton, son épouse.

Quand il s'était informé sur Mauricio Edmonton, Stanislas avait également appris quelques choses sur feu sa femme. Cela représentait, en fait, très peu d'informations, mais Sarah semblait destinée à rester dans l'ombre car personne ne savait rien d'elle hormis le fait qu'elle était anglaise et morte en donnant naissance à la princesse. On lui attribuait la beauté extraordinaire de celle-ci.

Stanislas se dit aussitôt que si le visage de Sarah Edmonton était connu des courtisans, cela aurait tordu le cou à la rumeur. Puis, il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'impliquait sa réflexion. En effet, vu qu'Elizabeth ne ressemblait en rien à son père, si elle ne « tenait » pas de sa mère…

Stanislas savait que la ressemblance entre parents et enfants était parfois toute relative mais il lui semblait impossible qu'Elizabeth soit l'enfant de deux personnes si différentes d'elle.

Mais si Elizabeth n'était pas la fille du couple royal, soit il y avait un autre enfant, soit Sarah n'était pas morte en accouchant (ou était morte d'une autre façon). Stanislas ne croyait guère en la dernière option : pour que l'homme pratique qu'était Mauricio Edmonton ait un geste aussi sentimental que de garder le portrait de sa femme disparue auprès de lui, il devait l'aimer sincèrement. D'ailleurs, depuis la mort de sa femme, on n'avait connu à Mauricio Edmonton ni épouse, ni maîtresse. Soit il cachait drôlement bien son jeu et avait assassiné ou fait disparaître sa femme pour une raison x ou y, soit il était bel et bien un veuf éploré.

Dans ce cas-là, qui était l'enfant des Edmonton ?

Le teint basané de Mauricio, les cheveux de Sarah et ses yeux sombres… Stanislas se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. La solution du problème sautait aux yeux.

Magtanggol. Un garçon de l'âge d'Elizabeth dont personne ne savait les origines mais que le roi avait « comme par hasard » pris en affection… Imee et Magtanggol, des jumeaux étonnamment riches et cultivés pour des orphelins qui auraient dû être miséreux.

Le roi n'avait apparemment pas complètement abandonné ses enfants vu la vie confortable, voire carrément prestigieuse dans le cas de Magtanggol, qu'il leur avait assurée. Mais pourquoi les avoir abandonnés en premier lieu ?

Stanislas ne pouvait pas se contenter de passer son chemin sans avoir trouvé la réponse à cette question. Non seulement sa curiosité était largement piquée, mais vu qu'il était l'ami de Magtanggol, cela le concernait également un peu. Sans compter que s'il racontait ça à Lucy…

Stanislas eut une moue résignée. À tous les coups, Lucy se sentirait profondément concernée et voudrait savoir toute la vérité, par souci pour Imee. Autant découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire tout de suite. D'autant plus que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient juste dans l'appartement d'en face.

« Ah, Stanislas ! Qu'est-ce que qui t'amène ? »

« Je sais qui tu es, Magtanggol. »

La surprise dans le regard de Magtanggol fut fugace. Il s'était attendu à vivre un jour une telle scène.

« Comment ? », demanda t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

« J'ai vu une photo de ta mère récemment. »

« Je croyais qu'il les avait toutes faites brûler. »

« Elle a vécu une partie de sa vie en Angleterre. Même Mauricio Edmonton n'a pas pu effacer toute trace de son existence là-bas. Je suis plutôt bien informé. »

« Je vois. Alors… », hésita Magtanggol qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas le prince officiellement ?, l'interrompit Stanislas. Et pourquoi Imee n'est pas à la place d'Elizabeth ? »

« Mauricio Edmonton est loin d'être un Sang-Pur, c'est bien connu de tout le monde. Pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'accepte en tant que chef de cet état, il a dû passer avec lui un accord sous le manteau : au lieu de laisser son royaume à un héritier mâle, sa fille épouserait un représentant de la plus grande famille de Sang-Pur d'Asie du Sud et ils seraient roi et reine. Ainsi, vu qu'un de ses enfants serait sur le trône, Mauricio Edmonton ne perdrait pas complètement la face et les souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres en matière de pureté du sang seraient accomplis. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Imee… », commença Stanislas.

Cette fois, ce fut Magtanggol qui l'interrompit pour dire d'une voix dure :

« On demande des choses différentes à un prince et à une princesse. La princesse sert à être mariée à un noble ; il ne faut pas qu'elle soit trop intelligente car elle pourrait se rebeller contre son destin. Elle ne peut apporter du prestige à sa famille que par sa beauté.

À ma naissance, j'ai été « escamoté » car s'il y avait eu un prince, tout le monde aurait trouvé étrange que ce soit sa sœur et son époux qui héritent à sa place. Imee a été élevée dans ses premières années pour être la princesse mais il s'est rapidement avéré qu'elle n'avait aucune qualité requise. Elle semblait trop volontaire pour accepter son destin tout tracé et surtout, elle n'était pas belle.

Elizabeth était juste parfaite. Ses parents étaient anglais, de passage ici, ils sont morts dans un accident. Enfant, elle était aussi belle qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui et assez crédule. Son éducation a exploité ce trait de caractère et elle est incapable de réfléchir par elle-même maintenant. Belle comme un cœur et bête à en pleurer, la combinaison gagnante. »

Stanislas ne répondit rien et ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, figés dans une sorte de recueillement. Puis Magtanggol dit :

« Tu comprends bien sûr que tout cela doit rester entre nous. »

« Sauf pour Lucy. Je dois le lui dire. »

« Es-tu sûr qu'elle ne bavardera pas ?, demanda Magtanggol d'une voix d'une grande froideur. Elle n'est pas vraiment du type prudent. »

Stanislas répondit avec autant de fermeté :

« Si je lui dis de n'en parler à personne, elle ne le fera pas. Je lui fais confiance. »

Magtanggol fut forcé d'accepter que le secret soit partagé entre eux quatre, lui, Imee, Stanislas et Lucy. Quand Stanislas lui apprit la vérité, la réaction de cette dernière fut à peu près ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Lucy avait été dans la même situation que les jumeaux : elle n'avait pas connu sa mère et son éducation avait donc été entièrement à la charge de son père. Celui l'avait choyée et s'était admirablement occupé d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un père puisse faire le choix opposé, considérant ses enfants comme des outils, les abandonnant ou les remplaçant s'ils étaient « inutiles ».

Le calme d'Imee sur ce sujet la révoltait :

« On dirait que tu n'en veux même pas à ton père ! Alors qu'il t'a d'abord considérée comme un moyen de remplir ses desseins puis t'a recalée parce que… tu étais laide ! »

« Il aurait pu faire pire, dit Imee en tirant sur une large aiguillée de fil. Nous avons une vie confortable et Magtanggol a un poste important. S'il nous avait totalement abandonnés, nous aurions vécu dans la misère. Il n'était pas assez inhumain pour nous imposer ça. »

« Il vous a tout de même reniés aux yeux du monde extérieur. Il vous a laissés dans l'ombre parce Magtanggol était « gênant » et que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour lui.

Aucun humain ne doit être considéré comme un outil et c'est encore plus choquant quand c'est la vision d'un père sur ses enfants. On ne fait pas des enfants pour se servir d'eux ! »

« Pourquoi alors ? », demanda Imee.

La question prit un moment Lucy au dépourvu avant qu'elle réponde en balbutiant :

« Pour les aimer, bien sûr. »

Imee eut un petit rire doux.

« C'est très mignon ce que tu dis, Lucy. Et, dans un certain sens, la plupart des parents aiment leur progéniture. Mais ce n'est, hélas, pas toujours le cas. Par exemple, mon père vouait un amour exclusif à ma mère. Comme elle est morte en accouchant, il me tient pour responsable de sa mort. »

« C'est complètement insensé ! »

« Il ne l'a jamais admis et peut-être qu'il n'en a même pas conscience. Mais je suis convaincue que c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est jamais parvenu à m'aimer. Il n'est pas sans cœur. S'il m'avait aimée, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aurait pas abandonnée car le fait que je n'aie pas les caractéristiques d'une princesse aurait été secondaire. »

La colère de Lucy s'était calmée. Le comportement d'Imee la laissait désormais admirative :

« Tu es vraiment magnanime pour pardonner ainsi à ton père et même réussir à lui trouver des excuses. »

« Tu es trop naïve, Lucy. Bien sûr que j'en veux encore à mon père ! Mais j'ai eu de nombreuses années pour ressasser mes griefs contre lui et je peux désormais en parler calmement et avec une pointe d'objectivité. Ce qui aide, c'est que, même si ce qu'a fait mon père était mal, je suis assez contente du résultat. »

« Tu ne regrettes pas ta vie de princesse ? », demanda Lucy.

« Tu plaisantes ? La vie d'une princesse n'a rien à voir les contes de fées ! Le prince charmant est un sinistre inconnu et on ne peut rien faire à part avoir des enfants de lui, enfants qu'on ne peut souvent même pas élever soi-même. J'aime travailler et je ne supporterais pas cette vie oisive. »

« Tu ne te sens même pas un peu lésée ? Je veux dire, c'est tout de même toi, la princesse, pas Elizabeth ! »

« Regarde-moi, Lucy. Est-ce que je ressemble à une princesse ? »

Lucy dut avouer que non.

« Est-ce que j'en ai l'attitude, les désirs ? »

« Non plus. »

« « princesse », ce n'est rien de plus qu'un titre de noblesse. Est-ce qu'un titre de noblesse rend extraordinaire ? Non. Les princesses sont des personnes comme les autres. Si tout le monde les voit comme extraordinairement belles, attendant avec joie leur mariage…, c'est parce que cette vision est véhiculée par les contes de fées. Elizabeth correspond à cette image. J'ai techniquement le titre par le sang mais elle est la vraie princesse, comme tout le monde l'imagine. C'est ça qui la rend légitime. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui disputer le titre. Le monde de la très haute noblesse semble riche, coloré et distingué aux premiers abords mais de la soue de cochon se cache derrière les tentures et les dorures. Je suis bien contente de ne pas faire partie de ce monde-là. »

§§§

« Eméra, c'est merveilleux. Je suis si contente pour vous. »

La reine Inlandsis serra longuement sa protégée dans ses bras avant de la relâcher pour la regarder d'un air fier. Les lèvres d'Eméra se crispèrent machinalement en un sourire de réponse mais son regard tourné vers le sol restait vide.

Tout ce qui entourait Eméra était pourtant à l'image de son hôtesse, joyeux et lumineux. De véritables fleurs embaumaient la pièce, disposées en petits bouquets dans des vases translucides. Les fenêtres laissaient entrer une lumière dorée et chaude. Sur les nappes d'un blanc étincelant étaient gracieusement disposés des couverts d'or et un service à thé en porcelaine orné de fleurs. Des dizaines de petits gâteaux différents accompagnaient la boisson.

Inlandsis avait vraiment organisé la partie de thé la plus mignonne du monde. Si l'humeur d'Eméra n'avait pas été si sombre, elle l'aurait trouvée charmante malgré ce qu'elle était censé célébrer.

Justement, Inlandsis semblait surprise de ne pas voir son invitée irradier le bonheur :

« Vous devez être encore sous le choc, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas un choc. Je me doutais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres organiserait notre mariage dès notre retour de voyage. Nous sommes majeurs, moi et... le Prince. »

« Mais c'est tout de même l'annonce officielle ! Vous devez être tout excitée ! »

Eméra était amorphe et elle n'avait même pas l'envie ou la force de se cacher. Qu'Inlandsis voie un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez et comprenne pourquoi elle ne faisait pas preuve d'un minimum de cordialité !

« J'ai compris !, s'écria justement celle-ci. Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peur de quoi ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Eméra.

« Vous appréhendez la cérémonie ! », dit Inlandsis d'un ton triomphant.

C'était tellement ridicule qu'Eméra eut un petit rire. Inlandsis y répondit par un sourire complice.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi être effrayée. Lors d'un mariage royal, tous les dirigeants des pays sont présents, le protocole est plus lourd que du plomb et au moindre faux pas, la honte reste marquée dans nos vies pour toujours. Mais vous serez une mariée ravissante. Vous avez beaucoup de classe. »

Inlandsis regarda le profil d'Eméra, assise légèrement voûtée dans son fauteuil. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge pâle coupée comme un manteau droit qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Un trait doré marquait l'emplacement virtuel de l'ouverture du manteau et la bordure des manches. La robe était simple mais elle semblait « soutenir » Eméra en donnant un air de dignité à sa langueur.

« Vous savez que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour ce mariage. », dit Eméra, qui voulait précipiter la fin de cet entretien.

« Vous êtes jeune et éprise de votre liberté. Mais ce mariage est votre avenir et il n'y a aucune raison de le craindre. Vous aurez un mari jeune, beau, connu de vous, dont la haute position sociale vous élèvera vous aussi. Vous aurez des responsabilités en tant que son épouse. Et surtout vous aurez des enfants que vous élèverez et qui seront tout pour vous. Que désirer de plus ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu être quelqu'un de puissant et de respecté, pas une « femme de… » ou une « mère de… » », dit Eméra, qui ne réussissait plus à se forcer à sourire. Elle se leva pour partir mais Inlandsis la retint par la manche.

« Vous gérerez une maison princière. Du pouvoir et du respect, vous en aurez. Laissez le pouvoir sur l'extérieur aux hommes. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda t-elle simplement.

« Parce que votre rôle est différent. En tant que femme… »

« En tant que femme, quoi ?, commença à s'énerver Eméra. Qui a décrété qu'elles devaient s'occuper de la maison et des enfants ? Les femmes pourraient très bien faire ce que font les hommes – et vice-versa. C'est juste une grande tradition misogyne que de les réduire à des potiches et à des machines à faire les bébés. »

« Est-ce que vous me traitez de potiche et de machine à bébés ? »

« Si vous aimez votre vie, c'est tant mieux. Mais je ne veux pas la même. »

« Comment pouvez vous vous plaindre alors que vous épousez celui que vous aimez ? »

Eméra s'immobilisa, choquée par cette réplique inattendue. Ti'lan lui revint alors à l'esprit, celui auquel elle avait soigneusement évité de penser ces temps derniers.

Au début, elle n'avait rien ressenti de particulier. Puis, il avait commencé à lui manquer et ces remords avaient lourdement pesé sur son moral. En effet, si Eméra prenait souvent de mauvaises décisions, c'était la première fois qu'elle en prenait une bonne qui la faisait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et en avait peu à peu également perdu l'envie.

Inlandsis avait probablement remarqué que Ti'lan et elle ne se parlaient plus mais elle avait dû prendre cela pour une simple querelle d'amoureux. Inlandsis, qui pêchait à voir les choses différemment qu'à travers le miroir déformant de ses préjugés….

Eméra prit son visage dans ses mains et respira profondément. Elle avait terriblement envie de hurler de colère contre Inlandsis mais ce serait en vain, la reine de France n'admettrait jamais qu'elle avait tort. Et si elle parlait de sa relation avec Ti'lan, elle allait de fil en aiguille se torturer l'esprit en y pensant.

Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de rompre tout contact avec lui ? Est-ce que j'ai eu tort ? Eméra en avait assez de se poser ces questions. Alors elle répondit doucement :

« Eméra Potter la Sang-mêlée. Voilà qui je suis. Je sais ce qu'on veut faire de moi en me mariant mais je ne suis pas une Princesse et je pense que je ne réussirai jamais à en devenir une. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas rester dans l'ombre de qui que ce soit, qu'il soit un mendiant ou de sang royal. Si vous avez cru voir en moi l'équivalent du Prince, alors vous vous êtes fourvoyée et vous avez fait une erreur en m'offrant votre amitié. »

Eméra quitta Inlandsis sur ces mots. Elle aimait cette conclusion, car il n'y était question que d'elle-même et pas de Ti'lan. Car, au fond, c'était bien sa personnalité qui comptait.

De nombreuses personnes avant elle avaient dû supporter la perte d'un ami. Ti'lan n'en était pas vraiment un, mais ils avaient quand même passé beaucoup de temps ensemble durant de nombreuses années et elle avait formé un lien avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait brisé, elle devait être capable de le supporter. Seule sa force de caractère était importante.

Sauf si elle était tentée de revenir sur sa décision…

Eméra secoua vigoureusement la tête, comme pour chasser le doute qui l'habitait. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle était capable de faire une croix sur Ti'lan, sauf si elle doutait sans arrêt du bien fondé de sa décision.

Quand elle l'avait prise, tout lui semblait pourtant couler de source. Ti'lan et elle étaient incompatibles, donc devaient abandonner tous projets communs. Elle s'épargnait ainsi beaucoup de colères, de déceptions et de souffrances futures. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait plutôt l'impression de s'imposer une épreuve plutôt que de se ménager.

Eméra s'assit sur un banc dans le jardin, essayant d'apprécier la douceur de cette journée de septembre. Hélas son esprit était encore tout tourné vers ses problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la tire de ses réflexions :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de paresser. C'est ton tour. »

Ti'lan lança à Eméra le détecteur de magie noire, qu'elle attrapa en vol. Elle regarda un moment l'objet dans sa main avant de lever les yeux vers le garçon. Pendant quelques secondes, elle l'observa intensément puis ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau, sagement, et elle dit d'une voix dure :

« Tu aurais pu le déposer quelque part, comme d'habitude. Quel est le but de cette conversation ? »

« Tu es en train de changer, Eméra. »

Ti'lan s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait que de la surprise dans sa voix quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je sais que tu t'es disputée avec ton amie Inlandsis mais je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta douce voix en train de crier. »

« Comment sais-tu que je lui ai parlé et que nous nous sommes disputées ? Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ? »

« Je passais simplement par là. »

« C'est une très mauvais excuse, Ti'lan. »

« Alors tu prononces mon nom maintenant ? »

Pendant sa discussion avec Inlandsis, jamais Eméra n'avait appelé Ti'lan par son prénom. S'il le savait, c'était qu'il avait dû écouter attentivement la conversation.  
« Pourquoi as-tu subitement envie de me suivre aujourd'hui ? Ou est-ce que ça dure depuis plus longtemps ? Non, je m'en serais rendue compte… », murmura t-elle.

« De temps en temps, j'aime savoir ce que tu deviens. Je me sens concerné, tu vois. Et tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte de rien. Tu peux être très aveugle, Eméra. »

Ladite Eméra lâcha un juron bien senti à l'égard de son harceleur assorti d'un « Maintenant-je vais-surveiller-mes-arrières-alors-si-tu-me-suis-à-nouveau-je-te-le-ferais-payer. »

Ti'lan poussa un soupir :

« Ah, je me sens soulagé ! Tu sais toujours exprimer ta colère. Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas fait de même avec Inlandsis ? »

« Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Je me suis juste calmée et je lui ai répondu poliment. C'est tout. »

« Avant, tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que tu étais en train de changer.

La décision que tu as prise… « Ne tentons plus rien car cela aboutirait à un échec »… C'est non seulement assez pessimiste comme façon de voir les choses mais aussi un peu lâche. Tu dis en somme « Je ne veux plus rien tenter », par peur de l'avenir. »

« Est-ce que tu me traites de lâche ? », demanda Eméra d'une voix basse.

« Remplace « lâche » par « raisonnable » et « pessimiste » par « réaliste » et tu aurais une version plus positive de ce que j'ai dit. Car je n'insinue pas que ta décision a été mauvaise. C'est le genre de décision que j'aurais pu tout à fait prendre. Moi mais pas toi, Eméra. Tu es le genre de personne à persévérer, à te battre et à foncer dans le présent sans songer à un avenir hypothétique. »

« Je deviens plus raisonnable alors. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. J'en ai assez de me mettre sans cesse en colère, de prendre de mauvaises décisions… »

« Quand on a tout contrôle sur soi-même, on perd sa spontanéité. Quand on voit le monde tel qu'il est, on a tendance à perdre espoir. Et quand on prend des décisions soigneusement calculées, on se rend compte que ce que l'on pensait être l'action idéale est loin d'être parfait et pourtant, on persiste dans l'erreur parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre, quoi faire de mieux, parce qu'on est toujours paralysé par la peur d'un avenir auquel on ne peut faire face. »

Les mains d'Eméra se crispèrent sur le rebord du banc et elle dit d'une voix légèrement moins assurée :

« Tu sembles avoir des problèmes pires que les miens. Pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ? »,

« J'ai oublié de mentionner dans ma liste que quand on contrôle ses émotions, on a tendance à moins s'épancher. Je viens déjà de me confier énormément à toi ! »

« Je n'aime pas les devinettes. », répliqua Eméra.

Ti'lan n'était pas vague que sur ses propres problèmes. Il lui conseillait implicitement de ne pas changer : est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle devait revenir sur sa décision et essayer encore de s'entendre avec lui ? Il ne le disait pas.

« Tu penses que j'ai pris une bonne décision ou pas ? », lui demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

La réponse de Ti'lan la prit au dépourvu :

« Objectivement ou subjectivement ? »

« Hm… Les deux ? », répondit Eméra.

« Objectivement, je pense que tu as pris une bonne décision. Nous pouvons tout à fait rechercher l'Horcruxe séparément sans nuire à notre mission pour Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Quant à notre entraînement ensemble, il a en quelque sorte porté ses fruits mais rien ne dit que notre découverte aurait eu une utilité pratique. Enfin, sur un plan plus personnel, je pense que tu souffriras si tu me fréquentes et d'une certaine façon, moi aussi. »

« Toi aussi ? », répéta t-elle incrédule.

« Je sais que j'ai l'air de n'être affecté par rien, expliqua Ti'lan, mais c'est faux. Tes décisions ont un impact réel sur moi, Eméra. Par exemple, quand tu as décidé de briser notre association, j'ai ressenti une impression de « gâchis ». Car, même si je ne peux pas te dire où ça nous mènera, je suis intéressé par ce ce que nous pouvons faire ensemble. Et j'ai un désir égoïste de te garder auprès de moi, même si je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

Eméra resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, touchée par les paroles de Ti'lan. Celles-ci la rendaient en quelque sorte heureuse : elle s'était sentie ridicule d'accorder trop d'importance à Ti'lan mais, vu qu'il avait des sentiments similaires à son égard, elle ne perdait plus la face. Eméra détestait perdre la face, particulièrement face à un rival comme Ti'lan.

D'ailleurs, le problème venait peut-être du fait qu'elle voyait toujours Ti'lan comme un rival. Mais la rivalité, autant qu'Eméra le savait, pouvait évoluer en une sorte d'amitié. Si seulement Ti'lan et elle avaient eu au moins un point commun, quelque chose pour les rapprocher… Eméra ne concevait pas qu'on puisse être ami avec quelqu'un de totalement différent de soi. Elle partagea ce point de vue avec Ti'lan, qui eut, bien sûr, un avis opposé. Eméra évoqua alors l'exemple d'Inlandsis :

« Je pense déjà que je ne vais pas essayer de me réconcilier avec elle, justement parce que nos visions de la vie sont trop différentes. »

« Si un ami a un point de vue différent du tien, même s'il te semble totalement idiot, tu dois l'accepter. C'est simplement de la tolérance. »

« J'accepte parfaitement ce qu'Inlandsis pense ! C'est elle qui ne me comprend pas ! Elle essaie de me convertir ! »

« Il faut savoir passer outre, faire des concessions en amitié. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà. »

« Je le sais, répondit Eméra. Mais quand les désaccords ou les différences sont vraiment importants, j'ai du mal à me modérer et à « passer outre ». »

Ti'lan la regarda d'un air plus doux et dit :

« Tu ne sera pas la seule à faire des efforts. Je vais essayer de te comprendre mieux, histoire de ne pas te blesser à nouveau. J'aimerais juste que tu fasses de même et, que tu cesses de me voir comme un rival ! »

« Mais tu es mon rival ! »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. », dit Eméra avec lassitude.

Après une longue discussion, elle accepta finalement de tenter de se réconcilier avec Ti'lan et de faire les efforts nécessaires pour que cela fonctionne.

« À une condition. », dit-elle cependant.

« Laquelle ? »

Les yeux d'Eméra s'illuminèrent alors d'un éclat dangereux et, en un éclair, elle immobilisa Ti'lan d'une prise mortelle et pointa sa baguette magique contre sa jugulaire.

« Ne me suis plus jamais. », lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Ti'lan eut un petit rire. Ne se sentant pas prise au sérieux, Eméra abandonna son air effrayant pour lancer à son coéquipier un regard noir.

« Je promets. », dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Toi et tes promesses ! », soupira Eméra.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Le bal de la discorde _****et publié le 26 janvier. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	11. Le bal de la discorde

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Deimos et Dalila, vous pouvez relire**** le chapitre 2 "Honeymoon", le chapitre 4 "Carpe diem" et le chapitre 6 "Les envoyés de Voldemort".**

_« Mais les hommes conservent-ils de la passion dans ces engagements éternels ? Dois-je espérer un miracle en ma faveur et puis-je me mettre en état de voir certainement finir cette passion dont je ferai toute ma félicité […_

_J'avoue, répondit-elle, que les passions peuvent me conduire mais elles ne sauraient m'aveugler. Rien ne peut m'empêcher de connaître que vous êtes né avec toutes les dispositions à la galanterie et toutes les qualités qui sont propres à y donner des succès heureux. Vous avez déjà eu plusieurs passions, vous en auriez encore ; je ne ferais plus votre bonheur ; je vous verrais avec une autre comme vous auriez été pour moi. »_

Extrait deLa Princesse de Clèves, par Madame de la Fayette

**11 : **Le bal de la discorde

« Il est fourbe comme un renard, madame Blythe. Comment pensez-vous pouvoir l'attraper ? »

Blythe Spirit décocha un regard perçant au jeune _missi dominici_ qui lui avait posé cette question.

« The White Fox a été précautionneux, comme à son habitude. Il a sans doute prévu ce coup des mois à l'avance et investi l'endroit où il se cache depuis des mois. Il doit s'être parfaitement fondu dans la population locale : on le soupçonne depuis longtemps d'être un Métamorphmage ou un sorcier particulièrement doué dans le domaine de la métamorphose. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible de l'attraper à moins de considérer comme suspect et de jeter dans une geôle chaque habitant de cette cité. »

« Mais… heu… », balbutia le jeune homme.

« Taisez-vous, Miller, et fermez la bouche ; vous avez l'air idiot. », dit Blythe d'un ton sec et mordant comme un coup d'épée.

Elle reprit en s'adressant à toute l'assemblée des _missi dominici_ :

« Il ne sert à rien de courir derrière The White Fox. Ce serait se mesurer à lui sur son propre terrain, où il a le plus d'atouts. C'est ce qu'il _veut_ qu'on fasse. »

« Pourtant, vous nous avez fait fouiller la ville. »

« C'était un leurre. Il fallait convaincre The White Fox que nous agissions de la manière dont il l'avait prédite. Maintenant, il doit être en train de rire de nous, et plus il nous prend pour des imbéciles, plus il se croit supérieur. Il faut qu'il se complaise dans cette fausse impression de sécurité et qu'il ait une confiance aveugle en son intelligence car ces deux choses le mèneront à commettre des erreurs fatales. »

« Alors que faisons nous ? On ne va pas juste attendre qu'il fasse un faux pas ? », demanda un autre _missi dominici_.

« Il va falloir forcer un peu le destin, répondit Blythe. Le plus grand défaut de The White Fox est son ego, qui lui donne cette propension à se surestimer. Mais surtout, cette arrogance le pousse à narguer ses adversaires. S'il partait directement après ses vols, The White Fox ne courrait aucun risque. Mais le désir de se donner en spectacle est plus fort chez lui que l'instinct de survie. Nous allons donc lui donner l'occasion idéale de jouer avec le feu. Je parle, bien sûr, de l'attirer dans un piège. »

Des signes d'approbation apparurent dans la salle et il y eut même quelques compliments murmurés. Blythe Spirit était vraiment entrée dans la tête du voleur ! Ses collègues ne trouvaient pas étonnant qu'on la considère comme la meilleure d'entre eux.

Seul un_missi dominici_ émit une objection :

« Un piège ? Il faudra être prudent pour que The White Fox ne le détecte pas. »

« N'ayez aucune inquiétude. N'y a t-il pas un bal à Emmy tous les neufs jours ? N'est-ce pas une tradition ? The White Fox ne peut rien trouver de suspect à cela. Nous ferons juste en sorte que les convives soient plus nombreux, les mets et les divertissements plus exceptionnels… Et chacun d'entre nous, même moi qui déteste les fêtes, sera de la partie. Il faut que The White Fox sache que nous nous amusons et que nous invitons le monde entier à nos portes. Notre « désinvolture » lui sera insupportable. Il voudra jouer les trouble-fête. », dit Blythe en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

« Je ne sais pas comment il se manifestera, reprit-elle, mais je suis sûre que nous obtiendrons au moins des indices, si ce n'est l'homme lui-même.

Voilà, cette réunion est terminée. Vous pouvez sortir. Je vous revois tous dans quelques jours, pour le Bal. »

Un autre homme, qui n'avait pas été pas invité, quitta le mur auquel il s'était adossé et s'empressa de s'éloigner.

Cela avait été judicieux d'espionner l'enquête des _missi dominici_ vu que ses propres recherches avec Dalila avaient été infructueuses. Aussi odieuse que soit cette Blythe Spirit, son idée était très bonne, et Deimos comptait bien la reprendre à son compte.

Il se dirigea sans se presser vers ses appartements. Dalila n'était même pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait et il devait l'informer des derniers événements.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emmenée avec lui dès le début ? N'étaient-ils pas censés travailler ensemble, dans le cadre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper ? Voilà ce qu'aurait dit sa mauvaise conscience, s'il en avait eu une. Mais Deimos se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce maudit travail d'équipe.

À vrai dire, ses relations avec Dalila s'étaient quelque peu dégradées. Pour parler vrai, Deimos pensait que l'ambiance était devenue « sacrément pourrie ».

Pour Deimos, il était évident que si une décision prise n'était pas pleinement satisfaisante, on revenait dessus. Quand Dalila l'avait rejeté, il n'avait pas eu d'inquiétudes ; elle se rendrait bien compte toute seule de son erreur. Il s'était même retiré un atout en promettant de ne pas la serrer de trop près.

Mais si Dalila avait des remords, comme il l'avait prévu, elle se voilait la face, elle s'obstinait, elle persistait dans son choix. En dehors du travail, elle évitait soigneusement Deimos et réussissait à le traiter comme un simple coéquipier.

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Deimos : et si la situation restait telle qu'elle était ? Dalila parviendrait à lui échapper…

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, pas à ce jeu-là.

Et pourtant, Dalila s'était affermie dans ses positions, ses regrets étaient moins forts alors que lui commençait à ressentir du malaise.

Deimos avait sous-estimé la force de son propre désir. À présent, à chaque fois qu'il était au côté de Dalila, ses sens surdéveloppés l'assaillaient d'informations sur elle : il pouvait sentir quand elle venait de sortir du bain, quels savons elle avait utilisés, quand ses vêtements avaient été lavés… Percevoir tant de choses d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher l'énervait vraiment. Il se sentait comme aux abords de la pleine lune, rongé par un désir qu'il ne pouvait assouvir, et il ne pouvait même pas compter les jours jusqu'à sa délivrance.

Encore une analogie avec la période avant la pleine lune, l'humeur de Deimos était instable. La plupart du temps, il était juste ennuyé et un peu énervé, comme un enfant qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Il avait parfois une attitude insouciante, pris par un soudain accès de confiance dans le futur. Mais surtout, il lui arrivait de ressentir une immense colère envers Dalila et sa façon bizarre de raisonner.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense toujours à l'avenir, aux circonstances, qu'elle fasse des calculs ? Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu se compliquer la vie de cette manière ? Elle pouvait se faire du mal si elle le voulait mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui causer des tourments.

Deimos s'éloignait de Dalila quand il se sentait envahi par le ressentiment, juste au cas où il ferait une bêtise. Ça serait dommage qu'elle perde son joli visage… Mais vu qu'il avait d'importantes nouvelles, il était _obligé_ de lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Deimos résuma à Dalila les choses qu'il avait entendues de la bouche des _missi dominici_ puis lui exposa son plan :

« En tant que témoins privilégiés de son vol, The White Fox pourrait chercher à nous recontacter. Le soir du bal, les _missi dominici_ vont donc nous surveiller et nous pourrons profiter de cette proximité avec eux pour utiliser à nos propres fins les fruits de leur plan. »

Dalila acquiesça avec un sourire puis demanda à Deimos d'un air curieux :

« Comment tu as fait pour espionner les _missi dominici_ ? »

« J'ai utilisé la magie, bien sûr. », répondit Deimos.

Il sortit une baguette de taille moyenne faite d'un bois particulièrement sombre.

« Tu es un sorcier ? », dit Dalila, incrédule.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandée si Deimos possédait des pouvoirs magiques ou pas. Vu qu'il était un loup-garou, ça ne lui avait pas semblé important…

Dalila se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait cru voir en Deimos un côté humain, bien caché derrière sa partie loup-garou, mais elle n'avait jamais rien su sur cet aspect de sa personnalité. En tant qu'humain, elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas Deimos. Elle eut soudain l'impression de se trouver face à un parfait inconnu.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? », demanda t-elle à Deimos.

Si elle avait pu parler, il y aurait eu une nuance de reproche dans sa voix. Elle avait discuté de nombreuses fois avec Deimos mais il ne lui avait jamais rien confié. Même pas ce qu'il considérait sans doute comme un détail sans importance. Deimos avait une manière de détourner la conversation, d'amener les gens à se confier, sans dire un mot de lui.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. », répondit-il.

Dalila eut un petit accès de culpabilité : si Deimos ne lui avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas cherché à le connaître non plus.

Deimos remarqua sa tête baissée et son visage fermé et dit avec un mauvais sourire :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu réalises que tu ne me connais pas ? Chère Dalila, qui pense toujours qu'elle sait, qui juge toujours tout et tout le monde. Tu m'as jugé et tu as décidé que tu serais malheureuse avec moi, que je te briserai le cœur ou une autre idiotie. Je pense que je suis un peu plus subtil que le cliché du play-boy briseur de cœurs. »

Le fiel que Dalila percevait dans le ton de Deimos la fit frissonner. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire :

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu faisais ça volontairement. Tu te lasserais de moi sans même t'en apercevoir, comme de tes précédentes petites amies. »

« Tu es différente des autres. »

Dalila rougit puis dit :

« Tu as dit ça à combien de tes conquêtes ? »

« Pas mal, avoua Deimos. Sincèrement, je ne peux pas dire comment ça se finirait si nous étions ensemble. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs, Dalila, à moins que tu n'aies un Troisième Œil caché quelque part. »

« Je ne suis pas assez arrogante pour penser que tu me traiterais différemment des autres filles, dit Dalila avec colère. Ton désir pour moi n'est qu'un mirage qui se serait évaporé peu à peu dès la seconde où je t'aurais cédé. Alors que si je deviens « la fille que tu n'as jamais réussi à avoir », je serai toujours unique à tes yeux. »

« Tu es tellement cruelle, Dalila… Je pensais que tu étais juste masochiste mais tu es également sadique. »

« Appelle-moi comme tu veux. Je suis amoureuse de toi et, si le seul moyen d'être aimée est de te résister alors je vais le mettre en pratique, même si ça te semble complètement cinglé. »

« Sauf que je ne te laisserai pas me faire du mal. Je ne te laisserai pas devenir « la fille que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir » ! », dit Deimos avec une sorte de fureur.

Dalila sourit et sortit lentement de la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Deimos. », prononça t-elle alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Il ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas compris.

Après que Dalila fut partie, Deimos resta debout au milieu de la pièce. Il revoyait l'image de Dalila, telle qu'elle l'avait quitté, ses cheveux roux flamboyants en cascade sur son dos, la détermination qui l'habitait. Il pensa à elle pendant un moment puis se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Déprimé ? Non, Deimos ressentait au contraire un étrange sentiment de soulagement. Dalila était forte et elle allait tenir ses positions avec toute sa volonté mais lui aussi était fort. Et il savait être imprévisible.

Il était impossible que quelque chose qu'il désirait autant que Dalila lui échappât. Pour lui, c'était une vérité générale.

Dalila était également confiante. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait fait une prestation parfaite face à Deimos – calme et intouchable, voilà l'image qu'elle avait voulu donner et elle était plutôt contente d'elle.

Quand elle lui tenait la dragée haute, Dalila se sentait l'égale de Deimos, qui était parfait en tant que loup-garou alors qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine, donc, par définition, faillible. D'ailleurs, chaque détail confirmait la dualité entre eux.

Le corps de Deimos, aussi bien sous sa forme humaine que louve, était le corps élégant et musclé d'une bête sauvage, alors que Dalila détestait son corps : trop petit, trop maigre, sans forme, à la peau blanchâtre. Il lui faisait honte, ce frêle corps maladif, d'autant plus honte que comparé à Deimos, il n'était qu'un fétus de paille.

Mais Dalila ne pouvait n'être qu'une chiffe-molle face à Deimos. C'était une question d'amour et d'orgueil.

Ils avaient été pratiquement tout le temps ensemble depuis leur arrivée à Emmy. Dalila ne l'avait réalisé que quand elle avait renoncé à fréquenter Deimos en dehors des strictes relations de travail. La présence du loup-garou à ses côtés lui avait durement manqué. Elle avait pris le plus grand soin de ne rien lui laisser voir mais elle ne pouvait pas se cacher ses propres sentiments et refuser de voir ce qui crevait les yeux.

Il l'avait séduite, elle l'aimait et il lui fallait désormais qu'elle soit à ses yeux supérieure à toutes les autres. Dalila avait volontairement lancé à un défi à Deimos pour atteindre son but : il allait tout faire pour l'avoir et à chacune de ses tentatives qui échouerait, il l'adorerait un peu plus.

Néanmoins, Dalila fut déçue car Deimos ne tomba pas si facilement dans son piège. Au lieu de se précipiter pour obtenir l'objet de son désir, le loup-garou songeait à plusieurs plans d'action. Il connaissait la manière de réfléchir de son adversaire et savait qu'agir de manière impulsive le desservirait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent donc et le prochain Bal des 9 jours devint tout proche. Dalila pensait à porter une tenue spéciale pour l'occasion, histoire que Deimos bave encore plus sur elle. Il souffrirait, mais pourquoi avoir pitié ? Il ne s'était pas non plus demandé si cela lui causerait des chagrins quand il avait décidé de la séduire. Et puis, la souffrance et la frustration de Deimos envers Dalila étaient les seules preuves qu'elle comptait à ses yeux. _« All is fair in love and war » (1)_ était un adage que Dalila avait récemment adopté comme sa devise.

Le soir du bal, un désagréable imprévu se présenta néanmoins à travers l'enquête des _missi dominici_. Dalila ne l'avait pas oubliée et elle savait qu'elle serait surveillée mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cette protection soit si « rapprochée ». En effet, Blythe Spirit était avec elle depuis le début de la soirée et la présence permanente de cette femme odieuse et méprisante envers elle était suffisante pour énerver Dalila.

Blythe n'avait consenti à la quitter d'une semelle que pour qu'elle enfile sa robe du soir et était partie se changer dans la pièce juste à côté. Elle devait avoir fini et faire le pied de grue devant la porte de Dalila mais celle-ci prenait volontairement tout son temps car elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver de sitôt la compagnie de Blythe.

La _missi dominici_ s'apprêtait à frapper pour lui demander de se dépêcher quand elle fut interrompue par son « assistant », mais plutôt esclave, Mungo.

Elle se mit aussitôt à lui hurler dessus, des cris si perçants que Dalila ne pouvait pas les manquer :

« Pourquoi tu as quitté Greyback ? Je t'avais dit de le surveiller ! »

« Oui, maîtresse. Mais vous m'avez donné l'ordre de vous prévenir si The White Fox se manifestait. Un courrier est arrivé pour vous et il vient probablement de lui. Il porte sa signature. »

« Montre, montre au lieu de parler, imbécile ! »

Dalila colla aussitôt son œil contre le trou de la serrure. Elle devait voir ce que The White Fox avait envoyé à Blythe… Observer toutes les preuves…

Elle vit les mains noires de Mungo sortir un papier blanc qui lui fut arraché par Blythe, sans doute la signature du voleur.

« C'est tout ?, demanda t-elle. C'est juste les bêtises habituelles qu'il sème derrière lui par centaines ! »

« Cela accompagnait un paquet. »

« Hé bien, pourquoi n'en viens-tu pas tout de suite au plus important ? Sors le ! »

« Attention, c'est fragile. », dit Mungo, pour prévenir Blythe d'abîmer le précieux objet en s'en emparant à toute vitesse.

Dalila le vit alors avec étonnement sortir une rose d'une couleur orangée.

« Une rose ? Est-ce inhabituel pour The White Fox ? »

« Non. Il envoie fréquemment des fleurs aux femmes impliquées dans ses affaires. »

« Mais pourquoi une rose orange ? »

« Peut-être parce que les renards sont roux. »

« Je sais que les renards sont roux, stupide Mungo. Je ne te demande pas de me donner ton avis ô combien intéressant sur la question mais de me rappeler ce que les rapports des précédents enquêteurs ont dit sur le sujet, vu que je ne les ai pas lus en détail parce que ça m'ennuyait. »

« Je crains qu'ils ne précisent pas la couleur des roses qu'a utilisées le voleur. Ils ont dû penser que c'était un détail trop romantique qui n'était pas en rapport avec l'affaire. »

« Ce sont des imbéciles. Ils n'ont rien compris à la psychologie du personnage : The White Fox adore ce qui est romanesque, il fait probablement partie de ces engeances de Français, c'est donc le genre de personne qui fait passer un message en choisissant une rose plutôt qu'une autre. Cette « chose » est une pièce à conviction. », dit Blythe en jetant la rose dans un sac que lui tendait Mungo comme si ce n'était pas une fleur au parfum et à l'aspect délicats mais quelque chose de laid et de souillé.  
Dalila attendit que les pièces à conviction et Mungo eurent disparus pour rejoindre Blythe en arborant l'air le plus innocent possible. Celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil qui la jugea comme elle avait jugé la rose et dit d'un ton amer :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le bal. »

Dalila remarqua alors que Blythe portait une robe cyan qui ne lui allait pas. Elle avait l'expression d'une enfant devant un plat d'épinards (une enfant qui n'aime pas les épinards évidemment), ce qui n'était sans doute pas dû qu'à la présence de Dalila mais aussi à peu de goût pour les fêtes.

L'humeur de Blythe n'allait guère s'améliorer par la suite. Les invités bavardaient un verre à la main dans les jardins et les cinq salles prévues pour le bal, ce qui représentait un espace immense. Blythe se plaignit rapidement que parcourir des « kilomètres » avec ses talons hauts lui faisait mal. Et ce ne fut pas son moindre sujet de mécontentement…

Elle en avait assez d'être abordée sans arrêt par des invités qui la bombardaient de questions sur le déroulement de l'enquête.

Elle trouvait que les petits-fours n'étaient pas assez bons, que la boisson était d'un tel médiocre qu'elle ne pouvait même pas rafraîchir sa bouche sèche d'avoir envoyé promener tant d'imbéciles.

Et surtout, The White Fox ne se manifestait pas :

« J'ai organisé tout ce bal pour piéger The White Fox, je souffre pour la réussite de mon plan et qu'est-ce que j'ai comme résultat ? Une stupide rose ! Maudit français ! », s'exclamait-elle en tirant sur sa robe trop serrée.

Il ne fallait guère plus de cinq minutes à quiconque pour se rendre compte que Blythe aimait se plaindre. La personne à laquelle elle préférait réciter la liste infinie de ses lamentations était Mungo. Durant le bal, elle le fit revenir auprès d'elle exprès pour qu'il écoute ses plaintes et qu'elle puisse le rudoyer.

Quand Blythe renversa par inadvertance un peu de champagne sur sa robe, le cortège de ses jérémiades reprit avec une vigueur inégalée et Dalila trouva ce moment idéal pour lui fausser compagnie. Elle se faufila parmi la foule des invités et rejoignit la cour du palais pour respirer un peu l'air nocturne. Elle en avait bien besoin. Comment faisait Mungo pour supporter Blythe vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sans devenir fou ?

Dalila fut tirée de ses réflexions par un serveur :

« Excusez-moi, miss, est-ce que vous êtes le témoin que les _missi dominici_ ont interrogé ? », dit-il dans un anglais approximatif.

Dalila acquiesça. Elle était surprise qu'on ne l'ait pas déjà interrogée vu les passions que semblaient déchaîner l'enquête. Mais si la foule avait vu les _missi dominici_ l'emmener et donc aperçu brièvement son visage, presque personne ne connaissait son « nom ». Les nobles ne se souciaient probablement pas assez des confidences d'un simple témoin pour investiguer à son sujet.

Le serveur lui non plus ne semblait pas vouloir lui poser de questions. Il avait juste une commission pour elle :

« Un gentleman a déposé ça pour vous, miss. »

Dalila lui lança un regard surpris et interrogateur :

« Je ne peux pas vous dire son nom, miss, ni même son apparence car personne ne l'a vu. Le paquet était juste là avec un pourboire. »

Dalila prit la boîte rectangulaire et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie. À l'intérieur se trouvait la même carte et la même rose qu'elle avait aperçues entre les mains de Blythe.

Elle n'avait été qu'un témoin du vol mais pourtant elle avait eu droit à la rose, au même titre que l'enquêtrice. C'était plutôt galant.

Dalila se souvint de la répugnance avec laquelle Blythe avait jeté la rose dans un sac, de sa fureur de voir son plan mis en échec par The White Fox. Il l'avait bien faite tourner en bourrique. Rien que pour ça, il méritait une médaille.

Dalila rangea la carte dans son sac. Puis, sur un coup de tête, elle fixa la rose à son corset d'un coup de baguette magique, avant d'observer le résultat d'un œil satisfait. On ne jetait pas une telle fleur.

§§§

Deimos Greyback était, quant à lui, d'une humeur moins heureuse que sa compagne. Il avait fui le bal dès qu'il avait pu, en fait dès que Mungo l'avait quitté pour rejoindre Blythe. Vu que Dalila était avec les deux _missi dominici_, elle pouvait observer seule les progrès de l'enquête.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut Dalila, seule, par la fenêtre de son appartement ! Elle avait faussé compagnie aux _missi dominici_ ?

Deimos avait une excellente vision et l'œil pour repérer les détails qui clochaient. Il remarqua donc aussitôt le bouton de rose sur la poitrine de Dalila. Il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de porter une fleur.

Lui aurait-on offerte ?

Deimos sortit en trombe de l'appartement, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboucha dans la cour du château. Il fendit la foule, provoquant au passage quelques exclamations outrées des nobles qui s'étaient faits bousculer. Il finit par retrouver Dalila, lui prit le bras avec la force d'une tenaille et l'entraîna à l'écart.

Quand il la lâcha, Dalila se massa le bras d'un air mécontent. Elle allait avoir un bleu de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon avec la force de Deimos.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ? », dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle surprit alors l'expression de son visage. Dalila ne craignait pas grand chose et pourtant, en ce moment, il lui faisait peur.

« Ça…, dit Deimos en montrant la rose du doigt. D'où ça vient ? »

Dalila ne réfléchit même pas à la raison pour laquelle cela l'intéressait. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : Deimos était très en colère, il fallait le calmer au plus vite.

« The White Fox. Il me l'a envoyée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une de ses petites habitudes. Blythe en a une aussi. »

Deimos sembla s'apaiser mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Son ton devint frénétique :

« Blythe en a eu une aussi ? La même ? »

Dalila hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu es cinglée ou complètement idiote ? Si Blythe a reçu une rose orange, elle sait que celles-ci viennent à coup sûr de The White Fox !

Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire, Dalila ? Tu es en train de porter les couleurs du malfrat que recherchent les_missi dominici_ juste sous leur nez ! Ils sont disséminés parmi les invités et ils sont très observateurs. Quand Blythe leur montrera sa rose, ils se souviendront que tu en avais une toute pareille. Après, qui sait ce dont on va te soupçonner ! D'être sa complice, d'avoir voulu communiquer avec lui… Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre quand ils vont te demander pourquoi tu portais cette rose ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi la portais-tu ? Tu aurais dû l'apporter à Blythe comme un bon témoin traite une pièce à conviction ! »

« Je ne sais pas… Ça semblait juste être une délicate attention… »

Deimos poussa un soupir :

« Tu veux me faire mourir, Dalila ? Tu veux vraiment me faire mourir ? Quand je te fais la cour, tu es la femme la plus raisonnable au monde mais il suffit qu'un joli cœur t'envoie une rose et ça y est, tu agis en dépit du bon sens ! Donne moi ces bêtises, maintenant. »

Obéissante, Dalila détacha la rose de sa robe, sortit la carte de son sac et lui tendit les deux. Deimos jeta la rose par terre et l'écrasa sous son talon avec un certain acharnement. Puis, il rangea soigneusement le carton dans sa poche.

Son visage était désormais impénétrable mais sa colère était toujours là, latente, et la tension régnait dans l'air. Deimos tourna les talons et abandonna Dalila dans la nuit.

_(1) En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. _

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Le calme avant la tempête _****et publié le 9 février. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**_  
_


	12. Le calme avant la tempête

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Kévin et Rosemary, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 3 "Arrivée à Honshû", le chapitre 7 "Trouble personnalité" et le chapitre 9 "Camélia sous pluie nocturne".**_  
_

_« - Hurle n'est pas seulement sans cœur, il est impossible ! D'ailleurs, ajouta t-elle, je suis bel et bien une vieille femme._

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle depuis que le château avait déménagé, peut-être même avant. Et cela semblait lié à cette mystérieuse impossibilité de se trouver face à ses sœurs. »_

Extrait du chapitre 19 du Château de Hurle, par Diana Wynne Jones

**12 :**Le calme avant la tempête

« Je me sens si anxieuse… », murmura Midori d'un ton gêné.

Rosemary eut un sourire rassurant :

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir mal à l'aise, c'est Nezumi. »

« Si j'avais des excuses à faire au moins j'aurais quelque chose à dire. Là, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui raconter après tant d'années. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'accompagner ; tu ne seras pas seule dans ton épreuve. »

Midori la remercia avec chaleur. Après avoir raconté son histoire à Rosemary, elle semblait lui avoir donné une seconde chance, pour que leur relation reparte d'un meilleur pied. Rosemary comptait bien gagner définitivement son amitié en réconciliant les deux sœurs ensemble.

Nezumi allait aux dîners désormais, Midori devait y aller aussi vu que l'un de ses devoirs de maiko était de divertir les étudiants. Même si le réfectoire était grand, elles finiraient par se croiser un soir ou un autre. Rosemary avait convaincu Midori qu'il valait mieux que ce moment arrive tôt plutôt que tard et qu'elle devait aller directement vers sa sœur.

Midori était si nerveuse à cette idée qu'elle n'avait cessé de faire les cent pas toute la soirée et qu'elle n'avait pas fini de se préparer. Rosemary lui dit de prendre son temps et qu'elle partait à l'avance « tâter le terrain ».

En fait, Rosemary rejoignit Kévin. Il était seul à une table et mangeait des ramens d'un air buté.

« Tu n'es pas avec Nezumi ? », lui demanda t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard boudeur :

« Non, on s'est disputé hier soir. »

« C'est tant mieux, je dois te dire quelque chose à son sujet… », commença Rosemary et elle résuma le passé des deux sœurs à Kévin, qui se révéla très intéressé.

Le fait que Nezumi détestait les geisha, sa dispute avec sa famille, tout cela avait du sens désormais.

« Je me demande bien comment va réagir Nezumi quand elle reverra Aiko. », dit Rosemary.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait de s'être brouillée avec sa famille donc elle va probablement s'excuser. Pour le reste, je ne pense pas qu'on aura droit une effusion d'émotions… »

Rosemary posa son index contre les lèvres de Kévin pour le faire taire.

« Voilà Midori…, murmura t-elle. Je dois y aller. »

En effet, Midori venait d'entrer dans la pièce d'un pas légèrement chancelant. Elle portait un superbe kimono où étaient brodés différents oiseaux en train de vaquer à leurs tâches quotidiennes – nourrir leurs petits, manger, construire leur nid. Ce portrait foisonnant donnait une impression d'agitation et si le corps de Midori était immobile, son esprit était également en pleine effervescence. Elle jetait de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle, se retenant de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gâcher la touche de carmin qui ornait sa bouche.

Rosemary la rejoignit immédiatement et la guida vers la table où était assise Nezumi, qui leur tournait le dos.

« Hum, hum. »

« Quoi ? », répondit Nezumi d'un ton abrupt en se retournant.

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur sa sœur. Mais le premier choc passé, Midori n'eut rien à trouver à dire. Nezumi s'était levée et s'était précipitée en dehors de la pièce en cachant son visage.

« Cela n'a rien d'inquiétant, dit Rosemary en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Midori. Nezumi vient de subir un grand choc et elle veut sans doute prendre le temps de se calmer et d'y réfléchir. »

« Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout… gémit Midori. Je préférerais la suivre… »

« Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas. Hormis pour le réfectoire, les geishas n'ont pas le droit de se promener dans l'école d'Honshû. Tu as déjà beaucoup d'ennuis, Midori. »

« Je voudrais savoir comment elle va ! »

« Kévin va aller vérifier… Kévin ! »

Celui-ci avait observé la scène d'aussi près qu'il avait pu et il vint en entendant Rosemary appeler son nom. Midori lui lança un regard humide et il comprit aussitôt qu'il passerait pour le pire des salauds s'il n'allait pas s'enquérir de l'humeur de Nezumi.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais. », murmura t-il entre ses dents avant de se mettre en quête de la jeune fille. Il finit par la retrouver dans un recoin du dortoir des filles.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu me chercherais. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pleurerais. », répondit Kévin.

De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Nezumi, traçant de vilains sillons sur sa peau pâle. Elle avait les yeux rouges et essayait d'empêcher son nez de couler.

« Tu es comme les autres… à penser que je suis une fille dure… »

« Tu ne peux pas leur reprocher de penser ainsi, fit remarquer Kévin. Tu as vécu loin de ta famille à peine sortie de l'enfance, tu es solitaire ; tu donnes l'impression de n'avoir besoin de personne. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je « donne l'impression » de ne pas souffrir que je ne souffre pas ! Lors de mes premiers temps à Honshû, j'étais seule pour la première fois, ma famille m'a beaucoup manqué. Et encore aujourd'hui, bien que je me sois préparée à croiser à nouveau ma sœur en venant aux dîners, toute cette tristesse est réapparue quand je l'ai vue, comme au premier jour, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que ça fait de revoir sa sœur après une querelle vieille de tant d'années et dont tu es responsable ? »

« Je suis un enfant unique. », répondit maladroitement Kévin.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà consolé quelqu'un ? », demanda Nezumi.

« Non. »

« Hé bien, ça se voit. »

« Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être aussi sèche ?, dit Kévin avec colère. Même maintenant, alors que tu es supposée souffrir ? »

« Les gens qui souffrent se montrent souvent méchants. Mais c'est sûr que, dans ton cas, tu n'as pas besoin d'être triste pour balancer des vacheries. »

Kévin croisa les bras d'un air résigné. Si c'était cela qui rendait Nezumi en colère contre lui…

« Écoute, je m'excuse d'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas faite pour l'amitié. Visiblement, tu es sensible aux personnes qui comptent pour toi. »

« Tu n'as pas dû t'excuser souvent non plus. », répondit Nezumi, ironique.

« Quoi ? Si dure encore… Tu ne pourrais pas simplement me pardonner et on passe à autre chose ? », dit Kévin avec désinvolture.

Les lèvres de Nezumi se pincèrent et son ton devint très froid :

« Que je te pardonne ou pas serait important si nous étions amis. En l'occurrence, nous ne faisons que travailler ensemble. Mes sentiments pour toi sont sans importance. Je suis déjà idiote de te laisser voir mes larmes et de t'avoir fait des confidences. »

« Récemment, nous avons commencé à mieux nous entendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié mais c'était un début. Tu ne peux pas battre des cils et dire « Pure relation de travail ». Ton pardon compte. »

« Hier soir… J'essayais sincèrement de t'aider, avoua Nezumi. Que tu ne m'écoutes pas, j'aurais compris, mais que tu m'insultes… Je pense qu'on a le droit d'ignorer une main tendue mais qu'on ne peut pas la mordre. »

« Très bien, reconnut Kévin avec un soupir. Vu que tu penses ainsi, la prochaine fois que tu me donneras des conseils… »

« Il n'y aura pas de « prochaine fois ». Je te pardonne pour celle-là mais je promets que je n'essaierai plus de te donner des conseils. »

Kévin ne perçut pas l'aspect solennel de la promesse de Nezumi. Pour lui, cela signifiait simplement qu'elle ne l'embêterait plus au sujet de Rosemary. Il se réjouissait d'avoir fait d'une pierre deux coups, gagnant la tranquillité en même temps que le pardon de Nezumi. Mais celle-ci avait une condition à lui imposer :

« En échange, tu dois me promettre quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu ne t'attarderas pas dans cette école. »

« Promis !, s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire. Je partirai… dès que je pourrai. »

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il essayait de s'endormir, ses mots qui sortaient de sa propre bouche revinrent à Kévin et lui firent réaliser sa piètre situation. Il était venu à Honshû pour chercher l'Horcruxe, il ne pouvait repartir sans avoir accompli sa mission et il en était où déjà ? Au zéro absolu. Pire, il se chamaillait toujours plus ou moins avec Nezumi alors que Rosemary avait réussi à devenir amie avec Midori. En ce qui concernait sa situation à _lui_, absolument rien n'avait changé depuis son arrivée.

Kévin décida de prendre un nouveau départ en ce qui concernait la quête de l'Horcruxe. Nezumi avait raison : il devait quitter Honshû.

Le plan de Kévin était d'interroger les élèves sur la présence dans l'école d'éventuels objets précieux, qui pourraient être des Horcruxes. Son premier interlocuteur fut Shoto, et ce choix s'avéra judicieux car il répondit catégoriquement à sa question :

« L'arc de Fujiwara no Michigana, bien sûr. »

« L'arc de qui ? »

« L'arc qui se trouve dans le temple shinto. », précisa Shoto comme si ce fait était suffisant pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Kévin lui renvoya un air d'incompréhension totale.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas allé le visiter ? Tu m'avais promis pourtant ! », s'exclama Shoto.

Kévin ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir fait une telle promesse. Même s'il s'en était rappelé, il n'y aurait sans doute pas attaché grande importance. Ce n'était pas un serment, juste une promesse en l'air, faite sans doute pour calmer le côté « grenouille de bénitier » de Shoto.

Mais celui-ci semblait l'avoir prise très à cœur. Son visage rond était devenu rougeaud et son regard exprimait une colère disproportionnée. Kévin trouva bizarre qu'il perde son sang-froid aussi facilement.

« Pardon, Shoto-san. J'ai fouill… visité l'école de fond en comble mais je n'ai vu aucun temple. »

Shoto lui lança un regard légèrement condescendant :

« Il n'est pas dans l'école même mais à l'écart, derrière les bâtiments scolaires. »

« Et qu'est-ce que l'arc a de si spécial pour être gardé dans le temple ? »

« Cette arc date de l'époque Heian. En ces temps, les sorciers et les Moldus vivaient à peu près la même vie. La connaissance de la magie était passée de parents à enfants sorciers et c'était là la seule éducation magique qu'ils recevaient.

Fujiwara no Michigana est né dans une famille de _bushis_, les ancêtres des samouraïs. Après avoir reçu de sa mère l'enseignement de l'art de la magie, il décida de fonder l'école d'Honshû pour que tous les enfants sorciers puissent recevoir une véritable éducation en la matière. »

À ce moment-là, l'expression de Shoto changea : d'impassible quand il avait exprimé froidement les faits, elle devint plus fière et plus passionnée. De plus, il s'exprimait de manière clairement admirative ; son ton seyait à son éloge.

« Fujiwara no Michigana était un homme aux multiples qualités, dont certaines étaient connues des sorciers comme des Moldus. Mais c'était surtout un mage dont le pouvoir surpassait celui de tous les autres sorciers. Personne ne savait quelle était l'ampleur de ses dons et on l'appelait donc « homme au pouvoir mystérieux ».

Comme les autres _bushis_, son arme de prédilection était l'arc long. Quand, à sa mort, il est devenu le _kami_ protecteur de l'école, il était tout naturel que son arc soit la relique fameuse autour de laquelle nous allons nous recueillir. Sur le plan historique, il a la valeur d'un arc qui remonte à ce que vous appelez le « Moyen-Âge » ; sur le plan religieux, il est inestimable. »

Voldemort avait la plus grande admiration pour les Fondateurs de Poudlard et il devait s'être beaucoup intéressé à cet arc aujourd'hui révéré, qui avait appartenu à un sorcier puissant fondateur de sa propre école de sorcellerie. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Kévin qu'il tenait son Horcruxe, mais il devait évidemment vérifier sa pensée.

Kévin fit une courbette à 40° devant Shoto, ce qui indiquait une profonde excuse :

« Je suis bien navré de ne pas avoir été au temple car cet arc me semble un objet du plus haut intérêt. Son histoire est tout à fait passionnante. »

Shoto mordit totalement à l'hameçon. La déférence de Kévin lui complaisait et il lui proposa d'aller immédiatement au temple, vu qu'il brûlait d'impatience de voir l'arc. Content d'avoir atteint son but aussi facilement, Kévin accepta avec enthousiasme.

L'entrée du temple était marquée par un portail de bois rouge dont la forme parut bien étrange à Kévin, car il n'avait rien vu de tel auparavant. L'intérieur du temple lui réservait également des surprises : il était pratiquement vide. Le mobilier était constitué en tout et pour tout d'un autel où étaient disposées diverses offrandes et d'un miroir suspendu devant. Shoto lui dit qu'on priait devant l'autel pour être confronté à son propre reflet dans le miroir et « accéder à la connaissance de soi-même ».

Après avoir fait semblant de prier pendant quelques minutes, Kévin demanda timidement à Shoto où se trouvait l'arc. Il le guida vers le fond du temple où une « fenêtre » donnait sur une autre pièce.

« Seuls les prêtres peuvent y entrer, nous ne pouvons faire que regarder. »

La première chose que Kévin remarqua chez l'arc fut qu'il était immense. Sa taille devait être supérieure à celle d'un homme. Il était fait de bois et de bambou et sa corde était de chanvre. Il n'était pas beaucoup décoré mais l'élégance de ses courbes asymétriques et pourtant harmonieuses était digne d'un prince.

Kévin pouvait le dire aux vibrations du détecteur de magie noire dans sa main, l'arc était bien un Horcruxe. Et cela posait un épineux problème…

Il allait avoir besoin de Nezumi.

Après avoir pris congé le plus rapidement possible de Shoto, Kévin se rendit à la bibliothèque, où elle avait le plus de chance d'être à cette heure-là. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en la voyant sagement assise à une table, plongée dans un énorme bouquin.

« Es-tu religieuse ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Non. », répondit-elle sans lever les yeux du livre.

« Attaches-tu une grande importance au patrimoine historique de ton école ? »

Cette fois, Nezumi le regarda, un sourcil levé. Son air semblait vouloir dire « Tu es complètement idiot ou quoi ? ». Elle dit un peu plus poliment :

« C'est quoi ces questions ? »

« Réponds juste. »

« Hé bien, je m'en fiche complètement. »

« Est-ce que respecter le règlement est essentiel pour toi ? »

« Non. », soupira t-elle.

Kévin se tut un instant. Nezumi en profita pour lui demander d'un ton ironique :

« Alors, quel est ton diagnostic ? Est-ce que j'aime les carottes crues, j'ai une double personnalité ou j'ai peur des éléphants verts ? »

Kévin ignora sa boutade. Il posa ses mains sur la table et allongea son bras comme s'il voulait prendre la main de Nezumi dans la sienne. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit d'un ton très sérieux :

« Tu as dit que tu me ferais quitter cette école à tout prix. Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ? »

À la grande surprise de Kévin, le regard de Nezumi s'adoucit, elle baissa les yeux d'un air presque douloureux. Ses mains furent prises d'un mouvement nerveux et elle les nicha au creux de ses genoux.

« Assez loin, je suppose. », répondit-elle à voix basse.

« Suffisamment loin pour être complice d'un vol ? »

« Es-tu un voleur ? », demanda Nezumi pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Dans ce cas-là, oui. J'ai besoin d'un… certain objet. C'est pour le retrouver que je suis venu dans cette école, je ne partirai pas sans m'en en être emparé. M'aideras-tu ? », poursuivit-il sur le même ton solennel.

Les joues de Nezumi étaient rouges, les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche, rendant sa réponse empressée :

« Je ne peux pas être trop impliquée car ce serait terrible pour moi d'être renvoyée d'Honshû mais… je t'aiderai ! Je te donnerai des conseils, je… »

« Je ne t'en demande pas plus. », l'interrompit Kévin.

Il lui parla de l'arc de Fujiwara no Michigana, qui dormait dans son sanctuaire.

« Je me débrouillerai pour le voler seul mais il ne faut absolument pas qu'on s'aperçoive qu'il a disparu ! Or, je ne vois pas du tout quel remplacement crédible trouver à un arc légendaire. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un arc qui ressemblait à celui de Fujiwara no Michigana ? »

« À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu cet arc. »

Kévin découvrait une Japonaise plus ignorante que lui ! Il ne put retenir un sourire goguenard, qui n'échappa pas à Nezumi.

« Oh, c'est bon ! Je n'avais aucune raison d'aller au temple vu que je suis athée ! »

« Tu vis ici depuis des années, je pensais que tu y serais allée au moins une fois, par curiosité. »

« Je suis déjà allée dans un temple shinto, je sais à quoi cela ressemble. »

« Pourquoi es-tu allée dans un temple si tu es athée ? »

« J'y allais avec ma famille ! », dit Nezumi d'un ton catégorique, ce qui coupa court à la discussion pendant un très court instant. Puis, Kévin revint à la charge :

« Et tu n'y es pas retournée pour prier pour les résultats de tes examens ? Sans vraiment y croire, mais juste par superstition ? L'être humain n'est jamais exempt de superstitions. »

« _Je_ suis exempte de superstitions. »

« À mon avis, tu n'y es jamais retournée parce que ça t'aurait rappelé les joyeuses sorties que tu faisais en famille… », glissa Kévin.

« J'ai eu des problèmes avec ma famille, tu sais que ça m'a fait souffrir et tu m'asticotes à ce sujet ! Alors que, quand j'ai essayé de souligner que tu avais un problème avec ta petite amie, avec les meilleures intentions du monde, tu m'as traitée comme si je venais de commettre un crime de lèse-majesté. Tu n'es qu'un gamin puéril ! Je me demande pourquoi je… »

« Pourquoi tu quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. Tu t'en rendrais compte par toi-même si tu n'étais pas aussi idiot, comme tu réaliserais que Rosemary est une vipère. »

« Tu es juste jalouse. »

« Laisse moi me remettre de cet argument foudroyant, ironisa Nezumi. Bon, est-ce que nous y allons maintenant ? Il faut que je voie à quoi ressemble cet arc. »

Kévin la conduisit au temple, où elle observa longuement l'arc. Son verdict fut qu'il lui rappelait quelque chose mais elle ne savait plus quoi. En attendant que ses souvenirs lui reviennent, Nezumi interrogea Kévin :

« C'est une arme de prix. Pourquoi veux-tu la voler ? Pour l'utiliser ? Pour la vendre ? »

« Pour la même raison que tu veux que je parte, à savoir_Ne-me-le-demande-pas-je-ne-te-le-dirai-pas_. »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge en provenance de l'embrasure de la porte attire leur attention.

« Kévin-san et Okâmi-san, ensemble, comme toujours. », dit Watanabe Shoto. Sa voix était d'une politesse glacée.

Presque intimidé, Kévin s'empressa de se justifier :

« Nezumi m'a dit qu'elle n'était jamais allée au temple et il était de mon devoir de le lui faire découvrir. »

Avant que Shoto eut le temps de la sermonner, Nezumi le questionna :

« Et toi, Watanabe-san, que fais-tu à nouveau ici alors que tu étais au temple il y a peu avec Kévin ? »

« Il n'y a pas de limite au nombre de fois où l'on peut venir prier par jour. », répondit Shoto en regardant Nezumi comme si elle était l'incarnation du Péché.

« Alors nous allons te laisser ! », dit précipitamment Kévin. Il saisit la main de Nezumi et l'entraîna hors du temple.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Kévin lui confia :

« Shoto me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise. »

« Il a beaucoup changé, dit Nezumi. Au début de sa scolarité, c'était le genre de personne qui pouvait sympathiser avec n'importe qui. Il était aussi religieux que maintenant mais il était plus… léger, plus joyeux. Aujourd'hui, il semble égal à lui-même aux premiers abords mais, en creusant sous la surface, on se rend compte qu'il est plus dur, presque sinistre. Enfin, l'avantage de l'avoir croisé, c'est que je me souviens d'à quoi me fait penser l'arc.

Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire partie d'un club, Kévin ? »

« Quel est le rapport entre l'arc, Shoto et un club ? »

« Shoto est le président de nombreux club. Or, je suis sûre d'avoir vu dans une démonstration du club de Kyûdô un arc semblable à celui que tu veux. »

« Qu'est-ce que le Kyûdô ? », demanda Kévin.

« C'est l'art de manier l'arc long. La plupart des arcs sont fournis par l'école et sont donc laids et bon marché mais quelques membres d'origine très noble utilisent des héritages familiaux, des arcs anciens et très beaux. »

« Des arcs que l'on pourrait déguiser en celui de Fujiwara no Michigana ? »

Nezumi acquiesça.

« Je vais tout de suite m'inscrire dans ton club de tir à l'arc ! », s'exclama Kévin en commençant à courir.

Elle le retint :

« Le problème est loin d'être réglé. Si tu vois un arc qui te convient, que vas-tu faire ? Le voler à son propriétaire et attirer l'attention de tous ? Ou t'attends-tu à ce qu'on te le donne comme une bagatelle ? La plupart des Japonais traitent leur arc comme un être de chair et de sang. »

Kévin s'immobilisa, hésita puis se remit à marcher :

« Nous devons tout de même aller voir, car tout dépend de la personne qui possède l'arc que nous voulons. Il faut absolument savoir de qui il s'agit, quel est son caractère, ce qu'elle veut. Il y a forcément quelque chose pour laquelle elle serait prête à sacrifier son arc. Une chose à lui donner, un service à lui rendre… Il nous suffit juste de trouver ce que c'est exactement. »

Ils s'informèrent sur les horaires de réunion du club de Kyûdô et, le lendemain après-midi, observèrent les membres s'entraîner sur des cibles, à moitié dissimulés derrière des buissons. Kévin ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher la perle rare :

« C'est cet arc ! », s'exclama t-il peu discrètement avant que Nezumi ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Elle se leva légèrement pour apercevoir entre deux branches le visage du tireur.

« Oh, oh. », murmura t-elle.

Kévin se releva à son tour et regarda le garçon qui tenait l'arc. Sa tête ne lui disait rien.

« Tu le connais ? », demanda t-il à Nezumi.

« Tu n'as pas reconnu Hiryû Tetsuzan, notre Numéro 1 ? »

Kévin se gratta la tête.

« Ah oui, je crois qu'on me l'a montré une fois. J'avais oublié son visage. C'est vrai qu'il a un physique tellement banal… »

« On n'aurait pas plus mal tomber !, soupira Nezumi. Personne ne sait rien sur ce gars. Il y a un nombre incroyable de rumeurs qui courent à son sujet, surtout sur son mystérieux talent, mais rien d'avéré. Il n'a pas d'amis, il ne se confie jamais à personne. »

Mais Kévin affichait au contraire une expression de triomphe :

« Il n'a peut-être pas d'amis mais il a une favorite ! Je me souviens maintenant, quand Shoto me l'a montré, il était avec ta sœur et paraît-il que les deux font la paire ! S'il l'aime vraiment, il suffira qu'elle lui demande pour qu'il lui donne tout ce qu'elle veut ! »

« Je n'ai aucune intention d'impliquer Aiko là-dedans ! Et d'ailleurs, ce que tu dis est complètement idiot : Ryû-san est un garçon raisonnable si bien que même s'il est amoureux d'Aiko, il ne lui donnera pas l'arc sans explications ! »

Kévin n'écoutait les protestations et les objections de Nezumi que d'une oreille. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, dont il lui fit part d'un ton détaché :

« Je crois que je vais laisser Rosemary s'occuper de tout ça. C'est une geisha et une amie de Midori, elle saura tirer les bonnes ficelles pour que la situation soit au mieux. »

Nezumi ne dit rien et le laissa s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant. Mais la révolte grondait en elle. Elle ne laisserait pas Rosemary manipuler sa sœur, ni même faire du mal à Kévin.

Elle protégeait ceux qui lui étaient chers.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Les illusions perdues _****et publié le 23 février. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**_  
_


	13. Les illusions perdues

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Stanislas et Lucy, vous pouvez relire le chapitres 5 "Amitiés bien placées" et le chapitre 10 "Une vie de princesse".**_  
_

_« Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ?_

_Cette lune est si blanche, si grande… Tout cela n'a pas l'air réel. Je suis peut-être mort… et passé dans l'au-delà ?_

_Étrange… La lune dans le ciel est si blanche… mais son reflet à la surface de l'eau est noir._

_Tiens ! Mais c'est Lenalee ! Que fait-elle ici ? Je ne suis pas dans le monde des morts ? _

_Ces ruines… En fait, où sont tous mes amis ? Comment s'est terminée la bataille ? Où en est la guerre… ? Qu'est-ce que Lenalee fait seule dans cet endroit ?_

_Je dois y aller… Rejoindre Lenalee… »_

Extrait du chapitre 59 de D.Gray-man, par Katsura Hoshino

**13 :** Les illusions perdues

« Je suis désolée, Stanislas, je ne sais pas où est Lucy. »

« Je sais qu'elle n'est pas ici. En fait, c'est toi que je suis venu voir. »

Imee considéra le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'un air étonné mais elle ne pouvait lui refuser sa porte. Elle lui proposa un siège dans le salon de son petit appartement puis s'assit à son tour et reprit son ouvrage. Imee était toujours en train de coudre ou de tricoter quelque chose et elle ne s'arrêtait guère souvent, même pour bavarder.

« C'est à propos de Lucy. À vrai dire, je m'inquiète pour elle. »

Imee leva les yeux vers Stanislas. La surprise se lisait sur son visage mais son regard était d'une grande acuité. Après avoir jaugé Stanislas, elle replia son tricot et rembobina sa pelote de laine. L'heure était grave.

« Lucy a des problèmes de santé ? », demanda t-elle.

« Non, non, elle est en pleine forme. »

« Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'inquiète ! Lucy s'est parfaitement bien adaptée ici, elle aime son travail, elle a des amis fidèles… Pour ainsi dire, elle me semble parfaitement heureuse. »

« Comme toujours, Lucy _est _parfaitement heureuse, dans le calme de l'œil du cyclone. Quand elle a quitté sa calme campagne finlandaise pour entrer dans le monde – _ce_ monde – elle aurait pu tomber sur mille personnes mal intentionnées, être confrontée à des situations très difficiles… Mais elle a eu énormément de chance. »

« Tu aurais voulu qu'elle soit martyrisée ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Je voudrais que jamais Lucy ne souffre. Et c'est exactement pour ça que je veux qu'elle perde ses illusions. Tu vois, Imee, Lucy ne pourra pas être _toujours_ aussi chanceuse. Des choses mauvaises arrivent toujours un jour ou l'autre. Je veux que Lucy ait sur le monde un regard lucide pour qu'elle se méfie et qu'elle anticipe les coups durs. »

« Pourquoi ne la mets tu pas en garde ? »

« Lucy n'est pas idiote : elle sait que ce monde est impitoyable et qu'elle doit se préparer au pire. En théorie. Mais, en pratique, elle fait exactement l'inverse en considérant d'emblée que les choses sont bonnes. Elle est comme… »

Stanislas fronça les sourcils. Il cherchait ses mots.

« Une enfant, qui voit tout en rose bonbon ? », suggéra Imee.

« Exactement. »

« Lucy est furieusement romantique, dit Imee avec un petit sourire. J'ai bien remarqué comment elle voyait la vie d'une princesse. Même après que je l'aie détrompée, elle n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincue que ce n'était pas un conte de fées. »

« Lucy est comme ça. Elle ne retient jamais aucune leçon. Par exemple, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec une fille qui s'est révélée être hypocrite et mal intentionnée. Je pensais qu'après une telle expérience, elle offrirait sa confiance moins facilement mais tu es la preuve vivante du contraire. Je ne dis pas que ce soit toujours une mauvaise chose que d'accorder sa confiance mais c'est dangereux de le faire aveuglement. Lucy est beaucoup trop candide ; elle doit changer, pour son propre bien. »

Imee poussa un soupir :

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pouvons faire si les paroles et les actes sont inutiles. »

« Les paroles et les actes sont inutiles car Lucy les oublie. Je pensais que, si elle pouvait voir les choses par elle-même au quotidien, elle y réfléchirait et elle ne pourrait les oublier. C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé de tout ça, Imee. Je sais que toi et Magtanggol êtes plutôt influents auprès du roi et j'aimerais que tu obtiennes un poste pour Lucy. »

« Lequel ? »

« Suivante d'Elizabeth Edmonton. »

Imee éclata de rire.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de mal à Lucy ? C'est le boulot le plus ennuyeux et décérébrant qui existe au monde ! Je ne le souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi ! »

« Justement. En faisant ce travail, Lucy réalisera que le monde de la noblesse, dont elle n'avait vu jusque là que les artifices qui peuvent le rendre superficiellement attirant, n'est pas doré du tout et que les nobles sont généralement vains et stupides. Mine de rien, Lucy a rencontré beaucoup trop de nobles convenables.

Je ne parle pas que de moi. », ajouta t-il en remarquant le sourire en coin d'Imee.

« J'ai choisi ce travail, reprit-il, car, si Elizabeth et ses suivantes ont l'air idiotes, elles ne sont pas machiavéliques. Le seul risque que Lucy courra parmi elles sera de mourir d'ennui. De plus, Lucy a le profil nécessaire pour être suivante donc sa présence ne paraîtra pas suspecte. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura Imee. Mais tu es sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux ? Le côté enfantin de Lucy la rend tellement adorable. Si elle grandit, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus la Lucy qu'on connaît ! »

« Il serait vain de vouloir guérir Lucy de sa naïveté ! Je crois qu'elle est incurable. De même, je pense que Lucy sera toujours plus prompte à croire au bien qu'au mal. Mais on peut être naïf sans être totalement crédule et optimiste sans être aveugle.

N'aie pas d'inquiétude, Imee. D'un bourgeon prometteur naîtra une fleur magnifique. »

Avant de s'en aller, Stanislas demanda s'il pouvait utiliser les toilettes. Imee attendit qu'il soit parti pour de bon pour se permettre un petit rire.

« On voit bien qu'il est amoureux ! Il en devient lyrique ! », s'exclama t-elle pour elle-même avant de reprendre son tricot.

Stanislas était peut-être amoureux mais il n'en gardait pas moins les pieds sur Terre. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il désirait que Lucy devienne la suivante d'Elizabeth. Imee ne l'avait pas soupçonnée et elle n'aurait pu la deviner.

En effet, Stanislas avait fouillé à nouveau l'appartement de Mauricio Edmonton, entièrement cette fois, et il avait fait une inspection rapide de l'appartement d'Imee lors de son prétendu « passage aux toilettes ». Le détecteur de magie noire n'avait pas vibré une seule fois et Stanislas en avait déduit que ni le roi, ni ses enfants naturels ne possédaient le Horcruxe. Ce qui le confortait dans son idée qu'Elizabeth était en possession du Horcruxe. Une fille aussi belle qu'elle avait dû recevoir beaucoup de jolies choses dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucy allait devenir sa suivante, son amie et, ainsi, se rapprocher du Horcruxe. Ils finiraient par le trouver, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Ce dont Stanislas était le plus fier était que Lucy n'aurait même pas pu lui reprocher d'avoir manipulé Imee. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune fille était pure vérité. Son inquiétude pour Lucy, son désir qu'elle grandisse étaient sincères. Et, comme sa voix avait eu les accents de la sincérité, Imee ne s'était pas doutée une seconde qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle accomplit donc sa tâche sans se poser de questions et Lucy reçut rapidement une promotion inattendue.

Elle manifesta de la tristesse de quitter son ancien travail et Imee mais elle promit de venir la voir aussi souvent que possible. Lucy se fit de nouvelles amies parmi les suivantes d'Elizabeth et, après quelques jours, elle était joyeuse à nouveau.

Cependant, quand Stanislas lui demandait si elle aimait son nouveau travail, elle répliquait invariablement :

« C'est un peu ennuyeux. »

« Souviens-toi de devenir amie avec Elizabeth. », lui rappelait-il d'un ton grognon.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Stanislas. C'est _elle_ qui est ennuyeuse ! »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est comme ça. Sois bien gentille envers elle, en tout cas. »

Lucy hochait la tête à chaque fois mais ses relations avec Elizabeth n'évoluaient pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de devenir amie avec cette dernière et Stanislas la soupçonnait de ne pas faire de grands efforts pour.

Lucy aurait dû comprendre par elle-même à quel point sa proximité avec Elizabeth était importante pour Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Être obligé de la chapeauter comme une enfant sur ce sujet-là… Stanislas ressentait de la colère et de la frustration. Il avait tellement hâte que son plan fonctionne qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'aller espionner Lucy sur son lieu de travail pour voir comment les choses avançaient.

Elizabeth Edmonton était assise sur son banc favori dans le jardin-labyrinthe du palais de Little-Paradise, entourée du cercle de ses suivantes. Celles-ci bavardaient mais la « princesse » ne participait pas à la conversation. En fait, Stanislas ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait même pas l'air d'écouter. Il était caché derrière une haie et Elizabeth était celle qu'il entrevoyait le mieux dans son champ de vision limitée.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de _voir_. Il lui suffisait d'écouter, et les babillages des suivantes étaient parfaitement audibles.

« Hé les filles, j'ai entendu dire qu'une petite coterie de hauts nobles organise une « soirée privée »… », commença l'une d'elles.

« Comment tu sais ça ? », l'interrompit une autre.

« Tu vois ma sœur, celle qui a deux ans de plus que moi. Tu la vois ? Hé bien, elle est « en vue » auprès d'un de ces Messieurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elles éclatèrent toutes d'un rire gras. Stanislas imaginait bien leurs regards de connivence et l'air incrédule de Lucy, qui ne devait pas comprendre grand chose à la situation. Après tout, elle ne savait rien des mœurs sordides des nobles et de leurs affaires de coucherie.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ma sœur m'a dit qu'ils recrutaient des jeunes filles pour servir de serveuses. Ça vous dit de participer ? »

« Ça nous rapportera combien ? »

« On sera payées, bien sûr, et on peut recevoir de gros pourboires pour peu qu'on plaise. Et même plus que des pourboires au bout du compte, si on sait se montrer « agréable »… »

Nouvelle salve de gloussements.

« Alors, vous participez ? »

Un murmure d'enthousiasme parcourut le cercle de suivantes et la plupart acceptèrent. Stanislas se mit à prier pour que Lucy soit oubliée mais sa prière ne fut pas entendue :

« Et toi, Lucy ? Tu nous rejoins ou pas ? »

Au lieu de répondre, elle demanda :

« Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a pas assez d'employés aux palais dont le travail est de faire le service ? »

L'une des suivantes répondit d'un ton qui était plus que légèrement condescendant :

« Les employés du palais de Little-Paradise ne servent que le roi. Si les nobles veulent organiser de petites sauteries, ils doivent recruter eux-même le personnel et le payer de leur propre bourse. »

« Je vois…, dit Lucy. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir participer. »

« Je reconnais que le salaire est modeste mais les pourboires peuvent être très gros. Tu gagneras plein d'argent ! »

Les autres approuvèrent aussitôt en cœur :

« Lucy est si mignonne dans son type. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle aura beaucoup de succès… »

Stanislas ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elles parlaient de Lucy plus comme d'un objet décoratif dont elles évaluaient l'éventuelle valeur pécuniaire que comme un être humain.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Sta… mon maître subvient à tous mes besoins. », expliqua Lucy.

« Ah alors, tu en as déjà un ! », s'exclama aussitôt l'une des suivantes comme une religieuse devant le Christ ressuscité.

« Elle avait un galant et elle ne nous l'a même pas dit ! Petite cachottière, va ! »

« Comment est-il ? C'est un haut noble ? »

Stanislas supposa que Lucy avait acquiescé car les suivantes se répandirent en piaillages sur la « séduction infaillible » de Lucy :

« Tu es quand même forte ; avoir déjà réussi à mettre le grappin sur un haut noble ! »

« Je ne savais pas que le côté « fausse ingénue » marchait si bien ! »

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de jouer la comédie avec _nous_, on est tes amies ! »

Stanislas se prit la tête dans ses mains : pauvre Lucy, elle devait se sentir totalement perdue ! Il avait presque envie d'intervenir pour la sortir de ce pétrin mais il savait qu'à long terme, la situation de Lucy auprès de ses « amies » en serait aggravée. Car il n'avait pas l'intention de la retirer de ce travail. En effet, il voulait épargner à Lucy les épreuves douloureuses ; supporter une bande de mégères n'en était pas une. Il lui expliquerait juste la situation pour qu'elle ne soit plus ignorante à l'avenir.

La voix de Lucy s'éleva alors, hésitante, par dessus les bavardages des autres suivantes :

« Maintenant, vous comprenez que je ne participe pas… »

On l'interrompit :

« Si tu ne veux pas quitter ton « maître » actuel, tu pourras toujours attirer pas mal d'autres nobles et ramasser leurs Gallions sans trop te mouiller. »

« Je vous assure que… », commença Lucy mais elle fut interrompue une deuxième fois par la suivante qui cherchait à recruter ses compagnes :

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !, glapit t-elle. On ne trouve pas les jolies jeunes filles treize à la douzaine dans ce palais et ma sœur doit absolument trouver des serveuses ! »

« Oui, on y va toutes, tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber ! »

« Bon, si c'est au nom de l'amitié… », dit doucement Lucy.

« J'en étais sûre, Lucy rend toujours des services à ses amies. »

La phrase en elle-même était gentille mais elle était prononcée sur un ton bêtifiant qui la rendait immonde, le ton qu'on utilise pour féliciter un chien qui a bien rapporté sa balle.

Enfin, Lucy avait accepté, ses « amies » la relâchèrent donc. Stanislas alla l'attendre à l'entrée du labyrinthe et, dès qu'elle vint vers lui, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans leur appartement. Puis, dès qu'ils furent seuls, que la porte fut claquée derrière eux, Stanislas serra longuement Lucy dans ses bras. Elle ne se déroba, ni ne lui posa de questions, attendant qu'il s'explique de lui-même :

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai un peu espionné la conversation que tu viens d'avoir. »

Lucy eut un petit rire :

« En y repensant, j'ai dû avoir l'air un peu ridicule. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Le travail de serveuse, tu ne le feras pas. »

« Mais, Stanislas, je l'ai promis à mes amies ! », s'exclama Lucy en s'agrippant au bras de Stanislas comme une enfant s'agrippe à la peluche qu'on veut lui retirer.

« Ce ne sont pas de véritables amies ! Tu as vu comment elles te traitent ? Comme un animal, un sorte de petit chien mignon qui est dressé pour leur obéir ! »

« Tu es mesquin, Stanislas. », répondit-elle d'un air triste et blessé à la fois en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Il croisa les bras, d'un air mécontent :

« Même si c'étaient de véritables amies, tu aurais dû refuser. Cela crevait les yeux que tu n'avais pas du tout envie de faire ce travail ! Il est normal de rendre de temps en temps service à ses amis mais tu n'es pas obligée de faire sans cesse et sans protester des choses qui te déplaisent pour eux. Si tu le fais, tu deviens l'esclave de tes amis, Lucy. »

« Enfin, maintenant que j'ai accepté, je ne peux pas me défiler, non ? »

Stanislas restait pantois devant ce que Lucy pouvait se forcer à faire au nom de l'amitié. Si seulement elle avait pu en faire autant pour Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper… Non, Lucy pouvait se sacrifier pour Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper car ils étaient justement ses amis. Elle l'aurait fait… _si elle en avait eu la capacité._

Stanislas se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait demandé à Lucy était impossible à accomplir pour elle car incompatible avec sa vision du monde. Elle voyait l'amitié comme une grande valeur, en laquelle elle croyait d'ailleurs passionnément. L'amitié était un lien privilégié, soumis aux lois de la Sincérité et de la Loyauté, mais aussi gouverné par les affinités entre les personnes.

Former une amitié sincère avec quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas est impossible.

Alors, après s'être rendue compte qu'elle n'appréciait vraiment pas Elizabeth, Lucy avait dû abandonner car toute autre tentative lui serait apparue malhonnête.

Comme il ne pouvait pas compter sur Lucy pour devenir la grande confidente d'Elizabeth, il allait devoir trouver un autre plan pour trouver le Horcruxe. C'était fâcheux…

« Stanislas ? Stanislas ? »

La voix de Lucy le tira de ses pensées. Il était resté silencieux plusieurs secondes, plongé dans sa réflexion.

« Excuse-moi. Quand je me concentre sur un sujet, j'ai tendance à négliger tout le reste.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Horcruxe et Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper attendront. Je dois te parler d'un sujet très important. Et ça serait mieux si tu t'asseyais. »

Il tira une chaise vers elle. Comprenant que l'explication allait être longue, Lucy obéit.

« Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec pourquoi je ne dois pas rendre service à mes amies. »

Stanislas s'assit à son tour et se massa le front dans un geste de lassitude :

« Cela me tue de penser que si je ne t'avais pas espionnée et prévenue du danger, tu aurais fait ce job de serveuse. Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que tu aurais couru si tu avais fréquenté les « petites soirées privées » des hauts-nobles. »

« Quelle sorte de danger peut-on courir en servant à boire et en ramassant des pourboires ? »

« Le danger, ce sont les nobles eux-mêmes. Il y a une loi qui… Tu ne peux pas comprendre sans connaître la situation.

Comme tu le sais, avant l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les sorciers étaient libres de se marier comme ils l'entendaient. Il y avait une proportion importante de Sang-mêlés, fruits des unions des sorciers de différents sangs ou des sorciers et de Moldus. Mais, dès que Voldemort a pris le pouvoir, il a imposé les Lois du Sang, qui font justement que les sorciers ne peuvent se marier qu'avec des sorciers de leur « classe ». Le seul moyen d'« obtenir » un Sang-mêlé est donc que deux Sang-mêlés aient un enfant, ce qui représentent au final beaucoup moins d'individus qu'auparavant.

Nous sommes les dernières personnes nées avant l'établissement des Lois du Sang, ce qui fait qu'après notre génération, le nombre de Sang-mêlés va chuter fortement. Voldemort l'a prévu et il a pris une mesure pour prévenir cela.

Selon les Lois du Sang toujours, les qualités sont héréditaires. Si les nobles avaient des enfants avec des personnes de « sang inférieur », les Sang-mêlés seraient plus nombreux et ils seraient aussi plus puissants vu qu'ils posséderaient une part de sang noble. »

« Je croyais que toute relation amoureuse ou sexuelle était proscrite entre deux membres d'une « classe » différente ? »

Stanislas sourit devant la naïveté éternelle de Lucy :

« Ça, c'est la version officielle. Mais tu aurais déjà dû te rendre compte que la réalité était toute autre en écoutant tes « amies » suivantes. Les nobles ont plein de maîtresses. La loi dont je parlais tout à l'heure, et qui est censée n'être connue que des nobles même si c'est devenu un secret de Polichinelle, les autorise à coucher avec les personnes qu'ils veulent, quel que soit leur sang, consentantes ou pas, à condition que des enfants naissent de ces unions extra-conjugales. Voilà le moyen infaillible qu'a trouvé Voldemort pour stabiliser le nombre de Sang-mêlés. »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit « consentantes _ou pas_ » ? »

Stanislas baissa les yeux et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure rauque :

« Tu as bien entendu, Lucy. Les termes exacts de la Loi sont que « _le corps des êtres inférieurs est à disposition des nobles »_ aussi bien pour les tuer ou les torturer que pour faire… autre chose. »

« Mais c'est du viol ! », s'exclama t-elle d'une voix si aiguë qu'on aurait dit les couinements d'une souris.

« Oui. Et c'est parfaitement légal. Ce qui fait que si tu avais tapé dans l'œil d'un noble à la morale particulièrement douteuse lors de cette soirée et qu'il avait… Je n'aurais rien pu faire. Personne n'aurait rien pu faire. »

Lucy se laissa tomber de sa chaise et se mit en position fœtale dans son fauteuil préféré. Elle se mordillait compulsivement les ongles.

« Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, je ne vais pas oser sortir… »

Stanislas alla à ses côtés et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

« Si tu ne vas pas aux endroits réservés aux nobles, tu ne risques pas grand chose. »

« Mais pourquoi y vont-elles ? », demande Lucy frénétiquement et elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait.

« Certains Sang-mêlés, comme tes collègues suivantes, pensent que devenir le favori ou la favorite d'un noble leur apportera plus de richesses et de pouvoir. En effet, certains nobles entretiennent leurs maîtresses. »

« Et celles qui ne sont pas maîtresses de leur plein gré ? »

« Je suppose qu'elles… souffrent en silence. »

« Oh, Stanislas, c'est horrible !, dit Lucy en se précipitant dans les bras du garçon. Et j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur ! Même si je ne vais pas dans les endroits à risques, si cela arrivait quand même… »

« Je te protégerai. », dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais rien faire. »

« Je ne pourrais rien faire si cela arrivait. Mais je peux empêcher que cela arrive. Tu vois, Lucy, les nobles n'aiment pas partager. S'ils ont une maîtresse, ils le font savoir pour ne pas qu'un autre noble lui fasse des avances. Ça s'appelle « _chasse gardé_ ». Si je dis « _Ne touchez pas à Lucy Lovegood, elle est à moi. _», il ne t'arrivera rien. »

« Je n'ai plus peur alors. », dit Lucy mais quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Stanislas passa un long moment à la consoler puis il l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre : elle était éprouvée, elle devait se coucher tôt. Puis il alla lui-même dormir.

Stanislas essayait de se détendre mais il ne réussissait qu'à se retourner inlassablement dans son lit. Son corps était fatigué mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à se mettre au repos. Il ressentait un sentiment diffus d'anxiété. Non, c'était plus violent que de la simple anxiété.

Lucy avait frôlé le danger de si près… S'il n'avait pas été là… s'il n'avait pas surpris la bonne conversation au bon moment… Penser à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer rendait Stanislas stressé.

Il essaya de se raisonner : Lucy ne courrait bientôt plus aucun risque. Dès qu'elle serait sa « _chasse gardée_ », aucun noble n'oserait la toucher. Aucun autre homme non plus, d'ailleurs.

Cette pensée ôta à Stanislas un si grand poids qu'il se dit qu'il se sentait peut-être un peu trop soulagé. Après tout, il allait bien raconter partout que Lucy et lui étaient amants ; il aurait dû ressentir de la gêne, mais il n'y en avait pas.

Après tout, n'était-il pas celui dont Lucy était le plus proche en Angleterre et à Little-Paradise ? Celui avec lequel elle vivait depuis plusieurs mois ? Celui qui se souciait plus que de n'importe qui de son bien-être ? Celui qui était prêt à tout pour la protéger ? Si Lucy devait être la « _chasse gardée_ » de quelqu'un, c'était la sienne, et il ne laisserait personne avoir des vues sur elle.

Stanislas se rendait compte qu'il agissait comme un homme très nettement amoureux et il était désormais capable de mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil : la jalousie. À cause des événements de la journée, il avait remarqué que Lucy pouvait attirer l'attention des hommes et il avait peur qu'un quidam passant par là, animé de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions, remarque Lucy et la lui vole.

Même si son esprit logique lui disait que sa jalousie n'avait guère de fondements, Stanislas mit longtemps à s'endormir et son sommeil fut pour le moins… agité.

Stanislas était devenu pleinement un rêveur lucide, ce qui signifiait qu'il était non seulement conscient dans ses rêves mais capable de les modifier selon son bon vouloir. Cependant, il n'y arriva pas ce soir-là. Il semblait que ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars, avaient pris le dessus.

Il rêva d'un Poudlard encore plus sinistre que d'ordinaire. Les bâtiments étaient familiers mais le château semblait avoir perdu toute sa superbe. Peut-être à cause de la brume verdâtre qui l'entourait… Stanislas mit un instant à comprendre que ce brouillard était identique à celui indiquait que les Détraqueurs étaient en train de se reproduire.

L'atmosphère verdâtre n'était pas le seul élément insolite du paysage. Les eaux du Lac noir étaient devenues d'un rouge sombre. Les arbres de la Forêt Interdite étaient décharnés comme au pire de l'hiver mais il ne faisait pas froid et le vent qui ébouriffait les cheveux de Stanislas charriait des feuilles mortes.

Ce tableau n'était pas censé être logique. Il était supposé être lugubre et y réussissait d'ailleurs parfaitement. C'était la peinture d'un monde post-apocalyptique… ou plutôt une version exagérée d'un monde en plein milieu d'une guerre particulièrement sanglante.

Stanislas se mit à redouter ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur du château. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller et il ne pouvait pas rester à l'extérieur éternellement.

Il poussa la porte de chêne, étonnamment légère comparée à la réalité. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant le hall de Poudlard. Les émeraudes du sablier de Serpentard gisaient sur le sol comme autant de cadavres.

Voldemort était bien détruit alors… Mais où étaient Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper ?

Stanislas n'avait pas peur pour lui mais plutôt pour Lucy. Les plus faibles tombaient les premiers à la guerre et, après tout, c'était son cauchemar, non ?

Ce fut Eméra qu'il trouva en premier. Elle était agenouillée dans la Grande Salle, portant ce qui semblait être une robe blanche. Elle pleurait en silence sur le corps de Ti'lan.

Stanislas alla vers elle et lui toucha l'épaule mais elle ne réagit pas. Ses yeux étaient vides.

Il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la vraie Eméra mais un personnage onirique qui effectuait la même action en boucle. Cette partie du rêve provenait sans doute directement de l'inconscient d'Eméra.

Stanislas rebroussa chemin et suivit l'itinéraire familier qui menait à son appartement. Rien de sinistre ne l'y attendait à part une sensation étrange de vide. L'endroit où il vivait était devenu totalement impersonnel, pourvu uniquement des meubles rudimentaires. Toutes ses affaires personnelles avaient disparu. Est-ce qu'il les avait prises avec lui, comme quelqu'un qui part définitivement, ou était-il mort ? L'incertitude était plus dérangeante que la vérité.

Stanislas ne voulait rien voir de plus ; il quitta le château et retourna dans le parc, qui était désormais sous la neige. Mais il ne faisait toujours pas froid.

Stanislas se promena au bord du Lac rouge, dont la surface gelée ressemblait au sang coagulé d'une blessure. Il remarqua alors une forme blanche qui se distinguait des autres. Il pensa d'abord stupidement à un bonhomme de neige avant de noter que la forme était rectangulaire. Il s'en approcha et essuya une partie de sa surface avec sa manche.

C'était du marbre blanc. Le marbre d'une tombe.

« La tombe blanche… », murmura t-il.

Il commença à retirer à toute vitesse la neige sur le reste de la tombe, pour lire le nom inscrit dessus. Mais bien qu'il enlevait des flocons de neige par poignées, la surface de la tombe n'apparaissait pas.

C'était une scène vraiment très étrange. Stanislas avait l'impression que ses mains nageaient dans du coton hydrophile. Les flocons de neige volaient autour de lui sauf que ce n'était plus des flocons mais les plumes d'un édredon éventré. Stanislas eut un rire totalement dépourvu de joie ou d'hilarité.

Enfin, le nom apparut en lettres dorées :

« _Lucy Lovegood_ »

Stanislas savait qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'appuyer sur la tombe blanche, éprouvé physiquement et mentalement.

Il aurait dû se réveiller en sursaut après avoir découvert le nom de Lucy. Normalement, c'est comme ça que les choses se passent. Mais il était toujours dans le cauchemar et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Alors qu'il était à moitié allongé sur la tombe, il entendit au loin des bruits discordants qui ressemblaient vaguement à des pas. Il se leva et alla dans leur direction.

Devant le portail de Poudlard passait une meute de loup gris. Leurs contours étaient trop flous pour que Stanislas arrive à les distinguer les uns des autres et ils formaient plutôt une mer de fourrure grise qui baignait Poudlard comme un îlot.

Dans la réalité, Stanislas se serait inquiété du passage de dizaines de loups dans le coin mais il savait que, dans ses rêves, ce n'étaient pas les choses d'apparence dangereuse qui l'étaient véritablement.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un visage connu jaillit de la masse indistincte. Il était net, il ne changeait pas. Ce n'était pas un personnage du rêve mais une personne bien réelle.

« Deimos ! », s'écria Stanislas.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi content de voir le loup-garou. S'il avait été quelqu'un de plus démonstratif, il l'aurait même serré dans ses bras.

Deimos appartenait à la réalité, pas à ce monde cauchemardesque. C'était comme, perdu dans un pays étranger et hostile, rencontrer quelqu'un de son pays. Cela rassurait et cela faisait chaud au cœur.

Vu qu'il se sentait mieux, la curiosité de Stanislas refit surface :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« En ce moment, je suis en train de faire une petite sieste, répondit Deimos. Et je suppose que toi aussi tu es endormi. Mais pourquoi on est dans le même rêve ? »

Stanislas réfléchit un moment avant de sourire en claquant des doigts :

« Le Serment du Sang… il relie les inconscients ! »

« Hé l'intello, tu nous avais pas parlé des « rêves en commun » quand tu nous as vendu ton Serment du Sang ! »

« J'ai dit que les conséquences pourraient être imprévues et personne ne m'a écouté. Comme d'habitude. », dit Stanislas du ton d'un conférencier frustré par ses auditeurs inattentifs.

Mais mettons que le Serment du Sang nous permette de nous rencontrer dans un rêve. Pourquoi il n'y a que toi et moi et pas Lucy, alors qu'elle est aussi endormie en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous rapproche, qui nous pousse à nous rencontrer ?

Tu n'aurais pas eu quelques soucis récemment, Deimos ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? _Tu_ as des problèmes ? »

« Non, mais c'est juste très inhabituel que tu dormes la journée. »

« Hé bien, j'avoue avoir quelques problèmes avec Dalila, dit Deimos, cédant à Stanislas tout en restant très vague. Ah, les femmes… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, l'intello. »

« Et si je savais ce que c'était ? », répliqua Stanislas avec aigreur.

L'expression de Deimos passa du petit rire incrédule à l'ébahissement quand il se rendit compte que Stanislas ne plaisantait pas.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que… Lucy ? Lucy te causer des soucis ? Elle est loyale au dernier degré ; elle ne te tromperait jamais, elle crèverait pour toi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ferait exprès de me causer des problèmes. Mais je te raconterai ça une fois que tu m'auras parlé de tes problèmes avec Dalila. Si je n'ai plus de moyens de pression sur toi via ta curiosité, tu ne me diras pas un mot, ou tu resteras dans le flou artistique comme pour tout ce qui te touche vraiment. »

« Tu es désagréablement perspicace, Stanislas. », commenta Deimos

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Dalila m'exaspère. Elle est amoureuse de moi mais elle s'est fourrée dans la tête qu'elle devait me résister pour gagner mon véritable « amûûuur ». »

« Peut-être qu'elle a une vision de l'amour idéal et éternel qu'elle veut préserver ? », suggéra Stanislas.

Deimos eut un rire amer :

« Tu crois ça ? Tu penses que, quand on a une haute idée de l'amour et qu'on est supposé « être amoureuse », on flirte avec le premier joli cœur qui vous envoie une rose ? Celui-là quand je le retrouverai, il passera un très très sale quart d'heure. »

En effet, vu l'expression de Deimos, Stanislas se dit que la personne qui avait provoqué sa jalousie, quelle qu'elle soit, passerait un très très sale quart d'heure (et il ajouterait même quelques « très » de plus pour être plus proche de la vérité).

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?, dit Deimos d'un ton agressif. Tu veux que je sois franc avec toi ? Que je te dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Hé bien, je suis jaloux à en crever, si tu veux le savoir. Je ne me sens pas mieux de te l'avoir dit et tu ne te portes pas mieux de le savoir. »

« Je sais au moins ce qui nous rapproche : la jalousie. », murmura Stanislas avant de lui raconter ses propres mésaventures avec Lucy.

« Même si personne ne va essayer de la séduire, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, d'elle-même. », conclut-il.

« Il y a un moyen évident d'éviter ça, l'intello. », dit Deimos.

« Lequel ? », demanda Stanislas d'une voix où perçait un peu d'espoir.

« Dis lui que tu l'aimes. À Lucy. Non seulement cela la fera réfléchir sur ses sentiments à ton égard mais surtout elle pensera à toi avant tout autre prétendant. Tu seras le premier sur la ligne ! »

« Une déclaration d'amour… ce n'est pas le genre de discours que je fais habituellement… », s'inquiéta Stanislas.

« Ça n'a pas besoin d'être un discours courtois, l'intello ! Sois direct, trois mots suffisent : _Je t'aime._ Tu n'as pas besoin d'antisèches pour ça, non ? »

Deimos avait fait cette remarque avec la familiarité d'une personne qui avait accommodé _« Je t'aime. »_ à toutes les sauces, servi la soupe à de nombreuses filles et n'en éprouvait strictement aucune culpabilité.

Trois mots suffisent… 

Stanislas eut alors l'impression que ces trois mots-là allaient être plus difficiles à prononcer que tous les discours longs et techniques sur la magie noire qu'il avait pu faire dans toute sa vie.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Ventricule de coeur de dragon _****et publié le 8 mars. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	14. Ventricule de coeur de dragon

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Kévin et Rosemary, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 3 "Arrivée à Honshû", le chapitre 7 "Trouble personnalité", le chapitre 9 "Camélia sous pluie nocturne" et le chapitre 12 "Le calme avant la tempête".**_  
_

_« Parce que je vous ai bien aimée ! »_

Extrait du premier chapitre de la troisième partie de Madame Bovary,

par Gustave Flaubert

**14 :** Ventricule de cœur de dragon

« Watanabe-kun, si je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau, c'est pour vous confier une mission. »

« Bien, monsieur le directeur. », répondit Shoto sans arriver à cacher le contentement qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Vous avez dû entendre des rumeurs récemment sur Hiryû-kun, le major de votre promotion ? »

Shoto sourit : s'il pouvait se permettre de formuler sa réponse ainsi, il y avait toujours eu des rumeurs sur Hiryû-san.

« Dont une sur un pouvoir mystérieux qu'il posséderait ? »

Shoto acquiesça, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Le directeur le regarda d'un air sévère.

« Je veux que vous fassiez cesser cette rumeur ! »

D'ordinaire, Shoto obéissait sans discuter mais sa curiosité envers tout ce qui touchait Ryû était trop forte pour qu'il s'abstienne d'interroger le direction sur son étrange choix.

« Si je peux me le permettre, monsieur le directeur, cette rumeur est tout à fait profitable à la réputation d'Hiryû. Nos camarades n'en ont que plus d'admiration pour lui… »

« Il s'agit de quelque chose de plus grave que la réputation d'Hiryû-san. », l'interrompit le directeur.

Derrière son bureau massif, calé dans le fauteuil confortable que lui valait sa charge respectable, il jaugea Shoto avant de changer complètement de sujet :

« Quand prévoyez-vous de passer l'examen final, Watanabe-kun ? »

« Dans quelques mois. »

« Hé bien, vous êtes un homme maintenant et vous ne serez bientôt plus élève de cette école. J'espère que vous reviendrez ici en tant que professeur. J'aimerais même que vous soyez mon successeur. Votre dévouement à cette école n'a pas d'égal, vous l'avez montré de milles façons. Je vous crois digne de confiance. »

Shoto rosit de plaisir. C'était la première fois que le directeur le complimentait de cette façon et la première fois qu'il lui parlait d'être son héritier.

« C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites, monsieur le directeur. J'essaierai d'être digne des ambitions que vous avez pour moi. »

« Si vous devenez un jour directeur de cette école, ou que vous accédez à tout autre poste très haut placé, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, Watanabe-kun.

Comme vous le savez, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé au pouvoir, il nous a imposé les Lois du Sang. Mais nous n'avons pas une telle idéologie. Peu importe le sang. Nous n'avons qu'une seule croyance : les forts doivent prévaloir sur les médiocres

Au lieu de nous opposer directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous avons fait semblant d'accepter ses Lois alors qu'en réalité, nous repérons les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sangs-mêlés qui possèdent des aptitudes exceptionnelles pour la magie. Ils « disparaissent » officiellement alors qu'officieusement, ils sont adoptés par des familles de Sangs-Purs qui les font passer pour leurs propres enfants. Ainsi, ils peuvent étudier à Honshû et y recevoir l'éducation qu'ils méritent. C'est le cas d'Hiryû-kun. Le problème est qu'il possède bel et bien un pouvoir, un pouvoir héréditaire, que sa famille adoptive ne partage pas, bien sûr. Si les gens venaient à savoir quelle est la nature du pouvoir d'Hiryû-kun, ils devineraient qu'il n'a d'Hiryû que le nom. Ce qui, vu qu'Hiryû-kun n'est pas censé être un enfant adopté, pourrait être le début de la découverte de nos activités délictueuses. »

« Cela signifie que… Ryû-san n'est pas de noble sang ? », demanda Shoto.

Son teint était devenu crayeux. Peu ému de ce choc, le directeur eut un bon rire gras :

« Nous avons trouvé Michi, celui qui est devenu plus tard Hiryû Tetsuzan-kun, dans un orphelinat Moldu. Quelqu'un l'avait abandonné en bas-âge sur un tas d'ordures et c'est un citoyen charitable qui l'a conduit à l'orphelinat. Alors, il est évidemment impossible de savoir si ses parents étaient sorciers ou si c'est un Né-Moldu.

Que pensiez-vous donc ? Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas dans les Lois du Sang ? »

« Je pense, répondit Shoto d'une voix blanche, que les talents sont héréditaires. Les Sangs-purs sont supérieurs car le sang des plus puissantes lignées de sorciers coule dans leurs veines. »

« Écoutez moi bien, Watanabe-san, dit le directeur en le fixant d'un air implacable. Si Voldemort apprenait que quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de l'élite japonaise viole allégrement les Lois du Sang, je ne sais pas quelles calamités s'abattraient sur ce pays. Alors, peu importe ce que vous pensez, vous avez intérêt à tenir votre langue. »

Shoto jura avec diligence de ne rien dire et le directeur lui dit qu'il pouvait disposer. Shoto aurait voulu lui poser d'autres questions sur Ryû mais son ton avait été si dur qu'il n'osa pas lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

Il décida d'interroger directement Ryû. En fait, cela faisait des années qu'il voulait lui parler mais il n'avait jamais eu de prétexte pour le faire.

Comme il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait Ryû, Shoto décida de se rendre à l'appartement privé dont il bénéficiait en tant que meilleur élève de l'école, prêt à l'attendre devant la porte s'il n'était pas là. Par chance, il n'eut pas à patienter.

L'appartement de Ryû était pour le moins étrange. Il ressemblait plus à un lieu de spiritualité qu'à un endroit pour vivre. Les murs blancs et nus étaient seulement ornés de calligraphies de kanjis tel que _force_, _sagesse_ et_vertu_. Il n'y avait presque pas de meubles mais la pièce ne donnait pas une impression de vide car elle était pleine de livres, qui s'empilaient souvent à même le sol.

Ryû était assis au centre de la pièce dans la position typique du zazen. Shoto ne savait pas qu'il était un adepte du bouddhisme zen.

« Je te dérange ? », demanda t-il, inquiet d'avoir troublé la méditation de Ryû.

« Non, pas du tout, Watanabe-san. »

Shoto écarquilla légèrement les yeux : comment Ryû connaissait-il son nom alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant et qu'il n'était pas particulièrement célèbre ? Peut-être avait-il appris les noms de tous ses condisciples par cœur… C'était le genre de personne assez délicate pour se soucier de s'adresser à chacun de manière personnelle.

« En fait, je suis un peu surpris que tu viennes me voir. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me rend visite. Je ne sais pas ; je dois intimider les gens. »

En effet, les gens n'osaient pas aborder Ryû avec ses airs de grand sage mais Shoto avait toujours pensé que s'il avait voulu des amis, il aurait très bien pu faire le premier pas. À moins que Ryû ait lui aussi été timide…

Shoto se sentit un peu plus à l'aise et il put parler à Ryû de la mission que lui avait confiée le directeur et donc lui avouer qu'il savait tout de son passé. Ryû le prit plutôt bien :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment honte de mes origines mais je suppose que je serais gêné si tout le monde venait à l'apprendre. »

« L'orphelinat Moldu, ce ne sont pas tes véritables origines. Tu n'as pas cherché quels pourraient être tes parents ou tes ancêtres ? Si ton pouvoir est rare et héréditaire, tu devrais pouvoir trouver des gens qui le possèdent et qui te seraient donc apparentés. »

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas aussi facile, répondit gentiment Ryû. Mon pouvoir est trop grand : même correctement maîtrisé, il provoque plus de dégâts que ne le souhaite son utilisateur et surtout, ses dégâts ne touchent pas que la cible mais également ce qui se trouve autour. Ce que le sorcier veut toucher, ce qu'il veut préserver, cette magie-là ne fait pas de distinction.

Autrefois, les gens étaient bien plus superstitieux que maintenant. Des personnes qui provoquent la destruction sans le vouloir sont appelés des maudits. Alors j'imagine que les gens qui ont possédé mon pouvoir par le passé l'ont caché pour ne pas être mis à l'écart. Ce qui complique considérablement mes recherches. », acheva t-il en souriant.

« Ça ne t'embête pas de ne pas savoir qui sont tes ancêtres ? »

« Pas vraiment… J'ai eu une famille, en fait. Les Hiryû ne m'ont jamais pris de haut : ils m'ont toujours considéré comme un des leurs. »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence gêné, Shoto et Ryû ne sachant pas comment prolonger la conversation, puis l'atmosphère se détendit quand Ryû proposa du thé à son invité. Shoto accepta avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme mais il perdit son sourire quand il vit que Ryû ne préparait qu'une tasse.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir boire avec toi, Watanabe-san, mais je vais aller dîner tôt pour voir Midori-chan. »

À ces mots, le visage de Shoto s'illumina et il demanda du ton du fan qui peut_enfin_ interroger son idole :

« Est-ce que je peux te poser des questions un peu personnelles ? »

Ryû accepta avec indulgence et il répondit brièvement aux interrogations de Shoto sur lui, Midori et leur relation jusqu'à ce que l'heure de son rendez-vous arrive. Shoto le retint encore pour une dernière question :

« Si tu as créé des liens avec peu de gens à Honshû, comment ça se fait que Midori-chan et toi soyez si proches ? »

« À vrai dire, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. Elle m'a abordé et je me suis tout de suite senti à l'aise, peut-être parce qu'elle est tellement mignonne. »

Shoto s'excusa pour avoir mis Ryû en retard, se leva et l'aida à débarrasser la table mais il renversa un peu de thé froid sur le bras de son hôte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… », murmura t-il avec empressement.

« Ce n'est rien. », répondit Ryû en remontant sa manche.

Shoto examina avec minutie la peau de Ryû puis sourit.

« Merci pour cet entretien. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps… »

Ryû n'arriva pas à en retard mais cela n'eut pas grande importance car Midori ne vint pas. Alors qu'il commençait à l'attendre, Rosemary fit son apparition.

« Je suis désolée mais Midori ne peut pas venir. Elle a eu un petit accident et elle m'a demandé de l'excuser auprès de toi. »

Ryû la remercia mais elle resta plantée devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

« En fait, je voulais te parler. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je suis une amie de Midori et je me soucie beaucoup d'elle. J'espère que c'est également ton cas. »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que Midori-chan a des problèmes ? »

« En apparence, non. Midori est toujours tellement joyeuse qu'on dirait qu'elle n'a jamais de soucis. Mais c'est quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas être seule ; elle a besoin du soutien inconditionnel des autres et surtout des personnes qu'elle aime. Par exemple, sa famille… »

« Midori m'a toujours dit que ses parents étaient très aimants... », l'interrompit Ryû.

« …mais je parie qu'elle ne t'a pas parlé de sa sœur, Nezumi. », acheva Rosemary avec malice.

Les yeux de Ryû s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il pâlit. Après quelques secondes, il avala sa salive, humectant sa gorge sèche, et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Nezumi n'est pas un nom très courant… Est-ce que tu parles d'Ôkami-san ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Ryû qui faisait penser à Rosemary qu'il souhaitait désespérément qu'elle réponde non. Mais, elle ne dit pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Le choc de Ryû ne pouvait s'expliquer que par quelque chose de particulier qui le reliait à Nezumi ; elle ne laisserait pas cette anguille sous roche.

« Est-ce que tu es ami avec Nezumi ? »

« Je ne lui ai même pas parlé une seule fois. », répondit-il d'un ton amer.

Pour Ryû, Rosemary était une parfaite inconnue et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. En effet, les gens sont parfois plus enclins à se confier à ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas en se basant sur le raisonnement suivant : si je m'épanche sur un inconnu, il se fiche complètement de mes confidences et va les oublier rapidement au lieu de les utiliser à mauvais escient. Rosemary sourit à la pensée d'à quel point ce raisonnement était idiot.

Grâce à des affirmations cajoleuses, elle réussit à le convaincre de se confier.

« C'est tellement idiot… Quand je suis arrivé à Honshû, je… j'ai eu un béguin pour Ôkami-san. Je ne la connaissais même pas ; je savais juste qu'elle avait quitté sa famille et qu'elle se débrouillait toute seule, ce qui avait dû forcer mon admiration et attirer mon attention sur elle. En tout cas, je n'ai pas osé l'aborder et, au fond, je pense que je ne voulais pas l'aborder. Aimer quelqu'un dont on ignore tout m'a toujours semblé tellement stupide. Alors, j'ai tout fait pour oublier cette bluette et passer à autre chose. »

« « Autre chose », c'est Midori ? »

« Je pensais que oui. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'elles ont un lien de parenté… Je me demande si… Midori ne m'a pas plu simplement parce qu'elle est la sœur de Nezumi. Ce serait vraiment horrible pour Midori. », conclut Ryû d'un ton amer.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Midori et Nezumi ressemblent toutes les deux à leurs mères et elles n'ont pas la même, dit Rosemary avec esprit. Elles sont différentes aussi bien de visage que de caractère. »

« Si tu as raison, alors Midori est faite pour moi et mes sentiments pour Nezumi se seraient évanouis rapidement. Cependant, j'aurais voulu lui parler, essayer de la connaître, au lieu de choisir la fuite en avant. Cette histoire était peut-être ridicule mais elle méritait d'être correctement finie. »

Rosemary se leva du siège qu'elle avait pris à côté de Ryû et dit d'un ton nonchalant :

« « Cette histoire » pourrait se finir rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas et prends bien soin de Midori. »

Ces dernières paroles laissèrent à Ryû un sentiment d'étrangeté. Il était vrai que la situation avait eu son lot de bizarreries : une inconnue amie de Midori (et dont il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas le nom) apparaissait, le poussait à la confidence avant de disparaître en lui assurant que ses problèmes seraient bientôt réglés. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rencontré, non un être humain, mais une quelconque divinité du bonheur ou de la chance, apparue pour exaucer ses vœux.

En effet, le plan de Rosemary impliquait de bien agir en faveur de Ryû et Midori mais il n'allait pas forcément être bénéfique à Nezumi. Sauf que Rosemary n'avait rien à faire du bien être de la jeune fille.

En passant près de Nezumi, qui mangeait à côté de Kévin et lui tournait le dos, Rosemary lui glissa :

« Je veux te parler… seule à seule. »

Nezumi se retourna mais Rosemary avait poursuivi son chemin. Elle se leva et la suivit.

« De quoi tu veux me parler exactement ? », demanda t-elle d'un ton abrupt à Rosemary après qu'elle se soit arrêtée dans un coin tranquille du réfectoire.

« J'ai parlé à Hiryû Tetsuzan et il se trouve qu'il avait un faible pour toi étant plus jeune. Alors, c'est toi qui va aller lui réclamer son arc. »

Nezumi regarda Rosemary comme si elle venait de proférer quelque chose de franchement incongru.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas une geisha qui va manipuler un homme pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut ! »

Rosemary s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Mettons les choses au clair. Je ne te demande pas de le faire, je t'ordonne de le faire. »

Les sourcils de Nezumi se levèrent et elle dit d'un ton presque moqueur :

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Rosemary. »

« Tu devrais pourtant, susurra t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Il est facile de lire en toi, Nezumi, tes sentiments sont très clairs à mes yeux et je peux les utiliser contre toi.

Dans le cas présent, Ryû est amoureux de Midori et je pourrais bien lui demander de faire le travail à ta place. Sauf que tu ne veux pas que ta petite sœur soit impliquée, n'est-ce pas Nezumi ? »

« Ni moi, ni Aiko n'accepterons de manipuler Ryû. », dit lentement Nezumi.

Rosemary eut un petit rire :

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne vous demande pas de manipuler Ryû mais de lui dire la _stricte vérité_.

Si j'avais demandé à Midori de me rendre ce service, elle aurait réclamé en toute honnêteté son arc à Ryû pour m'aider et pour aider Kévin. Ryû aurait probablement consenti car si son cerveau et ses pouvoirs sont irréprochables, sa faiblesse se trouve dans son cœur d'artichaut. C'est un garçon très émotif qui ne pourrait résister à agir de manière chevaleresque. »

« Si tu es tellement sûre de réussir en te servant d'Aiko, pourquoi me demandes-tu de t'aider ? »

« Parce que je suis sûre que, si Ryû te parle et qu'il te donne l'arc dans un acte Noble et Désintéressé envers une jeune femme qu'il aimât autrefois, il considérera qu'il a tiré un trait sur cette amourette et qu'il peut vivre pleinement sa relation avec ta sœur, sans arrières pensées. Ne souhaites-tu pas que Ryû et Midori soient heureux ensemble ? »

« Bien sûr que si !, s'exclama Nezumi. Ce qui compte aux yeux de Ryû ne doit pas être moi mais Aiko. Non seulement parce qu'elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup et que je veux son bonheur mais aussi parce les sentiments de Ryû à mon égard ne sont basés sur rien. Ils sont donc idiots et doivent disparaître. »

Rosemary eut un sourire narquois :

« Alors tu penses que les coups de foudre sont futiles… Ça ne me surprend vraiment pas. »

Nezumi était toujours aussi facile à cerner. Rosemary devina même avant elle qu'elle éprouverait plus de difficulté à dire la vérité à Ryû qu'elle en aurait eu à lui mentir.

Nezumi réfléchit soigneusement à ce qu'elle allait dire à Ryû pendant la nuit et le lendemain, elle l'aborda dans l'amphithéâtre de la salle d'étude d'Honshû. Elle fut directe, voire brutale.

« Écoute, Rosemary m'a dit que tu ressentais pour moi mais… »

Ryû devint écarlate et il s'effondra à moitié sur sa copie.

« …je vis exactement la même chose en ce moment alors tu n'as pas de raison de te se sentir gêné devant moi. »

Ryû releva la tête :

« Alors, c'est vrai, ces rumeurs sur toi et Kévin Addams ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« Oui. », avoua Nezumi, ses lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles semblaient sur le point de disparaître.

« Mais ça ne veut rien dire du tout, absolument rien !, continua t-elle, ponctuant ses paroles de gestes saccadés. Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et pouf ! ces sentiments sont apparus. Ça ne peut pas être sérieux ! »

« Maintenant, tu connais un peu Kévin et si ces sentiments n'ont pas disparus, c'est qu'ils sont plus sérieux qu'une simple toquade. »

Nezumi ignora totalement ce que venait de dire Ryû.

« J'ai fait une croix sur ma vie amoureuse il y a longtemps parce que je savais que j'y étais obligée pour réussir professionnellement. L'amour ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux Kévin hors de ma vie et que ces sentiments disparaissent. »

« Nezumi, j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir cherché à te connaître ! Il ne faut jamais fuir une relation. Tu devrais vérifier si Kévin et toi n'êtes pas assortis avant de vouloir faire disparaître tes sentiments. »

« Je sais ce que je fais ! », s'exclama Nezumi d'un ton presque hystérique.

Elle inspira profondément avant de dire d'une voix plus calme :

« Kévin va quitter cette école dès qu'il aura accompli quelque chose. Et pour ce faire, il a besoin de ton arc. S'il te plaît, donne le moi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de le faire, dit Ryû d'un air particulièrement concentré, si cela t'aide dans ton obsession de chasser Kévin d'Honshû à tout prix. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Nezumi. »

Nezumi poussa un soupir avant de dire du ton le plus neutre possible un mensonge éhonté :

« Kévin et moi n'allons pas ensemble. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le pousser à partir pour pouvoir l'oublier. Aide moi, s'il te plaît. »

Ryû se leva, l'air grave, et ramassa ses affaires. Il conduisit Nezumi à un bâtiment à côté du terrain d'entraînement du club de Kyûdô, l'ouvrit avec un clé soigneusement choisie parmi un trousseau et prit un arc long parmi ceux entreposés dans la petite pièce.

« Je vais dire à mes parents que ce vieil arc s'est cassé et ils m'en enverront un neuf. Mais ils seront très tristes. Alors fais-en bon usage. »

À ce moment-là, Kévin Whitebird se réveilla après une courte grasse matinée et se demanda tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Rien de bien important, sans doute.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _La Walkyrie _****et publié le 22 mars. Vous pouvez de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	15. La Walkyrie

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Ti'lan et Eméra, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 1 "Le feu et la glace", le chapitre 8 "Le renoncement" et le chapitre 10 "Une vie de princesse".  
**

_« - Je crois, madame, déclara lentement Hercule Poirot que vous n'avez eu que deux amours dans votre vie. L'un est votre mari._

_Il vit ses lèvres trembler._

_- Et l'autre… votre jardin. »_

Extrait de la nouvelle How does your garden grow ?, par Agatha Christie

**15 :** La Walkyrie

« J'ai le sentiment que cela va être ennuyeux. »

« Tais toi ou ils vont s'apercevoir qu'on discute. », murmura Ti'lan entre ses dents.

« Est-ce que c'est normal de recevoir encore un autre invité de marque en plus de nous ? Ils vont bientôt manquer de suites, à Sang-Pur. »

Ti'lan lança à Eméra un regard de reproche sans pour autant cacher son demi-sourire. Eméra sourit à son tour et s'apprêtait à lancer un autre commentaire quand Ti'lan murmura à son oreille que la cérémonie allait commencer.

La voix magiquement amplifiée du héraut de la cour de France annonça :

« Sa Majesté Kathryna Kria, chef de l'Alliance de l'Est, veuve de feu notre roi Philippe Angorianne. »

Une femme s'avança, d'un pas si décontracté qu'il frôlait l'impertinence. Fait étrange, la robe noire serrée qui la couvrait de la tête aux pieds ne portait aucune trace de l'emblème du pays qu'elle était censée diriger. Ses traits d'une grande beauté et d'une grande froideur trahissaient seuls son origine slave. Ses yeux étaient gris et ses cheveux aussi sombres que ses vêtements.

« Je savais qu'elle était la tante de Kévin mais elle lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup. », ne put s'empêcher de glisser Eméra à Ti'lan.

« C'est parce qu'elle est la sœur jumelle du père de Kévin, dit Ti'lan qui connaissait les arbres généalogiques des familles au Sang-Pur mieux qu'Eméra. Ils étaient tous deux les héritiers du clan mais évidemment, le père de Kévin a été évincé quand il a rejoint la Confrérie du Chaos. Kathryna dirige donc la famille Kria à elle seule… »

« … ce qui n'est pas rien vu qu'ils ont réussi à récupérer un pays à l'avènement de Voldemort, acheva Eméra. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi elle a l'air si arrogante. »

En effet, Kathryna était face au couple royal et elle ne semblait pas pénétrée par la déférence. Pourtant, le roi semblait ravi. Le protocole, déjà à l'agonie, fut définitivement foulé aux pieds quand il descendit de son trône pour baiser la main gantée de Kathryna. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de ce geste et accorda au souverain un de ses sourires, qui étaient pourtant rares.

Alors que tous les nobles de France observaient cette scène « touchante », Eméra se surprit à regarder Inlandsis. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Jamais la reine de France n'avait été aussi pâle et sa robe d'un bleu vaporeux rendait son teint encore plus livide. Cependant, elle avait choisi de porter les couleurs du pays dont elle était originaire et non de celui de son époux, sans doute pour se démarquer un peu de lui alors qu'il la trahissait. Les traits d'Inlandsis exprimaient sans aucun doute la douleur mais si elle tremblait, c'était de rage contenue. Eméra ne l'avait jamais vue aux prises avec une telle colère.

Néanmoins, Inlandsis réussit à rester digne et, quelle qu'en fut son envie, elle resta à la place qui lui était dévolue par le protocole. La cérémonie se finit donc sans heurts et Eméra fit part de ses impressions à Ti'lan dès qu'elle put se retrouver seule avec lui. Louis Angorianne et Kathryna Kria étaient amoureux. Plus que l'évidente connivence entre eux, l'attitude de femme trompée d'Inlandsis parlait d'elle-même. Et peu importait, comme l'objectait Ti'lan, que Kathryna soit la veuve du frère de Louis.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, insista Eméra. Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier ! Sang-Pur est une ville tellement tournée sur le passé qu'il doit bien y avoir des centaines de livres sur l'histoire de la famille royale. »

« Je ne pense pas que les informations que nous cherchons soient du genre à être consignées dans les livres. », répondit calmement Ti'lan.

« Alors, nous demanderons à quelqu'un ! Même si elle n'existe pas officiellement, une liaison scandaleuse du roi est quelque chose que tout le monde connaît. Allez, viens Ti'lan, je suis sûre que nous réussirons… »

« Pourquoi te soucies-tu tant de cela ? »

« Même si Inlandsis et moi ne sommes plus vraiment amies, je me soucie toujours d'elle. Et puis, j'éprouve simplement de la curiosité. Pas toi ? »

« Si, si, comme tout le monde, je suppose, dit Ti'lan à la hâte. En fait, je suis surtout surpris par ton enthousiasme. Tu es vraiment enthousiaste à propos de tout en ce moment, Eméra. Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi joyeuse auparavant. »

« Je ne vais pas dire que ma vie n'a été qu'une longue suite de malheurs, répondit-elle lentement, mais c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi optimiste. J'ai l'impression que nous pouvons vraiment réussir quelque chose, plusieurs choses même, et ça me donne envie de faire des projets, de découvrir des choses. Alors, pourquoi pas sur la famille royale de France ? »

Eméra aurait été déçue que Ti'lan ne l'accompagne pas dans sa recherche d'informations. Après un énième rabibochage avec lui et une promesse commune de faire des efforts, ils étaient enfin parvenus à s'entendre. Leur travail en commun fonctionnait bien et ils passaient la plupart du temps ensemble, même lorsque leurs devoirs ne l'exigeaient pas.

Ti'lan finit par se laisser convaincre, à condition de mêler l'utile à l'« agréable ». Il y avait en effet un musée spécialement dédié aux Angorianne, qui rassemblait arbre généalogique, portraits des membres de la famille, objets leur ayant appartenu… Ils y trouveraient forcément des gens bien renseignés sur la famille royale tout en ayant l'opportunité de rechercher l'Horcruxe.

Ti'lan et Eméra avaient oublié que les musées de Sang-Pur étaient des lieux sans âme et ils eurent littéralement du mal à dénicher âme qui vive dans le très noble musée consacré aux Angorianne. Ils finirent par trouver une fille, pas tellement plus âgée qu'eux, entourée d'une tonne de parchemins. Elle était profondément endormie sur un énorme livre.

Ti'lan se racla la gorge :

« Excusez-moi… »

Comme elle ne se réveillait pas, il lui tapota plusieurs fois l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Ex'u'sez moi, vou'ez vous con'sul'er les archives ? », dit-elle en français d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle remit en place les lunettes épaisses qui avaient quelque peu glissé de son nez. Après un coup d'œil à Ti'lan et Eméra, elle se leva d'un bond et répéta la même phrase, cette fois intelligiblement, d'un ton à la fois contrit et empressé.

« Nous ne souhaitons pas vraiment consulter les archives, dit Eméra, mais que vous nous racontiez l'histoire du roi de France et de Kathryna Kria. »

La jeune archiviste se raidit et récita d'une voix monocorde un couplet visiblement appris par cœur :

« La version inscrite dans les archives est la seule approuvée, qui contient tous les éléments véridiques, épurée des rumeurs fallacieuses… »

Eméra interrompit ce laïus :

« Nous ne voulons pas la version officielle. Nous voulons la vérité. »

« S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas ça, demanda t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant. Vous êtes des nobles et je dois vous obéir mais si je raconte des propos diffamatoires sur notre roi, je serais virée et je ne pourrai jamais retrouver un autre travail. »

Ti'lan décida de prendre les choses en mains :

« Quel est votre nom ? … Agathe ? Alors, écoutez moi Agathe. Ne vous inquiétez pas des crimes de lèse-majesté : s'il n'y a personne pour les reporter, il n'y a pas de mal. Par contre, c'est votre job de répondre à nos questions et, si vous ne le faites pas, nous aurons de bonnes raisons de nous plaindre. »

« D'accord, accepta t-elle avec réticence. Mais vous devez prendre en compte le fait que la moitié de ce que je dirai ne sera basée que sur des rumeurs. La réalité tend à les confirmer mais toutes les preuves matérielles ont sans doute été soigneusement détruites. »

« Vous parlez comme s'il s'agissait d'un crime. », fit remarquer Eméra.

« Mais il s'agit d'un crime ! Comme vous le savez sans doute, Louis Angorianne n'était pas destiné à être l'héritier de sa famille et du trône. Il n'était que le cadet. Son frère aîné, Philippe, a régné avant lui pendant un très court laps de temps. Comme par hasard, il est mort très rapidement et sans enfants, laissant à son frère la couronne qu'il désirait tant. »

« Il aurait tué son frère… pour être roi ?, dit Eméra, légèrement dégoûtée. Ils se détestaient ? »

« Même pas. Louis n'était que d'un an le cadet de Philippe et il était trois fois plus intelligent, avisé et ambitieux que son frère. Je pense que Louis l'a toujours méprisé. Quant à Philippe, son caractère était doux et il aimait probablement son frère. Pourtant, celui-ci ne désirait pas que lui voler son trône mais également sa femme.

Quand Philippe est devenu roi, il était marié depuis quelques années à Kathryna Kria, ce qui a fait d'elle la reine de France. Kathryna a été une reine détestée. Son mariage arrangé l'avait arrachée à la direction de son clan, elle n'avait que mépris pour son époux et elle ne se gênait pas pour le montrer. Parce qu'elle ne donnait pas d'héritiers au trône et qu'elle semblait toujours si froide, on la disait frigide. Elle l'a avoué aujourd'hui, elle est simplement stérile. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir avoué tout de suite et avoir échappé à son mariage ? »

« Si on l'avait appris, elle aurait été répudiée, répondit Agathe. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait accepté une telle tâche sur son honneur. »

« Alors elle a choisi de devenir veuve à la place ? »

« Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un aurait fini par découvrir la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Kathryna devait donc rompre son mariage au plus vite et, comme elle refusait d'être répudiée, la viduité était la seule solution.

Je pense que Louis la désirait depuis le début et que c'était réciproque. Leurs caractères étaient tellement semblables ! Ils étaient probablement déjà amants et savaient leurs intentions réciproques vis-à-vis de Philippe. Alors ils se sont associés pour se débarrasser de lui. »

« Et personne ne s'en est rendu compte ?, demanda Ti'lan d'un ton sceptique. Que Louis couchait avec sa belle-sœur et qu'il prévoyait de faire boire le bouillon de onze heures à son frère ? »

« Des gens proches de la famille royale s'en sont certainement doutés. Mais tous voulaient voir Louis, plus compétent que son frère, accéder au trône et aucun ne s'est embarrassé de scrupules. Alors, quand Philippe est mort, tout le monde a battu des cils et dit que sa mort était naturelle. Il n'y a jamais eu d'enquête. Louis est devenu roi et il a demandé Kathryna en mariage. »

« Alors qu'elle était stérile ? », dit Ti'lan.

« Alors qu'elle était la veuve de son frère, qui venait de mourir ? », poursuivit Eméra.

« Il s'en fichait, trancha Agathe. C'était la femme de sa vie. »

« Et elle l'aimait aussi ? »

« Je pense que oui. »

« Alors pourquoi diable a t-elle refusé ? », demanda Ti'lan.

« Kathryna avait de l'ambition. Elle ne voulait pas être reine mais Chef d'état. À cette époque, Voldemort était en train de conquérir l'Europe, on avait besoin de familles au sang pur pour prendre la tête des nouveaux états. Kathryna voulait un de ces états, pour elle-même et pour les Kria. Quand elle était mariée avec Philippe, française et reine, elle n'avait pas les mains libres pour diriger son propre pays. Si elle s'était mariée avec Louis, elle aurait remis les mêmes chaînes qu'elle avait auparavant alors qu'en tant que veuve, elle était libre, libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, de réaliser son rêve. Son amour pour Louis n'était pas assez fort pour qu'elle renonce à son ambition et sa liberté de mouvement. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela ait plu à Louis… », murmura Ti'lan en souriant.

« Louis et Kathryna étaient très semblables au fond d'eux même, rappela Agathe. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Louis n'aurait pas non plus renoncé à son trône pour épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Alors même s'il n'a jamais pardonné Kathryna, il a compris son choix et il continue à la voir aujourd'hui. »

« Et cela, ça ne doit pas plaire à Inlandsis... », ajouta Eméra.

« Ils vont tellement peu ensemble..., soupira Agathe. La famille de Louis l'a pressé à se marier mais, ses contacts avec ses prétendantes étant très limités, il a choisi Inlandsis sur un jugement totalement superficiel et cela se ressent aujourd'hui. »

« Inlandsis semble froide au premier abord, dit Eméra en se souvenant de la première impression que lui avait donnée la reine. C'est sans doute ça qui a séduit Louis parce que ça lui rappelait Kathryna. Mais il a rapidement dû découvrir qu'elle n'était en rien son type de femme. Inlandsis a un cœur d'or. »

« C'est une souveraine très aimée, dit Agathe avec un sourire. Les gens ont du respect pour elle car, bien qu'elle soit amoureuse de son mari, elle a toujours supporté sans broncher son _habitude_. Pourtant, il n'a rien fait pour l'épargner. Par exemple, pour leur mariage… »

Elle s'interrompit soudain, se rendant compte d'à quel point la conversation avait dévié. Elle jetait un coup d'œil timide à Ti'lan et Eméra, comme pour savoir s'ils voulaient connaître aussi cette histoire. Eméra la pria de continuer.

« Pour leur mariage, Louis devait offrir un présent à sa fiancée et il pensa à une statue d'elle, en tant que personnage des légendes nordiques qu'elle appréciait. L'artiste représenta fidèlement le physique d'Inlandsis à partir d'un portrait d'elle mais c'est Louis qui dut lui décrire le caractère du personnage. Louis décrivit la personnalité de la femme qu'il aimait, sauf que ce n'était bien sûr par Inlandsis. L'artiste pensa à Brunhilde, personnage de la tragédie du Nibenlungen, et impliqué dans un fratricide. Au bout du compte, la statue ressemblait si profondément à Kathryna et tellement peu à la femme qui était censée être son modèle qu'Inlandsis ne supportait pas de la voir. Elle a supplié son mari de la faire sortir du palais, elle est ici maintenant. »

« Nous pourrions la voir ? », demanda Eméra qui était curieuse de voir une représentation de Kathryna ayant les traits d'Inlandsis.

Agathe les guida à travers les couloirs du musée avant de s'arrêter devant un magnifique emplacement… vide.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Elle était là il y a quelques semaines encore ! Attendez moi ici, je vais vérifier si on l'a déplacée dans les fichiers. »

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas la voir… », soupira Eméra.

Ti'lan lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention et lui montra le détecteur de magie noire dans sa paume ouverte.

« Regarde… il vibre. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a rien autour de nous ! »

« Il y avait la statue ! Stanislas a dit que le détecteur pouvait repérer la présence du Horcruxe dans les endroits où il avait demeuré longtemps, même s'il n'y était plus. »

Ti'lan et Eméra s'interrompirent. Agathe venait de revenir, un dossier à la main.

« La statue n'est plus ici. Un musée de Venise a demandé à l'avoir et comme personne ne s'est opposé au transfert... »

Ti'lan l'interrompit, demandant le nom du musée et de l'artiste. Après qu'Agathe lui eut répondu, il prit congé le plus vite possible, en entraînant Eméra par le bras. Il en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Règle rapidement tes problèmes à Sang-Pur car, le temps d'annoncer la prochaine étape de notre voyage et de régler les détails de notre départ, nous partons pour Venise, Eméra. »

Ti'lan avait bien vu le souci qu'Eméra avait d'Inlandsis et il pensait que cela cachait un véritable désir de se réconcilier avec la reine de France. Mais Eméra n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui faire ses excuses car dans quelques jours, il seraient partis.

Ces derniers jours passés à Sang-Pur furent intensifs. Vu qu'ils n'avaient plus à rechercher l'Horcruxe, Ti'lan et Eméra consacraient beaucoup plus de temps à leur entraînement. Ti'lan avait presque l'impression de vivre au dôjô : soit il s'y entraînait avec Eméra, soit seul, soit c'était elle qui était là-bas.

Alors qu'il rejoignait Eméra qui était déjà sur place, Ti'lan vit de la lumière dans l'un des dôjô. C'était étrange car aucune autre salle d'entraînement n'était censée être occupée hormis la leur. Ti'lan ne résista pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à travers la portée entrebâillée.

Kathryna Kria était à l'intérieur, visiblement seule. De longues mèches de cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le visage et elle ne se fatiguait pas à les repousser au loin. De la sueur perlait sur son front.

Elle tenait à deux mains ce qui ressemblait à une Zweihänder. Le pommeau comme la lame de l'épée étaient faits d'une énergie dorée qui, Ti'lan le savait, était de la magie. Il avait déjà vu ce genre d'arme dans les mains de Kévin. C'était un pouvoir que possédaient uniquement les Kria – concentrer la magie suffisamment pour pouvoir en faire une arme. Le fait qu'ils pouvaient absorber l'énergie magique des sorts de leur adversaire pour en faire leur propre force faisait d'eux de redoutables adversaires.

« Et toi, pourquoi m'observes-tu ? », l'interpella Kathryna.

Ti'lan sursauta. Kathryna se dirigea droit vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Vous ne pouviez pas me voir. »

« Je ne pouvais voir ton corps mais je pouvais voir la magie tout autour de toi. »

Ti'lan se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir oublié… Tous les Kria avaient des yeux gris très particuliers qui leur permettaient de voir les particules de magie invisibles qui se massaient autour des sorciers. Pour Kathryna qui utilisait ses Yeux, il était une flamme étincelante en plein milieu des ténèbres. Comment aurait-elle pu le manquer ?

Avec un air légèrement ironique, Kathryna l'invita à entrer :

« Alors, Prince, vous voulez un petit combat pour vous distraire ? Si cela ne vous gêne pas d'être pris au dépourvu ? »

« Je suis désolé mais je connais déjà vos techniques. J'ai déjà combattu un membre de votre famille. »

« Lequel ? »

« Kévin Whitebird. »

Kathryna eut soudain l'air furibond et Ti'lan sourit.

« Une chance qu'il ne porte pas notre nom… Les Kria ont déjà subi suffisamment de déshonneur. »

« Kévin est tout de même votre neveu ! »

« Le fils de mon jumeau, n'est-ce pas ?, insista t-elle d'un ton railleur. Konstantin et moi n'avons jamais été proches. À un jeune âge, j'ai été choisie comme héritière de la famille et ai fait mes études à Durmstrang alors qu'on a expédié Konstantin à Poudlard le plus vite possible. C'est là qu'il a rencontré cette femme, Léna Whitebird. Elle a ensorcelé mon frère, lui a mis dans la tête ses idées de Dieu du Chaos, et il nous a trahis pour rejoindre cette secte. »

« Si vous l'aimiez à ce point, je comprends qu'il vous ait quittée. », répliqua sèchement Ti'lan.

« Penses-tu que Léna Whitebird aime Konstantin, elle ? Elle l'a séduit uniquement parce qu'elle avait besoin du pouvoir des Kria. Lui l'idolâtre. Je ne peux pas pardonner à mon frère d'être le jouet d'une femme pareille et de couvrir notre famille de honte. »

« Comment savez-vous que Léna n'a pas fini par tomber amoureuse de Konstantin ? Ils ont eu un enfant ensemble. »

Un enfant qui a grandi au sein d'un foyer particulièrement heureux, ajouta Ti'lan en pensée.

Kathryna éclata de rire :

« Tu penses que Kévin est un enfant né d'un amour indéfectible ? Mon frère a toujours été débile, pas du tout l'homme rêvé d'une femme aussi intelligente que Léna. De plus, Konstantin est très peu puissant ; le pouvoir sur lequel Léna a mis la main en lui faisant rejoindre ses rangs est faible. Ce que Léna désirait était le véritable pouvoir des Kria et elle connaissait très bien la manière de l'obtenir. Elle, qui se savait de Sang-mêlé, a eu un enfant avec mon frère dont le sang était pur depuis des générations pour obtenir un Régénérateur. Les sang-mêlé issus d'une longue lignée de Sang-Pur sont toujours des génies. Léna savait depuis le début que son fils serait puissant et elle le destinait à l'être, c'est pour ça qu'elle a eu le culot de lui donner comme second prénom Kalixtus, le nom de notre Premier Régénérateur et du plus puissant sorcier de notre famille. »

« Je pense que vous êtes amère. C'est vous qui auriez aimé utiliser Kévin. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants alors vous auriez aimé récupérer celui de votre frère pour en faire l'héritier de votre clan. »

« Tu es perspicace, dit Kathryna en souriant. Ce que tu dis est vrai mais il aurait mieux valu que je m'occupe de Kévin dans son propre intérêt. Je ne suis pas sans cœur, j'attache de l'importance à ma famille. Léna n'avait pas besoin d'une famille, elle avait besoin d'armes. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est entourée de Konstantin et de Kévin. Elle n'aime aucun des deux ; elle réussit simplement à leur faire croire qu'elle les adore pour mieux les manipuler. Et ils la considèrent comme une déesse. Je parie que Kévin t'a parlé d'à quel point sa mère était merveilleuse. Il est ensorcelé, exactement de la même façon que son père. Leur famille n'est qu'un artifice dans lequel ils croient tous les deux dur comme fer. »

Ti'lan la regarda fixement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis il tourna les talons et partit au pas de course. Il fit machinalement le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, où Eméra avait commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement de son retard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ti'lan ? Tu as l'air… préoccupé. », dit-elle, choisissant un euphémisme poli à la dernière minute.

Ti'lan se tourna vers elle et la regarda longuement, assise sur le sol du dôjô de manière décontractée, un air à la fois curieux et soucieux sur le visage.

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit sur Kévin Whitebird ? Que je le détestais parce que nous avions tous les deux la puissance mais que lui avait également une véritable famille ? »

Eméra acquiesça lentement.

« Parce que Kévin semblait si heureux, je pensais que sa famille était parfaite. Hé bien, il se pourrait que je me sois trompé. »

Il rapporta à Eméra les propos de Kathryna.

« Si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, alors Kévin n'est rien de plus qu'un outil pour sa mère comme je le suis pour Voldemort, sauf que Kévin est inconscient de cet état de fait. Je pense que l'adolescence, pour tous ceux qui ont eu la chance d'avoir une éducation normale, est le moment où l'on se rend compte que nos parents ne sont pas des gens parfaits mais des êtres humains, qui ont des qualités et des défauts, juste comme nous. Mais Kévin n'a jamais réalisé cela. Pour lui, sa mère est toujours Parfaite. Dans un sens, il est toujours un enfant, ce qui explique pourquoi il peut se comporter de manière tellement immature parfois. S'il découvre la vérité, il tombera de très haut, peut-être même qu'il ne s'en relèvera jamais. S'il ne la découvre pas, il vivra et mourra comme une marionnette. J'ai vraiment pitié de lui maintenant. »

Un ange passa.

« Commençons. », suggéra Ti'lan.

Comme toujours, ils s'assirent en tailleur l'un à côté de l'autre mais Eméra avait l'impression d'une nouvelle proximité entre eux. D'ordinaire, Ti'lan savait trop souvent ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle ne pouvait deviner ni ses pensées, ni ses émotions. La perspective d'une véritable relation de confiance s'ouvrait s'il commençait à se confier à elle.

Dans ce genre de situation, il était tellement plus facile de penser à ce qu'elle appréciait chez Ti'lan. C'était pourquoi l'entraînement marchait si bien. Eméra avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas obligée de penser à son désir pour Ti'lan mais qu'il suffisait de vouloir être plus proche de lui pour obtenir des résultats.

À la fin de la séance, Eméra glissa à Ti'lan :

« Merci pour m'avoir fait part de tes pensées. »

Elle voulut lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule mais elle trébucha et il la rattrapa in extremis. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent sur l'épaule de Ti'lan, son souffle fut coupé alors que son visage s'enfonçait dans les vêtements du garçon. Elle reprit son souffle et aspira son parfum.

Puis, il la lâcha et elle se dégagea lentement.

Eméra réalisa alors à quel point la joie qu'elle avait ressentie auparavant était étrange. Elle s'était dit qu'elle se réjouissait simplement d'avoir une relation cordiale avec Ti'lan (enfin !) mais elle n'aurait jamais été aussi heureuse à cause d'une simple amitié. Pas d'un coup, pas de cette façon là.

D'ailleurs, sa relation avec Ti'lan n'était pas une simple amitié. Il suffisait qu'elle s'approche un peu trop de lui pour s'en rappeler.

Non, si elle avait été si joyeuse, si bizarrement et excessivement joyeuse, c'était parce que, comme toutes les filles amoureuses, elle savourait la proximité de celui qui lui plaisait. Pathétique mais vrai. Ce n'était plus la peine de le nier.

Eméra traversa la cour d'un pas pressé et fouilla les jardins. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Inlandsis faisait encore du jardinage.

« Je voudrais m'excuser de m'être mise en colère à chaque fois que vous parliez de Ti'lan et de moi, lui dit-elle. D'habitude, les gens nous casent ensemble par ignorance, ce qui m'agace toujours, mais je savais que ce n'était pas votre cas. Si j'ai ignoré votre avis, c'est uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas regarder la réalité en face. »

Inlandsis abandonna la plante qu'elle était en train de bouturer et se releva :

« Ce que vous devez comprendre est que je n'ai jamais agi par soumission. Être dévouée à mon mari et mes enfants, c'est comme ça que j'envisage l'existence. »

Eméra ne la contredit pas. Alors, Inlandsis reprit d'un ton tout à fait joyeux, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

« Alors, vous partez à Venise ! La ville des amoureux… C'est sûr que des choses vont se passer ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répondit Eméra. Je ne sais même pas ce que ressent Ti'lan. »

« Le Prince a une certaine façon de vous regarder quand vous avez les yeux posés ailleurs. Je sais comment un homme regarde une femme qu'il désire véritablement. »

Le visage d'Inlandsis était redevenu terriblement sérieux et Eméra comprit immédiatement à quel couple d'amants elle pensait. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre sa parole en doute.

S'il se passait en effet des choses à Venise… cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Métamorphoses _****et publié le 12 avril. Vous pouvez ****retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et**** de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	16. Métamorphoses

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Stanislas et Lucy, vous pouvez relire le chapitres 5 "Amitiés bien placées", le chapitre 10 "Une vie de princesse" et le chapitre 13 "Les illusions perdues".  
**

_« Rastignac, resté seul, fit quelques pas vers le haut du cimetière et vit Paris tortueusement couché le long des deux rives de la Seine où commençaient à briller les lumières. Ses yeux s'attachèrent presque avidement entre la colonne de la place Vendôme et le dôme des Invalides, là où vivait ce beau monde dans lequel il avait voulu pénétrer. Il lança sur cette ruche bourdonnante un regard qui semblait par avance en pomper le miel, et dit ces mots grandioses : « À nous deux maintenant ! »_

_Et pour premier acte du défi qu'il portait à la Société, Rastignac alla dîner chez madame de Nucingen. »_

Extrait du Père Goriot, par Honoré de Balzac

**16 :** Métamorphoses

_Cher Stanislas,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu as agi admirablement et j'ai agi comme une idiote. Si nous sommes dans la situation présente, c'est entièrement de ma faute._

Lucy mordilla le bout de sa plume. Cette courte introduction semblait convenir mais qu'écrire ensuite ? Elle n'était pas une spécialiste du genre épistolaire, bien qu'elle soit devenue plus rodée en la matière depuis qu'elle écrivait régulièrement à son père pour lui donner de ses nouvelles.

Peut-être fallait-il justement qu'elle commence par là ? Par le tout début ?

_Tu sais que j'ai eu une enfance formidable. Mon père subvenait à tous mes besoins, matériels comme spirituels. Ma vie me plaisait._

_Me plaisait-elle car elle était agréable et tranquille ? C'était ce que je pensais. Mais j'ai depuis réalisé que c'était faux : si j'avais réellement apprécié une vie paisible, je n'aurais pas supporté d'embrasser l'existence nettement moins tranquille de membre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper._

_Si ma vie me plaisait, c'était parce qu'elle était facile. J'étais l'enfant chérie de mon père ; je n'avais à me soucier de rien._

_Normalement, le désir de se prendre en charge soi-même, le désir d'indépendance vient avec l'adolescence. Mais je n'avais jamais eu de tel désir. Au contraire, je ne voulais pas grandir, pour qu'on continue à prendre soin de moi._

_Et même si j'ai quitté mon père, j'ai choisi d'autres « mentors » pour prendre sa place. Brièvement Deimos, et puis toi._

Lucy poussa un soupir et posa un instant sa plume, faisant une minuscule trace d'encre sur le bord du parchemin. Elle n'avait jamais pensé mal agir en souhaitant rester une enfant. Elle avait cru qu'elle serait la seule concernée par ce choix, en partie inconscient.

_Je ne me suis jamais demandée si tu désirais ce rôle ou pas. En voyant les choses avec du recul, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été terriblement égoïste. Je vivais dans un monde d'adultes, j'étais supposée en être une mais, pourtant, je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde me tienne par la main._

_Il faut dire que tu as été parfait, Stanislas. Tu m'as hébergée, tu m'as accompagnée, tu m'as protégée, tu m'as consolée. Alors j'ai pensé que tu avais naturellement adopté le rôle de « grand frère » que je te prêtais. Et je n'ai jamais envisagé le fait que tu puisses m'aimer d'une autre façon._

_Avec ces explications, j'espère que tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai eu l'air tellement choquée quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais. L'expression de mon visage a dû te blesser, et je m'en excuse._

_Tu es un adulte, Stanislas, et c'est normal que tu te sois mis à désirer une relation d'adultes avec moi. Je suis l'imbécile qui a pensé qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans considérerait une jeune fille du même âge et sans lien de parenté avec lui comme sa petite sœur._

Lucy ferma les yeux, les images de la déclaration de Stanislas lui revenant en mémoire. Il n'y avait pas eu de moment « spécial », de tension intense ou de romantisme. Il avait lâché la phrase en plein milieu d'une conversation anodine.

Lucy se souvint d'un moment de latence de quelques secondes, où elle avait juste cru que Stanislas était en train de lui faire une blague. Mais elle avait rapidement réalisé que le visage de Stanislas était mortellement sérieux et que ce n'était de toute façon par son genre de faire ce type de blagues.

Pauvre Stanislas ! Il avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour lui faire cet aveu et elle n'avait rien pu lui répondre ! Elle était demeurée hébétée pendant un long moment, avec l'impression que son sang avait quitté tout son visage. Elle ne savait pas quelle tête elle avait eu mais ce devait être à faire peur.

Lucy entendit ensuite ses propres mots résonner dans sa tête, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une étrangère les prononçait :

« Je ne peux pas te répondre car je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. »

Littéralement, c'était faux. L'amour filial, l'amitié, la camaraderie, elle connaissait. Mais de l'amour ou de la passion qui étreignaient les amants, et dont il était alors question, elle ignorait tout.

Stanislas avait essayé d'aider une fois de plus. Il avait décrit de son mieux les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et ils l'avaient frappée comme étant profondément adultes. En tant qu'enfant, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de telles choses…

_Tu sais, j'ai bien pensé une ou deux fois à avoir un petit ami mais je l'ai toujours imaginé comme une sorte de relation tendre – et platonique – un peu comme celle qui unit deux enfants « amoureux »._

_Tu es un garçon adorable, Stanislas, et je t'adore. Nous vivons depuis quelques temps ensemble et je ne peux plus envisager un futur où tu serais totalement absent. Tu es la personne de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper à laquelle je me suis le plus attachée, et de loin. Tout ça pour dire que tu m'es très, très cher. Je peux même dire que je t'aime mais je peux seulement t'aimer comme une enfant. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Si je grandis, je pourrais avoir une « relation sérieuse » avec toi. Et je pense que je peux grandir, simplement pour toi._

_Non, ne t'offusque pas. Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser : « Tu ne dois pas grandir pour moi mais pour ton propre bien, Lucy. » Mais il s'agit aussi de moi ! Si je continue à être un boulet à traîner pour les gens que j'aime, je vais me détester._

_Car j'ai bel et bien été un boulet pour toi, Stanislas. Notre « association » n'en a jamais vraiment été une. Une « association » suppose que le travail est partagé entre ses membres mais tu as pratiquement toujours tout fait alors que je restais en arrière._

Lucy cessa un instant d'écrire, le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs. Le moment était venu de se lancer dans une introspection et elle n'allait pas être tendre avec elle-même. Elle écrit fébrilement, soulignant certains mots à grands traits sauvages de la plume :

_Quand nous avons été envoyés ensemble à Londres, tu es celui qui a enquêté discrètement sur Kévin alors que je te tannais comme une gamine pour que tu me fasses visiter._

_Puis, j'ai fait confiance à Rosemary alors que, d'entrée de jeu, tu as cerné sa vraie nature et tu m'as dit de me méfier. C'est moi qui ne t'ai pas écouté._

_Puis, tu m'as sauvée des griffes de Rosemary et tu as trouvé les éléments qui t'ont permis de la confondre._

_Enfin, alors que c'est censé être mon rôle de soutenir moralement les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, c'est toi qui m'as consolée et qui m'as aidée à trouver mon rôle dans le groupe._

_Je t'ai rarement aidé et si ma présence a été utile, ça a le plus souvent été le fruit du hasard ou d'un concours de circonstances favorables. Le plus souvent, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai même été un obstacle._

_Quant à notre voyage à Little-Paradise, encore une fois, tu t'es décarcassé pour trouver un moyen d'obtenir l'Horcruxe. Tes méthodes m'ont certes paru contestables, et je les ai contestées, mais je n'ai pas non plus cherché une autre façon de trouver l'Horcruxe._

_Parce que tu as toujours été plus brillant que moi, j'ai pris le parti depuis le début que c'était ton rôle d'accomplir les missions. Un point de vue très facile à soutenir, vu qu'ainsi je pouvais faire ce qui me plaisait. Comprends-tu maintenant quand je dis que j'aime la facilité ?_

_De même quand tu m'as demandé de me lier d'amitié avec Elizabeth : je n'y arrivais pas car cette fille me déplaisait franchement et je ne voulais pas être hypocrite comme Rosemary. Mais je n'ai pas persévéré et je n'ai pas non plus cherché d'autres solutions._

_Tout le monde me dit que je suis une fille bien gentille et bien brave mais sous prétexte d'aider les autres dans la mesure des mes moyens, je ne me suis jamais dépassée, je n'ai jamais véritablement essayé._

_Car, même si tu es sans nul doute plus compétent que moi, je n'avais pas à te laisser la responsabilité de toutes nos missions. J'ai bien participé un peu mais toujours en faisant ce que tu me disais de faire. Je suis comme ça, j'obéis à mes mentors. À Wolf, j'ai suivi le plan de Deimos sans rechigner et à Little-Paradise, j'ai aussi essayé de suivre tes directives (« dans la mesure de mes moyens » encore une fois, ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi j'ai été si inutile)._

_Tu vois, je suis en train de faire de l'ironie. Je ne pouvais pas avant, ça veut dire que je suis déjà en train de changer._

_Tiens, cela me rend enthousiaste…_

_Je crois que je veux vraiment changer, pour de bon et pour moi (voilà qui va te rassurer Stanislas). Je trouverais ça formidable si je pouvais accomplir des choses, notamment aider véritablement les autres, sans que cela fasse partie de la voie de la facilité, sans avoir besoin d'un mentor pour me dicter mes actions. Moi, toute seule, Lucy Lovegood._

_Je ne suis pas plus douée, intelligente ou puissante qu'avant d'avoir pris mes résolutions mais se dire qu'on ne peut rien faire car on est sans talents, c'est la voie de la facilité. La voie que je n'emprunterai plus._

_Alors, voilà mes résolutions._

_J'ai toujours considéré ta présence à mes côtés, ton aide comme m'étant dues car, en tant que « grand frère », tu devais passer les caprices de ta petite sœur et sécher ses larmes. Mais je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas mon « grand frère » et que je ne suis pas ta petite sœur alors ce rapport de force doit changer._

_Je vais essayer de me débrouiller toute seule. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrai jamais te demander de l'aide mais que je devrai également t'en fournir en retour. Pour nos missions, je prendrai des initiatives. De même, je pourrai toujours m'épancher sur toi mais tout ne tournera pas autour de mes pensées mais également des tiennes._

_Mon Dieu, Stanislas, tu te rends compte que je n'ai jamais fait attention à tes sentiments ! Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais peut-être pu prévoir ta déclaration !_

Lucy s'arrêta le moment de se morigéner encore pour son égoïsme.

_Bref, si nous nous entraidons, si nous nous confions l'un à l'autre, alors notre relation devra évoluer. Il n'y aura plus une petite fille pendue aux basques de son frère mais deux partenaires._

_Et si j'arrive à me débrouiller toute seule et à t'aider, je sens que je n'aurai plus besoin de mentor. Plus jamais. Ce qui veut dire que je serai adulte._

_Deux adultes, deux coéquipiers qui s'adorent. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être très maligne pour savoir comment ce genre d'histoires finit._

_J'ai hâte._

_Lucy_

* * *

« C'est très gentil de m'accompagner ainsi. », dit Elizabeth d'une voix de violoncelle.

Lucy faillit répondre que c'était surtout son travail mais la politesse la retint à temps. Et puis, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Sa tâche était bien d'accompagner Elizabeth mais elle avait fait du zèle ces derniers temps.

Devenir plus proche de la princesse que les autres suivantes avait été beaucoup moins difficile que Lucy ne l'avait imaginé. Il lui avait suffi de se soucier de la princesse, de l'interroger sur des sujets banals. En effet, les autres suivantes se préoccupaient sans cesse du bien-être matériel de leur maîtresse (avait-elle trop chaud ? trop froid ? était-elle fatiguée ?) mais ne la questionnaient jamais sur ses pensées, ses opinions ou ses états d'âme. Elles jugeaient sans doute que les réponses de la princesse ne seraient pas très intéressantes. Elles avaient raison. Elizabeth n'avait pas d'esprit et elle était presque toujours d'humeur égale.

Lucy savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais apprécier la compagnie de la princesse mais elle ne la détestait pas. Elle essayait même de ressentir une certaine forme de sympathie pour elle via la pitié qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Car Elizabeth n'était que ce qu'on avait fait d'elle : on n'avait pas voulu qu'elle ait des opinions ou des états d'âme mais qu'elle soit docile. Et docile, elle l'était :

« Vous n'avez pas peur de votre mariage ? », lui avait un jour demandé Lucy.

« J'ai eu douze années pour m'y préparer. », avait-elle répondu doucement.

« Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à avoir une vie complètement différente ? »

« Comment cela serait-il possible ? »

« Ce n'est pas possible mais… On peut imaginer ce qu'on veut ! Même des choses complètement irréalistes ! »

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. », avait dit Elizabeth mais elle avait détourné le regard, et Lucy avait eu l'impression qu'elle mentait.

Ce souvenir lui étant revenu en mémoire, Lucy décida d'interroger à nouveau Elizabeth. Après tout, la princesse l'avait conviée, elle seule, à une promenade alors le moment était idéal.

« Si vous pouviez choisir, quelle vie vivriez vous ? »

Elizabeth hésita un moment avant de répondre :

« Si je pouvais choisir, je rentrerais en Angleterre. J'aime beaucoup me promener mais je n'aime pas le climat de ce pays. J'aimerais vivre dans une petite maison au bord d'une rivière. Pas seule, je n'aime pas être seule. J'aimerais avoir un mari, quelques enfants et… un animal de compagnie. J'adorerais avoir un animal de compagnie. Père n'a jamais voulu. Je n'ai pas besoin de hibou, je suis allergique aux poils de chats, quant aux crapauds, ce n'est évidemment même pas la peine d'y penser. En fait, je préférerais un chien, même si c'est un animal de Moldus. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un brave chien fidèle ! »

Cette anecdote fit plaindre la princesse à Lucy encore plus. Un animal de compagnie… Un désir bien innocent. Combien d'enfants n'en ont pas réclamé ? Et beaucoup en avaient obtenu. Des enfants sensés être bien moins gâtés qu'une princesse.

En y réfléchissant, Lucy se rendit compte que cela n'aurait pas coûté beaucoup à Mauricio Edmonton de faire une petite entorse au règlement pour offrir un chiot à sa « fille ». Après tout, il envoyait bien la bienséance sur les roses quand il s'agissait de Magtanggol. Mais Mauricio Edmonton n'avait probablement jamais fait très attention aux désirs d'Elizabeth. Qui s'était jamais soucié d'Elizabeth après tout ?

Lucy regarda la princesse, vêtue d'une superbe toilette bleue ornée d'une multitude de rubans. Elle formula alors le vœu silencieux qu'un homme tombe fou amoureux de cette beauté, l'enlève et la ramène en Angleterre.

La princesse et sa suivante continuèrent leur promenade. Tout en effleurant les plantes qui composaient les haies du labyrinthe, Elizabeth confia à Lucy que, bien qu'elle eut préféré être en Angleterre, ce jardin était son lieu favori. Mais quand elle voulut s'éloigner de la haie pour rejoindre le sentier, elle sentit comme une résistance. L'un des rubans de sa robe s'était pris dans une épine.

« Ne bougez pas, princesse, dit Lucy. Si vous tirez trop sur ce ruban, sa couture va être arrachée, ce qui abîmera votre robe. »

« Que dois-je faire alors ? Je déteste abîmer mes vêtements ! », demanda Elizabeth qui semblait en proie à une grande inquiétude.

Lucy s'agenouilla pour mieux voir le ruban : il était solidement pris dans une plante pleine d'épines. Lucy doutait de pouvoir le retirer sans en ressortir les mains ensanglantées et elle n'avait pas très envie de tenter l'expérience.

Elle trouva donc un compromis :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais couper la partie du ruban qui s'est entortillée autour de la plante et, plus tard, on découdra le reste du ruban pour le remplacer par un autre. Votre robe sera comme neuve. »

Elizabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement et Lucy se mit à fouiller dans ses poches. Elle avait volé à Imee la manie d'avoir toujours sur elle un petit « nécessaire à couture d'urgence » : du fil, une aiguille et un petit ciseau. Mais comme elle gardait bien d'autres choses dans ses poches, elle mettait toujours du temps à le retrouver.

Lucy sortit d'abord sa baguette magique puis le détecteur de magie noire qu'elle avait pris à Stanislas pour ses propres investigations. Dès qu'elle le saisit, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il vibrait vraiment très faiblement, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait le sentir que s'il était collé contre sa peau nue.

Lucy fronça les sourcils : elle était à côté d'Elizabeth mais celle-ci n'avait aucun objet sur elle. Et même si l'Horcruxe avait été quelque chose qu'Elizabeth portait sur elle, le détecteur de magie noire aurait vibré bien plus fort.

Lucy repêcha son ciseau au fond de sa poche et coupa le ruban de la robe d'Elizabeth. Puis, après avoir raccompagné celle-ci à l'intérieur et pris congé, elle revint seule dans le labyrinthe. Elle s'y promena au hasard, le détecteur de magie noire à la main. Il vibrait toujours faiblement, avec des nuances selon les endroits.

En fait, ce n'était qu'une chasse au trésor. Le Horcruxe était enterré quelque part dans le labyrinthe, comme la plupart des trésors le sont, et le détecteur indiquait à Lucy si elle « brûlait » ou elle « gelait », comme dans les jeux de son enfance.

Lucy essaya de suivre les indications du détecteur mais la bonne direction se finissait toujours par un cul de sac. Elle avait l'impression que le labyrinthe essayait de l'empêcher de l'explorer.

« Ce n'est pas tellement bizarre, se dit-elle. Après tout, Voldemort doit lui avoir jeté un maléfice pour que les gens ne puissent pas accéder facilement à l'endroit où est caché l'Horcruxe. »

Lucy poussa un soupir : s'il était question de maléfice, elle allait avoir besoin de consulter Stanislas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle l'évitait. Elle avait finalement écrit une lettre qui décrivait ses sentiments et l'avait posée sur le plateau du petit-déjeuner le matin même. Il devait l'avoir lue depuis. Lucy appréhendait beaucoup sa réaction.

C'est pourquoi quand elle trouva Stanislas, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il avait lu sa lettre.

« La lettre qui était sur le plateau du petit-déjeuner ?, répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte. Ah, j'ai bien peur d'avoir renversé la moitié de la carafe d'eau dessus ! J'avais très soif et je n'étais pas bien réveillé. Quel était son contenu ? »

Lucy se prit le visage dans les mains et gémit :

« Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir te redire de tête tout ce que qu'elle contenait après avoir mis tant de temps à coucher sur le papier tout ce que je voulais te dire de la bonne façon ? »

« Je plaisantais, prononça lentement Stanislas. J'ai lu ta lettre. »

Lucy fixa Stanislas, abasourdie qu'il ait pu lui faire une mauvaise blague :

« Qui que vous soyez, cessez d'usurper l'identité de Stanislas ! Ce n'est pas trop drôle du tout ! », dit-elle finalement d'une voix perçante.

« En fait, je suis le vrai Stanislas. Je suis juste d'une humeur particulièrement allègre. Les résolutions que tu as prises dans ta lettre sont de très bonnes nouvelles pour moi. Tu es juste bien trop dure avec toi-même, Lucy. », ajouta t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Je ne le suis pas. », répliqua t-elle, encore fâchée du mauvais tour que Stanislas lui avait joué, avant de changer de sujet. Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur le labyrinthe.

« Dire que j'ai été des dizaines de fois dans ce labyrinthe et que je n'ai rien remarqué ! », se reprocha Stanislas.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu, répondit Lucy. Les vibrations du détecteur étaient si faibles que tu ne pouvais pas les sentir dans ta poche. C'est seulement par hasard que j'ai découvert la vérité. »

« C'est faux. Si tu n'avais pas fait l'effort de te rapprocher d'Elizabeth et que tu ne l'avais pas suivie, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. »

Ils retournèrent tous deux dans le jardin et, au bout de dix minutes de promenade, Stanislas fit cette observation :

« Un labyrinthe est censé égarer ceux qui s'y aventurent. Mais dans celui-ci, c'est tout le contraire. On peut aller dans n'importe quelle direction, on finit toujours par retomber sur la sortie… »

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par un petit cri. Lucy venait de remarquer un éclair de satin bleu dans le feuillage de la haie.

« C'est le ruban d'Elizabeth ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ici qu'elle l'a perdu. C'était à côté d'un banc, et il n'y en a aucun au alentours. »

« Cela veut simplement dire que les plantes de ces haies ont la capacité de disparaître pour repousser ailleurs, créant de nouvelles allées dans le labyrinthe. »

« C'est possible ? »

« Oui, mais je ne sens aucun sort sur ce labyrinthe. Pourtant, il en faudrait beaucoup pour animer ainsi les plantes. »

Stanislas décida qu'il devait faire des recherches et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils trouvèrent finalement la réponse en fouillant dans les archives du château.

C'était Voldemort qui avait inauguré le labyrinthe. À cette occasion, il avait planté un arbre en son cœur.

« Je t'ai dit que, dans certaines circonstances, un Horcruxe pouvait acquérir un contrôle sur des êtres vivants. Il n'y a besoin de nul maléfice pour contrôler les plantes du labyrinthe. C'est l'Horcruxe qui le fait, pour se protéger. Les allées conduisent rapidement les curieux vers la sortie, si bien que personne ne peut accéder au cœur du labyrinthe. »

« Et comment ferons-nous pour y accéder ? », demanda Lucy.

« Il faudra détruire les haies qui seront sur notre passage. C'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller la nuit, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin de notre grabuge. Le détecteur de magie nous servira de guide. »

« Quand y allons nous ? »

Stanislas se frotta les yeux, fatigués par la lecture, et murmura :

« Cette nuit. »

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _L'homme est un loup pour l'homme _****et publié le 26 avril. Vous pouvez ****retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et**** de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	17. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Deimos et Dalila, vous pouvez relire**** le chapitre 2 "Honeymoon", le chapitre 4 "Carpe diem", le chapitre 6 "Les envoyés de Voldemort" et le chapitre 11 "Le bal de la discorde".  
**

_« Carthago delenda est. »_

_(Il faut détruire Carthage.)_

Caton l'Ancien

**17 :** L'homme est un loup pour l'homme

Après le regrettable incident de la rose, Deimos annonça à Dalila qu'elle devait rester cloîtrée dans leurs appartements :

« Ce sera ta punition. »

« En quoi as-tu le droit de décider de me punir ? », répliqua t-elle, ce qui était follement téméraire vu l'humeur massacrante de Deimos.

« Mais je ne décide rien, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Les _missi dominici _t'ont vue, exhibant la rose orange de The White Fox. Ils te considèrent déjà probablement comme sa complice. »

« Pourtant, ils ne m'ont pas arrêtée. »

« Blythe est trop fine pour t'arrêter. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut, mais The White Fox. En te laissant libre, elle a bon espoir que tu la mènes jusqu'à lui. »

« Et toi, il ne te soupçonne pas ? Alors que tu es mon colocataire ? »

« Je suis Deimos Greyback, j'ai la richesse d'un État à ma disposition. Je suis très haut placé, donc éminemment respectable. Pourquoi aiderais-je un minable voleur ? »

« Et pourquoi Viola Heatherington-Smith le ferait-elle ? »

« Viola est muette, et légèrement déséquilibrée. Les personnes ayant ce genre de « tares » ne trouvent jamais grâce aux yeux des nobles. Même si ton personnage n'a pas plus de raisons que le mien d'aider The White Fox, tu seras soupçonnée et épiée alors que personne ne m'inquiètera. C'est pourquoi je dois me charger seul de retrouver The White Fox. »

Après cette conversation, Dalila ne vit plus guère Deimos. Il partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir. Dalila se refusait à croire qu'il errait dans les rues d'Emmy. Il devait avoir un plan pour retrouver le voleur, mais lequel ? Il n'avait apparemment pas envie de lui en faire part.

Dalila était particulièrement irritée de rester enfermée toute la journée sans rien avoir à faire. Alors, un soir, au lieu d'aller se coucher, elle attendit jusque tard dans la nuit le retour de Deimos pour l'interroger :

« Je sais que je ne peux pas participer mais tu pourrais tout de même me dire ce que tu fais. »

« Je dois dormir, Dalila. », se borna à répondre Deimos.

Dalila se faufila devant lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui bloqua l'accès à sa chambre.

« Voilà. Tu ne pourras pas avoir ta dose de ton sacro-saint sommeil tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné des explications. »

« Hors de mon chemin. », dit Deimos en détachant chaque mot.

Son ton était empli de colère, la colère qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis la nuit du dernier Bal des 9 Jours. Mais, pour la première fois, il était également menaçant. Les doigts de Dalila se crispèrent sur sa baguette magique.

« Je suis une sorcière, je peux me défendre. »

« Je suis un sorcier également et j'ai une sacrée force physique, même pour un loup-garou. »

« Vu le temps que tu prendrais à me neutraliser, il irait plus vite de tout m'expliquer. »

« Tu veux parier ? », demanda Deimos en souriant à pleines dents.

Dalila ne répondit pas mais elle continua à le regarder d'un air buté. Deimos fit alors quelque chose de très rapide et d'aussi inattendu : il asséna une simple pichenette sur le front de Dalila, une pichenette d'une telle force qu'elle recula de plusieurs pas. Il gagna alors tranquillement sa chambre, avant de se retourner pour dire à Dalila :

« Tu vois, en une seconde, avec seulement deux doigts. »

« Tu m'as prise par surprise. », dit-elle en massant son front douloureux.

« Une fois un défi accepté, tous les coups sont permis ! »

« Si tu le dis. », souffla Dalila avant de dégainer sa baguette magique tout en pensant : _Incarcerem ! _

Des liens solides s'enroulèrent autour de Deimos, l'immobilisant complètement debout au milieu de sa chambre.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir dans une telle situation, alors tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité et je lèverai le sortilège. »

« Mauvaise perdante, soupira Deimos. Mais, très bien, je vais te le dire. Sur la carte que t'avais envoyée The White Fox, j'ai senti l'odeur d'un coûteux parfum français. Apparemment, cela ne le gêne pas de se déguiser en miséreux mais il ne résiste pas à l'envie de se parfumer. »

« Les gens ne l'auraient pas remarqué si une personne du peuple portait un parfum si délicat ? »

« Vous les humains, vous n'avez aucun odorat, dit Deimos qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa mauvaise humeur. Vous ne sentez pas un parfum, à moins que l'on s'en asperge. Mais The White Fox n'est pas si bête : il ne met que quelques gouttes de son élixir si bien que les autres humains ne le remarquent pas. C'est donc par pure vanité qu'il se parfume. »

« Et c'est ça que tu es toute la journée dehors ? Tu essaies de sentir son parfum ? », demanda Dalila, interloquée.

« C'est ce que je fais. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas sentir l'intérieur des maisons ; or, The White Fox doit éviter de mettre le nez dehors ! Et même s'il sortait de temps en temps, cette cité est grande ; quelles seraient les chances que vous vous croisiez ? »

Deimos balaya les arguments de Dalila d'un simple « Je sais tout ça. »

« Alors pourquoi fais-tu avec tant d'acharnement quelque chose que tu sais inutile ? », répliqua t-elle.

« Si tu étais un loup-garou, tu saurais que, en poursuivant inlassablement une proie, on finit toujours par la débusquer. »

Cette métaphore fit immédiatement comprendre à Dalila quelque chose : Deimos n'accomplissait pas sa mission auprès de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, même avec zèle. The White Fox était sa propre proie et il la poursuivait.

« Tu le hais…, murmura t-elle. Tu le hais… Pourquoi ? »

Deimos ne voulait pas répondre. Dalila pensa à sa colère, à son acharnement contre The White Fox. Une image lui passa alors devant les yeux : Deimos, piétinant une rose.

Oui ! La colère de Deimos était semblable à celle qu'il avait eu en découvrant la rose et son acharnement présent était lui semblable à celui qu'il avait eu à détruire la rose.

« Tu es jaloux !, s'exclama Dalila. Tu es jaloux de ce gars que je n'ai vu qu'une seconde ! »

« J'ai en fait d'assez bonnes raisons pour l'être. Il a provoqué chez toi quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réussi à provoquer.

Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu agissais parfois selon ton instinct, même si ce qu'il te dictait semblait en dépit du bon sens. Tes passions, Dalila, sont irraisonnées. Ta passion de la rébellion t'a poussée à mener cette révolte sans espoir contre Voldemort, ta passion du romantisme t'a poussée à accepter la rose de The White Fox… Mais de passion pour moi, tu n'en as pas. »

Dalila était interloquée : auparavant, il avait toujours été question des sentiments de Deimos mais jamais les siens n'avaient été remis en cause. Instinctivement, elle chercha à nier :

« Non ! C'est faux ! Je t'aime, Deimos ! »

« Tu es amoureuse de moi, c'est vrai. », reconnut t-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Et toi, l'es tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit Deimos. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi humain et cela mit Dalila mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait blessé sans s'en rendre compte.

Cependant, sa culpabilité s'évanouit rapidement face à un sentiment de joie intense. Dalila savait très bien ce que voulaient dire la jalousie de Deimos et sa réplique finale. Elle s'endormit donc le sourire aux lèvres et se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin.

Vu l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était couché, Deimos n'allait pas ouvrir l'œil avant midi et Dalila attendit assise à ses côtés qu'il se réveille, mi-agacée, mi-attendrie.

« Pourquoi tu me surveilles encore, Dalila ? », dit soudain Deimos sans ouvrir les paupières.

« Je suis entrée à l'instant pour voir si tu dormais ! »

« Menteuse. Tu es là depuis plusieurs heures. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu viens de te réveiller ! »

« Je peux voir et entendre dans mon sommeil. »

« C'est impossible ! »

« Ça l'est, admit Deimos en s'asseyant dans son lit. En fait, cette pièce est remplie de ton odeur. Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? »

« Je voulais te demander… de ne pas tuer The White Fox. Après tout, il ne t'a strictement rien fait ! »

« Je tue des tas de gens qui ne m'ont rien fait à la pleine lune mais ça ne t'empêche pas de dormir pour autant. Si tu veux m'empêcher de tuer ce type, c'est juste parce que tu te sentirais responsable de sa mort. »

Dalila avoua que c'était la vérité mais, agacée par la perspicacité de Deimos, elle ajouta :

« À la pleine lune, je ne peux rien faire pour t'empêcher de tuer des innocents mais là, je ne suis pas impuissante. »

Deimos eut un petit rire :

« Je croyais que notre « duel » de hier soir t'aurait prouvé que je peux te mettre hors de mon chemin quand je veux, que je sois dans ma forme humaine ou dans celle de loup. »

« Il y a toujours des choses que je peux faire. », répondit Dalila.

Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit de Deimos, passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut Deimos qui rompit le baiser mais il la garda dans ses bras.

« Alors, tu comptes vendre ton corps. Je suis nettement plus intéressé, cela dit… »

« Je veux juste te montrer que tu n'as pas de raisons d'être jaloux. Dans notre histoire, The White Fox n'a aucune importance. Et, si tu veux tuer des gens, tu pourras toujours le faire à la pleine lune. Ce n'est que dans trois jours ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. », dit Deimos d'un ton peu intéressé.

« La pleine lune est dans trois jours et ta seule réaction est _Ah oui, c'est vrai_ !, s'exclama Dalila, interloquée. Tu n'as pas hâte ? »

« De quoi aurais-je hâte ? Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux à Emmy alors je vais prendre de la potion Tue-Loup et rester enfermé ici. »

« Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas la ville pour rejoindre les terres du domaine des loups-garous ? Je pensais que tu ferais tout pour « sauver » ta pleine lune ! »

« Je préfère passer une nuit de pleine lune en captivité qu'une nuit de pleine lune en liberté mais qui ne me satisferait pas. Ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de toi et de tuer The White Fox. Et la pleine lune ne peut m'apporter ça.

Jusque là, j'ai toujours pensé que les humains et les loups-garous étaient deux races différentes. Les humains ont tous enfouis en eux la pulsion de tuer mais seuls les loups-garous osent l'accomplir. Ils sont plus agiles, plus forts et plus sensibles. Mais, bien que je sois toujours un loup-garou, je me sens « humain » en ce moment, dit-il avec dégoût. Je suis conscient que, d'un point de vue loup-garou, mes sentiments n'ont aucun sens. On me dirait : « Pourquoi te soucies-tu d'à quel point cette fille t'aime, vu que tu l'as ici et maintenant ? » »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai de la passion pour toi ou pas, Deimos, mais je t'aime. J'espère que ça te suffit. »

« Ca me suffit, à condition que tu ne me trahisses pas. »

Dalila eut un large sourire et Deimos lui dit d'un ton assez agressif :

« Alors tu as exactement ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas, Dalila ? Il y a un mois, tu craignais que mon désir pour toi vienne de la pleine lune mais aujourd'hui, mon désir pour toi a supplanté la pleine lune. Maintenant, tu es sûre que je ne te laisserai pas tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Oui, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, Dalila. Moi, en revanche… »

« Tu n'as strictement aucune raison de penser que je te trahirai, Deimos. »

« Oh si, j'en ai une. Je te l'ai dit, Dalila, tes passions irraisonnées. Une passion qui peut te prendre et tout balayer. »

« Tu ne peux pas être sûr que cela va arriver, tu ne peux pas être sûr que je réagirai comme ça ! Tu es tout simplement injuste ! »

« C'est pourtant exactement comme ça que tu m'as traité. Et, selon ta logique tordue, je devrais te repousser plutôt que de risquer d'être trahi. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne vais pas me priver de quelque chose que je veux par peur des risques. Je vais juste garder les yeux bien ouverts, me méfier de toi, oh oui et, si tu me trahis, tu le paieras cher. »

Dalila se dégagea des bras de Deimos et sauta du lit :

« J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes. »

« Peut-être que je te déteste d'une certaine façon. Tu m'as gâché la pleine lune. », ajouta t-il d'un ton léger.

Dalila avait voulu que Deimos l'adore, et elle était servie. Le problème était que sa passion était mêlée de haine. La dureté de ses paroles et la méfiance dans son attitude avaient blessé Dalila. Que pouvait-elle faire pour qu'il ne la déteste pas ?

Et il y avait aussi The White Fox. Dalila devait trouver un moyen de le retrouver avant Deimos, sinon le pauvre bougre mourrait pour une « faute » dont il ignorait tout. Mais elle n'avait ni l'odorat de Deimos, ni d'autres preuves. La seule chose qu'elle avait, c'était Blythe à ses trousses.

Au bout de trois jours, Dalila n'avait toujours pas de solution pour The White Fox mais elle savait comment agir envers Deimos. Il trouvait qu'elle n'était pas assez « passionnée » envers lui, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle était prête à tout pour qu'il cesse de la détester.

Dalila sortit sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte de la chambre de Deimos mais fut surprise de la trouver entrebâillée.

« Tu m'as menti… Tu n'as pas du tout l'intention de rester enfermé ici. »

Deimos utilisait la pleine lune pour satisfaire ses pulsions et il avait dit à Dalila que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle et tuer The White Fox.

« Tu vas aller le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda t-elle à Deimos. La transformation avait juste commencé et il était encore à peu près humain.

« Réfléchis Dalila, c'est notre seule chance ! Sous ma forme animale, mon odorat est encore meilleur que sous ma forme humaine et je serai capable de retrouver sa piste, même si ça fait des jours qu'il n'a pas mis le nez dehors ! Je le tuerai, prendrai le diamant et notre quête sera finie. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le tuer. »

« Un humain de plus, un humain de moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Si tu détestes The White Fox, c'est seulement à cause de moi. C'est avec moi que tu as un problème. Si tu veux vraiment te sentir mieux, tu n'as qu'à me tuer moi. »

Deimos posa sa main sur la joue de Dalila, sauf qu'elle s'était transformée en une énorme patte griffue.

« Même s'il a pris de la potion Tue-Loup, s'approcher d'un loup-garou en pleine transformation n'est pas conseillé. Avec ça, je pourrais t'arracher la tête d'un seul coup. »

« Alors, si tu me détestes vraiment, une fin rapide m'attend. Mais, si tu ne peux pas me tuer, c'est que tu ne me détestes pas tant que ça. Dans tous les cas, j'ai ce que je veux. »

Deimos eut un petit rire, qui ressemblait plus à un feulement :

« Tu es cinglée, Dalila. Ça te rend dangereuse mais ça fait partie de ton charme. Je t'aime plus que je ne te déteste, si c'est que tu veux savoir. Et je ne te tuerai pas, parce que j'aurais beaucoup à perdre et rien à gagner de concret à ta mort. »

Il retira sa patte du visage de Dalila et tomba à quatre pattes.

« La mort de The White Fox ne t'apportera rien de concret non plus ! », s'exclama t-elle.

Mais Deimos ne pouvait plus répondre. Sa transformation était presque achevée et il se faufilait déjà en dehors de la chambre.

« J'ai besoin d'un moyen de le suivre ! Il court bien trop vite pour moi ! », articula Dalila pour elle-même.

Il devait bien y avoir quelques balais à Emmy, se dit-elle, en essayant un sortilège d'Attraction.

Le temps qu'un balai arrive par la fenêtre, Deimos avait réussi à pousser la porte de l'appartement et courait dans les escaliers. Par peur de le perdre de vue, Dalila enfourcha donc le balai sans plus tarder bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait auparavant. Par chance, elle ne le trouva pas difficile à contrôler : elle put sans mal prendre de l'altitude pour survoler les grilles du château des _missi dominici _tandis que Deimos se faufilait sous l'arche.

La nuit était magnifique et claire. Le ciel piqueté d'étoiles et la pleine lune offraient un assez bon éclairage pour que Dalila puisse distinguer la forme grise et mouvante de Deimos aidée de la seule lumière de sa baguette magique tenue à bout de bras.

Dalila espérait qu'aucun habitant d'Emmy n'avait le nez en l'air car si elle pouvait voir facilement, elle pouvait aussi aisément être vue. Quoique la scène n'avait rien de déplaisante. Elle était juste bizarre et franchement romanesque. Une jeune fille rousse sur un balai volant qui suivait un loup-garou, c'était presque digne de figurer dans le _Malus Maleficarium_.

Le voyage de Dalila ne dura pas longtemps. Deimos s'arrêta près d'une maison aux alentours du palais et se jeta violemment contre la porte. Bien frêle et faite d'un bois pourri, elle trembla de tous ses gonds. Deimos attaqua sa serrure à coups de griffes.

Dalila réussit à se poser à peu près en douceur devant la maison alors que sa porte cédait à la fureur de Deimos. Elle entra à sa suite dans un minuscule vestibule.

En face d'eux, un homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte d'une pièce bien éclairée. Alerté par le bruit qu'avait fait Deimos en défonçant la porte d'entrée, le propriétaire de la maison s'était apparemment précipité hors de sa chambre.

Il ressemblait en tous points à un Emmien ordinaire mais Dalila savait que The White Fox se déguisait pour ressembler à la population locale. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre par dessus l'épaule de l'homme et aperçut un livre imposant posé sur sa paillasse. Il ne contenait pas de texte imprimé, mais ce qui ressemblait à une collection de timbres.

La philatélie était une passion coûteuse et sophistiquée. Pas vraiment le genre de choses que pouvait se permettre un habitant d'Emmy. En revanche, ce loisir extravagant pour un sorcier (car typiquement Moldu) convenait très bien à la personnalité de The White Fox.

Deimos n'avait nul besoin de faire cette analyse pour identifier The White Fox, dont il connaissait l'odeur. Il se jeta donc sur The White Fox sans autre forme de procès mais celui-ci avait eu le temps de se mettre sur ses gardes. Il sortit sa baguette magique de derrière son dos en un éclair et créa un bouclier, qui renvoya Deimos à l'autre bout du vestibule. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau quand Dalila eut un cri muet :

« Arrête ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui… »

Deimos s'arrêta, non pas parce qu'il avait perçu le message de Dalila, mais parce qu'il avait entendu comme elle le fort bruit de craquement caractéristique du transplanage. Deux ombres émergèrent alors de la nuit. Avant que Dalila ou The White Fox n'aient pu réagir, l'une d'elle s'écria :

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

Leurs baguettes s'envolèrent pour être attrapées au vol par Blythe Spirit.

« Je savais que vous nous mèneriez à lui ! J'ai bien fait de vous surveiller ! », s'écria t-elle d'une voix réjouie en s'adressant à Dalila.

« Si je peux me permettre, c'est moi qui l'ai surveillée. », dit Mungo, faisant preuve d'une insolence inhabituelle.

Par chance pour lui, Blythe ne releva pas tant elle était occupée à jubiler. Son regard tomba finalement sur Deimos et elle exulta plus encore :

« Les autres pensaient que vous n'étiez pas impliqué mais, moi, j'en étais sûre ! Les loups-garous ont gagné le respect de la plupart d'entre nous en étant de puissants alliés mais j'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez que de sales traîtres, de sales hybrides… »

Dalila vit les babines de Deimos se retrousser en ce qui semblait l'équivalent humain d'un sourire ironique mais Blythe ne vit qu'un loup qui montrait les dents.

« Je ferais mieux de te neutraliser, toi aussi… »

Elle leva sa baguette mais Deimos esquiva le sortilège d'un bond sur le côté. Blythe s'attendait à un autre bond, une attaque directe et mortelle, mais Deimos se coula sur le sol et, rampant avec l'agilité et la vitesse d'une anguille, il parvint à la jambe de Blythe, qu'il mordit à pleines dents.

La vieille femme poussa un cri abominable, autant d'horreur que de douleur. Dalila comprit alors la finesse et la cruauté du châtiment de Deimos : mordue par un loup-garou, Blythe était désormais une lycanthrope, membre d'une des races « hybride » qu'elle méprisait tant. Mais si elle s'était effondrée sur le sol, les articulations de sa main droite étaient toujours crispées sur sa baguette magique au point d'être blanches. Blythe était encore armée, et toujours dangereuse.

Tenant maladroitement ses adversaires en joue, Blythe glissa les baguettes de Dalila et The White Fox dans sa poche, passa sa propre baguette dans sa main gauche pour pouvoir se relever péniblement en prenant appui sur le mur avec sa main droite. Ayant regagné ainsi un semblant de dignité, elle s'exclama :

« Vous allez tous payer pour ça ! Toi le premier ! », s'écria t-elle en brandissant sa baguette dans la direction de Deimos d'un air échevelé.

Par chance, Blythe ne passa pas directement à l'acte. Elle se mit à lâcher une bordée d'injures et de malédictions, principalement destinées à Deimos.

« Si l'instant n'était pas si grave, je pourrais élargir mon vocabulaire d'insultes en anglais. », fit remarquer The White Fox.

Dalila lui jeta un coup d'œil et fut surprise de voir à quel point il était détendu. Blythe aussi était étonnée :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des traits d'esprit, idiot de français ! Tu crois peut-être que tu pourrais t'en sortir ? J'ai ta baguette juste ici ! »

Elle voulut tapoter sa poche pleine mais celle-ci était vide. Blythe se retourna alors d'un air ahuri vers Mungo, qui sortit les baguettes de sa propre poche et les fit tranquillement tourner entre ses longs doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espères faire avec ça ? Si tu m'attaques, tu meurs ! »

« Je n'ai nul besoin de vous attaquer. _Accio_ baguette ! »

Blythe essaya de retenir sa baguette mais elle lui glissa des mains pour rejoindre celles de Mungo.

« Et ?, ricana t-elle. Qu'est-ce tu vas me faire maintenant ? »

« Je pensais vous livrer à vos ennemis pour qu'ils vous achèvent, vu que je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, mais je préfère vous laisser vivre avec cette morsure. Ce n'était pas comme si vous étiez une menace ; sans votre baguette, vous n'êtes qu'une vieille femme sans forces. »

Mungo se détourna de Blythe, dont le visage était crispé par la haine et la souffrance.

« Vu que j'ai l'avantage, dit-il en montrant les trois baguettes dans sa main, je vais l'exploiter un peu plus. »

Il fit signe à Dalila, Deimos et The White Fox d'entrer dans la chambre de celui-ci.

« Je préfère garder un œil sur vous tous. Bon, où avez-vous bien pu cacher ce diamant ? »

Mungo semblait s'adresser plus à lui-même qu'au voleur.

« Je pense que vous avez une cachette où vous mettez tout ce qui vous compromettrait. Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais aussi un endroit où je dissimulais ainsi tout ce que je volais à Blythe. Mais vous avez plus de moyens que moi et votre attirail doit être protégé par un puissant sortilège de Désillusion ou mieux enveloppé dans une cape d'invisibilité. »

Il se mit alors à déambuler dans la minuscule pièce, tapotant le sol, le mur et le maigre mobilier avec une baguette magique. Quand il arriva au lit, il laissa finalement échapper une exclamation de réussite.

« Le lit » n'était pas un lit. C'était un coffre, et Mungo avait été capable de sentir l'enchantement qui l'avait métamorphosé. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur.

« Je vais prendre ce… », dit-il alors qu'il tenait dans sa main un superbe joyau qui brillait de milles teintes mordorées.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. The White Fox se plia soudain en deux, comme si on l'avait frappé à l'estomac, et prit son visage dans ses mains. Suspectant une mascarade, Mungo pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Le Polynectar… C'est un peu douloureux quand ses effets disparaissent… », réussit à articuler The White Fox.

Il ne mentait pas. Sa peau et ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient et ses vêtements devenaient trop courts pour lui alors qu'il prenait quelques centimètres.

The White Fox plaqua ses mains contre son estomac, comme si la douleur était soudainement devenue insupportable, avant de se relever brutalement, une baguette magique à la main. Dalila comprit alors pourquoi il était resté si détendu : il avait depuis le début un atout dans sa manche. La disparition des effets du Polynectar avait été l'instant propice pour le dégainer.

« Du calme, l'ami, dit-il à Mungo. Je ne veux pas me battre en duel avec toi. Je recherche un nouvel associé et tes capacités m'intéressent. Tu es un talentueux pickpocket, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de Mungo se baissa lentement vers le diamant. The White Fox remarqua ce regard :

« Pourquoi le veux-tu ? »

« Si je fais tailler ce diamant en de multiples autres plus petits, ça peut me rapporter pas mal d'argent. Quelques revenus ne seraient pas mal pour commencer une nouvelle vie. »

« Si tu as besoin d'argent, tu en gagneras plein en tant que mon associé. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer le plus gros diamant du monde pour ça. »

Alors que The White Fox et Mungo étaient en train de négocier, ils avaient complètement oublié la présence de Dalila et Deimos. Ce dernier sentait qu'il n'était plus étroitement surveillé : le moment était donc venu d'agir.

Il sauta sur le profil de The White Fox et referma ses crocs sur sa gorge.

Dalila réagit au quart de tour. Elle arracha sa baguette magique à Mungo et s'apprêtait à l'utiliser pour stopper Deimos quand elle vit qu'il s'était arrêté de lui-même. Le cou de The White Fox était toujours dans sa gueule mais bien qu'il eut pu aisément le transpercer de part en part, il restait immobile.

Dalila surprit alors dans ses yeux les reflets du diamant, que Mungo tenait toujours à la main, et comprit. Elle tourna alors sa baguette vers Mungo pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Deimos et lui dit :

« Donnez moi ce diamant, autrement la durée de vie de votre futur associé risque d'être drastiquement réduite. »

Mungo ne connaissait The White Fox que depuis quelques minutes mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser un presque-inconnu mourir de sang-froid. Il n'était pas non plus obsédé par le diamant ; l'argent qu'il aurait pu lui rapporter, il pouvait l'obtenir d'une autre façon. En acceptant l'offre de The White Fox par exemple. Alors il tendit le diamant à Dalila. Deimos abandonna The White Fox et revint souplement à ses côtés.

Dalila avertit The White Fox :

« N'essayez pas de le récupérer. Vous devriez être content qu'il ait choisi de prendre votre diamant plutôt que votre vie. »

« Je devrais vous dire merci ? », dit The White Fox en se massant le cou.

« Ce diamant est… maudit. Si vous aviez échappé aux _missi dominici_, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous aurait poursuivi jusqu'à la mort. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir tranquillement. »

« Et le fait que l'un de ses missi dominici ait été mordu par un loup-garou et que l'autre se soit volatilisé ? Cela ne va pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ? Ne va t-il pas vous traquer, vous ? »

« Pas de risques, répondit Dalila en attrapant quelque chose dans le coffre de The White Fox, car les _missi dominici_ vont retrouver son diamant. »

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, Blythe Spirit rentra sans cérémonie dans la salle de réunion des _missi dominici._ Tête baissée et regard soumis, Mungo la suivait comme son ombre.

« J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je viens de retrouver le diamant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hélas, ce perfide renard a réussi à me glisser entre les doigts ! »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? », s'exclama aussitôt une des plus jeunes recrues.

« Corriger votre incompétence en vous apprenant mes méthodes n'est pas ma priorité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être immédiatement prévenu. »

« Mais si ce diamant était un faux… »

« Ce n'est pas un faux ! Je ne peux avoir été abusée ! Vous ferez les tests d'authenticité _bien sûr_, insista t-elle avec exaspération, mais prévenez le d'abord. Je me porte garante de ne pas avoir crié victoire trop vite. »

Deux _missi dominici_ emportèrent immédiatement le diamant. Blythe continua :

« Dès que vous l'aurez authentifié, organisez une cérémonie pour le remettre dans son arche. Nous ne pouvons souffrir plus longtemps son absence. »

« Et si le voleur frappait à nouveau ? »

« Aucun risque. Je n'ai certes pas réussi à le capturer mais je l'ai suffisamment blessé pour qu'il ne puisse attaquer personne avant longtemps. Il doit être à des kilomètres, en train de lécher ses plaies. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Ceci sont mes derniers ordres, conclut Blythe. Je repars en Angleterre au plus vite pour faire mon rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je vous en prie, dites nous au moins si c'est Viola Heatherington-Smith qui vous a permis de retrouver The White Fox ! Est-ce que nous devons l'arrêter comme complice ? »

Blythe se retourna et dit avec désinvolture :

« Ah, cette fille ? Non, elle n'a rien voir avec ça. Il semble qu'elle portait la rose de The White Fox par stupidité et par aveuglement et que ce n'était pas le signe d'une complicité. »

Elle quitta lentement la pièce, suivie par Mungo. Puis, ils se précipitèrent tous deux dans les escaliers et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'aux appartement de Dalila et de Deimos. Ils s'y effondrèrent dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux.

« Une heure ne m'a jamais paru si courte que sous l'influence du Polynectar. », dit Dalila alors qu'elle perdait peu à peu l'apparence de Blythe.

Elle renifla ses vêtements de vieille femme avec dégoût. Blythe était morte désormais, bel et bien morte. Elle s'était pendue plutôt que de vivre en tant que lycanthrope.

Après en avoir fait la macabre découverte en sortant de la chambre de The White Fox, Deimos et elle étaient montés dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Mungo. Ils y avaient collecté les cheveux et les vêtements nécessaires à leur mascarade.

L'idée que Deimos et elle prennent l'apparence de Blythe et Mungo lui était venue en voyant les importantes réserves de Polynectar de The White Fox. Après tout, il fallait que Blythe et son assistant Mungo rapportent le diamant aux _missi dominici_ pour apaiser Voldemort. Dalila espérait que cette apaisement durerait le plus longtemps possible : les _missi dominici_ penseraient Blythe rentrée en Angleterre et, dès qu'il serait rassuré au sujet de son Horcruxe, Voldemort ne se soucierait plus vraiment de son sort. Mais il finirait tout de même par découvrir sa disparition, à moins que Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper lui règle son compte avant. C'était ce que Dalila espérait.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claquait la sortit de ses réflexions. Deimos, qui était parti de se débarrasser des vêtements de Mungo, était de retour. Mais pas beaucoup plus vêtu. Dalila rougit.

« Quoi ? Avons-nous encore quelque chose à faire qui nécessite que je m'habille ? »

Le regard de Dalila s'égara sur la desserte où elle avait posé le diamant :

« Nous devons encore le détruire. Je crois que je sais comment procéder. Il faut lui faire subir des dommages irréparables. Or, il se trouve qu'Emmy est toute proche d'un volcan et je ne pense pas qu'un Horcruxe puisse résister à la chaleur du magma en fusion. »

« J'ai attendu trop longtemps, Dalila, et tu t'es dérobée trop de fois, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ça ne peut pas attendre un tout petit peu ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Je t'aime, Deimos. »

Un ange passa.

« Maintenant, tu pourrais être civil et répondre _« Je t'aime aussi, Dalila. »_ », dit-elle la main sur le cœur, en imitant la moue lyrique de l'amoureux classique.

Deimos la serra dans ses bras et, sans que Dalila puisse les voir, ses lèvres remuèrent en silence :

« Je ne dis jamais _Je t'aime_ quand je le pense vraiment. »

* * *

« Tiens, une éruption volcanique. », dit The White Fox, qui voyait Emmy dans le lointain.

Le sommet du mont Emi Koussi fumait et des coulées de lave, lentes mais destructrices, avançaient vers la ville. La population avait le temps de fuir mais les biens qu'ils ne pourraient emporter seraient perdus à jamais.

« On ferait mieux de déguerpir le plus loin possible avant que les hordes de réfugiés n'arrivent dans les environs. »

« C'est dommage. Je commençais à apprécier le continent africain. »

Les deux hommes marchaient dans le désert ; ils devaient se rapprocher de la prochaine ville suffisamment pour y transplaner.

« Nous avons encore une longue route : pourquoi tu ne me raconterais pas tes exploits ? », proposa Mungo.

« Toi, d'abord. Où as-tu appris à voler ? »

« Tout seul. Je n'ai jamais eu de professeur. Blythe Spirit m'a « adopté » pour que je sois son serviteur. »

« Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'elfes de maisons pour ça ? »

« Si, mais les nobles préfèrent prendre des humains pour serviteurs. Les elfes sont trop dociles et ils aiment trop leur travail. Ils ne sont pas assez drôles à martyriser. »

« Mais les elfes ne peuvent pas se retourner contre leur maître. Les humains si. »

« C'est justement pour ça que Blythe n'a jamais voulu que j'apprenne la magie. Mais je savais que j'étais un sorcier – autrement Blythe ne m'aurait jamais accepté – et pour apprendre, il me suffisait de la voler. Ses livres, sa baguette… »

« Plutôt risqué… », commenta The White Fox.

Mungo acquiesça :

« Je devais prendre sa baguette directement dans sa poche puis l'y remettre avant qu'elle se couche. Et, un jour, elle a bien fini par s'apercevoir que sa baguette n'était pas là où elle devait l'être. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Vu que je connaissais des sorts, j'étais un danger potentiel pour elle. Mais plutôt que de me tuer, elle m'a obligé à jurer, par le Serment Inviolable, de ne pas la tuer, la blesser ou l'agresser. Et même après que j'aie fait ce Serment, elle a toujours surveillé ses arrières en ma présence.

Ah, comme je me suis réjoui de ce voyage ! Je pensais que si elle se retrouvait face à un autre ennemi, toi en l'occurrence, elle me tournerait enfin le dos. Je ne pouvais certes pas lui faire de mal mais mon plan était de la rendre vulnérable face à ses adversaires. Et, dans un sens, ça a marché. »

The White Fox se mit à son tour à raconter des anecdotes sur sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient suffisamment marché. Il agrippa alors le bras de Mungo et les deux hommes disparurent, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une étendue de sable déserte vaguement agitée par le vent et, plus loin, une ville à moitié détruite et presque tout aussi déserte.

Deimos et Dalila examinaient les décombres. Le diamant que Dalila avait conjuré et donné aux _missi dominici_ avait été placé dans l'arche, mais celle-ci gisait désormais à leurs pieds, détruite.

« Merde ! Maintenant, Voldemort va savoir que son Horcruxe a été détruit ! », pesta Deimos.

« Pas par nous, mais par une catastrophe naturelle. Il n'a aucune raison de s'empresser de faire un autre Horcruxe. », tenta de l'apaiser Dalila.

« J'ai tout de même payé un gigantesque zircon pour rien, dit Deimos mais Dalila voyait bien que ce n'était pas l'argent qui le tracassait. Ce zircon aurait dû remplacer le diamant que tu avais conjuré dans l'arche et qui aurait fini par disparaître. Il aurait dû faire illusion éternellement aux yeux des _missi dominici_ que tout allait bien et aux yeux de Voldemort que son Horcruxe était sauf. Mais la ville a été détruite… »

Deimos réfléchissait intensément ; Dalila pouvait presque voir des ramifications s'étendre dans son esprit comme les racines d'un arbre en pleine croissance alors qu'il tentait d'entrevoir les conséquences de l'éruption volcanique.

« Qui aurait pu prévoir que le volcan réagirait si violemment au Horcruxe ?, l'interrompit-elle. Et puis, Emmy n'est pas une grande perte ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu détestais cette ville ? »

« Je détestais cette ville. J'aurais voulu la détruire. Mais fallait-il le faire ? »

C'était une question rhétorique. Il ne fallait pas détruire Emmy. S'ils l'avaient fait, c'était une erreur, un terrible accident. L'instinct de Deimos lui soufflait que cela ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Feudeymon _****et publié le 10 mai. Vous pouvez ****retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et**** de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	18. Feudeymon

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Stanislas et Lucy, vous pouvez relire le chapitres 5 "Amitiés bien placées", le chapitre 10 "Une vie de princesse", le chapitre 13 "Les illusions perdues" et le chapitre 16 "Métamorphoses".  
**

_« Il vit tout d'abord son reflet, pâle et terrifié. Mais un instant plus tard, son reflet lui sourit. Il se vit alors mettre la main dans sa poche et en retirer la Pierre rouge-sang. Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil et remit la Pierre dans sa poche. Au même moment, Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa vraie poche. Il ne savait pas comment, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais maintenant, c'était lui qui avait la Pierre ! »_

Extrait du chapitre 17 de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, par JK Rowling

**18 :** Feudeymon

Deux ombres se faufilaient doucement dans les jardins du palais de Little-Paradise, éclairées par la lumière de leurs deux baguettes levées.

« Oh. », fit soudain Lucy lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

« Quoi ? », lui demanda Stanislas en se tournant aussitôt vers elle.

La lueur de la baguette magique révélait son front moite sur lequel tombaient quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs négligés.

« Rien, s'empressa t-elle de répondre. Il y a juste un bout de tissu accroché à la haie et je me disais qu'une suivante avait dû trop s'en approcher, comme Elizabeth, et y laisser un morceau de sa robe. »

Lucy avait abordé ce sujet idiot dans l'espoir de détendre un peu Stanislas. C'était la première fois qu'il était sur le terrain pour se battre, ce n'était ni un test, ni une simulation et elle sentait bien qu'il était sur les nerfs. Il tenait serrée trop fermement dans sa main sa baguette magique et le détecteur de magie noire.

« Alors, allons-y. »

Ils entrèrent dans le labyrinthe et marchèrent en suivant les infimes changements dans les vibrations du détecteur jusqu'à ce qu'une haie leur barre le chemin.

« Il va falloir détruire les obstacles que le Horcruxe met sur notre chemin. Recule toi. », intima Stanislas à Lucy.

Il pratiqua plusieurs sortilèges informulés jusqu'à qu'il réussisse à taillader dans la haie un passage suffisamment grand. Mais ils l'avaient à peine traversé que les plantes se mettaient à repousser. En quelques secondes, la haie était intacte.

« Ce n'est pas…, commença Stanislas. Les dommages causés par la magie sont censés être irréversibles. Les plantes n'auraient jamais dû repousser. »

« Elles doivent déjà être imbibées par la magie noire du Horcruxe. »

« Si l'Horcruxe a transmis tellement de ses pouvoirs à ces plantes, il doit leur avoir donné un peu de sa conscience aussi… »

Stanislas se tourna alors vers Lucy d'un air horrifié :

« Lucy, _il_ sait que nous sommes là. Les plantes le lui ont dit ! »

Avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre geste, une liane heurta le front de Stanislas de plein fouet. Il recula, à moitié assommé. Lucy réussit à amortir sa chute et son crâne ne heurta pas le sol. Mais d'autres branches la séparèrent violemment de lui, la jetant elle aussi à terre. Le temps qu'elle se relève et se précipite vers Stanislas, une haie les séparait.

Lucy agrippait en vain des poignées de feuillage et d'épines. Elle ne pouvait pas détruire la haie ; elle ne connaissait pas tous ces puissants sortilèges de magie noire dont Stanislas était le spécialiste. Mais peut-être que lui, s'il reprenait conscience…

Lucy regarda autour d'elle, désemparée, et remarqua avec un grand choc, qu'apparemment, les plantes ne l'avaient pas uniquement arrachée à Stanislas, elles lui avaient aussi arraché sa baguette magique et le détecteur de magie noire. Tous deux gisaient pitoyablement dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.

Une chose sauta soudainement aux yeux de Lucy : les plantes auraient pu asséner à Stanislas un coup mortel. Mais elles ne l'avaient pas fait, car tel n'était pas leur but. Elles avaient juste voulu le sonner un peu, pour lui arracher ses seules armes.

Privé du détecteur, Stanislas ne pourrait pas trouver le cœur du labyrinthe où résidait le Horcruxe. Privé de sa baguette, il ne pourrait même pas détruire les haies pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

Il était condamné à errer sur les chemins créés par le Horcruxe jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de faim, de soif et d'épuisement. Une mort lente et douloureuse, exactement la sentence que Voldemort aurait prononcée pour son ennemi.

Lucy tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Stanislas allait mourir, elle l'imaginait mourir, elle le voyait littéralement mourir et cette pensée l'emplissait toute entière. Elle était littéralement paralysée par l'horreur.

Elle essaya de se raisonner : Stanislas n'était pas encore mort. Dans sa cruauté, Voldemort n'avait pas voulu exécuter sa sentence immédiatement, il avait voulu jouer, faire souffrir d'abord. Et tant que Stanislas était encore vie, elle pouvait le sauver.

Mais le désespoir la reprit aussitôt. Elle, sauver Stanislas ? Elle, prendre sa baguette, marcher jusqu'au Horcruxe et le détruire ? Elle en était tout à fait incapable ! Comment pourrait-elle simplement…

Lucy s'interrompit soudain. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Stanislas dans sa lettre lui revenait. Elle avait promis de ne plus utiliser son absence de puissance comme excuse pour ne pas agir. Elle avait juré de se dépasser, de prendre des initiatives. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre le Horcruxe et le vaincre comme Stanislas l'aurait fait mais il y avait des choses qu'elle pouvait faire.

Déjà, elle pouvait sortir du labyrinthe. Elle était sûre que l'Horcruxe la laisserait s'échapper, justement parce qu'elle était inoffensive. Et elle pouvait aller chercher de l'aide. Après tout, Stanislas et elle n'avaient-ils pas des amis à Little-Paradise ?

La partie pessimiste de Lucy lui souffla alors que, même si Imee et Magtanggol étaient sans doute des sorciers talentueux, ils ne pourraient pas vaincre le Horcruxe. Mais Lucy refusa d'écouter la voix du désespoir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Stanislas mourir. Le laisser mourir, ce serait comme laisser le monde être englouti dans un gigantesque trou noir. Totalement impossible.

Si Imee et Magtanggol ne pouvaient pas l'aider, elle trouverait autre chose. Elle ferait brûler le labyrinthe, elle menacerait d'immoler le roi, elle irait défier Voldemort lui-même.

Lucy leva la tête et laissa couler quelques-unes de ses larmes. L'idée de la mort de Stanislas était toujours blottie en elle comme un parasite destructeur au sein de son hôte mais elle se sentait investie d'une nouvelle force. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi, même les choses les plus dangereuses et les plus folles, pour ramener Stanislas.

Elle ramassa la baguette de Stanislas, la sienne et le détecteur de magie noire puis se releva en titubant. Elle marcha au hasard d'un air désœuvré et, comme elle l'avait prévu, le labyrinthe ne tarda pas à la conduire vers la sortie.

Aller voir Imee, d'abord.

Alors qu'elle était dans le couloir où se trouvait l'appartement de son amie, elle vit quelqu'un arriver dans la direction opposée. Instinctivement, elle se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être vue.

Magtanggol s'arrêta devant la porte de sa sœur. Il n'eut pas à frapper car, déjà, la porte s'ouvrait pour lui.

Lucy se demanda pourquoi Magtanggol venait voir sa sœur tard dans la soirée. Il aurait pu avoir quelque chose à lui dire qui vaille une visite inopinée mais, vu qu'elle lui avait ouvert avant qu'il ne frappe, elle savait très précisément quand il viendrait. Pourquoi un rendez-vous si soigneusement préparé à cette heure-là ?

Lucy n'avait pas envie d'interrompre une discussion importante mais ce qui l'amenait était forcément plus urgent que ce qui occupaient Imee et Magtanggol. Néanmoins, elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure pour savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient avant de tambouriner à la porte.

Magtanggol était torse nu et Lucy aurait été gênée si sa poitrine n'avait pas été bandée. « Il » était incontestablement une fille.

S'ensuivit alors une scène des plus étranges. Magtanggol et sa sœur continuèrent de s'échanger leurs vêtements et, quand ils eurent finis, Lucy eut l'impression que les deux mêmes personnes se tenaient dans la pièce mais que leur place avait été inversé.

Imee, qui avait revêtu les vêtements de son « frère », prit une médaille et la mit autour de son cou. Le médaillon avait la forme d'un petit sablier et elle le fit tourner plusieurs fois. Puis, elle disparut purement et simplement.

Magtanggol, habillé comme sa sœur, s'effondra dans son fauteuil préféré et reprit son tricot comme si de rien n'était. Quelques secondes plus tard, Imee réapparut, toujours vêtue comme Magtanggol. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers sa jumelle. Elle remit le petit sablier dans son coffret et s'approcha de la porte. Lucy sa plaqua contre le mur pour qu'elle ne la voit pas en sortant.

Bien peu de choses auraient pu distraire Lucy du sort de Stanislas mais cette scène en était une. Elle était tellement bizarre, tellement compliquée…

Lucy respira profondément pendant quelques secondes puis elle frappa à la porte :

« Entrez ! », dit Magtanggol et Lucy fut surprise que sa voix soit si semblable à celle d'Imee.

« Je suis désolée, commença Lucy, mais je voulais savoir si vous n'étiez pas occupés et j'étais curieuse aussi… Bref, je vous ai espionnés. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que j'ai vu au juste. »

Magtanggol posa son tricot, se prit la tête dans les mains et murmura :

« J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un finirait par le savoir… »

Puis elle reprit à voix haute :

« Lucy, peux-tu me promettre de ne parler à personne de ce que je vais te révéler ? »

« J'en parlerai à Stanislas », répondit-elle, et cela lui rappela sa mission. Les explications de Magtanggol pouvaient attendre. Pas Stanislas.

« À propos de Stanislas, il est en grand danger. Il faut que tu m'aides, Magtanggol, et Imee aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas « Magtanggol ». « Magtanggol » n'a jamais existé. Il n'y jamais eu que moi, Imee. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vous ai vus ensemble en même, l'un – ou plutôt l'une – à côté de l'autre. »

« Il existe un moyen pour qu'une personne soit à deux endroits au même moment. »

Imee se leva et sortit à nouveau le sablier.

« Ceci est un Retourneur de Temps. Il s'agit d'un objet très rare, la plupart d'entre eux ont été détruits par Voldemort à cause de leur pouvoir. Je l'ai eu uniquement grâce à mon père.

Il me l'a accordé parce que j'avais de l'ambition et il aurait été disposé à me donner un poste important, si j'avais été un garçon. J'aurais pu me travestir mais je ne voulais pas non plus abandonner certaines activités, comme la couture, qu'un garçon n'est pas censé faire. Alors j'ai décidé de me séparer en deux. Je reste Imee, une simple couturière, alors que Magtanggol est mon protecteur et le moyen de réaliser mes ambitions. »

« Mais comment cette chose, dit Lucy en montrant le Retourneur de Temps, peut te permettre de faire ça ? »

« Il suffit de passer le Retourneur de Temps autour de son cou et puis de retourner le sablier. Chaque tour permet de revenir d'une heure en arrière. Ainsi, en tournant le sablier vingt-quatre fois, je suis capable de remonter le temps d'une journée, pour la revivre en tant que Magtanggol. »

« Imee, c'est magnifique ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter, s'il te plaît ? »

« Lucy, je dois te prévenir, dit Imee, tentant de tempérer son enthousiasme. Il ne sert à rien d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps pour essayer d'empêcher des choses qui se sont déjà passées. »

« Stanislas n'est pas encore mort. Et si je peux remonter le temps, je suis sûre de pouvoir le sauver. J'ai une idée. »

« Très bien. Je ne peux que te le donner alors. »

Imee ressentit un pincement d'inquiétude en donnant le Retourneur de Temps à Lucy et celle-ci le perçut bien. Elle lui dit donc d'un ton rassurant :

« Je comprends que cet objet soit très précieux pour toi. Je promets de te le rendre demain matin, sans faute. »

Lucy passa la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps autour de son cou et sortit de la pièce en courant. Elle se précipita vers le labyrinthe, sans même prendre le temps d'allumer le bout de sa baguette magique. Elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça, et le temps était désormais précieux pour sauver Stanislas.

Bien qu'il fasse nuit noire, elle réussit à retrouver son chemin vers le labyrinthe. Quand elle fut devant l'entrée, elle jeta finalement un _Lumos_ pour pouvoir regarder l'heure. Puis, après un rapide calcul, elle tourna deux fois le Retourneur de Temps.

Lucy ne percevait pas grand chose de son environnement mais elle eut l'impression que tout se mettait à tourner autour d'elle, y compris le sol. Elle ne le sentait plus sous ses pieds. Oui, c'était comme si elle s'était soudain retrouvée au cœur d'une tornade. Elle préféra fermer les yeux.

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, il faisait toujours nuit mais le ciel n'était pas aussi sombre. Elle était revenue deux heures en arrière.

Lucy se dissimula près de l'entrée du labyrinthe, prit quelques secondes pour se calmer puis réfléchit à la situation. Dans une demi-heure, Stanislas et elle allaient arriver. Elle pensait être capable de glisser sa baguette magique et le détecteur de magie noire dans sa poche mais il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle devait donc trouver un moyen de le distraire un instant.

Lucy avait toujours eu ce problème : plus elle essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose, plus ses pensées se mettaient à vagabonder. Et, cette fois, ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder vers Imee et Magtanggol. Enfin, vers Imee. Elle comprit alors ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa chambre, ou plutôt ce qu'il y verrait.

Après avoir vécu une journée en tant que Magtanggol, Imee passait ses vêtements de garçon à son autre « elle-même » pour qu'elle puisse remonter le temps et vivre cette journée en tant que Magtanggol. Pour que la boucle se perpétue.

Puis alors qu'Imee vivait une journée en tant qu'elle-même, le rôle de Magtanggol était joué par la Imee-de-dans-une-journée, qui avait remonté le temps.

Le temps était une boucle infinie.

Ce qui signifiait que lorsqu'elle, Lucy, s'était présentée avec Stanislas à l'entrée du labyrinthe, il y avait déjà une autre Lucy qui l'épiait. Une Lucy qui avait dû vouloir les distraire une seconde, comme elle voulait le faire en ce moment.

Lucy se souvint alors qu'elle avait remarqué un bout de tissu coincé dans la haie. Il n'y était pas en ce moment. Évidemment, puisque c'était elle-même qui allait l'y mettre.

Elle coupa un bout de sa robe de suivante à l'aide du ciseau de son nécessaire de secours, marcha d'un pas ferme vers le labyrinthe et coinça le morceau de tissu dans la haie.

Et dans un quart d'heure, l'autre Lucy le remarquerait, en parlerait à Stanislas et elle aurait la diversion qu'il lui fallait.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il fallait encore qu'elle glisse deux objets dans la poche de Stanislas. Elle savait qu'il n'allait rien remarquer, mais était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas senti sa poche s'alourdir soudainement ou parce qu'elle avait échoué ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Sa réussite dépendait uniquement de sa capacité à faire de la magie avec finesse. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, elle ne pouvait compter ni sur la chance, ni sur les concours de circonstance.

Si elle réussissait, Stanislas était sauvé. Sinon, c'était la mort.

Difficile d'avoir moins la pression.

Lucy essaya d'envisager ce stress de manière positive. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Stanislas, qu'elle était capable de n'importe quoi pour le sauver donc elle ne _pouvait_ pas échouer.

L'arrivée de l'autre Lucy et de Stanislas coupa court à ses réflexions affolées. Heureusement, avec la lumière de leurs deux baguettes, elle pouvait les voir en entier distinctement. Ils se dirigeaient vers le labyrinthe…

_« Wingardium leviosa ! »_, murmura Lucy.

La baguette de Stanislas et le détecteur de magie noire s'élevèrent d'un mètre environ. Le plus souplement possible, Lucy les dirigea vers l'entrée du labyrinthe. Elle les fit s'arrêter juste derrière Stanislas.

« Oh. », fit soudain l'autre Lucy.

« Quoi ? », lui demanda Stanislas en se retournant brutalement vers elle.

Lucy guida les deux objets vers la poche de Stanislas d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette puis elle rompit le sort et ils tombèrent à l'intérieur.

Lucy se laissa tomber en arrière dans les mauvaises herbes et la poussière, les bras en croix. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer tellement elle exultait.

Il était sauf, Stanislas était sain et sauf. Quand il se réveillerait de son mauvais coup sur le crâne, il vérifierait consciencieusement son état et trouverait juste dans sa poche toutes les armes qu'il lui fallait pour combattre le Horcruxe. Et Lucy lui faisait confiance pour le vaincre.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre.

Elle se rassit dans la position la plus confortable possible. De longues heures d'observation l'attendaient.

Elle se vit d'abord sortir du labyrinthe, désespérée et pantelante, pour aller requérir l'aide d'Imee. Puis, encore plus tard, elle se vit revenir, traverser le jardin en courant, utiliser le Retourneur de Temps et disparaître. Pour aller sauver Stanislas encore une fois.

« La boucle est bouclée. », se dit Lucy.

Néanmoins, il ne se passa rien avant minuit et Lucy commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'une gigantesque colonne de feu s'éleva du labyrinthe. Il semblait mû d'une vie propre et Lucy pouvait voir remuer à l'intérieur de ces flammes l'ombre de créatures maléfiques. C'était sans nul doute de la magie noire plutôt sévère.

Lucy se demanda si Stanislas avait conjuré ce feu. Il n'avait pas l'air très pacifique et tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'il ne se retourne pas contre son maître. Elle le vit donc s'arrêter avec soulagement mais il ne le fit pas de son plein gré. Les créatures à l'intérieur semblèrent hurler de rage et se débattre avant de s'évanouir finalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stanislas sortit du labyrinthe. Il avait des bleus et des coupures et il boitait mais il n'avait aucune trace de brûlure. Lucy se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à marcher et il lui murmura :

« Éloignons nous d'ici, vite, avant qu'on nous trouve sur les lieux du crime. »

Lucy avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de pleurer un peu mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Alors, elle se contrôla et traîna Stanislas le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'appartement où il s'étendit sur le canapé.

Lucy avait une envie folle de lui parler mais elle voyait bien qu'il était épuisé. Sa respiration était haletante et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Son combat l'avait vidé de ses forces.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, lui dit-elle en conséquence. Je vais m'occuper de tes blessures. »

Son père avait appris à Lucy les sorts les plus basiques et les plus pratiques. Ceux qui permettaient de refermer une coupure et d'atténuer un hématome en faisaient partie. Par contre, elle ne put que constater le poignet cassé et la cheville foulée de Stanislas. Il les réparerait le lendemain d'un coup de baguette.

Quand Lucy eut fini, elle n'eut pas envie de quitter le chevet de Stanislas alors elle s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le canapé et s'assoupit. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin allongée sur le canapé. Stanislas était déjà levé.

Elle courut dans le salon et le trouva tranquillement attablé en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Comme Lucy l'avait prévu, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ses blessures au poignet et à la cheville. Ajoutés à cela quelques heures de sommeil, une douche et des vêtements propres et Stanislas avait l'air en pleine forme.

« Tu veux des pancakes ? », lui demanda t-il.

Lucy éclata en sanglots. Stanislas la fit s'asseoir et passa son bras autour de son épaule pendant qu'elle expliquait en pleurant :

« Tu as mené un terrible combat, je t'ai vu couvert de blessures et là, tu me proposes des pancakes comme si tout était normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! »

« Lucy, tu as vécu une expérience traumatisante mais… »

« Oh, n'essaie pas de minimiser la situation, Stanislas ! Tu es presque mort ! »

Stanislas la laissa le serrer dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se soit calmée pour lui demander :

« J'étais sûr d'avoir lâché ma baguette mais je l'ai retrouvée dans ma poche, avec le détecteur de magie noire. Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça, Lucy. Mais comment tu as fait ? »

Lucy lui expliqua le secret d'Imee et comment elle lui avait emprunté son Retourneur de Temps. Stanislas s'avéra fasciné par l'objet.

« Je suis désolée mais tu ne pourras pas l'examiner longtemps. J'ai promis à Imee de le lui rendre ce matin. »

« De toute façon, je pourrai l'examiner plus tard. Je compte m'approprier cet objet. »

« Si Imee ne m'avait pas confié son Retourneur de Temps, tu serais mort. C'est une bonne manière de la remercier que de la voler. »

« Je ne vais pas la voler, juste la convaincre de me le donner. Écoute Lucy, avec cet objet, je sens que nous pourrons rendre de grands services à Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper… »

Mais Lucy l'interrompit avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'exposer son brillant plan :

« Je t'ai dit que tu as failli mourir et tu t'embarques immédiatement dans de nouveaux plans pour Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que tu te soucies un tant soit peu _du fait que tu as failli mourir ?_ »

Sur ces derniers mots, son ton frôlait des intonations hystériques. Stanislas se contenta de lui demander prudemment :

« Lucy, quand tu as rejoint Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, tu connaissais les risques, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que nous risquerions notre vie ? »

« Je savais que je risquais de mourir ! Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que toi, tu puisses mourir !, s'exclama Lucy en se remettant à pleurer. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là ? »

« Oh, dit Stanislas d'un ton distant, je pense que tu te débrouillerais très bien. Dans la pire des situations, tu as réussi à exploiter les avantages que tu avais et à me sauver la vie. Tu t'en es magnifiquement sortie, Lucy. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »

« C'est faux. Je n'ai peut-être plus besoin d'un mentor mais j'ai toujours besoin de toi. »

Elle serra Stanislas dans ses bras :

« Excuse-moi si j'ai été un peu agressive. Mais j'ai failli te perdre et je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive. »

« Hum, hum, fit Stanislas. C'est sans doute le pire moment pour te l'annoncer mais je suis en danger, Lucy. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama t-elle en le lâchant immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Le combat contre le Horcruxe a été plus dur que prévu et j'ai été obligé d'utiliser ce sortilège. »

« Le feu que j'ai vu ? »

« Ça s'appelle du Feudeymon. Je l'ai choisi car il peut tout détruire et qu'il ne s'éteint pas tant que sa cible n'a pas été consumée, l'inconvénient majeur de ce sort étant que le feu désire par dessus tout se propager. C'est la volonté de celui qui l'invoque qui le contraint à ne consumer qu'une seule chose. »

« Mais tu as réussi ! Le Feudeymon ne t'a pas brûlé, il n'a pas brûlé le reste du labyrinthe. »

« Oui mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été très discret. Maintenant, tout le monde sait que quelqu'un a détruit le cœur du labyrinthe. C'est un crime de vandaliser la demeure du roi, un crime de lèse-majesté. Ils ne vont pas laisser passer ça. Ils vont chercher le coupable. »

« Mais ils ne vont pas torturer tout le monde pour avoir des informations… »

« Oh non ! N'importe qui avoue n'importe quoi sous la torture. Je ne crains pas non plus le Veritaserum, mon père m'a appris à avoir toujours sur moi des antidotes à cette potion. Le problème, c'est le Prior Incantato. Ils vont confisquer les baguettes de tout le monde et leur faire recracher leurs sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le coupable. »

Lucy se leva et dit d'un ton grave :

« Stanislas, échangeons nos baguettes. Quand ils m'accuseront, je répondrais que quelqu'un a volé ma baguette pour commettre le crime et ils me croiront car je suis totalement incapable de lancer un Feudeymon. »

« Lucy, tu es censée être la servante d'un expert en magie noir. Lequel expert aurait très bien pu t'avoir enseigné quelques tours. Car le Feudeymon n'est pas du tout un sortilège complexe à lancer, mais un sortilège complexe à arrêter. Et pour cela, il faut avoir de la volonté et non du talent pour la magie. »

« Mais… »

« Je sais que tu veux m'aider à tout prix, l'interrompit Stanislas, mais il n'est pas question que tu te sacrifies pour moi. »

Son ton était sans appel.

« Alors réfléchissons ensemble à un autre plan. »

« Rien ne presse ! Il faut que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner et ensuite, je te rappelle que tu dois rendre le Retourneur de Temps à Imee. », dit Stanislas, comme s'il évoquait avec un enthousiasme débordant un emploi du temps chargé.

Lucy pensa qu'il essayait de la rassurer. Elle était en effet rongée par l'angoisse. Mais, en réalité, Stanislas essayait désespérément de changer de sujet.

« On passe par ordre alphabétique et le temps qu'ils en arrivent à « Rogue », j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me tirer d'affaire sans le moindre souci. », continua t-il.

C'était un mensonge flagrant. Le moyen de se tirer d'affaire, Stanislas le connaissait déjà. Il avait conçu son plan dès qu'il avait vu le Retourneur de Temps d'Imee. Pour qu'il puisse l'obtenir, elle ne devait plus en avoir besoin. Et pour qu'elle n'en ait plus besoin….

Stanislas sortit lentement de sa poche la photo de Sarah Edmonton et la déplia. Il se demanda si elle l'aurait approuvé.

En tout cas, il était sûr que Lucy, elle, ne l'approuverait pas. C'était bien pourquoi il lui avait menti. Il finit néanmoins par lui avouer qu'il avait un plan, quand sa situation fut devenue si « critique » que Lucy était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Mais il refusa d'en dire un mot.

Dans la plus grande salle du palais de Little-Paradise, les sorciers défilaient un à un devant le roi et la cour pour que leur baguette soit testée. On était à la lettre « M ».

À l'entrée, Stanislas faillit renverser quelqu'un.

« Ah, Magtanggol ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. C'est bientôt ton tour ? »

Magtanggol était gêné de se retrouver devant Stanislas car il était sûr que celui-ci savait désormais son secret, par la bouche de Lucy, mais ils étaient en public et ne pouvaient avoir une véritable discussion. Alors il se contenta de répondre laconiquement :

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Je suis simplement venu regarder. »

Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule des spectateurs alors que Magtanggol prenait place dans la file. Une demi-heure plus tard, il passait devant le roi.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche d'un mouvement machinal et, sans même la regarder, la tendit au noble chargé de l'examiner.

_« Prior incantato ! »_

Et la pièce fut soudain remplie de chimères, de serpents et de dragons, mais ce n'était que de pâles formes argentées qui s'agitaient vainement, simples souvenirs de la fureur du Feudeymon.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Voir Venise... _****et publié le 24 mai. Vous pouvez ****retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et**** de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	19. Voir Venise

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Ti'lan et Eméra, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 1 "Le feu et la glace", le chapitre 8 "Le renoncement", le chapitre 10 "Une vie de princesse" et le chapitre 15 "La Walkyrie" **

_« Il arrive un jour, voyez-vous, et il arrive de bonne heure pour beaucoup, où c'est fini de rire, comme on dit, parce que derrière tout ce qu'on regarde, c'est la mort qu'on aperçoit. »_

Extrait du chapitre VI de la première partie de Bel-ami, par Guy de Maupassant

**19 :** Voir Venise…

La voix de Ti'lan retentit derrière la porte de la chambre :

« Dépêche toi, Eméra ! »

« Je finis juste de me coiffer ! », répondit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré.

Eméra n'aimait pas que d'autres personnes l'habillent alors elle avait congédié les servantes italiennes qui voulaient l'aider à se préparer. Et, alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire entrer ses cheveux dans un chignon sophistiqué, seule devant son miroir, elle commençait à le regretter.

Quelle barbe de devoir se remettre en tenue de soirée alors qu'elle avait pu toute la journée s'habiller à sa convenance !

Avant leur arrivée à Venise, la famille régnante leur avait poliment intimé par hibou, à Ti'lan et à elle, de mettre des vêtements pratiques car une visite de la ville en extérieur était prévue. Les nobles italiens étaient apparemment conscients qu'il était impossible de marcher en talons-aiguilles et corset ultra-serré sans faire une syncope au bout de dix minutes.

Eméra était donc arrivée à Venise dans la matinée, habillée et coiffée normalement et ayant déjà un à priori favorable sur ses hôtes. Cette première impression avait été confirmée quand la visite de la ville, qu'ils avaient organisée, s'était révélée passionnante.

Après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, certains lieux avaient changé du tout au tout, comme Londres ou Poudlard, alors que d'autres avaient été créés de toutes pièces pour le nouveau régime, comme Sang-Pur. Venise était une exception. Elle était restée telle qu'elle était auparavant, et cette authenticité lui donnait aux yeux d'Eméra un charme que n'aurait jamais aucune cité de Voldemort.

L'excursion avait duré toute la journée. Désormais, il ne restait plus à Eméra que la dernière étape du programme officiel de sa journée, le dîner. Qui exigeait qu'elle s'habille à nouveau d'une robe bien ajustée… et qu'elle s'enfonce deux douzaines d'épingles dans le crâne pour faire tenir une maudite coiffure !

Alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait de son chignon à l'aide d'un miroir de poche, Eméra aperçut le reflet de Ti'lan à l'intérieur. Il était apparemment entré sans faire de bruit et la regardait sans prononcer un mot. Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu me regardes quand j'ai le dos tourné…, pensait-elle. Inlandsis avait raison ; tu me reluques, Ti'lan. »

Après avoir rajusté quelques mèches, elle se retourna en s'exclamant : « Voilà, j'ai fini ! » et réussit à imiter la surprise en « apercevant » Ti'lan.

« Ah, tu es là ! Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quelques secondes, mentit-il avec autant de naturel qu'elle. Comme tu n'arrivais pas, je me suis demandé si je ne pouvais pas t'aider à finir de te coiffer. »

« Oh, alors je suis en retard ! Combien d'invités y a t-il à cette mascarade ? Vingt, trente ? »

Ti'lan leva l'index et le majeur.

« Deux ? Seulement toi et moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Apparemment, nos hôtes considèrent qu'on ne peut visiter Venise sans passer par la traditionnelle étape du dîner romantique en tête à tête. »

« Je ne savais pas que les « dîners romantiques en tête à tête » étaient d'ordinaire organisés par une foule d'inconnus qui préviennent les intéressés à la dernière minute. »

« Et moi, je crois qu'ils pensent nous faire plaisir. »

Ti'lan avait raison. Les Vénitiens, comme à peu près tout le monde, croyaient que Ti'lan et Eméra formaient un couple. En leur offrant un moment d'intimité entre « amoureux » au lieu d'un dîner officiel, ils pensaient leur faire une grande faveur.

« Autant jouer le jeu si nous ne voulons pas froisser nos hôtes, reprit Ti'lan. Je t'ai apporté ça. »

Il sortit une fleur de derrière son dos et la lui tendit.

« Une rose rouge ? C'est affreusement cliché. », soupira Eméra.

« Nous sommes à Venise, Eméra. Nous baignons littéralement dans le cliché romantique. Maintenant, fixe la à ta robe pour que tout le monde voie que tu la portes. »

« Mets la plutôt dans mes cheveux. Ça cachera le fait que j'ai raté ma coiffure. »

Ti'lan s'escrima pendant quelques minutes à faire tenir la rose dans le chignon d'Eméra. Il finit par y arriver, au prix d'une épine qui s'enfonça mortellement dans son pouce.

« La rose de ta dulcinée t'attaque ? Si j'étais superstitieuse, je dirais que c'est un mauvais présage. », dit Eméra alors que Ti'lan suçait son doigt entaillé.

« Tu es ma « dulcinée » maintenant ? »

Eméra s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à la foule massée en contrebas :

« C'est ce qu'ils pensent. »

« Je pensais que ça t'aurait mise de mauvais poil. »

« Non, plus maintenant. Plus après que j'aie rencontré Inlandsis. »

Ti'lan passa un bras autour de sa taille :

« Alors, c'est parfait. On y va. Non seulement on est déjà en retard mais il faut qu'on aille voir Tu-sais-quoi après. »

En effet, Ti'lan et Eméra avaient convenu de vérifier que la statue était bien le Horcruxe cette nuit-là même. S'introduire au musée serait facile car il n'était pas suffisamment important pour être énormément gardé. De plus, ils n'avaient l'intention de toucher à rien. Pour l'instant.

Eméra pensa futilement qu'avant de s'introduire où que ce soit, elle devrait se changer. Sa tenue onéreuse ne servirait donc qu'à être admirée quelques secondes par la foule avant d'être remisée au placard pour les « choses sérieuses ».

Eméra se trompait. Les « quelques secondes » furent plutôt « quelques minutes ». Le temps que Ti'lan et elle entrent dans un fiacre, qu'ils en ressortent et qu'on les installe à la table du meilleur chef de Venise.

Une fois que le serveur leur eut apporté l'entrée (un large assortiment d'antipastis) et qu'il fut sorti en refermant la porte derrière lui, Eméra demanda à Ti'lan d'un ton presque anxieux :

« Est-ce qu'ils nous laissent vraiment seuls ? »

« On dirait. »

Elle se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Je pensais qu'ils nous mettraient à une table en plein milieu d'une salle commune pour qu'on puisse nous dévisager à loisir. »

En ce qui concernait ses relations publiques avec Ti'lan, Eméra avait totalement perdu l'habitude de ne pas être observée. Ils avaient souvent été seuls en tant que coéquipiers ou compagnons de voyage mais jamais en tant que fiancés. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Voldemort était avec eux. Et puis il y avait eu tout un tas de cérémonies, toujours publiques. En fait, leurs fiançailles n'avaient jamais été romantiques. Là, elles commençaient à le devenir… un peu. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Eméra se dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle appréciait un dîner en tête à tête avec Ti'lan qu'elle le laisserait lui passer la bague au doigt. Elle était toujours elle-même et Ti'lan non plus n'avait pas changé. Elle n'avait pas de raison de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Ils commencèrent à bavarder. Ti'lan avait déjà piqué la moitié des brushetta. Eméra se vengea en faisant la razzia sur les petits pains. L'atmosphère devint rapidement conviviale.

Le serveur apporta deux plats de spaghettis. Ils reprirent un peu de leur sérieux et leur conversation se porta sur l'Italie. Ti'lan comparait la domination de Voldemort à l'ancien empire romain.

« Mais Rome n'a jamais eu l'arrogance de Voldemort. À chaque fois qu'un général était victorieux et passait sous l'arc de triomphe, un serviteur lui glissait à l'oreille une locution latine… _Memento mori_. »

« Souviens toi que tu mourras. », traduisit Eméra.

Ti'lan baissa les yeux. Le silence s'installa, puis s'épaissit. La tension était palpable.

Eméra se demanda si Ti'lan avait peur de la mort. Il ne courait pas plus de dangers que les autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper mais ces risques-là étaient loin d'être négligeables.

Peut-être avait-il vu un chien noir et l'avait-il pris pour le Sinistros. Le pire des présages. Le présage de mort.

Eméra se souvint alors du cauchemar où elle voyait Ti'lan mourir. Après qu'il ait disparu, elle l'avait peu à peu oublié. Mais ce rêve avait été très étrange, et différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait faits auparavant.

Ti'lan semblait avoir des raisons de craindre la mort que n'avaient pas les autres. Et Eméra était en quelque sorte mêlée à tout ça parce qu'elle avait vu le cadavre de Ti'lan en rêve.

Elle se demanda si elle devait lui en parler. S'il avait peur de la mort, cela ne lui ferait sans doute pas du bien mais elle était prête à le choquer un peu pour qu'il lui dise enfin la vérité, pour qu'elle puisse enfin partager avec lui une petite part de ses secrets.

« Tu sais, Ti'lan… Il y a deux semaines, j'ai fait un rêve où tu étais… mort. »

« J'étais juste mort ? », demanda t-il du ton d'un professeur qui pose à ses élèves des questions supplémentaires après un exposé.

« Je voyais juste ton visage et je savais que tu étais mort. », dit Eméra, omettant volontairement de parler du chagrin qui la dévastait dans le rêve.

Ti'lan réfléchit un instant puis dit avec indifférence :

« Ah… Hé bien, c'est juste un rêve après tout. »

Eméra se dit qu'il y avait plusieurs choses qui clochaient dans la réaction de Ti'lan. Tout d'abord, son absence totale de surprise quand elle lui avait parlé de son rêve. Puis sa question, comme s'il était impatient de connaître les détails. Et enfin, sa déclaration d'indifférence qui n'avait rien de spontané. Il devait mentir. Encore. Et lui cacher des choses. Encore.

Eméra s'apprêtait à reprocher vertement à Ti'lan son manque de confiance en elle mais elle se retint. Ti'lan se braquerait et ne lui révélerait rien. Au final, cela ne servirait qu'à provoquer une nouvelle dispute entre eux.

Alors, elle fit mine de croire ce qu'il disait et changea de sujet. Le serveur remporta leur assiette vide et apporta le dessert : deux coupes remplies d'une crème à l'air légère et appétissante.

Eméra prit la première bouchée et se figea.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bon ? », demanda Ti'lan.

« C'est un peu… alcoolisé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'alcool. Il n'y en a pas dans les cuisines de Poudlard. »

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser ta part ? »

« Aucune chance !, se rebiffa Eméra. C'est délicieux. Et puis, est-ce que tu as forcément besoin de manger deux desserts à chaque repas ? »

Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu manger en dehors de Poudlard, Eméra avait découvert que Ti'lan appréciait beaucoup tout ce qui était sucré. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas laisser de sucreries à sa portée.

« Quand j'étais petit, mon père m'interdisait tout ce qui était sucré. Et je n'ose toujours pas manger de sucre en sa présence. Alors, quand je ne suis pas à sa table, j'en profite. Mais tu as raison, Eméra ; il vaut mieux que je ne me goinfre pas trop. Il me tuera s'il voit que j'ai pris du poids à mon retour. »

« À ton retour, c'est toi qui le tuera. », dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Ti'lan sourit. Cette réplique semblait lui avoir rendu toute sa bonne humeur.

Le dessert fini, il se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et réalisa que la porte-fenêtre donnait sur une terrasse. Eméra l'y suivit.

Le ciel était limpide, si bien que la vue offerte par la ville rivalisait avec celle des étoiles. Eméra jeta d'abord un coup d'œil en contrebas.

« Il n'y a personne pour nous observer. », constata t-elle.

« On peut repartir quand on veut. Je suppose qu'ils ont dû se lasser de nous attendre. »

« Puisque qu'on peut repartir quand on veut, est-ce que je peux admirer un peu la vue ? »

Ti'lan acquiesça. Eméra s'assit sur le rebord du balcon et continua à le regarder.

« Tu ne risques pas de tomber en arrière ? », demanda t-il d'un ton inquiet.

« J'ai quand même un minimum de sens de l'équilibre. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais admirer la vue. »

« Mais j'ai la plus belle des vues juste sous les yeux. », dit-elle en le fixant ostensiblement du regard.

Ti'lan dit avec un soupir :

« Eméra, tu es saoule. »

« Non, je suis honnête. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas être honnête toi aussi, juste un instant ? Me dire enfin ce que tu as sur le cœur ? »

« Eméra, il ne faut pas que tu restes assise là, c'est dangereux, continua Ti'lan sur le même ton paternaliste. L'alcool affecte ton sens de l'équilibre. »

« Ton accusation est ridicule. La dose d'alcool dans ce dessert était minime ! »

« Tu n'y es pas habituée. »

« Si je courais un réel danger, tu serais bien plus inquiet alors arrête d'utiliser cette excuse pour esquiver mes questions. »

Ti'lan tourna les talons :

« Très bien ! Puisque tu refuses d'entendre raison, je vais te laisser dégriser assise sur ton balcon. »

Mais Eméra lui lança :

« La fuite ne marchera pas non plus ! Si tu ne me réponds pas aujourd'hui, je te reposerai la question, à un autre moment. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'éviter éternellement, Ti'lan. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher un instant puis se retourna vers elle d'un air grave :

« Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Ti'lan s'avança vers elle d'un pas ferme et l'attrapa. Eméra aurait voulu résister mais c'était courir le risque de tomber dans le vide. Alors elle attendit qu'il l'ait saisie pour se débattre, purement pour la forme. De toute façon, Ti'lan allait la lâcher après l'avoir éloignée du rebord.

Il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, Eméra avait l'impression que Ti'lan la serrait encore plus fort. Elle essaya de lire son visage tout proche mais il était indéchiffrable. Elle put juste sentir un soupçon d'alcool dans son haleine.

Avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander (non sans ironie) s'il était celui qui était saoul, Ti'lan fit la chose à laquelle Eméra s'attendait le moins : il l'embrassa.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », demanda t-elle après coup.

Ti'lan l'avait enfin lâchée mais elle n'avait aucun désir de reprendre sa liberté.

« Ça veut dire : je suis un jeune homme de dix-sept ans que ses hormones travaillent et tu es une jolie fille. », répondit-il.

« Ça veut dire bien plus que ça ! Inlandsis me l'a dit et j'ai bien vu l'expression de ton reflet dans le miroir quand tu me regardais. »

« Oh !, fit Ti'lan. Tu sais ça ? Hé bien, sache que c'est totalement… sans importance. »

« Sans importance ? Je ne pense pas du tout que ça soit sans importance ! », dit Eméra qui commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. », répliqua sèchement Ti'lan.

Eméra ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses paupières se rétrécirent. Elle avait apparemment dépassé le stade du bref accès de rage pour entrer dans celui de la colère froide. Elle dit finalement d'un ton amer :

« Si tu étais vraiment un « jeune homme de dix-sept ans que ses hormones travaillent », tu ne me repousserais pas. Alors, c'est quoi ton problème, Ti'lan ? »

Il eut un petit rire :

« Et si c'était toi qui avait un problème ? Je suis juste assez sage pour ne pas vouloir avoir ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un que j'ai déjà du mal à supporter en tant qu'amie. »

Le bras d'Eméra s'était levé, comme si elle s'apprêtait à gifler Ti'lan, mais il était également parcouru de tremblements.

« Tu n'as jamais dit… Tu n'as jamais montré… », commença t-elle mais il lui coupa la parole :

« Au début, je pensais sincèrement qu'une amitié avec toi serait une bonne idée mais, depuis, j'ai réalisé que tu m'agaces vraiment. »

Eméra baissa les yeux, se demandant désespérément si elle avait pu manquer de tels sentiments. Elle avait été tellement contente d'être proche de Ti'lan qu'elle avait présumé que c'était la même chose pour lui. Vu son manque d'attention, avait-il réussi à la duper ?

« Je sais encore jouer la comédie, merci, murmura Ti'lan comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Alors _je_ décide que t'embrasser était la pire erreur de ma vie, causée par un état de légère ébriété. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Eméra abaissa son bras. Puis, elle se retourna et partit en courant.

Ti'lan s'accouda au balcon, là où Eméra était assise quelques minutes plus tôt, et la regarda sortir dans la rue et s'engouffrer dans le fiacre.

Il avait réussi. Et quelle réussite ! Eméra ne se douterait jamais que la « pire erreur de sa vie » était une manœuvre très habile.

Ti'lan savait qu'Eméra le connaissait désormais trop bien pour croire à ses mensonges habituels et à ses diversions ordinaires. Et il la connaissait bien lui aussi : elle était trop entêtée pour renoncer à être sa confidente. À moins qu'il ne lui fasse mal, tellement mal, qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais rien lui demander…

« Quand est-ce que je suis devenu capable de faire une chose pareille ? », se demanda Ti'lan à voix haute.

Il en avait toujours été capable. Quand faire souffrir Eméra était devenu nécessaire, il l'avait fait, sans hésiter. Mais ils s'étaient toujours réconciliés, pas seulement à cause du poids écrasant de sa culpabilité, mais parce qu'il voulait une bonne et distante relation avec elle. Bonne pour le bien de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et son propre plaisir. Distante pour qu'Eméra n'interfère pas sur le plan.

Évidemment, rien n'avait marché comme prévu. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et Ti'lan n'avait pas pu (voulu ?) freiner cette évolution à temps. Il l'avait fait payer à Eméra en coupant brutalement et douloureusement tout lien avec elle et il le payerait par l'inimité qu'elle aurait désormais envers lui.

Ti'lan faisait confiance à Eméra pour que cette hostilité n'empiète pas trop sur leur travail. De toute façon, leur mission pour Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper touchait à sa fin.

Il pouvait même la finir seul, dès ce soir ! Oui, il voulait en finir au plus vite. Ainsi, Eméra n'aurait plus à travailler avec lui et elle pourrait l'éviter autant qu'elle le voudrait pendant un bon moment.

Ti'lan transplana le plus près qu'il put du musée et finit le chemin à pieds. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si Eméra était là : elle avait sans doute tout sauf la tête à la chasse au Horcruxe.

Il y avait quelques sortilèges sur la porte du musée mais il les brisa sans difficulté. Quant aux gardes qui patrouillaient à l'intérieur, ils n'étaient pas très attentifs et un sortilège de Désillusion assez avancé suffit à tromper leurs sens. Après un rapide coup d'œil au plan du musée, Ti'lan parvint donc facilement à la statue.

Elle était grande, bien plus grande que Ti'lan se l'était imaginée. Louis Angorianne avait apparemment privilégié l'aspect « impressionnant » par rapport à l'aspect réaliste. Cependant, chacun des traits d'Inlandsis avait été fidèlement reproduit. Si Ti'lan ne l'avait jamais rencontrée en chair et en os, il aurait trouvé la statue très fidèle. Mais il savait que cette orgueil et cette froideur ne lui ressemblaient pas.

Le conservateur du musée avait dû juger que cette taille monumentale en faisait une cible médiocre pour un voleur. Il n'avait donc pas placé de sort de protection autour d'elle mais l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne puisse être ni réduite, ni métamorphosée. Ce qui arrangeait bien Ti'lan car ces sortilèges ne gêneraient en rien ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il sortit le détecteur de magie noire et vérifia qu'il vibrait. Puis, il fit quelques pas et leva sa baguette. Mais avant que la moindre formule ait pu franchir ses lèvres, un sortilège le frappa dans le dos, lui arrachant sa baguette et le jetant violemment contre le sol.

Ignorant la douleur et le goût du sang dans sa bouche, Ti'lan se remit sur le dos et se releva d'un bond. Mais son adversaire le tenait en joue.

Il lui posa une question, d'abord en italien, puis, devant l'air d'incompréhension de Ti'lan, en anglais :

« Qu'essayiez-vous de faire à la statue ? »

Ti'lan n'eut pas le temps d'improviser un convaincant mensonge ; déjà, une autre personne surgissait derrière son adversaire. Elle l'assomma avant de le saisir au collet et de le maintenir devant elle, comme un marionnettiste se cache derrière son pantin.

« Je réitère la question, Ti'lan : qu'essayais-tu de faire à la statue ? Tu pensais peut-être que Voldemort ne se douterait de rien si on trouvait les restes carbonisés de son Horcruxe ? Heureusement que notre ami inconnu t'a interrompu. »

Eméra lâcha ledit inconnu sans douceur. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison noire aussi pratique que discrète et ses cheveux étaient retenus en une simple queue de cheval. Seule la rougeur de ses yeux indiquait qu'elle avait pleuré. Ti'lan la trouva, avec regrets et amertume, magnifique.

« Bon, on le réveille ? », proposa t-elle avec le grand sourire qu'elle n'arborait que quand elle était folle de rage.

C'était une question rhétorique. Cependant, Ti'lan décida de répondre. Autant donner à Eméra l'occasion d'exprimer sa rage par une ironie mordante.

« C'est peut-être un agent de Voldemort. », dit-il.

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit un agent de Voldemort. Il t'aurait torturé d'abord et posé les questions ensuite. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Eméra réprimanda Ti'lan :

« Hé bien, est-ce que tu as l'intention de te rendre utile en récupérant ta baguette et en le ceinturant ou est-ce que tu as décidé d'être stupide et inutile toute la soirée ? »

Il lui obéit puis elle pointa sa baguette sur leur prisonnier et murmura :

« _Enervatum._ »

L'homme ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant des paupières. Il semblait légèrement désorienté.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Eméra.

Il resta coi.

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de répondre ? »

« Si. Notre œuvre n'est pas secrète et elle est même fort respectée. »

« Qui êtes vous alors ? »

« Nous sommes… une confrérie. Nous sommes affolés du peu de considération qu'a le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'art, du peu de protection qu'il donne à certaines œuvres, comme celles d'Armando Vecellio. Alors, nous les protégeons nous-mêmes. C'est nous qui avons demandé le transfert de cette statue à Venise pour pouvoir la protéger. »

« Mais vous avez échoué à protéger la statue contre le seul véritable danger qui la menaçait, Voldemort, répondit froidement Eméra. Ce n'est plus une œuvre d'art mais un objet souillé par la magie noire. »

« Nous ne sommes pas que des amateurs d'art mais aussi de puissants sorciers et des érudits. Croyez-vous que nous ignorions l'aura de cette statue ? Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle soit imbibée de magie noire, elle reste une œuvre exceptionnelle et nous refusons qu'elle soit détruite. »

Eméra ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ti'lan l'interrompit :

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. Le fait que la statue soit un Horcruxe ne la rend pas en elle-même maléfique. Elle ne mérite pas d'être détruite. »

L'homme se tourna vers lui, espérant avoir trouvé un allié. Mais Ti'lan continua à regarder Eméra d'un regard ferme et triste.

« Très bien, dit-elle avec aigreur au bout d'un moment. Alors, on abandonne la mission ? On dit aux autres qu'on n'a pas pu détruire le Horcruxe à cause de tes états d'âme ? »

« Comme tu m'en as justement fait la remarque tout à l'heure, dit prudemment Ti'lan, on ne peut pas faire passer la destruction de la statue inaperçue. Il n'existe aucune réplique d'une telle œuvre. Notre seule solution est de détruire le morceau d'âme à l'intérieur de la statue en la laissant intacte. »

« Idée géniale !, s'exclama Eméra. Tu oublies juste un petit détail : c'est impossible ! »

« Hé bien, en fait, peut-être que non. »

Eméra le fixa un instant, interloquée :

« Tu veux dire que tu connaissais un moyen de détruire un Horcruxe sans détruire son contenant et que tu ne l'as pas dit ! Alors que ça nous aurait tellement facilité la vie… à tous ! »

« Du calme ! J'ai juste lu un ouvrage qui en faisait mention. C'est un sort d'ancienne magie qui ne fonctionne que sur les objets. »

« Et tu n'as pas recherché plus ? »

« Ce livre était le seul que j'avais trouvé ! Tout ce que nous lisons est contrôlé par Voldemort ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il a déjà fait brûler la moindre ligne du _Petit manuel du destructeur d'Horcruxes _? »

« Il y a certains livres auxquels Voldemort n'a jamais pu toucher. »

C'était le membre de la confrérie qui venait de parler.

« Si vous êtes disposés à chasser le Mal de cette statue, alors nous n'allons pas vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais vous aider, continua t-il. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes des érudits. Nous ne protégeons pas que l'art mais aussi le savoir. Nous avons sauvé certains ouvrages de magie blanche de Voldemort. Peut-être y trouverez vous ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« Pourquoi vous nous faites confiance ? », demanda Eméra alors que Ti'lan demandait en même temps : « Pourquoi nous vous ferions confiance ? »

« Pour répondre à votre question, jeune homme, vous pouvez me tenir en joue jusqu'à ce que vous ayez constaté que je ne vous mène pas dans un guet-apens mais bien dans une bibliothèque. Une fois là-bas, si vous essayez de faire du mal aux livres, ils sauront sonner l'alerte. Ils sont si anciens et puissants qu'ils sont presque doués de conscience et je leur fais confiance pour vous juger. »

« Nous acceptons. », dit Eméra.

Cependant, elle refusa de laisser l'homme les guider lors d'un transplanage selon la célèbre règle « Ne transplanez jamais avec un inconnu. ». Ils prirent donc un fiacre qui les emmena dans un coin reculé de Venise jusqu'à une vieille bibliothèque miteuse. Le concierge qui les accueillit s'apprêtait à leur refuser l'entrée quand il aperçut celui qui les accompagnait.

« C'est bon ; ils sont avec moi. », dit-il.

Le concierge répondit par un simple hochement de tête et lui tendit une clé. L'homme s'en servit pour ouvrir une des portes au fond de la pièce.

Eméra comprit alors que le bâtiment insalubre n'était qu'une façade. Sa superficie avait été décuplée par la magie et il abritait de belles pièces, spacieuses et lumineuses, comme la bibliothèque.

« Recherchons une aiguille dans une botte de foin, deuxième édition. », dit-elle en embrassant du regard les rayonnages bien garnis.

« Ce sera plus facile cette fois, dit Ti'lan. À Sang-Pur, l'Horcruxe aurait pu être n'importe quoi alors qu'on peut déjà écarter les livres qui n'ont rien à voir avec la magie blanche, l'ancienne magie ou la destruction de Horcruxes. »

Eméra se tourna vers leur guide pour lui demander comment les livres étaient classés mais il s'était proprement évaporé. Quant à Ti'lan, il s'était déjà assis avec une pile de livre, les renvoyant à leur place d'un coup de baguette s'ils ne convenaient pas. Eméra partit donc à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque faire ses propres recherches.

Elle était en train de feuilleter _Rituels anciens et oubliés_ d'un œil somnolent quand le titre d'une page (_Comment lier les pouvoirs magiques de deux personnes_) éveilla son intérêt. En une autre situation, Eméra aurait bien proposé ce rituel à Ti'lan : il n'était pas très complexe et il aurait pu leur permettre d'utiliser plus efficacement la magie de concert.

Cependant, comme dans toutes les offres trop alléchantes, il y avait un inconvénient. L'auteur du texte avertissait que le sortilège créait un lien au niveau de l'âme et risquait d'occasionner des effets secondaires comme une _empathie accrue entre les deux sujets_.

Eméra pensa qu'un peu d'empathie supplémentaire ne ferait pas de mal à Ti'lan. Elle parcourut à nouveau du regard les instructions du livre. Il n'était dit nulle part qu'on avait besoin de l'assentiment ou de la présence de la personne avec laquelle on voulait se lier.

Quelle meilleure vengeance que de lier Ti'lan à elle sans lui demander son avis, un lien auquel il ne pourrait échapper ?

Eméra fronça les sourcils. C'était comme un mariage forcé. Elle redoutait assez ce sort pour ne pas l'imposer à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas parce que Ti'lan se montrait dur et égoïste qu'elle devait suivre son (mauvais) exemple.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le livre d'un coup sec quand, d'elle-même, la page se déchira. Eméra fixa un moment l'ouvrage, incrédule, avant de se rappeler les avertissements du disciple sur les livres. Se sentant idiote, elle se pencha vers le lourd grimoire et lui murmura :

« Écoute, je sais que tu essaies de m'aider mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne suis pas une amoureuse transie qui cherche un ersatz de potion d'amour. »

Le livre poussa une faible plainte.

« Chut ! Ne crie pas ! », chuchota t-elle d'un ton empressé tout en jetant de vifs coups d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si le bruit avait attiré l'attention de Ti'lan.

Nouveau gémissement.

« C'est bon, je prends ce sortilège. », capitula Eméra. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je l'utiliserai, ajouta t-elle en pensée.

Une fois la page arrachée soigneusement pliée dans sa poche, elle put enfin refermer le livre et le remettre à sa place.

Elle poursuivit ses recherches sans incident, jusqu'à l'aube, où Ti'lan la prévint qu'il avait trouvé. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel en transplanant et essayèrent toute la journée de faire un petit somme pour transmettre le sortilège aux autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper.

« Dalila et Deimos ont déjà détruit leur Horcruxe, dit Ti'lan. Essaie de transmettre ça à Stanislas et Lucy, je me charge de Rosemary et Kévin. »

Eméra fixait désespérément la page du livre mais elle n'arrivait pas à en avoir une image nette dans sa tête. Ti'lan non plus n'avait pas une mémoire photographique.

« Je leur ai transmis une image mais c'était une image floue !, fulmina Eméra. Ils sauront qu'on a trouvé quelque chose dans un livre mais ils ne pourront pas lire ce que c'est ! »

Ti'lan suggéra d'essayer de réciter les instructions du livre plusieurs fois à voix haute pour que les autres membres l'entendent en rêve. Mais comment pourraient-ils retenir cette litanie en ne l'entendant qu'une fois ? S'ils arrivaient à la percevoir correctement, or les sons du rêve étaient souvent discordants…

« J'abandonne, dit-il au bout d'un moment. On n'a même pas testé ce sortilège. Si ça se trouve, il ne marche pas et on est en train de s'épuiser pour rien. On réessaiera demain s'il fonctionne. »

Eméra accepta de mauvaise grâce et, après avoir dormi moins qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, ils retournèrent la nuit au musée. Eméra était plus confiante que Ti'lan mais les doutes de ce dernier furent justifiés quand la formule demeura inefficace. Eméra essaya et échoua à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu rater ? », demanda t-elle à Ti'lan, plus par lassitude que pour obtenir une réponse. En effet, elle connaissait le sort aussi bien que lui et ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreur.

« Rien, répondit-il, mais le livre dit que ce sort ne fonctionne que si celui qui le jette est suffisamment puissant. »

« Je sais, mais je crois qu'on peut dire, sans nous vanter, que nous sommes puissants. »

« Apparemment, pas assez. Ou alors cette formule est un tissu de mensonges. »

Eméra était assez encline à croire un livre puissant et vénérable. Quant à Ti'lan, il semblait aussi douter de leur pouvoir plutôt que de celui du sortilège :

« Après tout, c'est logique. Si détruire un Horcruxe était à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier, les mages noirs n'y auraient pas recours ! »

« Si on ne peut pas le faire, alors qui ? »

« Kévin, dit Ti'lan du bout des lèvres. Il est plus fort que moi. Gorgé d'énergie, il y parviendra certainement. »

« Kévin est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici !, s'exclama Eméra. Certes, il pourra utiliser le transplanage pour le voyage du retour mais cela lui prendra quand même des jours ! Sans compter qu'il n'en a pas encore terminé avec sa part du travail. »

« Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir qu'il fasse notre boulot à notre place ?, dit sèchement Ti'lan. Mais on a pas le choix : il est le plus fort de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. »

« C'est faux, souffla Eméra. Tu as dit toi-même que tous les deux, _ensemble_, nous étions plus forts que Kévin… »

« La formule doit être récitée par une seule personne et tu le sais très bien. », l'interrompit Ti'lan.

« Il faut que nous soyons vraiment ensemble, continua t-elle. Pour que nos pouvoirs soient pris pour un seul pouvoir. »

Elle sortit frénétiquement de sa poche la page arrachée de _Rituels anciens et oubliés_ :

« Regarde ! Il est écrit noir sur blanc que deux personnes liées par ce sort peuvent utiliser ensemble des formules prévues pour un seul sorcier ! »

Ti'lan lut attentivement les moindres détails du rituel et dit :

« Il n'est pas question que je fasse ça. »

« Quoi ?, s'écria Eméra, éberluée. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! »

La voix de Ti'lan redevint dure et froide alors que ses traits se figeaient. On aurait dit qu'il était pris dans la glace :

« Tu n'as pas compris que je suis déjà lié avec toi plus que je ne le veux et que je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter ? »

« Tu préfères attendre Kévin ? », demanda Eméra d'une voix blanche.

« Oui, je préfère. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire. »

Eméra ferma les yeux un instant : si Ti'lan préférait se reposer sur son pire ennemi plutôt que se lier avec elle, il devait vraiment la détester. Mais elle essaya de ne pas penser à sa souffrance et de se concentrer sur sa colère. Cela faisait déjà deux fois en deux jours que Ti'lan décidait pour elle sur des choses qui les concernaient tous les deux. Et Eméra détestait qu'on traite son avis comme une vieille chaussette.

Elle lui arracha le rituel des mains :

« Je vais le faire. Toute seule. Et tant pis pour ton accord vu que tu ne te soucies pas du mien. »

Ti'lan eut un sourire sans joie :

« Tu as besoin d'un échantillon de mon sang pour ça, dit-il en montrant la feuille des doigts, et tu ne l'auras jamais. »

Il quitta le musée et transplana aussitôt. Eméra revint plus lentement, à pieds. Elle réfléchissait aux différentes façons de saigner un Ti'lan qui se tiendrait sur ses gardes.

Quand elle parvint à l'hôtel, elle s'effondra devant sa coiffeuse. Dire qu'il y a vingt-quatre heures, Ti'lan et elle étaient en train de dîner et s'entendaient à merveille. La rose qu'il lui avait offerte commençait déjà à perdre ses pétales.

Elle se souvint d'avoir dit en riant que se piquer sur la rose de sa bien-aimée était un mauvais présage.

Ti'lan s'était piqué… Il avait saigné !

Eméra approcha la rose d'une lampe et observa attentivement ses épines jusqu'à distinguer un minuscule résidu de sang séché.

Peut-être était-ce un bon présage, après tout.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Cendres _****et publié le 7 juin. Vous pouvez ****retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et**** de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	20. Cendres

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Kévin et Rosemary, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 3 "Arrivée à Honshû", le chapitre 7 "Trouble personnalité", le chapitre 9 "Camélia sous pluie nocturne", le chapitre 12 "Le calme avant la tempête" et le chapitre 14 "Ventricule de coeur de dragon".  
**

_« Early one morning,  
Just as the sun was rising,  
I heard a maid sing,  
In the valley below._

_CHORUS: Oh, don't deceive me,  
Oh, never leave me,  
How could you use  
A poor maiden so ? »_

Extrait d'une ancienne chanson folklorique anglaise

**20 : **Cendres

Tôt chaque matin, c'était le même rituel. Il se levait alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient à peine dans le dortoir. Il s'habillait et traversait l'école déserte jusqu'au temple. Là, il entrait dans la pièce interdite, où seuls les prêtres pouvaient normalement aller. Mais il était différent. Il était spécial.

Et là, familièrement, il prenait l'arc. Après tout, c'était sa propriété. Son héritage. Et surtout, c'était ce que l'arc voulait.

Mais ce matin-là, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ce qu'il tenait à la main était identique à son arc mais ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de bois.

Il se massa les tempes. Ainsi, Kévin Addams était passé à l'acte. Il savait depuis longtemps quelles étaient leurs intentions, à lui et à Ôkami Nezumi, mais il n'avait rien fait, espérant qu'ils renonceraient à cette folie. Pensaient-ils vraiment voler la relique et ne pas être pris ?

Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé Addams. Celui-ci avait réussi à obtenir une copie assez fidèle de l'arc pour servir de leurre. Personne n'avait remarqué la substitution car personne ne savait reconnaître l'arc authentique. Sauf lui.

S'il n'avait pas été là, le plan d'Addams aurait sûrement marché. Mais c'était bien son rôle. Protéger l'arc, le servir et, en échange, en être l'unique possesseur.

Bon, Addams n'était pas un imbécile. Mais Addams ne savait rien de ce qu'il savait. Par exemple, il avait une nette idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'arc et il comptait bien récupérer son bien.

« Alors où est l'arc ? »

« Sous mon lit. »

Nezumi manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boulette de riz :

« Tu ne l'as quand même pas mis sous ton lit ? »

« Justement, c'est tellement idiot pour quelqu'un de plus de dix ans de cacher quelque chose sous son lit que personne ne viendra l'y chercher. »

« Je ne relèverai pas toutes les raisons qui rendent ton raisonnement douteux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? »

« Je cherche un moyen de le détruire. »

Nezumi reposa son bentô et regarda Kévin bien en face :

« Alors, tu l'as volé juste pour… le détruire ? Je suppose que tu as une bonne raison de faire ça. »

« Une très bonne raison. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? C'est du bois sec ; ça brûle bien. Si tu es moins mauviette que tu en as l'air, tu peux même essayer de le casser en deux. »

« Ce n'est pas un arc ordinaire. Tu crois que j'essaierais de le détruire si c'en était un ? Je ne suis pas un fétichiste des arcs. »

Kévin s'interrompit un instant pour avaler une bouchée et reprit :

« Non, pour détruire cet arc là, il faut bien plus que du feu ordinaire. Je connais quelques sortilèges assez méchants mais je n'ai pas envie de risquer d'endommager l'école en les utilisant. Il y a aussi l'option « jeter l'arc dans un volcan en activité » mais ça provoque une éruption volcanique. »

Avant que Nezumi n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque, un garçon qui portait le même uniforme noir et blanc que Kévin les aborda.

« Excuse moi, c'est toi qui occupe le lit numéro vingt-cinq ? », demanda t-il, s'adressant à Kévin.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Tu ferais mieux de me suivre, alors. »

Ils se rendirent au dortoir des garçons. Nezumi les y suivit, ce qui lui aurait valu un coup d'œil peu amène de Shoto. Les dortoirs n'étaient pas vraiment interdits aux membres du sexe opposé mais y aller était mal vu.

Nezumi n'eut aucun mal à deviner quel lit était celui de Kévin. Un petit groupe d'élèves s'était déjà rassemblé autour du désastre.

« Je suis allé chercher quelque chose au dortoir à la pause déjeuner. C'était comme ça. », dit le garçon d'un ton d'excuse.

Kévin s'accroupit et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Une fouille méticuleuse les avait totalement éparpillées. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir ce qui manquait mais il ne put le glisser à Nezumi car elle s'était éclipsée.

« Je suis allée au dortoir des filles, expliqua t-elle à son retour. On me cherchait. Mes affaires sont dans le même état que les tiennes. »

« L'arc a disparu. », dit Kévin.

« Je m'en doutais. Alors, ça te semble toujours une aussi brillante idée de l'avoir caché sous ton lit ? »

Kévin lui lança un regard noir.

« La personne qui nous a fouillés avait une cible précise. Elle savait que l'arc serait en la possession de l'un de nous deux. Donc, elle doit être au courant de notre petit vol. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement nous dénoncer ? Pourquoi se contenter de nous reprendre notre butin ? », dit Nezumi.

« Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui ne veut pas nous dénoncer. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'un coupable possible. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard, conscients d'avoir la même idée en tête.

Après avoir récupéré l'arc de Ryû, Kévin et Nezumi n'avaient pas tout de suite opéré à la substitution. Ils avaient d'abord expédié l'arc à un artisan, lui demandant de le rendre le plus semblable possible à l'Horcruxe.

Tout avait failli tourner au vinaigre quand l'artiste, ayant reconnu l'arc comme la propriété de Ryû, lui avait envoyé un hibou. Il lui demandait s'il ne s'était pas fait voler et lui transmettait l'étrange « commande » de Kévin. Ryû avait eu la présence d'esprit de répondre qu'il avait donné l'arc à un de ses amis Occidental qui souhaitait apparemment avoir une reproduction de l'arc de Fujiwara no Michigana.

Ryû se doutait que Kévin n'aurait pas remué ciel et terre pour avoir une copie d'une relique si c'était pour l'accrocher dans son salon. Il avait alors décidé d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui pour savoir ses motivations. Kévin avait désespérément essayé d'éviter ses questions mais il n'avait pas eu à le faire longtemps : Nezumi avait dit la vérité à Ryû.

Contrairement aux pires craintes de Kévin, Ryû ne les avait pas dénoncés ; il s'était contenté de les suivre pendant six jours, essayant de les dissuader de mettre leur projet de vol à exécution. Kévin et Nezumi ne l'avaient pas écouté. Ils avaient reçu la copie de l'arc la veille et avaient immédiatement opéré à la substitution durant la nuit.

Ryû avait dû deviner ou constater ce passage à l'acte. Il était trop gentil pour dénoncer Kévin et Nezumi mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il resterait forcément les bras croisés…

« Allez, Ryû, on ne t'en veut pas pour quelques affaires éparpillées, dit Kévin d'un ton conciliant. Tu voulais juste réparer notre crime, en nous reprenant l'arc et en le remettant à sa place... »

« Ce n'est pas moi. », coupa Ryû d'un ton catégorique.

« … et tu sais ce qu'on dit : faute avouée à moitié pardonnée. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Excuse-moi, Ryû-san, dit Nezumi plus poliment, mais si quelqu'un d'autre avait découvert notre… acte, il nous aurait dénoncés. Tu es le seul élève que j'imagine réparer notre faute en douce. »

« Réparer votre faute peut-être, mais pas en douce. Je ne fais rien en douce. », dit-il en remettant sans douceur un gros livre dans son rayonnage.

Heureusement que la bibliothèque était presque vide en début d'après-midi…

« Il semble honnête. », dit Nezumi à Kévin. Il avait bien moins confiance en Ryû qu'elle mais il pourrait vérifier plus tard s'il était coupable ou non. Pour l'instant, autant explorer d'autres pistes.

« Si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui ? »

« Quelqu'un a peut-être appris votre vol et s'est emparé du butin pour son propre profit. »

« Pour l'argent ? Une relique aussi célèbre ne passe pas inaperçue, même au marché noir. L'acheter et l'exposer reviendrait, pour un collectionneur, à acheter un gigantesque panneau clignotant « Marchandise volée à l'école d'Honshû ». Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi on volerait cette vieillerie. »

« Peut-être pour la même raison que toi, tu l'as volée ? », rappela Ryû.

* * *

Il tenait l'arc serré contre lui, comme un être vivant. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait avec lui comme ça.

Il aurait peut-être dû le remettre à l'intérieur du temple. Après tout, c'était une relique. Il était sacré. Mais l'arc avait voulu rester avec lui. Il allait lui confier une mission et il voulait s'assurer qu'il la menait à bien.

_Tu vas devoir te débarrasser ces voleurs. _

_Je n'ai jamais tué personne,_ avait-il répondu, à la fois mal à l'aise à l'idée du meurtre et honteux à celle de décevoir.

Mon précédent maître, ton glorieux ancêtre, a tué de nombreuses fois. Il n'y a rien de mal à faire couler le sang si c'est pour le plus grand bien.

_Ce n'était qu'un minable vol…_

_Je les ai entendus parler. Ils ne voulaient pas que me voler, mais aussi me détruire…_

Il sursauta, horrifié.

_Tu vois, c'est moi ou eux. Alors, le feras-tu ?_

_Bien sûr._

Mais il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, affermissant sa prise sur l'arc. La voix qui murmurait dans son esprit se fit plus douce, presque enjôleuse :

_Je sais que tu en es capable. Tu as bien changé depuis notre première rencontre. Parce que je t'ai révélé la vérité, parce que je t'ai donné la force…_

Il avait entendu dire que tenir une arme pouvait vous faire sentir puissant. Mais quand il tenait cette arme là, il se sentait carrément invincible. Ses actions et ses pensées devenaient justes et bonnes et il ne doutait plus de rien.

La première fois, cette sensation l'avait stupéfié. Maintenant, il en avait besoin.

_Et je pourrai te rapporter encore plus. Tout d'abord en faisant de toi le directeur de cette école. Ensemble, nous mettrons fin à toutes les indulgences envers les Sang-impurs. N'est-ce pas une noble cause, assez noble pour tuer ?_

_Mais la culpabilité ? Est-ce que je pourrai la supporter ? Deux meurtres…_

_Ce ne sont qu'une femme et un étranger. Dis toi qu'ils n'ont aucune importance pour la société._

_Restez avec moi, je vous en prie ! Donnez moi la force de le faire !_

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Je serai avec toi… jusqu'à ton dernier souffle._

Cela n'avait rien d'un serment. L'Horcruxe faisait une simple constatation.

S'il avait été capable de le percevoir, il aurait remarqué l'ironie cruelle qui teintait légèrement sa « voix ».

* * *

Kévin se dirigeait vers la porte du réfectoire à pas lents. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à rechercher le Horcruxe. Résultat, il était énervé et harassé de fatigue.

À moins de s'être immédiatement enfui avec son butin (dans ce cas, il était sans doute déjà loin), leur voleur avait dû le cacher quelque part dans l'école ou le garder en permanence, miniaturisé, avec lui. Or, le détecteur de magie noire permettait de suivre à la trace le Horcruxe.

En effet, Kévin avait détecté des bribes de sa présence dans les couloirs, par exemple, mais aucun résultat concluant. Il semblait que le voleur avait choisi des endroits on ne peut plus banals pour se balader, rien qui put révéler son identité.

Cela rappelait à Kévin sa première fouille infructueuse de l'école. Revivre cette expérience une seconde fois était plus frustrant et agaçant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il avait finalement décidé d'aller dîner pour raconter tous les événements de la journée à Rosemary, espérant qu'elle aurait une idée. Mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher à la poignée de la porte du réfectoire, une main le saisit par le col et le tira en arrière.

« Le dîner attendra un peu, dit Nezumi. Shoto m'a abordée pendant que Ryû et moi étions en cours et toi à faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Il est chargé de l'enquête sur la personne qui a fouillé nos affaires et il veut nous dire un mot. »

« Cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ne peut pas attendre ? », grommela Kévin.

« Apparemment, il a un emploi du temps de ministre et il m'a littéralement suppliée de venir à dix-neuf heures précises. À son club d'échecs. »

Elle cessa de le traîner comme un enfant récalcitrant et lui dit plus doucement :

« Si ça se trouve, ça ne prendra que cinq minutes. »

« J'espère bien. », répondit Kévin sans aucune bonne volonté.

Mais, à peine se furent-ils approchés de la salle du club d'échecs que Shoto en sortit brusquement, visiblement secoué.

« Excusez-moi, je viens de recevoir un appel par la Poudre de Cheminette ! Installez-vous, j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! »

Sans autre forme de procès, il s'enfuit en courant. Kévin grommela à nouveau mais il finit par entrer dans la pièce. Petite et confortable, elle devait servir de salle de réunion pour les membres les plus select du club d'échec. Les fauteuils en cuir étaient du plus pur style anglais, aussi élégants qu'inconfortables. Un petit feu magique brûlait dans une imposante cheminée.

N'importe qui ne pouvait pas entrer dans cette pièce et Kévin se dit que s'il devait l'inspecter, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il sortit donc discrètement le détecteur de magie noire, qui, contre toute attente, lui donna des résultats concluants.

« Nezumi ! Soit l'arc est ici, soit il y est resté longtemps il y a peu de temps ! Le voleur doit être un membre du club d'échecs ! Dépêchons de chercher des indices avant que Shoto n'arrive ! »

Il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement la pièce et, voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, Nezumi se mit à chercher elle aussi. Leur temps était compté alors ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger sur son sixième sens.

« Oh. », fit-elle soudain.

« Tu as trouvé ? », dit Kévin en relevant brutalement la tête.

« _Glacius !_, s'écria t-elle avant d'expliquer : « Ce sont des œufs de Serpencendre ! Ils étaient proches du point de combustion ! »

Kévin s'apprêtait à répondre quand il aperçut un autre nid sous le canapé.

« Je crois qu'il y en a d'autres ! », s'exclama t-il paniqué avant de jeter un Glacius.

Il se mirent à fouiller encore plus frénétiquement la pièce, conscients que des petites bombes à retardement pouvaient être dissimulées dans chaque recoin sombre. Ils avaient gelé deux nids quand des feux éclatèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce.

Kévin avait lu une fois qu'une maison infestée de nids de Serpencendres pouvait brûler entièrement en quelques minutes. Alors une petite pièce… Nezumi et lui combattaient les flammes à grands renforts de sortilèges mais les œufs de Serpencendre créaient d'excellents départs de feu et il y en avait de tous les côtés.

Ils se concentrèrent pour dégager la sortie avant d'être intoxiqués par la fumée. Mais la porte refusait de s'ouvrir, que ce soit sous la forces des poings ou de la magie.

« Elle est fermée par un sortilège ! », lui cria Nezumi.

« On ne pourrait pas trouver un contre-maléfice ? »

« Si, bien sûr ! Mais j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer dans cette situati… »

La phrase de Nezumi s'acheva par une quinte de toux. L'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable…

Soudain, la porte vola en éclats. Ils se protégèrent comme ils purent des échardes de bois, avant d'apprécier une bienvenue bouffée d'oxygène de l'extérieur.

Ryû se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil décontenancé à la pièce qui continuait de brûler.

« Rosemary et Midori n'en pouvaient plus de vous attendre. Vu que je savais où vous étiez, elles m'ont demandé d'aller vous chercher, quitte à interrompre votre rendez-vous avec Shoto. Quand j'ai vu la porte scellée magiquement, l'odeur de toast brûlé et la fumée qui s'échappait de la pièce, j'ai pensé que je pouvais vous interrompre. »

Ils commencèrent à s'activer pour éteindre les feux avant qu'ils ne se propagent dans toute l'école.

« C'est la première fois que tu échappes à une tentative d'assassinat ? », demanda Kévin à Nezumi. Lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le prenait pour cible.

Elle hocha la tête, très pale.

« Tu verras, on finit par s'y habituer. », dit-il, tentant maladroitement de la rassurer.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de m'y habituer. »

« Je me demande bien qui a voulu vous tuer, dit Ryû. Mais le sort sur la porte ne laisse pas de doute. On a bien voulu vous enfermer à l'intérieur de ce brasier. »

« Moi, je ne me demande pas, dit Kévin. Je sais qui c'est. »

Il reçut les regards surpris de Ryû, qui ne savait pas tout, et de Nezumi, encore trop sous le choc pour réfléchir.

« Shoto a dit que quelqu'un venait de l'appeler par la Poudre de Cheminette et que c'était pour ça qu'il devait s'absenter. Mais le feu magique a dû brûler des heures pour qu'autant de Serpencendres en sortent et pondent leurs œufs dans la pièce. Shoto nous a raconté un mensonge, pour avoir une excuse pour quitter la pièce et endormir notre méfiance envers le feu magique. »

« Peut-être que Shoto vous a bien menti mais simplement parce qu'il avait une autre raison, moins glorieuse, de vous quitter et qu'il ne voulait pas la dire, dit Ryû. Peut-être a t-il vu le feu sans savoir depuis combien de temps il brûlait et qu'il l'a utilisé pour son mensonge. »

« Il pouvait ignorer depuis combien de temps brûlait le feu mais pas les traînées de cendres qui indiquent le passage des Serpencendres. Vu le nombre de nids qu'il y avait dans la pièce, elle aurait dû être recouverte de suie ! »

« Ce n'est pas forcément lui qui a nettoyé les cendres. Le meurtrier est peut-être passé avant lui. »

« Il a dit à Nezumi de venir à dix-neufs heures précises !, explosa Kévin. Il l'a suppliée d'être à l'heure ! Tout simplement parce que les nids s'enflamment au bout de quelques minutes. Le timing est donc d'une importance capitale. Si les victimes arrivent un peu en retard, elles voient la pièce brûler sous leurs yeux au lieu d'être dedans. Il faut donc que le meurtrier calcule précisément l'heure de la combustion et s'arrange pour que ses victimes soient à l'intérieur de la pièce au bon moment. Et qui nous a donné rendez-vous dans cette pièce à cette heure fatidique ? Shoto ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est un hasard si l'heure de son rendez-vous coïncide avec l'heure du déclenchement du piège ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait une chose pareille. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Nezumi, en quête d'un arbitre. Elle répondit avec hésitation :

« Il y a quelques années, je l'aurais défendu autant que Ryû. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé. »

« Peut-être a t-il été possédé. », dit Kévin.

Devant les regards interrogateurs des autres, il essaya de leur expliquer sans utiliser le terme « Horcruxe » :

« L'arc est… un objet hautement maléfique. Si on se confie trop à ce genre d'objet, on peut y perdre l'esprit. »

« Shoto va prier au temple tous les jours. Depuis des années. », dit Nezumi.

Kévin se morigéna. Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'hypothèse que le Horcruxe ait pris contrôle d'un élève. Pourtant, en voyant la ferveur religieuse de Shoto, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose… Des années de prières quotidiennes étaient plus que suffisantes pour avoir mis le garçon totalement sous l'emprise du Horcruxe.

« Le pauvre, il doit avoir la tête à l'envers. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait le soigner ? », demanda Ryû.

La conversation s'interrompit. Ils avaient fini d'éteindre la pièce. Elle était désormais totalement carbonisée mais inoffensive.

« On ferait mieux de rejoindre le réfectoire, dit Kévin. On serait plus en sécurité au milieu d'une foule. Et puis, Rosemary et Midori ne savent rien de ce qui s'est passé. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles s'inquiètent… »

Sa baguette lui échappa soudain des mains et il ne termina pas sa phrase. D'un même mouvement, Kévin, Nezumi et Ryû se retournèrent.

Shoto se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, l'air presque aussi catastrophé qu'eux, mais son regard tourné uniquement vers Ryû.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être là ! », s'exclama t-il.

« Tu ne faisais pas partie de ses premières cibles, Ryû. Quelle chance tu as. », dit Kévin avec une ironie assez froide.

« Si tuer Nezumi et Kévin ne te pose pas de problèmes, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rechignerais à m'éliminer moi aussi. », dit Ryû en s'adressant directement à Shoto.

Il avait l'air en colère. Calmement en colère. Pour l'instant. Ce qui lui donnait le charme d'une bombe à retardement.

Il se tourna vers Kévin et la raison de sa colère devint plus apparente :

« Il a l'air parfaitement conscient. Pas possédé, pas dans un état second. »

« Peut-être n'a t-il pas été possédé. Juste corrompu, répondit Kévin. Et, mon gars, qu'est-ce que l'arc t'a raconté ? », demanda t-il, désinvolte.

« Il m'a dit la vérité. Il m'a donné de… la force. »

« Visiblement corrompu. », conclut Kévin.

Ryû et Nezumi eurent tous les deux un air dégoûté. Contrairement à Kévin, ils connaissaient Shoto depuis longtemps et étaient déçus de le voir corrompu par l'arc au point d'être prêt à devenir un meurtrier.

Mais Shoto ne semblait pas vouloir tuer qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Il regardait toujours Ryû et semblait en proie à un véritable dilemme.

« Tu hésites à t'attaquer à moi à cause de l'amitié que nous avions commencée à forger ? », dit Ryû d'une voix plus douce. Il semblait tout de même disposé à essayer de ramener Shoto sur le droit chemin.

Il avait la bénédiction de Kévin. Celui-ci n'était pas inquiet. Si Shoto se décidait à les attaquer, il avait le pouvoir des Kria pour se défendre. Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'utiliser d'entrée de jeu. Ç'aurait été crié sa véritable identité.

« Je ne peux pas tuer un membre de ma famille ! », cria Shoto comme s'il s'adressait à une cinquième personne, sans doute au Horcruxe.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas du tout de la même famille ! », ne put s'empêcher de dire Nezumi. Elle se tourna vers Ryû, qui avait baissé la tête.

« Je suis un enfant adopté, avoua t-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis de sa famille. »

« J'en ai la preuve, dit Shoto, qui semblait ravi de faire durer les choses. L'arc est à moi parce que je suis un descendant de Fujiwara no Michigana. »

Aucun des trois autres ne fit remarquer que c'était sans doute une fadaise invérifiable que lui avait raconté l'arc pour gagner sa confiance.

« Et lui, dit-il en montrant Ryû du bras, regardez son bras droit ! »

Pensant qu'il ne valait tout de même mieux pas contrarier quelqu'un qui détenait leurs trois baguettes, Kévin releva la manche de Ryû.

« Je ne vois qu'un marque de naissance. », dit Nezumi.

« Ce n'est pas une simple marque de naissance. », murmura Kévin.

Peut-être le délire de Shoto avait-il finalement quelque substance.

« C'est une marque d'élémentariste. »

Les marques d'élémentariste étaient des tâches brunes d'aspect quelconque, qu'on confondait aisément avec des marques de naissance ordinaires car elles ne s'en différenciaient que par leurs formes subtiles. Kévin s'y serait trompé s'il n'avait pas déjà aperçu celle que Ti'lan avait sur le poignet

« Vous voyez !, s'exclama Shoto. C'est un élémentariste de la Foudre ! Comme Fujiwara no Michigana ! »

« Je suis désolée, dit Nezumi, mais rien ne prouve que Fujiwara no Michigana était un élémentariste de Foudre. C'est juste une théorie populaire fondée sur le fait qu'il s'attribuait un pouvoir mystérieux et que les gens de l'époque avaient tendance à cacher ce pouvoir, considéré comme trop dangereux et attirant le malheur. »

« Un témoin de l'époque a dit avoir vu sa marque ! »

« C'était peut-être une simple tâche de naissance. On s'y trompe si facilement ! »

« Pourquoi aurait-il caché son pouvoir s'il n'était pas honteux ? C'était forcément l'élémentarisme de Foudre ! »

« Peut-être que Fujiwara no Michigana n'a jamais eu aucun pouvoir mystérieux et qu'il a inventé ça pour renouveler son aura de mystère et de crainte ! »

Shoto commença à enfler comme un crapaud-buffle. Kévin pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que Nezumi et lui se livrent un combat sur la vérité historique. Même si Nezumi avait probablement raison.

Shoto avait apparemment une vision très romancée de l'Histoire. Deux frères séparés à la naissance. L'un possédant l'arme de leur célèbre ancêtre, l'autre son pouvoir le plus illustre. L'arc avait dû suggérer à Shoto cette jolie fable, qui avait le mérite de le lier par le sang à ses deux idoles, aussi bien la vivante que la morte.

Mais ce que l'arc n'avait pas prévu était que Shoto ait un authentique attachement fraternel pour Ryû et qu'il rechigne à le tuer.

Le regard de Kévin se posa sur la main gauche de Shoto, plongée à l'intérieur de sa poche. Elle devait être crispée sur l'arc. S'il réussissait à l'éloigner de Shoto, peut-être que le poids pesant sur sa volonté serait un peu levé et qu'il pourrait enfreindre les ordres du Horcruxe.

Kévin se prit à regretter que Rosemary ne soit pas avec lui. Elle aurait su exactement comment entortiller Shoto pour lui faire lâcher l'arc. Ses camarades présents ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité : Nezumi était bien trop franche et faisait une pitoyable menteuse quand elle s'y essayait malgré tout ; quant à Ryû, il était foncièrement honnête.

Comme il était le meilleur menteur présent, c'était donc à lui qu'échoyait la tâche ingrate.

« Alors Shoto, tu veux nous tuer ? Pour protéger l'arc ? »

« C'est mon rôle. Je suis le Protecteur. »

Avec un P majuscule, s'il vous plaît !

« Mais ça ne semble pas marcher comme tu veux, fit remarquer Kévin. Tu n'es pas obligé de porter ce fardeau seul, Shoto… », acheva t-il d'une voix douce.

Il vit le visage de Shoto s'éclairer, alors que celui-ci envisageait l'existence d'un échappatoire.

« Après tout, ton frère peut aussi bien revendiquer la propriété de l'arc que toi. Et s'il peut posséder l'arc, il peut aussi le protéger. »

« Mais l'arc m'a choisi ! »

« Tu peux renoncer à cet héritage. Après tout, Ryû a le pouvoir de Fujiwara no Michigana. Ce n'était pas comme si tu donnais à l'arc un Protecteur incompétent. »

« Je ne peux pas le laisser ! », s'exclama Shoto, criant presque.

« Tu as dit que l'arc te donnait de la force. De quoi parlais-tu ? », demanda Nezumi. Elle s'était rappelée de ce détail et considérait apparemment Shoto comme un drogué.

« Un sort de Fujiwara no Michigana…, expliqua Shoto en bougonnant. Insuffler force et courage aux cœurs nobles… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »

« Peut-être que Ryû le peut, dit Kévin de sa voix la plus suave. Donne lui donc l'arc pour qu'il puisse y goûter. »

Shoto ne pouvait pas nier que Ryû ait un cœur pur, ni qu'il ait le droit de toucher l'arc. Alors, il le sortit de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille originelle. Mais il fut plus malin que Kévin ne l'avait imaginé : au lieu de remettre l'arc à Ryû, il lui tendit une extrémité, tout en continuant de tenir fermement l'autre.

Ryû effleura à peine l'arc. Mais son expression changea aussitôt : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses traits s'affermirent. Il empoigna l'arc et cria à Kévin et Nezumi :

« Faites le lâcher ! »

N'ayant pas envie de voir Ryû succomber au même mal que Shoto, Kévin eut un instant d'hésitation. Pas Nezumi. Elle flanqua à Shoto un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'envoya au tapis.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. La pièce fut à nouveau remplie de lumière, mais cette fois comme si elle était frappée par la foudre. L'atmosphère était littéralement électrique. Kévin et Nezumi s'éloignèrent le plus possible de l'éclair mais ils ressentirent tout de même une légère décharge en provenance du sol.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est fait électrocuter ? », demanda Ryû, une fois que la lumière fut redevenue normale.

Un filet de cendres s'échappait de sa main et rejoignait un petit tas à ses pieds. Tout ce qui restait de l'arc.

« On va bien, dit Nezumi. Mais Shoto a l'air moins en forme. »

Plus proche de Ryû que les deux autres, il sentait légèrement le roussi.

« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça en temps normal, dit Ryû. C'est tellement imprudent. Mais quand j'ai pris l'arc, je me suis senti tellement fort, tellement sûr de moi que j'ai osé le faire. »

« Ce sort n'était pas mauvais à l'origine. L'arc l'a probablement détourné pour rendre les cœurs purs imprudents et arrogants mais c'était juste ce dont tu avais besoin à ce moment là. D'un brin de folie. Grâce à ça, l'arc a disparu et personne n'est gravement blessé. »

Ce fut ce moment là que Shoto choisit pour reprendre connaissance. Il semblait totalement déboussolé. Il se releva et recula en titubant jusqu'à heurter l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux allèrent de Ryû au tas de cendres, du tas de cendres à Ryû.

Puis il comprit.

Il poussa alors un cri d'horreur et dégaina sa baguette magique. Kévin s'interposa aussitôt, prêt à utiliser le pouvoir des Kria pour les protéger tous les trois.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Avant d'avoir pu lancer le moindre sort, Shoto fut assommé par derrière par ce qui semblait être un éventail traditionnel japonais.

« Excusez-nous, dit Midori, on a eu un peu de mal à trouver le club d'échecs. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la pièce carbonisée, après avoir constaté avec soulagement que Ryû et Nezumi n'étaient pas blessés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il semble que l'on soit arrivées juste à temps. Cela valait le coup d'enfreindre le règlement. », dit Rosemary qui tenait toujours l'éventail.

Elle se tourna vers Kévin et lui dit d'un ton ironique :

« Je pensais que tu aurais pu te charger tout seul de la dernière partie du plan. »

« Il y a eu des… complications. », résuma Kévin.

Il regarda Shoto, qui gisait désormais à même le sol, inconscient.

« Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie. Vous devriez retourner au réfectoire avant qu'on ne remarque votre absence, dit-il à Midori et Rosemary puis uniquement à cette dernière : Merci pour nous avoir sauvé la vie, même si j'aurais pu me débrouiller seul. »

« Bien. », dit Rosemary sans se départir de son ton légèrement sarcastique.

Il jeta un sort de lévitation sur le corps de Shoto tandis que Ryû, Midori et Nezumi, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, prenaient la direction du réfectoire. Rosemary les suivait, un peu à l'écart.

Kévin les regarda s'éloigner, envieux. Il avait faim.

* * *

« Vu qu'il part, tu devrais le lui dire. »

Nezumi jeta un regard blasé à Ryû :

« Avouer un amour désespéré, c'est pas mon truc. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est « désespéré » ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ; Kévin et moi ne nous entendons pas du tout. »

« Je vous ai vus et je trouve que vous allez admirablement bien ensemble. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois ; l'amour ne m'intéresse pas. Pas à Honshû. Il faut que je me concentre sur mes études. »

« Tu les as presque finies. »

« Oui, et après, pour n'importe quelle relation sérieuse, devine qui verra son ambition sacrifiée ? Même toi, Ryû, tu n'abandonnerais pas ta carrière contre celle d'Aiko. _Elle_ le ferait pour toi. Et tout le monde considère ça comme normal ! »

« J'ai l'impression que Kévin n'a pas la même vision des choses. Ce qui le rend encore mieux pour toi. »

« Kévin est un petit pourceau immature et arrogant. D'ailleurs, il va partir et je ne le reverrai plus jamais. », dit Nezumi sur un ton caractéristique chez elle de la mauvaise foi.

Elle s'interrompit. Kévin approchait.

« Je venais vous dire adieu. Ryû, j'aimerais aussi te remercier d'avoir détruit l'arc pour moi. »

« Je tremble en pensant que l'arc aurait pu dire à Shoto de vous tuer et de m'effacer la mémoire, dit Ryû. Je pense que Shoto aurait obéi. L'arc aurait pu gagner, si ce n'est sa cruauté. »

« Et toi, Nezumi, je te remercie d'autant plus car tu as fait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire : faire confiance à Ryû. Et ta confiance était bien placée. »

Nezumi rougit légèrement et Ryû sourit.

« Prenez bien soin de vous trois. »

Quand Kévin se fut éloigné, Nezumi dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'être aussi gentil ? Quelqu'un lui a jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium ? »

« Je crois que tu l'as impressionné, dit Ryû qui semblait avoir emprunté le ton sarcastique de Rosemary. Maintenant, c'est le moment où tu lui cours après pour lui dire un dernier mot. Tu sais que tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas. »

« Très bien, j'y vais. », se résigna Nezumi.

Elle se leva et se précipita pour rattraper Kévin.

« Je pensais bien que tu viendrais me dire _Bon vent !_ ou _Du balai ! _»

« En fait, je voulais te dire… que ça ne me gêne pas si tu reviens un jour à Honshû. Pas tout de suite, bien sûr. Quand de l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu y trouveras toujours des amis pour t'aider. Et je pense que tu auras besoin d'aide, Kévin, et de véritables amis. »

Il s'apprêtait à nier mais les propres paroles de Nezumi lui revinrent soudain de manière frappante et il répondit :

« Je croyais que tu avais promis de ne plus jamais essayer de m'aider. »

« Hé bien, il semble que je ne puisse pas m'en empêcher !, avoua t-elle piteusement. Mais, en échange, peux-tu me faire une promesse ? Une que tu tiendras, cette fois ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Promets-moi de ne pas oublier mes paroles. À propos des amis qui t'attendent ici. »

« Je promets de m'en souvenir. »

* * *

Le même jour, à l'autre bout du monde, Voldemort observait les _missi dominici_, pitoyablement recroquevillés devant lui.

« Alors comme ça, vous ne m'avez pas rapporté mon diamant ? »

« Mon seigneur, nous l'avions arraché à l'arche avant qu'elle ne soit détruite, nous l'avions emporté avec nous mais… »

« Quoi ? »

Le _missi dominici_ qui avait osé parler devint encore plus blême :

« Il a disparu. Comme s'il s'était évaporé dans les airs. »

« C'est la faute de Blythe ! C'est elle qui a nous apporté ce diamant, qui était sans nul doute un faux ! », s'exclama un _missi dominici_ avant d'avaler sa salive quand le regard de Voldemort se tourna vers lui.

« Et où est Blythe ? »

« Mais… elle devrait être là, maître. Elle a dit qu'elle rentrait en Angleterre. »

« Bandes d'imbéciles ! Blythe n'est jamais rentrée en Angleterre ! Il a dû être très facile pour The White Fox de prendre sa place après l'avoir éliminée et de vous donner cette minable copie conjurée ! Le véritable diamant doit être très loin maintenant. »

« Devons-nous poursuivre le voleur ? »

« Je pense que je vais laisser le diamant à The White Fox, dit Voldemort, songeur. Il sera forcément un protecteur plus compétent que vous tous. »

Certains _missi dominici_ se permirent un soupir soulagé, pensant que leur calvaire était fini. Ils se trompaient.

« Ah, j'oubliais. _Endoloris_ ! »

Un corbeau s'envola, gêné par le bruit des hurlement de douleur et plana au-dessus de Poudlard en poussant des croassements de mauvais augure.

_Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde !_

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Nouveaux départs _****et publié le 21 juin. Vous pouvez ****retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et**** de plus amples informations sur "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil).**


	21. Nouveaux départs

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Ti'lan et Eméra, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 1 "Le feu et la glace", le chapitre 8 "Le renoncement", le chapitre 10 "Une vie de princesse", le chapitre 15 "La Walkyrie" et le chapitre 19 "Voir Venise...". Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des précédentes aventures de Stanislas et Lucy, vous pouvez relire le chapitres 5 "Amitiés bien placées", le chapitre 10 "Une vie de princesse", le chapitre 13 "Les illusions perdues", le chapitre 16 "Métamorphoses" et le chapitre 18 "Feudeymon".  
**

_« Je remplace la mélancolie par le courage, le doute par la certitude, le désespoir par l'espoir… »_

Isidore Ducasse dans Poésies I

**21 :** Nouveaux départs

Les vapeurs aigres de l'asphodèle brûlaient désagréablement les poumons d'Eméra mais elle était satisfaite. Ti'lan et elle étaient désormais liés, et suffisamment forts pour détruire le Horcruxe.

Elle bailla. La fatigue était sans doute un des contrecoups du rituel. Mais elle devait aller prévenir Ti'lan : elle avait déjà fait ça contre sa volonté, elle ne pouvait pas le lui cacher. Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient s'occuper du Horcruxe cette nuit-même.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en titubant pour aller frapper à la porte de Ti'lan. Dès qu'il la vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais il ne lui posa pas de question. Elle lui avoua ce qu'elle avait fait.

La réaction de Ti'lan fut inattendue. Il ne se mit pas en colère mais marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… » avant de dire plus intelligiblement :

« Pas la peine de se demander comment tu as réussi à faire ça. Ce n'est pas le plus important. »

Il prit Eméra par le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle du bain. Puis il ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau froide de la baignoire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Eméra. Elle arracha mollement son bras à l'emprise de Ti'lan.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains :

« Eméra, écoute moi au moins pour cette fois. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'endormes. Et ça, dit-il en montrant le bain glacé, c'est un moyen de t'aider à rester éveillée. »

« Tu veux me foutre dans de l'eau glacée ? Tu es malade ? Ou alors c'est ça, ta conception de la vengeance ? »

« C'est une question de vie ou de mort !, s'écria Ti'lan. Tu ne sens pas que quelque chose ne va pas, Eméra ? Que ton envie de dormir n'a rien de naturelle ? Si tu t'endors, tu pourrais bien ne jamais te réveiller ! »

La panique perçait partout, dans sa voix, dans ses traits, dans son attitude. Pourtant, Eméra pouvait sentir qu'elle était encore plus grande qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

Et en plus, il avait raison. L'esprit d'Eméra était trop embrumé, comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'un somnifère. Et ses paupières n'avaient jamais été aussi lourdes.

« Je pensais que c'était une conséquence du rituel, expliqua t-elle, presque penaude. Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi ? »

« Non, c'est seulement toi, Eméra. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Ti'lan ferma le robinet d'eau froide puis s'assit sur le rebords de la baignoire, désormais pleine. Il avait visiblement envie d'esquiver les questions d'Eméra.

« Tu a le droit de faire des mystères sur toi, si tu veux ! Mais là, c'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de plonger dans un baquet d'eau glacée sans savoir quel danger je cours et pourquoi ! »

« Pour le rituel, tu as dû brûler de l'asphodèle. Et l'asphodèle est très dangereuse pour les chamans. »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas une chaman. »

« Ta mère l'était ! »

« Ti'lan, ces pouvoirs sont bien héréditaires mais ils sont très rares. Quand une chaman apparaît dans une famille, il n'y en a pas d'autre avant plusieurs générations. »

« Alors, félicitation, tu es exceptionnelle. », dit Ti'lan d'un ton dépourvu d'entrain.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que j'ai un pouvoir, que je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé avoir moi-même ? », dit Eméra en piquant du nez.

Ti'lan lui releva la tête. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi… aux abois.

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais te dire ce que je sais sur toi mais promets moi de te plonger la tête là-dedans après. »

Eméra acquiesça du mieux qu'elle put.

« Les pouvoirs de chaman se déclarent vers l'entrée à l'âge adulte. Par des rêves prémonitoires. »

« Je sais ça ! Pourquoi tu tournes autour du pot ? », dit Eméra, qui essayait de se concentrer sur des sentiments forts, comme la surprise ou l'indignation, pour ne pas basculer dans la douce langueur du sommeil.

« Je ne tourne pas autour du pot, Eméra ! Je sais que tu es une chaman parce que le rêve que tu m'as raconté n'était pas un rêve ordinaire ! C'était une vision du futur ! »

Le Cauchemar, bien sûr… Le seul rêve étrange qu'elle ait jamais fait. Le rêve où Ti'lan était mort.

« Pourquoi tu vas… mourir ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je répondrai aux questions sur toi. Mais ça, ça ne concerne que moi. Maintenant, obéis à ta promesse et plonge toi dans l'eau. »

Eméra se pencha vers la baignoire et, prise d'un soudain accès de sommeil, bascula la tête la première dedans. Le contact avec l'eau glacée la réveilla aussitôt. Elle avait l'impression que tous les pores de sa peau hurlaient. Elle poussa d'ailleurs un cri silencieux avant de s'extraire péniblement de l'eau, aidée par Ti'lan.

Il la prit dans ses bras, sans faire attention à l'eau froide qui ruisselait sur ses vêtements. Eméra le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle était glacée jusqu'à la moelle des os. Mais l'envie de dormir n'avait pas totalement disparue pour autant.

« Est-ce que tu as refusé le rituel pour me protéger… à cause de l'asphodèle ? »

« En partie oui. »

« C'est quoi, l'autre partie ? »

Ti'lan se borna à une réponse énigmatique :

« On voit les choses différemment quand on sait que notre temps nous est compté. »

« Je devrais pouvoir comprendre ce point de vue. »

« C'est faux, Eméra. », dit Ti'lan avec conviction.

« Si un bain d'eau glacée n'a pas totalement chassé l'envie de dormir, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le faire. »

« Écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de faire totalement disparaître l'envie de dormir. Il te suffit de lutter contre le sommeil pendant encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que les effets de l'asphodèle se dissipent. Vois ça comme un… combat entre toi et le sommeil et, moi, je suis là pour t'assister. »

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Tu n'as pas donné l'impression de beaucoup m'aimer récemment. »

« Si je t'avais dit que le rituel mettrait en danger ta santé, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Mais je t'ai caché la vérité parce qu'autrement, j'aurais dû t'expliquer que tu étais une chaman et tu aurais su que j'allais… »

« …mourir ? »

« Oui. Bref, j'ai voulu protéger mon secret. Et à cause de ça, à cause de mon foutu égoïsme, tu es en danger de mort. »

« Alors, tu te sens… coupable ? »

« Bien sûr. Qui ne se sentirait pas coupable à ma place ? »

« Je pensais que si tu faisais ça, c'était peut-être parce que tu… m'aimais bien. »

Eméra eut un petit rire désenchanté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote, parfois !

« Oh mais je t'aime bien, Eméra. », dit-il en chassant de son front quelques mèches de cheveux collées par l'eau froide.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis le contraire quand je ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort ? »

« Tu n'es pas sur ton lit de mort ! Moi si. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te couper du monde. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Alors explique moi ! »

« Tu ne réalises pas à quel point c'est horrible de se savoir condamné. Bien sûr, tu es actuellement en danger de mort mais c'est comme un combat, tu es dans _l'instant_, tu ne penses pas à la mort mais au moyen d'y échapper. Ce n'est pas pareil quand on a des semaines pour y réfléchir, pour retourner ça dans sa tête. Des semaines pour voir la mort arriver. J'ai peur, Eméra. Je suis mort de trouille. »

Elle voulut chercher des mots pour le rassurer mais n'en trouva pas. Alors, elle se contenta d'effleurer le visage de Ti'lan. Pourquoi ?

« Combien de temps il te reste ? »

« Très peu. Quelques semaines, un mois peut-être. »

« Et il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper ? »

« J'ai cherché comme un forcené, bien entendu. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« Tu aurais dû me demander ! Je t'aurais aidé… J'aimerais tellement t'aider ! C'est terrible d'être aussi impuissante ! »

« Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire. Ne meurs pas avant moi, Eméra. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

Elle éternua :

« Si je ne suis pas trépassée, au moins je serais enrhumée !, dit-elle dans une courageuse tentative d'humour. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

« Tu crois que tu peux te lever ? »

Elle le fit et marcha quelques pas, en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte toutefois. Elle se sentait en effet moins fatiguée mais plutôt groggy, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai dormir sans frôler la psychose ? »

« Les effets de l'asphodèle sont en train de finir de se dissiper alors il vaut mieux que tu ne dormes pas pendant encore quelques heures. »

« Je crois que je vais aller me changer. Ces vêtements trempés sont abominables. »

« Reviens après, d'accord ? »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, glissa sur un vêtement qui traînait sur le sol et tomba. Elle ne se fit pas mal mais cela aurait peut-être mieux valu car elle tomba droit sur son lit. Elle essaya de se relever mais cet environnement chaud et confortable allié à son envie de dormir, qu'elle avait sous-estimée, l'emportèrent. Elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Au même instant, Eméra reprit conscience. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore morte mais en train de rêver. L'asphodèle ne tuait pas directement les chamans. Elle les plongeait de plus en plus dans leurs visions, ce qui se traduisait par un coma de plus en plus profond… jusqu'à la mort. Elle avait encore le temps de faire bien des rêves avant cette dernière étape. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le futur, elle était dans son propre corps mais observatrice impuissante de ses actions et de ses émotions. Cette fois, elle pouvait bouger à sa guise. Sans doute n'était-elle pas présente dans cette vision-là. En tout cas, elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Eméra entendit soudain un bruit sourd non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et, instinctivement, elle s'en approcha.

Elle eut aussitôt un indice temporel. La personne qui gisait par terre était Ti'lan (pourquoi tombait-elle toujours sur _lui_, même dans ses rêves ?), mais un Ti'lan plus jeune de quelques années. Et celui qui le regardait de tout son haut était Kévin, l'air encore plus juvénile que d'habitude.

Eméra comprit aussitôt qu'elle était en train d'assister au fameux combat que Voldemort et Léna Whitebird avaient organisé entre leurs fils respectifs. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir l'issue de ce combat car Ti'lan était toujours resté mystérieux à ce sujet. Il avait insinué que Kévin avait gagné. Pourtant, celui-ci avait une peur bleue de Ti'lan, exactement comme s'il s'était pris la pire rouste de sa vie.

Pour l'instant, le vaincu semblait plutôt être Ti'lan. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de blessure physique, il paraissait totalement épuisé. Il avait dû s'évertuer à utiliser des sorts dont Kévin avait absorbé l'énergie, les rendant ainsi non seulement inefficaces mais même bénéfiques pour lui car les Kria avaient l'habileté d'utiliser l'énergie magique pour régénérer leur forme physique.

Eméra se dit que Ti'lan n'avait guère été informé des pouvoirs de Kévin. Autrement, il aurait utilisé uniquement l'élémentarisme, une forme de magie totalement hors de portée des Kria. Mais maintenir Ti'lan dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il devait affronter était typiquement… Voldemoresque. Eméra était sûre que c'était une « erreur » volontaire de sa part, une autre marque de cruauté qui prouvait qu'il n'épargnait rien à son fils.

« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te tuer maintenant. », dit Kévin.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »

« Tu veux juste vivre. »

« Bien sûr. La question est : est-ce que _tu_ veux vivre ? »

Eméra eut un sourire satisfait. Alors, comme ça, Ti'lan avait prévu une plan de secours s'il perdait…

« Si tu es déclaré vainqueur, jamais Voldemort ne te laissera vivre. »

« Et quelle est l'alternative ? Le perdant n'est pas censé ressortir d'ici vivant ! »

« On peut raconter que j'ai gagné mais que j'étais dans un tel état de faiblesse que je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de fuir… »

Eméra vit les yeux de Kévin s'écarquiller.

« …je sais que ça ne te donne pas le beau rôle mais c'est la seule solution pour que nous nous en tirions tous les deux vivants. »

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être le fuyard ? »

« Si je fuis, je désobéis volontairement aux ordres que mon père m'a directement donnés. Et si je fais ça, je suis un homme mort. Pour toi, c'est différent. Ta mère veut préserver ta vie avant tout. Je parie qu'elle t'a incité à fuir en cas de défaite. »

« Je suis surpris que Voldemort se soucie si peu de _ta_ vie. »

« Je pensais qu'il me donnerait une possibilité de m'en tirer en cas de défaite. Mais apparemment non. Si je veux vivre, je ne peux qu'être déclaré vainqueur. Et si tu veux vivre, tu ne peux que fuir. D'où mon plan. »

« Quand je me suis engagé dans ce combat, je savais très bien que Voldemort me traquerait en cas de victoire. »

« Alors pourquoi diable es-tu là ? Je croyais qu'on t'y avait forcé… »

« Tu ne comprends pas. La Confrérie du Chaos n'est pas faible. Si Voldemort me prend pour cible, je ne suis pas sans défense. »

« Je crois surtout que tu te fais beaucoup d'illusions. À moins que tu t'isoles le restant de tes jours, tu ne pourras pas échapper à une horde d'assassins envoyés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voire à lui-même. Tu veux vérifier par toi-même ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas qu'il y a des causes pour lesquelles on peut sacrifier sa vie. », dit Kévin avec mépris.

« Je comprends parfaitement, répondit Ti'lan, mais tu es le meilleur atout de ton camp et je ne pense pas que ta mort leur serait profitable. De même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a toujours laissés tranquille parce qu'il ne vous prenait pas au sérieux mais, si tu attires son attention sur la Confrérie du Chaos, il pourrait se mettre en tête de vous détruire. »

« Tu crois que ma mère n'est pas une fine stratège ? Elle a sûrement prévu tout cela et pourtant, elle a accepté ce combat parce que nous allons devoir nous battre ouvertement contre Voldemort tôt ou tard. Alors je dois te tuer. Désolé. »

Ti'lan eut soudain l'air ébahi :

« Je ne peux pas mourir ! Je ne peux pas mourir, alors que mon père est encore en vie… Il me reste tellement de choses à faire ! »

Kévin semblait irrité de voir sa victime lui donner de bonnes raisons de se sentir coupable.

« Ce sont les règles du jeu, c'est comme ça. Je suis déjà clément de t'avoir laissé exposer ton plan. Je peux te laisser encore quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ta vie, si tu veux. »

Ti'lan sembla un instant révolté par une telle proposition. Pourtant, il ferma les yeux et sembla réfléchir, plus probablement à un moyen d'échapper à Kévin.

« Je me suis trompé, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mon père m'a bien donné un moyen d'échapper à la mort. Il savait depuis le début que tu pouvais me battre mais jamais le vaincre, lui. »

« Tu penses que Voldemort va surgir pour te sauver ? », dit Kévin d'un ton ironique.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. », répondit Ti'lan. Il souriait, mais Eméra n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi triste. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser le temps d'utiliser un de tes tours !, s'exclama Kévin. _Avada_… »

Il s'interrompit. Ti'lan s'était soudain relevé d'un bond, le prenant par surprise.

« Le combat n'est pas fini. »

Il soupira, et épousseta ses vêtements.

« Quelle mauviette, ce Ti'lan ! Même pas assez d'endurance pour supporter un peu de fatigue due à la magie... »

« Tu commences à parler de toi à la troisième personne, se moqua Kévin. Tu ressembles vraiment à Voldemort. »

« Montre plus de respect au nom de Lord Voldemort. », dit Ti'lan d'un ton froid. Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être Ti'lan, Eméra en était sûre. Il n'aurait jamais pris les mimiques de son père, n'aurait jamais insisté pour que Kévin lui montre du respect. Et puis, depuis le début de sa conversation avec Kévin, Ti'lan avait fait attention à appeler Voldemort « le Seigneur des Ténèbres », comme tout bon Mangemort. Ceux qui osaient prononcer le nom de Voldemort étaient soit des ennemis hardis, soit…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Était-ce Voldemort qui parlait par les lèvres de Ti'lan ? Qui contrôlait son corps ?

En tout cas, Eméra avait l'impression (sans doute purement imaginaire) que la température avait baissé de dix degrés et que le ciel s'était assombri. Kévin aussi avait l'air d'avoir senti le danger. Il se mordillait la lèvre et, pour la première fois, une certaine appréhension se lisait dans son regard.

« J'aspirerai l'énergie de tes sorts jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses de fatigue. », dit-il comme pour se donner du courage.

Mais il y avait un changement dans l'air, comme s'il s'était soudain vicié. Chaque bouffée d'air semblait désagréable à Kévin. L'atmosphère était devenue celle d'un tombeau.

Voldemort jeta un sort qui déclencha un flot d'énergie brûlante. Eméra regarda Kévin alors qu'il se battait pour absorber le sort et semblait réussir. Mais l'énergie ainsi obtenue ne semblait lui donner aucune force mais au contraire le faire souffrir.

Eméra plaignait vraiment Kévin. Sa situation était bien douloureuse : s'il cessait d'absorber l'énergie du sort, la douleur s'arrêterait mais il redeviendrait efficace et lui causerait de sévères brûlures.

Kévin finit par choisir le compromis le moins mauvais : il accepta d'être vulnérable au sort durant l'instant nécessaire pour créer un bouclier plus conventionnel. Voldemort s'adapta aussitôt en lançant un autre sortilège, qui brisa le bouclier de Kévin comme une lame effilée coupe une feuille de papier. Puis il saisit Kévin au collet comme s'il était un vulgaire lapin :

« Avec votre admirable pouvoir, vous les Kria, ne pouvez absorber que l'énergie magique des sorts ordinaires. L'énergie dégagée par la magie noire (ou blanche) la plus pure n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez facilement assimiler. Dommage pour toi. »

Il jeta Kévin à terre et lança :

« _Endoloris !_ »

Eméra ferma les paupières mais elle ne pouvait échapper aux hurlements de douleur de Kévin. Ils lui rappelaient des souvenirs douloureux et amers.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une séance de torture. À Poudlard, il s'agissait même d'un cours. Les élèves devaient regarder un « être inférieur » se faire torturer et manifester du plaisir devant ce spectacle, sous peine d'être sévèrement puni. Regarder quelqu'un se faire torturer était horrible mais devoir le regarder en souriant était pire. Bien que certains élèves finissaient par y prendre goût et devenaient eux-même des tortionnaires…

Les cris de Kévin s'arrêtèrent. Eméra ouvrit prudemment une paupière. Il était roulé en boule et ne semblait pas capable d'esquisser un geste pour se défendre. C'était sans doute le but recherché car Voldemort put facilement lui jeter un Maléfice Anti-transplanage.

« Maintenant je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Je me demande comment je vais te tuer… Je vais peut-être te découper en morceaux et les envoyer à Lena. Tu penses que ça lui plairait ? »

Ce petit discours fut une grossière erreur de la part de Voldemort car il donna à Kévin non seulement un court répit pour récupérer mais aussi une motivation supplémentaire pour s'enfuir. Il parvint à rassembler un peu d'énergie et lança un ultime sort, d'une sorte qu'Eméra n'avait jamais vu. Une fumée mauve, épaisse et apparemment suffocante, envahit la scène. Quand elle se dissipa, Kévin avait disparu.

« L'antimagie, dit Voldemort d'un ton pensif. Je l'avais complètement oubliée. »

Puis il reprit d'un ton furieux :

« Maudit Ti'lan ! Tu te terres derrière tes barrières mentales, tu me mets à l'écart mais tu m'appelles quand tu es en danger. Voldemort doit savoir que tu échappes à sa surveillance. Je ne te laisserai pas… »

« Pars ! », cria Ti'lan en recouvrant ses esprits. Il regarda le champ de bataille, hébété.

« Eméra ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement. Devant elle se tenait Ti'lan, dix-sept ans. Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers l'autre Ti'lan, celui de sa vision. C'était étrange de voir la même personne au même endroit à deux âges différents.

La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit était stupide :

« Est-ce que tu as vu tout ça ? »

« Vu quoi ? Je ne suis pas un chaman, Eméra, je ne peux partager tes visions. Pour moi, il n'y a que le noir absolu autour de nous. »

« Comment as-tu réussi à me trouver ? »

« Grâce à la Leggilimancie, bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas que j'y serais arrivé sans le lien que le rituel a créé entre nous. Si ton esprit était un océan, nous serions au cœur des abysses. »

« Tu ne peux pas voir mes visions mais moi, je ne peux pas voir la sortie ! Je suis piégée ici ! »

« Il te suffit de me suivre. Mais surtout, ne regarde pas autour de toi. »

Pour se concentrer sur Ti'lan et ne pas retomber dans une autre vision, Eméra engagea la conversation :

« Tu sais, j'ai vu la fin de ton combat avec Kévin. »

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter ? »

« Tu n'es pas censé être un des principaux protagonistes ? »

« Tu as bien dû te rendre compte que ce n'était pas _moi_. »

« C'était Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ti'lan acquiesça en ronchonnant. Eméra était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait ; il aurait fallu que son mensonge soit très convaincant pour la détromper.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir la période pendant laquelle j'ai été… possédé. C'est un blanc dans ma mémoire que j'ai fort envie de combler. Mais je ne peux pas le demander à Kévin car il saurait alors que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai vaincu. »

« Je veux bien te le raconter, dit Eméra, mais, en échange, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment Voldemort a pu te posséder alors qu'il n'y avait aucun proximité physique et mentale entre vo... »

Avant même d'ouvrir les paupières, elle sut qu'elle était de retour dans le monde réel à cause de la sensation désagréable de ses vêtements moites contre son corps. Elle était allongée sur le dos, sur son lit. Ti'lan était assis à son chevet.

« Tu ne pourrais pas simplement le faire parce que tu m'es reconnaissante de t'avoir sauvé la vie ? »

« Je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée, dit Eméra avec sincérité, et je suis désolée de devoir marchander ce que je sais comme ça mais je ne le ferais pas si j'avais un autre moyen d'obtenir des réponses. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas juste être moins curieuse ! »

« C'est difficile de ne pas être curieuse quand tu agis de manière étrange, quand tu me mens sans arrêt ou quand il se passe autour de toi des choses que je ne comprends pas ! Et puis je m'inquiète pour toi, aussi ! Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui te rongeait, puis j'apprends que tu vas bientôt mourir mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Et maintenant, je crois deviner que tu as un lien avec Voldemort, qui lui permet de te posséder. Excuse moi de me poser des questions et de m'inquiéter ! »

À mesure qu'elle parlait, le ton d'Eméra était devenu de plus en plus hystérique et à la fin, elle avait laissé couler quelques larmes.

« D'accord, concluons un marché, avant que je ne le regrette. Tu me racontes ce que tu as vu et je te dis ce que je sais. »

Devant son regard soupçonneux, il ajouta :

« Je te le jure. »

Alors, elle commença à raconter d'une voix hachée la fin de sa vision, de la manière la plus neutre possible mais sans omettre le moindre détail. Le visage de Ti'lan devint de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'elle parlait.

« J'ai toujours profité de la peur que Kévin avait envers moi, de manière assez immature d'ailleurs, parce que je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'_il_ ait pu lui faire tant de mal. Ça me répugne de penser que Kévin me croie capable de faire des choses pareilles. »

« Pourquoi _il_ ? Pourquoi pas Voldemort ? »

« Ce n'est pas _vraiment _Voldemort qui m'a possédé, Eméra. C'est bien plus grave que ça. Je suis un Horcruxe. »

Ti'lan s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction de répulsion. Mais Eméra était juste abasourdie.

« Tu es un… quoi ? Mais les Horcruxes ne peuvent être des êtres humains ! »

« Stanislas a dit que les êtres vivants pouvaient être des Horcruxes. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, les humains sont des êtres vivants. »

« Ça m'a toujours paru inconcevable… »

« Avant, personne ne concevait qu'il soit possible de faire plus d'un Horcruxe. Mais Voldemort en a fait deux séries de six. Alors pourquoi pas un Horcruxe-humain ? Je suis puissant et protégé donc son Horcruxe est en sécurité à l'intérieur de moi. Et je pense qu'il l'y a aussi implanté pour qu'il ait une valeur dissuasive. Dès ma petite enfance, Voldemort m'a répété que j'avais une partie de lui en moi et, que si j'essayais de m'attaquer à lui, je le paierai cher. »

« Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Tu vas vraiment te sacrifier pour tuer Voldemort ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas, dit Ti'lan d'une voix douce, du moment où je t'ai dit à quel point je haïssais Voldemort et je voulais le tuer ? Mes sentiments à son égard n'ont pas changé. Je veux toujours me venger et je suis toujours prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour cela. »

« N'y a t-il rien dans la vie qui vaille la peine d'être vécue à tes yeux ? »

« Mais quelle vie aurai-je si Voldemort reste au pouvoir ? Nous serions mariés, il nous forcerait à avoir un enfant qu'il traiterait de la même façon qu'il m'a traité, voire pire, puis, quand je serai trop vieux, il me tuera et il fera prendre ma place à mon fils. Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là !

Quand j'étais petit, j'avais l'impression que Voldemort m'observait toujours même quand il n'était pas là. Cette surveillance, je ne peux y échapper qu'en pratiquant l'Occlumancie en permanence. Je suis obligé de m'enfermer dans mon propre esprit pour échapper à mon père ! Quand il a fait de moi un Horcruxe, c'est comme s'il avait planté une épine monstrueuse dans mon âme. Et si je ne peux retirer cette écharde qu'en mourant, je n'ai pas le choix !

Le pire, Eméra, c'est que je sais que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais sacrifié ma vie, fier et heureux, car rien d'autre ne comptait à mes yeux que la vengeance. Mais les choses ont changé et ce n'en est que plus douloureux. »

Eméra pleurait pour de bon, cette fois. Elle se souvint de l'étrange comportement de Ti'lan les jours qui avaient suivi le petit discours de Stanislas sur les Horcruxes, dont le dernier Horcruxe qui était « spécial » et peut-être un être vivant. Ti'lan avait dû immédiatement faire le rapprochement. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été bouleversé en apprenant qu'il était condamné. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussée quand elle l'avait interrogé ? Il avait dû chercher frénétiquement un moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe sans perdre la vie. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de l'aider ?

« Tu te souviens du dîner où Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper a été réuni ?, continua Ti'lan après un moment. Cette soirée a été la pire et la meilleure de ma vie. J'étais très joyeux ce soir-là. Je pensais qu'en intégrant Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, j'avais une bonne chance de tuer Voldemort et de lui survivre, que j'allais commencer une nouvelle vie ! Je pensais à toi aussi, je l'avoue. Tu me plaisais depuis longtemps et je pensais qu'avoir une petite amie, ce serait quelque chose de normal, d'agréable. J'ai entrevu une lumière au bout du tunnel ce soir-là, tout simplement pour apprendre quelques heures plus tard que cette lumière était celle du train qui venait m'écraser.

Je suis un lâche, Eméra, et j'ai été terrifié à l'idée de la mort. Vu le poids de mes regrets, elle allait à coup sûr être bien douloureuse. Vu que je ne pouvais y échapper, je me suis mis à rechercher une fin plus douce. C'est alors que je me suis dit : « Comme tout serait facile si ces événements avaient eu lieu à l'époque où j'étais obsédé par la vengeance et quand je ne me souciais de rien, même de ma propre vie. » Alors je me suis employé à revenir à cette époque là. À ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la vengeance. À ne m'attacher à rien, ni à personne, que je puisse regretter. Je ne vais pas te mentir ; ce genre d'existence n'a rien d'agréable. Mais après tout, vu l'existence minable que j'ai eue toute ma vie, quelques mois de plus, quelques mois de moins… »

« Alors tu es prêt à vivre le temps qu'il te reste malheureux pour avoir une mort plus… agréable ? »

« Oui. »

Eméra se redressa sur son lit, indignée :

« Si tu avais jamais été heureux, tu n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille. Quelques moments de bonheur, c'est quelque chose d'inestimable, surtout si ta vie n'a pas été rose, et ça vaut largement le coup de mourir en les regrettant. Tu ne te rends pas compte, Ti'lan, que si tu étais resté celui que tu étais avant, tu serais certes mort sans douleur aucune mais tu n'aurais rien connu que la vengeance ? Pour le coup, tu aurais eu une vie « minable » ! Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard. »

« Je ne veux pas d'aide ! Je n'aurais même pas dû t'en parler… »

« Tu es conscient que, tôt ou tard, Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper va chercher le sixième Horcruxe et que tu vas devoir leur dire la vérité ? »

« J'essaie de ne pas y penser. », avoua Ti'lan.

« Pourquoi cela te répugne t-il tant d'en parler ? »

« Hé bien, je suppose que j'en ai honte. »

Devant le regard incrédule d'Eméra, il poursuivit :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était rationnel. Je sais que je ne suis en rien responsable de mon état, que je suis une victime et Voldemort le coupable, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir honte d'être un Horcruxe. C'est comme une tare que je veux à tout prix cacher. Je comptais tout vous révéler à la dernière minute. »

« C'est à toi de choisir quand tu veux en parler aux autres mais le fait est que je suis au courant et que je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher le restant de tes jours. Je vais te rendre heureux, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu voulais que je sois ta petite amie ? Hé bien, j'accepte. »

« Ça ne fait pas du tout partie de mon plan. »

« Ton plan est mauvais ! »

« Oui, il l'est, soupira Ti'lan. Il t'a fait souffrir et il m'a fait souffrir aussi. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'horreur et le désespoir que je vais affronter. »

« Oh si je le sais. Pas l'horreur et le désespoir de sa propre mort mais de celle d'un être cher. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, Ti'lan, mais ma souffrance après ta mort sera aussi aiguë qu'un coup de poignard. Ne me dis que ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai ressenti clairement dans mon rêve. »

« Justement, tu n'es pas obligée de te lier à quelqu'un qui ne va t'apporter que de la souffrance. »

« Il n'y aura pas que de la souffrance. Nous serons très heureux ensemble… »

« … jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Ce qui arrivera très bientôt. »

« Pourquoi as-tu une vision de la vie aussi pessimiste ? »

« Parce que tu es bien trop optimiste ! Tu es le genre de personne à dire « Vivons deux semaines de bonheur parfait et peu importe si après, nos vies sont brisées ! ». »

« Je croyais que foncer dans le présent sans me soucier du futur faisait partie de mon charme. »

« En effet mais j'ai peur que tu finisses par te briser pour de bon. »

« Je sais qu'il y a des risques mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Tu ne la laisserais pas passer non plus si tu en savais un peu plus sur le bonheur et un peu moins sur la souffrance. »

« Tu ne m'embarqueras pas là-dedans. », dit Ti'lan d'un ton catégorique.

« Rien ne te ferait changer d'avis ? »

« Rien. »

Eméra ricana. Ce qui lui arrivait très rarement et n'était vraiment pas de bonne augure.

Elle attrapa Ti'lan par surprise, l'envoya rouler sur le lit et l'embrassa, laissa sa longue chevelure couler sur son visage et son cou.

« Ça, c'était vraiment déloyal. », dit Ti'lan.

« Excuse moi d'exploiter le fait qu'il n'y a pas de créature plus obsédée qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans. De toute façon, ton plan n'était pas viable. Tu ne peux pas régresser à celui que tu étais avant. Donc, tu mourras de toute façon avec des regrets. À toi de choisir lequel : celui de m'avoir perdu ou celui de ne m'avoir jamais touché, celui d'avoir été heureux ou celui de ne jamais l'avoir été. »

Ti'lan choisit.

Il était temps de se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés.

§0\ §0--0§/0§

Le spectre du Feudeymon continua de se répandre dans la pièce. Un serpent de fumée dévoila même des crochets faussement menaçants alors que le murmure des nobles devenait de plus en plus puissant.

« Cela suffit ! », dit Mauricio Edmonton.

Il fit signe au noble qui avait lancé le Prior Incantato. Celui-ci prononça immédiatement le contre-sort et les réminiscences du Feudeymon disparurent aussitôt.

Magtanggol lui arracha la baguette des mains et l'examina :

« Ce n'est pas ma baguette ! »

Stanislas crut que certains nobles allaient rire, devant ce qui leur paraissait être les dénégations fantaisistes d'un coupable. Mais le roi prit la baguette sans dire un mot et la regarda attentivement à son tour.

« Je connais la baguette de Magtanggol et ce n'est pas celle-ci. Le vrai coupable a procédé à un échange de baguettes mais il ne s'en tirera pas si facilement. Nous allons reprendre l'enquête depuis le début. Sortez ! »

Il y eut un fort murmure de mécontentement et même quelques cris de protestations. Mais ils furent rapidement étouffés quand la garde royale escorta les nobles en dehors de la pièce. Les personnes de rang inférieur se préparèrent à les suivre.

Stanislas avait réussi à éviter les gardes en se jetant dans la foule du plus petit peuple. Lucy était parmi les suivantes et Stanislas l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle ne soit pas entraînée par le flot humain qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur.

« Stanislas, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça… », commença Lucy.

« Ce n'est que la première partie du plan. »

Ils fendirent la foule en sens inverse jusqu'au roi et Magtanggol, qui était également resté. La protection rapprochée du souverain s'apprêta à les arrêter mais Magtanggol dit au roi :

« Ils en savent plus sur l'enquête que moi. Je pense que c'est eux que vous devriez interroger. »

Stanislas comprit aussitôt que Magtanggol (ou Imee, vu qu'il s'agissait de la personne) avait deviné qu'il avait effectué l'échange des baguettes. Sans doute à cause de la prétendue « bousculade » qui avait eu lieu, comme par hasard, juste avant son passage à l'examen.

« Sire, dit Stanislas en s'inclinant, immédiatement imité par Lucy, j'ai en effet des informations de la plus haute importante à vous confier, qui ne sauraient être entendues par d'autres que vous. »

Il regarda ostensiblement les gardes qui entouraient le souverain.

« Je peux vous remettre ma baguette pour vous prouver que je n'ai nulle intention belliqueuse. »

Stanislas sortit la baguette de Magtanggol et l'exhiba devant le roi et son véritable propriétaire avant de la lui lancer. C'était un message que les gardes ne pouvaient comprendre. D'un geste, le roi les releva de leur poste.

« Si vous aviez voulu vous rendre, vous auriez pu le faire devant la garde. », dit-il après qu'ils furent partis.

« J'avoue être celui qui a incendié votre labyrinthe, dit Stanislas, mais je ne suis pas venu me rendre. D'ailleurs, m'arrêter serait une grave erreur de votre part. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Les nobles ont vu les traces du Feudeymon sortant de ce qu'ils croyaient être la baguette de Magtanggol. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une autre raison pour croire en la culpabilité d'une personne qu'ils haïssent déjà. Bien sûr, ils se trompent, mais ce ne sont pas les dénégations de Magtanggol, ou même les vôtres, Sire, qui vont leur faire changer d'avis. »

« Aucun sujet ne peut accuser son roi d'être parjure. »

« Mais ils n'en penseront pas moins. Et même un grand roi ne peut prendre le risque de trop mécontenter sa noblesse. Or, si vous me livrez à eux comme le vrai coupable, ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Je suis un haut noble de Poudlard, la définition même du respectable pour votre cour. Ils penseront que vous m'avez choisi comme bouc-émissaire et ils vous haïront. Non, me livrer à la cour n'est pas une bonne décision, même si on exclu ce que je sais. »

« Ce qui est ? »

« Que Imee et Magtanggol sont en fait la même personne et qu'Imee est votre véritable fille. »

Stanislas faillit fermer les yeux. C'était le moment critique, celui où le roi pouvait crier « Exécutez le sur le champ ! » sans lui laisser le temps de finir d'exposer son plan si brillant. Il devait continuer à parler pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation.

« Sachant cela, voilà ce que je ferais si j'étais vous. Je donnerais aux nobles ce qu'ils veulent, c'est-à-dire la tête de Magtanggol. Pas d'exécution, qui devrait être publique, mais un exil. Et après, je mettrais Imee au poste de Magtanggol. Ainsi, vous aurez montré, sans rien perdre, que vous savez écouter la noblesse mais que vous prenez tout de même les décisions qui vous chantent. »

« Je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me dise quoi faire. », dit le roi, mais il souriait. « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! » ne semblait pas à l'ordre du jour. Mais il fallait tout de même mieux s'en assurer :

« Comme je sais des choses, j'ai bien sûr accumulé des preuves, pour qu'elles soient divulguées si je venais à décéder d'une manière brutale et inattendue. Je ne suis pas un maître-chanteur qui va vous harceler continuellement. Pour prix de mon silence, je ne demande que deux choses très simples avant de quitter définitivement le pays.

La première chose est que ma culpabilité ne soit pas divulguée et que l'affaire soit le plus possible étouffée. Un secret pour un secret, ça me paraît honnête.

La deuxième chose est le Retourneur de Temps que vous avez offert à votre fille. Si vous suivez mon scénario, il ne lui sera de toute façon parfaitement inutile. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, qui fut brisé de manière surprenante par Lucy :

« Je connais également la vérité, Sire, et j'ai aussi une requête à vous faire. »

* * *

« Schnaps ! Schnaaaaps ! », appela Lucy tout en courant à travers le labyrinthe, ce qui était un exercice bien plus périlleux depuis que le Horcruxe ne guidait plus les visiteurs vers la sortie.

« Ah te voilà, Schnaps ! », dit-elle en saisissant le chiot par son collier.

Schnaps était un croisé labrador sable-Golden retriever de sept semaines et il était la définition même du mot « adorable ». Mais il était également très vivant et il aimait courir dans les allées du labyrinthe et disparaître. Lucy n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Elizabeth courrait un jour en talons aiguilles et en déchirant ses robes, mais elle le faisait pour rattraper son chien. Et elle envoyait également ses suivantes dans toutes les directions pour le retrouver.

« Il vaut mieux que je te ramène à ta maîtresse, sinon elle va s'inquiéter. », dit Lucy en prenant Schnaps dans ses bras.

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à lui lécher le visage, comme avec tous les gens qu'il aimait bien. Généralement, tout le monde se laissait faire, y compris Elizabeth.

Lucy était heureuse de constater que le dédain que les humains avaient pour Elizabeth n'était pas partagé par les chiens. Schnaps avait pour sa maîtresse toute l'affection et la fidélité qu'un chien peut avoir, et elle le lui rendait bien.

Lucy se mit donc en quête d'Elizabeth pour lui rendre son chien adoré. Au détour d'une allée du labyrinthe, elle aperçut Stanislas et Imee, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc. Ils étaient apparemment en pleine discussion.

Le simple fait de les voir ensemble, si proches, la fit désagréablement tressaillir. Comme si un morceau de métal froid avait soudainement été plaqué sur sa peau.

Pourtant, cela n'avait rien d'étrange. Après tout, Imee, sous l'identité de Magtanggol, avait été la meilleure amie de Stanislas. Et ils n'auraient bientôt plus l'occasion de se parler.

Mais alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas passer son chemin ou aller leur dire bonjour ?

« J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils disent. », dit-elle à voix haute, alors que seul Schnaps pouvait l'entendre.

Comme s'il pouvait lui répondre.

Lucy avait toujours trouvé que la jalousie était un sentiment laid, surtout quand il était injustifié. Mais elle était belle et bien jalouse, alors qu'il semblait ne rien y avoir d'autre que de l'amitié dans la relation de Stanislas et d'Imee. C'était mal mais elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se glissa derrière Stanislas et Imee, accroupie, et avança en rasant les haies pour rejoindre le buisson le plus proche d'eux. De là, le son de leur voix lui parvenait :

« …ce n'est pas gentil de me priver de mon frère jumeau. »

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de Magtanggol. Tu aurais pu te déguiser en garçon ou, si tu ne souhaitais pas perdre ton identité, tu aurais pu insister auprès de ton père pour qu'il te donne le poste en tant que femme. Je pense qu'il aurait fini par céder. Après tout, il t'a bien donné un Retourneur de Temps. »

« Ce n'était pas si simple. J'avais vraiment envie d'une place politique mais, en même temps, j'étais intimidée. La cour est un vrai nid de serpents et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai créé Magtanggol pour qu'il paie à ma place si je craquais ou si je faisais une erreur. Maintenant, je suis seule. »

« Tu as prouvé que tu avais les capacités pour ton poste et une volonté suffisante pour supporter les quolibets des nobles. Je crois que tu peux voler de tes propres ailes désormais. De plus, il n'est vraiment pas bon de vivre ce genre de « double vie » trop longtemps. J'ai calculé que… »

À ce moment, Schnaps, qui avait apparemment pensé que « sauter dans un buisson pour se cacher » n'était rien d'autre qu'un nouveau jeu, échappa à Lucy. Il se précipita vers le banc et sauta sur Stanislas pour lui lécher le visage.

Celui-ci n'aimait pas vraiment les animaux.

« Enlevez moi cette horreur ! »

Lucy profita de la diversion offerte par le chien pour sortir du buisson aussi dignement qu'elle put. Elle se dirigea vers Stanislas et Imee et s'exclama comme si de rien n'était :

« Ah te voilà enfin, Schnaps ! Excusez-le, il est un peu turbulent. »

« C'est donc ça, la bestiole que Mauricio Edmonton a acheté à sa fille. », dit Stanislas en s'essuyant le visage.

« Ce n'est rien, j'allais partir, dit Imee. Mes nouvelles responsabilités m'appellent. »

« Reste, Lucy. », dit Stanislas.

Étrangement flattée par cette demande, Lucy s'assit à la place d'Imee.

« Mais garde cette chose loin de moi. », ajouta t-il en montrant Schnaps qui remuait la queue sur les genoux de Lucy.

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé au roi d'offrir un chien à sa fille ? »

« Elizabeth en avait tellement envie. », dit simplement Lucy.

« Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas amies toutes les deux. »

« Nous ne le sommes pas. Mais connaître Elizabeth m'a fait me rendre compte de quelque chose.

Avant de la rencontrer, je savais que son père l'avait élevée pour en faire de la « chair à mariage » et, après avoir rejoint ses suivantes, je n'ai pas guère eu de mal à remarquer que personne ne se souciait vraiment d'elle, parmi celles qui auraient presque dû être ses amies. Mais est-ce que j'ai eu un mot gentil pour Elizabeth ? Non. Ce n'est que quand j'ai été forcée par mon devoir envers Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper de m'intéresser un peu à elle que j'ai ressenti un peu de compassion à son égard. Et j'ai alors réalisé que je ne m'étais pas mieux comportée envers elle que les autres.

Elizabeth était seule, elle avait besoin d'aide, pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait ? Ça ne m'était simplement pas venu à l'esprit parce que je ne l'appréciais pas particulièrement. Et ce manque de cœur m'a atterré.

Tout le monde me dit que je suis une fille vraiment gentille parce que j'aide mes amis. Les gens bons aident leur amis mais venir en aide à ses amis ne fait pas quelqu'un de bon. Je crois que le plus important, c'est plutôt ça : la compassion envers les inconnus. Et sur ce plan-là, j'avais échoué. Alors je me suis promis qu'à l'avenir, j'essaierai d'aider les gens qui en ont besoin, qu'ils soient mes amis ou pas. Offrir ce chien à Elizabeth a été la première opportunité d'accomplir ma promesse. »

« Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses, n'est-ce pas, Lucy ? », souffla Stanislas.

« J'essaie. »

« Tu m'a promis de devenir adulte. Est-ce que tu as l'impression d'avoir réussi ? »

« Hé bien, après l'incident du labyrinthe, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule, sans mentor. Et je suis sûre de ne plus te considérer comme tel. »

Elle baissa la tête et avoua :

« Je t'ai espionné, quand tu étais avec Imee. J'étais jalouse. Maintenant, je crois que je sais pourquoi. Imee a de l'intelligence et de l'ambition mais aussi les pieds sur terre... »

« Imee n'est pas parfaite, l'interrompit Stanislas. Elle a peur, elle aussi. Si tu as écouté la fin de notre conversation, tu le sais. Et puis, je pense qu'elle est un peu complexée par son physique. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette idée ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si ton père te remplaçait, à cause de ta laideur, par une fille d'une beauté extraordinaire ? »

« Toutes les femmes ne sont pas obsédées par leur physique. C'est misogyne de dire ça ! »

« Je ne dis pas que les femmes sont naturellement plus frivoles et superficielles que les hommes. Mais on les y pousse. Si un homme est talentueux, on passera facilement sur son physique ingrat. Pour une femme, ce ne sera pas si facile. Je pense que c'est aussi une des raisons qui ont poussé Imee à devenir Magtanggol. »

« Ça ne t'a pas surpris d'apprendre que Magtanggol était une fille ? Tu sembles prendre la chose avec tant de calme, presque avec de l'indifférence. »

Lucy connaissait peu de garçons qui, apprenant une telle nouvelle, n'auraient pas fait un bond de cinq mètres.

« Hé bien, à vrai dire, je soupçonnais quelque chose de ce genre. Tu vois, la plupart des jumeaux de sexe opposé sont des faux jumeaux. Et les faux jumeaux ne se ressemblent pas plus que des frères et sœurs ordinaires. Or, la ressemblance entre Imee et Magtanggol était tellement frappante qu'ils ne pouvaient être que des vrais jumeaux. Donc, soit Magtanggol était une fille, soit Imee un garçon. »

« Et tu n'as pas fait plus de recherches ? »

« Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec notre mission donc je n'avais aucune raison de fouiner. Et puis, vu qu'Imee et Magtanggol n'étaient que des amis, peu importait leur sexe. »

« Tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour moi, Stanislas, dit Lucy avec lassitude. C'est justement pour ça qu'Imee serait parfaite pour toi. »

« En effet, Imee est parfaite pour moi… en tant qu'amie. Je ne recherche pas quelqu'un qui me ressemble pour une relation amoureuse mais plutôt quelqu'un qui me complète. Mes excès de froideur complètent tes excès de gentillesse. Ma méfiance contrebalance la confiance que tu offres généreusement. Et pourtant, malgré ces différences de caractère, nous cohabitons ensemble sans nous jeter de la vaisselle au visage. »

« Pas pour l'instant. »

« C'est à toi de voir si tu veux rester suffisamment proche de moi pour pouvoir, peut-être, un jour, me jeter de la vaisselle au visage. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? »

« Je te propose de vivre avec moi en tant que couple… maintenant et quand tout sera fini. Je pense maintenant à l'avenir parce que je ne veux pas que nos chemins se séparent. Avant de répondre, j'aimerais que tu saches que je te le propose parce que je pense que tu es adulte et que tu le penses aussi. Je ne te le proposerais pas non plus si je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait marcher. Et enfin, je te le propose parce que je t'aime. »

« Tu es en sûr ? »

« De vouloir vivre avec toi ? »

« Non, de m'aimer. »

« Quelle question ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un imbécile incapable de juger objectivement ses propres sentiments ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser cet argument, Lucy, tu sais que je suis terriblement raisonnable. Surtout en amour. »

Lucy frappa dans ses mains, enchantée :

« Je t'aime aussi, Stanislas, et j'accepte. »

Stanislas ne répondit pas, non à cause de la beauté du moment, mais parce que Schnaps s'était échappé des bras de Lucy et s'était remis à lui lécher le visage.

« Mais j'ai bien peur que le « quand tout sera fini » ne vienne pas tout de suite. », ajouta t-elle après avoir repris le chien.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel de Little-Paradise. Il était d'un bleu éclatant, et Lucy savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le reverrait ainsi avant longtemps. Le lendemain, Stanislas et elle rentreraient en Europe. Ils devaient retrouver les autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper à Venise, où Ti'lan et Eméra séjournaient désormais. Pour une chasse au Horcruxe de plus.

Non, tout n'était pas fini. Tout était loin d'être fini.

FIN DU SECOND VOLUME

* * *

**Cette fic est désormais finie mais les aventures de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper se poursuivent dans "Learn to crawl III : Le Pouvoir du Sacrifice". Vous pourrez retrouver le premier chapitre de ce nouveau volume le 26 juillet et il sera intitulé _Le Mangemort_. **


End file.
